Pedazo a pedazo
by sonrais777
Summary: Bridgette y Félix no son el matrimonio feliz. Todo está mal, Félix es cruel y Bridgette se siente destrozada, pero tras una serie de incidentes, ahora Félix deberá recoger los pedazos que destrozó o crear un nuevo corazón para ella.
1. No es un cuento de hadas

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo una nueva historia de esta pareja que adoro tanto y q ue dije que necesitaba sacarme de la cabeza, por razones obvias la pondré en esta categoría porque tendrá escenas un tanto… ufff! Pocas pero habrá. Estoy tan revolucionada con el tráiler de Chat Blanc que me dije, DALE! Y algo me dice que este capítulo si me hará llorar, no como el final de temporada que dijeron que lloraríamos pero no. Espero que les guste tanto como disfruto escribiendo y por favor de antemano aviso, nada de trinches, armas de fuego, punzocortantes, sogas o cualquier cosa que se pueda usar para maniatar, tampoco garrotes o cualquier objeto para producir daño, eso incluye cualquier gas tóxico y hasta ligas, favor de tirar todo a la caja señalada a mi derecha, incluyendo sus zapatos. Tengo a mi disposición a varios kwamis y no dudaré en usarlos. Y ya sin más qué decir, y entenderán el porqué de estas medidas de seguridad… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 1.  
No es un cuento de hadas.

El sol se coló por un hueco de las cortinas. Bridgette abrió los ojos perezosa y se sentó en la suave cama de finas y suaves sabanas, tan grande, y tan vacía. Suspiró y se levantó con desgana de la cama, observando la gran y elegante habitación que no tenía nada que ver con ella. Al salir de la ducha de su cuarto, sacó un sencillo conjunto de blusa rosa con moño negro para el cuello, falda de lápiz y tacones a juego. Al estar terminando de arreglarse escuchó como tocaron a la puerta.  
-Adelante, Natalie.- dijo conociendo la forma de tocar la puerta de la mujer. Cuando entró, esta le hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza.  
-Buen día, madame Agreste.  
-Natalie por favor, llámame Bridgette, al menos en privado por favor.  
-Es mi trabajo...  
-Natalie, por favor.- le rogó con una sonrisa y Natalie suspiró.  
-Muy bien, Bridgette. El desayuno ya está listo. Hoy tienes presentación con los inversionistas ingleses con el señor Agreste, y la comida programada con su amiga a las dos.- Bridgette asintió.  
-Es cierto. Gracias Natalie.- se acomodó el moño del cuello de la blusa y Natalie se mordió un poco el labio antes de hablar.  
-Su esposo no podrá desayunar con usted, se fue temprano a la oficina.  
-Oh... bueno, siempre hay trabajo. Bajo a desayunar.- pasó a lado de Natalie que cuando salió del cuarto, su mirada cambio a una llena de lastima por la joven.  
Al bajar las escaleras se topó con su suegro desayunando en la cabecera.  
-Buen día, señor.  
-Buen día. Félix tuvo que irse a terminar un asunto de la oficina, por ello no nos acompañará hoy.  
-Lo entiendo. El trabajo es importante.- el señor Agreste asintió.  
-Hoy hay reunión con los inversionistas ingleses, también estará presente Kagami Tsurugi como representante de su madre, la señora Tomoe. Espero todo esté impecable.  
-Dejé todo listo el día de ayer. Y si hay algún problema estaré lista con mi equipo de costura en mano, señor.

-Perfecto, eficaz como siempre.- el hombre asintió y siguieron hablando un poco del trabajo hasta que Bridgette terminó su desayuno y salió a donde Gorila le esperaba, le dedicó una suave sonrisa.  
-Buen día.- el siempre silencioso hombre asintió y le abrió la puerta del auto. Ya en el asiento, Bridgette abrió una carpeta para distraerse, pero el sólo ver la alianza de matrimonio de su dedo la entristeció de gran manera, haciéndola recordar el momento que marcó el inicio de esos momentos de infelicidad. 

_-Perdone... pero ¿puede repetir lo que ha dicho?- su jefe la había llamado a la oficina para hablar de algo importante, había creído que se debía a algo relacionado con su trabajo, pero nunca creyó que hablaría de un tema completamente diferente.  
-Quiero que usted se case con mi hijo, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng. No es tan difícil de comprender.  
-Y-Ya.- tardó un poco de salir de la impresión.- Lo siento señor, pero lo que me pide es imposible.  
-¿Acaso usted no siente nada por mi hijo?  
¿Bromeaba? ¡Sí! Pero ya no de la misma forma. Amó a Félix Agreste en su momento. Lo amó demasiado, pero él nunca estuvo interesado en ella de esa forma, así que llegó a un punto de madurez en que dejó de acosarlo e invitarlo a salir constantemente para dar paso a tener una verdadera amistad. Poco a poco siguió ese plan de amistad, sin embargo hubo en la universidad un rumor, uno en que se decía que Félix salía con Kagami. Fue como si el último vestigio de su amor se hubiese desprendido de ella, dándose cuenta de la verdad hasta dónde podía estar en la vida de Félix, y eso no era en su corazón. Resignada, y con dolor esta le apoyó cuando le vio, y aunque agradeció que al final no fuese verdad ese rumor, se sintió estúpida por sentirse así de infeliz por algo así, poniendo más empeño en mostrarse como su amiga, repitiéndoselo hasta que lo tuvo bien grabado. Que Félix nunca la vería como un interés romántico. Sin embargo, sus ojos comenzaron a ver a Chat Noir y se alejó del sentimentalismo hacia Félix, dejando al fin todo en una simple y llana amistad y comenzando un verdadero romance con su felino. Y al entrar a trabajar a Gabriel, la actitud cordial de ambos era en que Félix le dejaba entrar en su espacio privado sin rechistar. Era feliz con esa amistad…_

_-Yo... solo siento un gran aprecio hacia Félix.- la mirada del mayor no se inmuto pero por un segundo creyó ver reflejado una gran decepción.  
-Es suficiente para mí.- Bridgette se enderezó en su lugar.  
-Disculpe señor, pero no le entiendo. ¿Por qué quiere casar a Félix? ¿Y conmigo? Habiendo tantas opciones de chicas de buena clase.  
-Félix necesita casarse. Es fundamental para la imagen de la compañía que se case con una persona digna, trabajadora y de confianza y usted es perfecta en esos ámbitos. Es mi aprendiz más capaz, aun ante sus humildes orígenes ha salido adelante con determinación y voluntad, y no creo poder dejar a Félix en mejor cuidado que el suyo.- se sonrojó hasta las orejas halagada por su jefe pero no iba a ceder.  
-Señor, agradezco el voto de confianza, pe-pero Félix y yo somos amigos. Y no creo que a él le guste que le esté preparando acuerdos matrimoniales.- se levantó sensata y decidida.- Lo siento pero no me voy a prestar a esto. Si gusta puede despedirme, igualmente puedo salir adelante que bien ha dicho cuento con voluntad para ello, pero no voy a prestarme a esto para lastimar a Félix.- una sonrisa de lado se formó en el rostro de su jefe, algo muy raro de ver.  
-No me esperaba menos de usted. Es leal hasta morir. Pero creo que usted no quisiera que Félix sea a quien yo despida.- una piedra cayó en su estómago. ¿Había escuchado bien?  
-¿Disculpe?  
-Félix es mi hijo, y lo amo, pero puedo cerrarle las puertas si así lo deseo.- Bridgette perdió color.  
-No podría...  
-¿Quiere ver? Solo deseo mostrarle a mi hijo el camino correcto, no importa si es del modo duro, y usted como la "amiga" que es, es una opción perfecta para acompañarlo. Solo pienso en lo mejor para él, y usted es la mejor opción. Y más en mi situación…_

_-¿Su situación?_

_-Estoy enfermo, señorita. Y quisiera al menos saber que Félix esté en buenas manos.- ella se alarmó al escucharlo._

_-¿E-E-Es muy grave?_

_-Hay cosas que es mejor no discutir.- Bridgette apretó los labios con la mirada en sus pies, no sabía que decir, pero que Félix se quedara sin oportunidades en la vida y que su propio padre estuviese haciendo alusión a su propia mortalidad...  
-¿En serio sería capaz de hacerle eso sin su consentimiento? ¿Aún en el estado en que usted está?  
-No quiere probarme, ¿cierto?- ella negó.- Solo diga que sí y yo me encargaré de mi hijo. Su matrimonio será el inicio de algo que espero sea maravilloso y en dado caso que al final no funcione, podrían divorciarse en un periodo de tiempo dictaminado._

_-¿Un periodo de tiempo?- el hombre sonrió y le pasó un contrato matrimonial._

_-Puede leerlo, después de todo, este papel representa el futuro próximo de ustedes dos y el inicio de algo que puede ser un todo…  
_

El auto se detuvo y Bridgette agradeció que el chofer abriera su puerta y caminó hacia las puertas de la empresa. Si, ese papel fue el inicio de algo, el inicio de lo que fue su más grande tormento. Y cada día se arrepentía de haber cedido...

Los representantes ingleses aplaudieron llevándose la completa aprobación de la colección.  
-Magnifico como siempre.- dijo un hombre que extendió su mano a Félix Agreste, que vestía un traje formal azul oscuro con un porte digno, viéndose más atractivo que cuando era modelo de la firma.- Deseamos toda la colección, es usted afortunado de tener a una esposa tan talentosa.  
-Es lo que me digo todos los días.- contestó con una leve sonrisa y Kagami pasó cerca suyo, con aquella postura digna que la hacía parecer una emperatriz.  
-Nada mal, señor Agreste. Pero quisiera poder hablar sobre nuestro contrato en algún momento.  
-Tendré tiempo para usted cuando guste, mademoiselle Tsurugi.- Kagami asintió y al pasar junto a Bridgette le dedicó solo un leve movimiento de cabeza antes de irse, dejándola recibiendo los elogios de los representantes.  
-¿No ha pensado en trasladarse a Londres, señora Agreste?- preguntó uno muy interesado en la joven diseñadora. Félix se puso a su lado y la envolvió con su brazo para darle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Bridgette se sonrojase un poco.  
-Lo siento, señor Kingshawn, pero mi esposa es la joya de esta compañía y sería un crimen soltarla.- el hombre se rio.  
-Tenía que intentarlo. Lo veré en su oficina para firmar el contrato.  
-En unos momentos.- les siguieron fuera del salón y los pocos empleados que les veían les saludaban con una inclinación de su cabeza o solo los miraban como el perfecto matrimonio Agreste. Las mujeres aun veían a Félix con deseo y admiración, mirando a Bridgette con clara envidia, otros estaban sorprendidos por la tan curiosa pareja que eran, pero para el mundo en general ellos se amaban mucho. Bridgette pensó con amargura.

«Si supieran...» 

Decidieron tomar ascensores separados los inversionistas y la pareja.  
-No me gusta que ella vaya tan apretada. Así que tomaremos el otro.- sugirió Félix.  
-Por supuesto, no hay problema. Se nota que la cuida mucho.

-Como no tiene idea.- todos los que escucharon eso vieron con dulzura a la pareja subir al otro y vacío ascensor. Y cuando las puertas se cerraron, la máscara del marido cariñoso cayó y con un gesto de desdén, que fue otra puñalada a añadir en la larga lista, apartó su brazo protector y se limpió la boca, como si besarla en la mejilla fuera una aberración.- ¿Por qué no te fijaste bien en el chaleco de la modelo?  
-Lo arregle a tiempo, es lo importante.  
-¿Y si no lo hubieses notado? Eres demasiado descuidada.  
-El chaleco estaba bien anoche, la modelo fue quien lo aflojó cuando se lo puso con esas uñas de vampiresa que no iban a juego y por eso tuve que sustituirla también a ella.  
-Pues bien pudiste venir más temprano y revisar los modelos y los diseños antes de la pasarela, tuvimos que poner hacer esos cambios por culpa de tu falta de previsión.- soltó con acritud como si estuviese con una mera empleada. Bridgette se mordió los labios para no responder aunque quería gritarle, sin embargo su voz se había atorado en la garganta.- Si nos invitan el almuerzo te vas a negar, no quiero tenerte cerca.  
-Tengo almuerzo con Allegra. No me vas a ver en todo el día. Podrás estar tranquilo.- musitó cansada y deseosa de salir de ese espacio.  
-Perfecto. Y deberías sonreír más, ¿no querías mostrar estar casada conmigo?- ella no contestó a la pulla, sino que sus manos se acercaron a su cuello dejando paralizado a Félix.

-Tu corbata está chueca, debes verte presentable con los inversionistas.- susurró sin mirarle a los ojos, pero podía notarse lo dolida y triste que estaba, Félix permaneció quieto.- Listo. Que te vaya bien.- cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor ella salió rápidamente sin voltear a ver a Félix, y aguantando las ganas de llorar. Félix abrió la boca pero no salió sonido alguno de este, y no apartó su mirada de ella hasta que las puertas al fin se cerraron y su puño se estampó contra la pared… 

Al llegar al restaurante, Allegra le esperaba con una sonrisa que le hizo sonreír con más sinceridad de la que estaba predispuesta.  
-Bridgette, al fin. Me alegra que llegaras.  
-A mí también. ¿Y Aly?  
-Esta con Allan revisando algo sobre un piso que van a comprar.  
-Ah, debe ser emocionante.  
-Más bien una pesadilla. Al menos tú vives en la mansión Agreste.

-Si te soy sincera prefiero un millón de veces la casa de mis tíos. La mansión es... demasiado fría.- Allegra frunció el ceño.

-¿Que hizo el imbécil de Félix esta vez?- Bridgette suspiró, era imposible ocultarle algo. Allegra era la única que sabía lo que pasaba debido a que el día de su boda, vio cómo Félix la dejó llorando en el momento en que supuestamente tenían que ir a su luna de miel, pero se quedaron para una pasarela.  
-Lo de siempre. Hacer que me quiere en público y despreciarme en privado. Pero lo que dije de la mansión es verdad.- miró el menú muerta de hambre.  
-Es un imbécil. Deberías decirle de la amenaza que te hizo su padre. ¿Segura que no quieres decirle la verdad a Aly? Igual ella ya sospecha que algo no anda bien entre ustedes.  
-No puedo. Porque aun ante su retorcido modo, el padre de Félix solo quiere lo mejor para él. Y sabes que amo demasiado a Aly como para que vaya a prisión por mi culpa.- sonrió a medias pero Allegra no lo hizo.  
-Entre tanto tú la llevas por ambos y te trata como basura.  
-Ya... al menos evito verlo demasiado.  
-Bridgette...- el camarero llegó y Bridgette pidió.  
-Yo quiero un Coq au vin y un Tartiflette.  
-Quiero lo mismo pero por favor añada doble ración de patatas a mi plato.- Bridgette abrió grande los ojos y dejó su menú en la mesa.  
-¿En serio vas a comer todo eso? ¿Qué paso con tu ensalada Niçoise de siempre y tu "Esto incluye mantequilla?- Allegra se sonrojó, pero no era un sonrojo avergonzado sino uno que la hacía ver radiante.  
-Quería decírtelo al terminar pero creo que ya no viene al caso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo… ¡Estoy embarazada!- Bridgette abrió grande la boca y un grito de alegría salió de esta asustando a los demás comensales.  
-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Tienes que dejarme hacer tu ropa de embarazo! ¡Y la ropa de tu bebé! ¿Dónde puse mi libreta?  
-Oh, Bridgette. Eso sería mucho trabajo.  
-No me importa. Lo que más deseo es estar ocupada y amo diseñar y crear. ¡Me encantaría crear algo para ti...! Digo, ustedes dos, ¿o serán tres?  
-Oh, Brid, eres una gran amiga. Sabes que cuando lo necesites te ayudaremos en lo que sea.- Bridgette sonrió agradecida.

-Lo sé, Allegra. Y estoy muy feliz por ustedes.- sonrió de la forma más natural que pudo, sintiéndose feliz por sus amigas y miserable a la vez con ella misma, empujando muy en el fondo la amarga envidia que sentía por sus amigas, felices con sus parejas, viviendo sus vidas llenas de emoción, y siguiendo el ciclo de la vida… 

El reloj pasaba de las nueve, Bridgette había comenzado su cena desde hacía rato pero su suegro no, se le veía molesto y su puño azotó con fuerza la mesa.  
-Esto es inadmisible. ¿Cómo es que no ha llegado? Debería estar aquí con su familia.- Bridgette tomó un poco de vino y se levantó de la mesa.  
-Disculpe. He terminado y estoy tan cansada que deseo dormir temprano.  
-Está bien.- respondió con suavidad y resignado.- Que tenga buena noche y le felicito por su triunfo con los inversionistas ingleses.- Bridgette sonrió, pero la sonrisa no alcanzó sus ojos.  
-Usted también hizo parte de los diseños. También es su victoria, señor. Que tenga buena noche.- Bridgette se fue y sus pasos se perdieron hasta desaparecer. Gabriel frunció el ceño y suspiró cansado, Natalie se atrevió a hablar a este.  
-Perdone, señor. Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, ¿pero no cree que debería dejar de lado su plan a estas alturas?  
-Créeme que lo estoy pensando. Pero no quiero dejarlo hasta que finalice el plazo llegando a su divorcio. Félix necesita ser feliz y la señorita Dupain es la mejor opción para ser su pareja, la única. Pero nunca pensé que con tal de llevarme la contraria mi propio hijo se comporte de esa manera.  
-Tal vez... debería dejarlo. No creo que deba seguir por el bien de ambos.  
-¿Le has tomado cariño, Natalie? - ella no respondió, Gabriel sonrió de lado y apoyó su frente en sus manos.- Por supuesto, no te culpo. Hasta yo me arrepiento de la posición en que la he puesto. Toda persona que trata con ella le toma cariño enseguida. Ese rasgo me recuerda demasiado a Emilie...- Natalie puso su mano en el hombro de su jefe, sintiendo su cansancio, impotencia y derrota ante la situación en que tantas esperanzas había depositado…

Bridgette suspiró cansada al estar al fin sola, o bueno, casi. Tikki apareció y vio con preocupación a su portadora.  
-¿Bridgette?  
-¿Podemos salir esta noche, Tikki? De verdad lo necesito.- rogó la joven a su kwami que le sonrió conciliadora.  
-Por supuesto. Te hará bien algo de aire.

-Oh, gracias Tikki. Eres la mejor…  
Ladybug salió de la mansión por su balcón, corrió y se columpió sobre su amada ciudad sintiéndose liberada de todo lo que tenía que sobrellevar como Bridgette, y todo horrible sentimiento que pudiese ser usado en su contra y que Hawk Moth pudiera aprovechar. Era tan difícil mantenerse en control de no ser por los consejos que el maestro Fu le había dado. Llegó hasta el Trocadero donde pudo ver desde esa distancia la Torre Eiffel, tan brillante, hermosa como esa noche hace ya más de un año atrás...

_Iba a decirle la verdad esa noche, no lo dejaría por nada del mundo. La idea de casarse y estar con Félix la mareaba de tal forma que la hacía entrar en pánico, no lo odiaba, pero después de que su padre hablara con él, la clara amenaza que le dio cuando lo vio salir de su oficina seguía en su mente._

_-Juro que nunca te perdonaré. Y me encargaré de hacer de este matrimonio un infierno para ti, porque me has arrancado el corazón y yo destrozaré el tuyo._

_Félix no había querido hablar con ella desde entonces. Quería decirle que podían salir de esta, que hablando con su padre podían arreglarlo, pero Félix se había negado a verla o a comunicarse hasta el día de la boda, donde en vez de sentirse dichosa como siempre soñó que sería, se sentía dentro de un oscuro agujero sin escapatoria. Pero jamás imaginó que su gatito le diría las palabras más dolorosas que podía escuchar de él esa noche.  
-Debo dejarte…  
-¿Qué? ¿P-Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre, Chat?  
-E-Es complicado. Pero quiero que sepas... quiero que esto es contra mi voluntad, que solo te amo a ti. A ti solamente, pero no podemos estar juntos. No... No podemos por ahora, pero te juro que cuando esto se acabe y sea libre yo… tú y yo... sé que es egoísta, pero quisiera saber si podrías esperarme.- Ladybug al verlo tan triste lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Su amado gatito tenía también problemas tan graves como los de ella. Ella estaba amenazada por lo de Félix y no podía imaginarse por lo que estaría pasando su chaton, pero asintió solemne._

_-Sea lo que sea, no importa cuánto pase, aún en la eternidad te esperaré…  
Los dos lloraron en silencio hasta que este se separó de ella, mirándole con aquellos enigmáticos ojos, ella supo lo que deseaba sin palabras y cerró los ojos, recibiendo un beso, tan dulce como desesperado a momentos, con ese sabor a hierbabuena que tanto le encantaba, deseando embriagarse el uno del otro, juntando sus cuerpos que encajaban perfectos y tocándose hasta donde antes no se habían atrevido a tocar. Quería rogarle que no parara, que siguiera mientras sus respiraciones se volvían casa vez más erráticas, deseando más de él. Podía sentir sus garras clavarse en ella, pero entonces él se separó y puso la distancia entre ellos.  
-No puedo, así no debe ser para nosotros... lo siento tanto.- y se fue antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar._

Seguían luchando juntos y haciendo sus patrullas, pero Chat se había propuesto a mantener cierta distancia con ella en señal de respeto que a veces la abrumaba. ¿Quién diría que él sería quien pondría su relación como simplemente profesional? El karma la odiaba. Él había terminado lo suyo, pero tras ese beso y esas caricias quería decirle que bien podían escapar juntos y olvidarse de todo y de todos... lástima que él escapó primero perdiéndose en la noche.

Se dio cuenta que estaba llorando, ¿desde hace cuánto estaba así? Oh, no importaba, dejo que las lágrimas cayeran libres, llevándose parte de su dolor y liberándola un poco de la gran carga que tenía sobre los hombros como Bridgette de Agreste, la infeliz esposa de Félix Agreste…

Al otro día estaba más distraída que de costumbre. Había pasado gran parte de la noche llorando hasta cansarse y al regresar, Tikki la había consolado y se había quedado dormida a altas horas de la madrugada, las ojeras bajo sus ojos apenas eran disimuladas por su maquillaje junto con las gafas de gruesa montura negra que usaba para poder ver con mejor detalle su trabajo sin forzar demasiado sus ojos.  
-Bridgette, creo que deberías tomarte antes tu descanso.- sugirió Tikki desde el bolso.  
-Tienes razón... No hay nada que un chocolate caliente no arregle, ya llevaré luego los bocetos al señor Agreste.- tomó su bolso deseosa de entregar esos papeles y poder ir a por algo dulce, pero al salir de su taller alguien chocó con ella tirando todo los papeles de sus manos. La mala suerte parecía estar acechándola ese día, porque en el rostro de Félix se veía una furia que le alertó de que ese no era su día, y que no estaba dispuesto a jugar al marido dulce con ella.- Lo sien...  
-¿Es que no puedes hacer nada sin echarlo a perder? ¡Eres un desastre donde quiera que vas, maldita sea!- los pocos empleados se quedaron tan helados como Bridgette ante esa explosión de parte de Félix. Tras unos momentos, Bridgette fue la primera en obligarse a reaccionar recogiendo los papeles y Félix tardó unos segundos después, agachándose para ayudarla, buscando las palabras para disculparse.- Bridgette, yo...  
-¡Sé que estas presionado por las próximas negociaciones pero debes calmarte!- esta le quito de las manos los pocos papeles que tenía y le dio unas palmadas suaves en el hombro que le costaron demasiado dárselas, ejecutando la mejor actuación que había hecho hasta ahora.- Mandaré a que te lleven un té a tu oficina, pero debes relajarte o el trabajo te consumirá, cariño. Hablamos en casa, ánimo, que el día todavía no termina.- se levantó dándole un beso en la mejilla y con la frente en alto avanzó hacia el ascensor donde desapareció en este.

Félix bajó los hombros y fulminó a los empleados curiosos, estos continuaron con sus deberes o desaparecieron del ojo de este al acto. Fue directo a su oficina por las escaleras y al llegar azotó la puerta con fuerza.  
-¡Maldita sea!- Plagg salió de una esquina.  
-Hey, ¿qué ocurre? Te dije que te fueras a echar tus malas vibras a otra parte.  
-Me topé con Bridgette y le grité frente a todos.- Plagg abrió grande los ojos pero luego los entrecerró y rechistó a su portador.  
-Eres un idiota.- Félix suspiró y caminó hacia su escritorio.  
-Lo sé. Pero no pude controlarme. Mi padre me tiene loco con esto del matrimonio como si fuese un maldito consejero experto, y cada vez que la veo recuerda que ella también tiene la culpa de esto.  
-¿Te das cuenta que ella igual puede ser una víctima en esto y que por culpa de tu terquedad no lo ves por cegatón?  
-¿Ella? No, Plagg. Bridgette siempre me había querido con ella y al final así fue. Ella es tan culpable como mi padre en esto.- se acercó a la gran ventana de su oficina.- Nunca le perdonaré por haber jugado con mis sentimientos...

_Su padre le había dado la noticia tal y como siempre hacia las cosas, de forma directa y sin titubear. Y sus palabras fueron como una espada que se clavó en su corazón.  
-Casarme... ¿con quién?  
-Con la señorita Dupain-Cheng. He visto que se llevan bien.  
-No confundas una simple relación amistosa con una romántica. Eso no va a pasar.- argumentó tan serio como su padre aunque su "relación amistosa" era muy importante para él.  
-Pasará. Porque si no lo haces puedo quitarte más de lo que crees, Félix.  
-Puedo encontrarme otro trabajo, aunque sea de mesero, y el dinero nunca me ha importado lo suficiente, soy un adulto auto suficiente.- se levantó dispuesto a irse.- Tengo trabajo que hacer, así que no debo perder más tiempo.- pero la voz de su padre le detuvo.  
-Me impresiona tu independencia. Ojala la señorita Dupain-Cheng tenga los mismos ideales.- Félix se detuvo.  
-Es tu mejor diseñadora.- su voz fue grave al volverse sobre sus talones.  
-Puede ser pero sería triste que alguien cortara sus alas. Que con todo ese talento terminase sin ser aceptada en ninguna casa de modas y su nombre por los suelos.- Félix le miro con rabia.  
-¡No puedes perjudicarla por ello!- pero su padre no respondió sino que alzó una ceja, esa expresión fría y estoica simplemente era el significado silencioso de una palabra que conocía muy bien: 'Pruébame'. _

_Félix se volvió a sentar y su padre hizo un leve amago de sonrisa cuando le pasó el mismo contrato matrimonial que le mostró anteriormente a la joven diseñadora. Todo parecía estar en orden, su padre extendió una pluma y tras revisar cada punto y coma de ese contrato firmó.  
-Perfecto. Ya he hablado antes con la señorita Dupain-Cheng y está de acuerdo como tú de representar este papel.  
-¿Qué?- Félix no podía creerlo, ¿Bridgette sabía de ello y no le había dicho nada?  
-Estaba encantada con la idea. Incluso se ofreció para hacer su propio vestido de novia._

_Félix sintió la rabia inundarlo como amarga bilis.__Bridgette lo sabía y había aceptado ese trato con el diablo sin decirle palabra. Apretó los puños sintiéndose traicionado. Había creído que Bridgette había dejado atrás su supuesto enamoramiento por él y había aceptado su realidad. Que iluso. Seguro ella estaba esperando una oportunidad así para al fin ponerle la soga al cuello.  
Se sintió traicionado... Traicionado por la única persona que creía que era su amiga incondicional. Pero todo era mentira. ¡Todo fue una asquerosa mentira!  
Su padre seguía hablando pero él apenas le escuchaba. Quería hacerlos pagar, porque Bridgette y su padre le habían hecho algo tan imperdonable que los odiaría por el resto de sus vidas, separarlo de la única mujer que de verdad amaba. No podía estar con Ladybug. No así. Casado. ¿En que la convertiría a ella? ¿En su amante? No, no y no. Ella no se merecía eso, ella era la que debería ocupar su apellido, no una usurpadora como Bridgette._

_Su padre al verlo tan tenso al fin dijo lo importante.  
-Pasado los dos años pueden divorciarse. Eso si no han llegado a una clase de acuerdo.  
-No lo habrá, puedes apostar por ello.- su respuesta acida quitó todo placer que pudo haber sentido su padre  
-Eso sería todo, Félix. Puedes irte.- lo hizo en un segundo, azotando la puerta de su oficina. Y en esos momentos saliendo del ascensor, Bridgette apareció, pero lejos de notar su palidez o las ojeras bajo los ojos este se abalanzó sobre ella antes de que supiera que había pasado. Sacándola del ascensor, cambiando lugares y apretando su brazo.  
-Ya estarás contenta. Al fin has logrado lo que tanto querías, amarrarme a ti.  
-F-Félix yo...  
-Eres de lo peor, solo otra perra en busca de mi nombre y jamás te voy a perdonar lo que tú y mi padre me han hecho. Pero sabes qué, juro que nunca te perdonaré. Y me encargaré de hacer de este matrimonio un infierno para ti, porque me has arrancado el corazón y yo destrozaré el tuyo.- el ascensor cerró las puertas y desde ese momento su misión era hacer la vida de Bridgette un infierno hasta el momento en que tuviesen que separarse._

Una bola de papel le cayó a la cabeza y miro de mala gana a Plagg.  
-Deja de poner esa cara, me asustas. Y me has ignorado a propósito.  
-Tengo cosas más interesantes que pensar.  
-Aja. Solo lo hiciste porque te decía que eras como tu padre.- la pluma de la mano de Félix se detuvo y rodó sobre su escritorio.  
-Eso no es cierto.  
-¿No? No sabes si a esa chiquilla también la chantajearon como a ti. Pero aunque no fuera así, la has tratado peor que los akumas con que peleas. Ni Ladybug aprobaría tu actitud.

Félix odiaba cuando Plagg tenía razón, incluso cuando juró venganza, él sabía que se pasaba, pero tenía sus razones, y no se trataba sólo por la promesa que hizo, sino por…

-¡Está bien!- se levantó de un salto y Plagg se escondió en su saco cuando salió.- Pero no te acostumbres a que vaya a hacer esto otra vez.

Félix fue al piso donde trabajaba Bridgette, debía estar en esos momentos en su taller. Sentía las manos húmedas, ahogó lo que sentía sustituyéndolo con su usual frialdad. Tocó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, y al intentar abrir estaba cerrado con llave y ella solo cerraba así cuando no estaba. Se dio media vuelta tragándose el fútil intento de disculpa que había intentado dar y Plagg desde su saco negó con la cabeza viendo como su portador hacía daño a su amada sin saberlo…

Esa noche Ladybug y Chat Noir se reunieron para la patrulla. Los corazones de ambos latieron anhelantes por tenerse, abrazarse y besarse, pero no se atrevieron por culpa de esos votos matrimoniales.  
-Estas muy callado, chaton. ¿Pasa algo?  
-Solo deseo contemplar tu belleza, mi lady.- ella se sonrojó, hacia tanto que extrañaba sus cumplidos, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? El tiempo a veces era su enemigo.  
-Chat... yo quería...- pero este puso sus dedos en los labios de su amada y niega con la cabeza.  
-Sabes que no puedo. Al menos aún no.- Ladybug sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, recordando las veces que le rechazó en su juventud y arrepintiéndose de no haberlo aceptado antes.  
-¿Cuánto falta?  
-Solo hay que esperar un poco más. Y todo al fin tomará el rumbo que tanto hemos anhelado.- sus dedos acariciaron sus mejillas sonrojadas y luego besó su frente, provocando más en ella de lo que creía.- Vamos a comenzar a patrullar, bichito. Estoy muerto de sueño.- Chat partió primero y Ladybug tuvo que obligarse volver a respirar, su corazón latía como loco, todo su cuerpo temblaba con su toque. Esa noche no creía poder tener sueños tranquilos... 

La patrulla terminó. Y tras una despedida por los comunicadores, Chat Noir partió de regreso a la mansión. Cada vez le era más difícil mantener su autocontrol, cada toque, cada palabra de ella o una mirada lo volvían loco; pero no podía siquiera pensar en besarla por culpa del otro anillo que ocupaba su dedo bajo el traje. Suspiró, solo faltaba poco para llegar cuando se detuvo de golpe en el muro de su propiedad. Allí pudo ver a Bridgette en el balcón de la terraza, con una bata de seda color rosa y el cabello húmedo como si acabase de salir de la ducha, incluso su mechón distintivo estaba aplastado por el agua.  
Sintió el estómago contraerse al verla pero recordó lo de esa tarde y decidió tragarse por un momento su odio y todas las sensaciones extrañas que sentía. Se acercó sigiloso y se sentó a un lado del balcón sin que se diera cuenta.  
-Sabes que dormir es necesario para mantenerte bella, ¿no?- ella se giró y Chat deseo que no lo hubiese hecho. Había lágrimas atrapadas en sus ojos y esta retiró una lágrima traicionera con una risa apenas forzada.  
-No soy modelo así que no lo necesito, Chat.- este la miró con preocupación.  
-¿Por qué lloras, princesa?  
-No es nada, Chat Noir. Hace tiempo que no te veía.- dijo recordando que como Bridgette habían pasado mucho tiempo de su última visita.- Mis tíos preguntaron porque dejé de comer tanto de la noche a la mañana, no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que me enviaban.  
-He estado muy ocupado. Pero extraño el quiche de tus padres.  
-Claro, los huevos, la tocineta caliente, el queso derretido, el brócoli...  
-¡Ahhh! ¡No me tortures!- el felino exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, esta vez la risa de Bridgette fue autentica pero no duro mucho tiempo.  
-Extrañaba esto... ya es raro que ría así.- Chat sintió una clara molestia en su pecho pero lo ignoró.  
-¿Por qué ya no sonríe la princesa? O mejor dicho, reina. Vives en un palacio de lujo con sirvientes y estás casada con quien fue, después de mí, uno de los solteros más cotizados de Paris.- Bridgette suspiró y se apoyó de espaldas al barandal, con una sonrisa triste.  
-Sera porque no vivo para nada en un cuento de hadas, Chat.- se abrazó a sí misma y caminó con la mirada perdida.- Este castillo es una fortaleza fría como las catacumbas, y mi marido es el verdugo que ha jurado cortarme la cabeza en la menor oportunidad.- en cierta parte no se esperaba eso. Pensó que Bridgette presumiría acerca de su vida y estatus pero fue todo lo contrario y... le dolió.  
-¿Tan infeliz eres?- ella siguió sonriendo con esa sonrisa triste.  
-¿Sabes lo que más extraño?- preguntó no contestando su pregunta.- Esas noches en que ibas a visitarme y cuanto nos reíamos.- Chat bajó la mirada sin saber que decir y Bridgette dio un paso hacia la puerta de su cuarto.- Es tarde Chat, y un héroe como tú debe descansar también. Buenas noches.  
-¡Espera!- él mismo se impresionó de su tono de voz.- Yo... ¿qué tal si te vengo a visitar? Ya sabes, como antes, también… extraño un poco nuestras charlas nocturnas.- Bridgette abrió grande los ojos y evitó llorar. Le sonrió, esta vez era una sonrisa llena de felicidad.  
-¡Por supuesto!- Chat por un segundo vio a la antigua Bridgette.- Pero admite que lo haces por el quiche.- le acusó sonriendo de lado.  
-Oh, me has atrapado.- fingió con teatralidad con las manos en el pecho.- Hasta la próxima, princesa encarcelada.- se fue por encima del techo y se destransformó en su habitación. Plagg sonrió complacido.  
-Vaya, hasta que al fin haces algo bien.

Félix no respondió y dio un fuerte portazo al baño, pero el kwami no dejó de sonreír. Félix se mesó el cabello hasta que se cansó, todo con Bridgette era extraño, contradictorio, había sido así desde que la que conociendo, y cada vez que estaba muy cerca de ella… Necesitaba una ducha, mientras más fría mejor.

Entre tanto Bridgette estaba sonriendo y bailando de felicidad en su habitación. Dejándose caer en cama.  
-Vendrá a verme. ¿Lo escuchaste Tikki? Es como el caballero que viene a por su princesa.- la kwami miro con tristeza a su portadora, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría si supiese la verdad. Pero el verla así de contenta después de tanto, no quería romper su momento de cuento de hadas.

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Las cosas al principio serán color de hormiga pero por favor, por favor, no quieran matar a Félix aunque en parte se lo merezca. Bueno, dejen review, nada de tomatazos y nos veremos hasta la siguiente. Actualizo entre 7 y 10 días, serán sólo 12 capítulos, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	2. Rotos

**Hola a todos! Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, en serio no saben cómo les agradezco, ya que cada historia que escribo, me ayuda a mejorar en mi escritura. En serio, cuando empiece a publicar libros a futuro, please, compren uno. Bueno, llegando a este punto, muchos, si no es que todos van a querer matar a Félix… y no los culpo. Pero como dije anteriormente, todo lo de la lista anterior a la caja Y también plumas, nada de plumas. Les recuerdo que actualizo entre 7 y 10 días, y bueno, fiuuu, sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 2  
Rotos.

Los rayos del Sol se colaron por entre las cortinas dándole justo en los ojos. Félix los abrió con pesadez y se sentó en la cama no importándole su desnudez apenas cubierta por la sabana de seda blanca. Con pesadez movió su cabeza a un lado, donde su acompañante aun dormía desnuda como él, dándole la espalda, exponiendo su blanca piel y su cabello color medianoche estaba regado sobre la almohada. Quitó la vista odiándose a sí mismo, porque ella no era con quien debería estar, ni siquiera debía estar en esa situación.

«Soy un idiota.»

-Buenos días.- al girarse, Kagami bostezó y tras estirarse cuan gata en celo exponiendo frente a él esos senos llenos de marcas, se sentó abrazando sus torneadas piernas ahora descubiertas.  
-Ya es tarde.  
-Sí. Pero siempre tenemos excusas para esto, ¿no?- Félix comenzó a vestirse sin mirarla, Kagami frunció el ceño.- ¿Cuándo te vas a divorciar?  
-Falta todavía para que se venza el plazo de dos años.  
-Ya. Sabes que si lo haces antes de tiempo puedo protegerte, la familia Tsurugi tiene tanto peso como el apellido Agreste, piénsalo, tendrías un puesto mayor al que tienes, harías lo que quisieras y no tendrías la sombra de tu padre sobre de ti.- era tentador, muy tentador, pero había puesto limites a lo que eran en esa "cosa" que no sabía si podía llamar relación, y no iba a cambiar aquello por ciertos beneficios.  
-Es tentador pero mi respuesta sería no.  
-Como quieras, cuando al fin abras los ojos hacia lo que de verdad importa sabes dónde estoy.- se levantó con una sonrisa discreta y fue al baño.  
Félix se arregló y se fue antes que ella. El hotel donde se encontraban era un lugar elegante y discreto para sus encuentros, y sus empleados sabían que la confidencialidad era punto clave en ese lugar. Entró a su auto, abrió la guantera para tomar unas gafas oscuras y Plagg voló fuera de esta refunfuñando.  
-¡Puaj! Hueles asqueroso.  
-Huelo mejor que tu queso.  
-Hueles a su perfume, no hay aroma más nauseabundo.  
Félix revisó su ropa y gruñó, efectivamente, olía al perfume Attrape-Rêves de Louis Vuitton. Era nuevo, normalmente Kagami usaba perfumes más fuertes y que denotaban su duro carácter, este no le quedaba, pero si era sincero no era un fan de los perfumes.  
-Debería darte vergüenza, dices amar a Ladybug pero estas entre las piernas de una que ni siquiera es tu esposa.  
-No lo haré con Bridgette.- declaró apretando los dientes.  
-¡Entonces tampoco lo hagas con otra! Y nadie te pidió tampoco que lo hicieras con ella.- Félix bufó, sabía que Plagg tenía razón, y eso era algo que no iba a admitir, pero igualmente necesitó justificarse con su kwami.  
-Desde el primer momento Kagami y yo acordamos que esto es algo que no llevaría a nada. Solo es sexo sin compromiso y cuando termine el fiasco en el que estoy metido volveré con Ladybug.  
-Eso deberías recordárselo a ella, al menos de momento. ¿Apreciarías que tu lady hiciera eso mismo con algún otro fulano?- el gesto hosco que recibió fue la respuesta que esperaba.- No seas idiota, no me puedes engañar, mucho menos con lo que te pasa con tu esposa cada vez que ella se muestra atenta o cariñosa aunque no te lo merezcas.

-No tengo idea qué quieres decir.

-Oh, entiendo, hagámonos los desentendidos. Entonces que se te levante cada vez que tu esposa te toca no es para preocuparse. Mejor deberías estar con ella, la tienes más al alcance de tu mano.

Félix apretó el volante hasta que los nudillos se pusieron blancos. Era verdad, se sentía una escoria ante la traición de su cuerpo cada vez que Bridgette le tocaba, incluso desde antes, había estado inmerso en sus pensamientos sobre la amistad que tenía con ella. Es decir, era una chica impresionante y con virtudes aun ante su legendaria torpeza, y por no decir que era atractiva. Pero había marcado muy bien la raya de su amistad cuando comenzó a salir con Ladybug, sin embargo, tras la declaración de guerra que le dio y el amargo matrimonio que tenían, su cuerpo reaccionaba sin control ante un simple toque y necesitaba de todo su autocontrol para no caer en las redes de esa bruja y hundirse en ella. La ira y su lengua afilada eran suficientes armas para alejarla, ahogando la culpa recordando que estaba metido en ello por su ella y su padre. Pero también había días en que se levantaba temprano e iba a verla dormida, preguntándose cómo fue que ella le hizo algo tan ruin mientras la observaba dormir, y recordándose con fuerzas cada día que esa mujer de rostro de ángel no era más que un demonio.

-No pienso darle ese gusto. Para mí Bridgette no es nadie y Kagami sabe que no deseo una relación seria con ella.

-Ya… cómo quieras, por cierto, linda marca.- Félix se miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio en su cuello una clara marca de chupetón rodeado de pintalabios rojo. Gruñó molesto, sería difícil ocultar eso. Así que tendría que usar una camisa de cuello alto ese día. Un mensaje llegó a su teléfono, cuando se detuvo en el semáforo, lo vio y frunció el ceño.  
-Esa cara significa una cosa. Suerte con tu padre.  
-No me ayudas, Plagg...

La oficina principal de Gabriel Agreste reflejaba mucho acerca de la actitud de hombre frente a ellos, fría y estéril. Sin embargo, Bridgette había tenido oportunidad de ver en el cajón su escritorio fotografías de su esposa y de Félix, y eso la había conmovido. Miró de reojo a Félix y este permanecía inmutable y tan serio y frio como su padre. ¿Alguien había puesto el termostato a -5 grados? ¿O era la presencia de esos dos?  
-Les he llamado para decirle que esta noche es la gala en el Gran Palacio por parte de la familia Tsurugi. Me gustaría que ambos fueran, habrán mucha gente importante y nuevos posibles inversionistas.- Félix arqueo la ceja ante lo último, cuando su padre decía eso era porque alguno de sus actuales inversionistas estaba a punto de ser sacado de la nómina.  
-Por supuesto, señor.- respondió Bridgette sin más.  
-Perfecto. Me gusta tu entusiasmo, Bridgette. Puedes irte, debo hablar con mi hijo a solas.- ella miró de reojo a Félix y asintió. Natalie la siguió fuera y al cerrarse la puerta, esperaron unos segundos antes de hablar.  
-¿Nuevos inversionistas? ¿A quién vas a reemplazar?  
-Lo estoy pensando seriamente pero aún no lo tengo decidido. Como sea, sabes que debes jugar bien tu papel de buen esposo.-Félix afiló su mirada.  
-No tengo problemas en fingir pero cuando llegue el momento del divorcio muchos se preguntaran porque fue la separación.  
-Habrá muchas especulaciones como siempre pasa. Pero no quiero que entre ellas este la palabra infidelidad.- Félix arqueó la ceja.  
-No tengo idea de qué hablas.  
-No te hagas el tonto conmigo.- su voz se había vuelto amenazante.- Tu actitud deja mucho que desear y sé bien acerca de tus supuestas noches de trabajo, pero el con quien no estoy seguro.- Félix sintió leve alivio, ya que no deseaba perjudicar a Kagami por su propia estupidez.  
-Bueno, necesito escapar de este maldito matrimonio falso en que estoy metido.- el puño de su padre golpeó el escritorio.  
-¡Eres un insensato!  
-No tienes que preocuparte. Nadie sabrá sobre esto y seguiré la farsa que me has encomendado.  
-No me puedo creer que siquiera llegues a considerar a tu esposa como una opción para...  
-¿Para qué? ¿Calentar mi cama? Jamás mientras viva.- respondió cortante y su padre parecía querer apuñalarlo con la mirada.- Y si ya no hay nada más qué decir, necesito volver al trabajo.  
-Te lo advierto, estas pisando hielo muy delgado.  
-Siempre ha sido así, pero la diferencia es que ya no soy un niño que buscaba desesperado tu aprobación. Me retiro ahora.- se fue de la oficina y en poco entró Natalie viendo a su jefe que tenía una mano en su cabeza y los ojos cerrados como si sufriera de una repentina jaqueca, dejándose caer en la silla de su oficina.  
-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó claramente preocupada.  
-Me equivoqué mucho con él, ¿no es verdad?  
-Necesita tiempo para entender. Pero también necesita hablar con él de forma pacífica, sin imponerle nada.- puso su mano en el hombro de este y él tomó su mano aceptando ese apoyo que tanto necesitaba. 

Bridgette había cerrado su taller desde adentro. Llevaba de almorzar emparedados variados, zumo y galletas para Tikki, ya que dese el episodio en que Félix le gritó en el pasillo, había sentido las miradas de lastima o burla a sus espaldas. Incluso había escuchado a una de las secretarias que "el joven señor Agreste" pueda necesitar pronto a una nueva y más atractiva esposa. Si por ella fuera le cedería el lugar a la primera que se lo propusiera.  
-Bridgette, ¿en qué piensas?  
-En muchas cosas Tikki.- suspiró profundo.-Como en lo idiota que fui al aceptar el trato del señor Agreste. Estoy segura que Félix no hubiese quedado desamparado como decía. Y eso de su supuesta enfermedad, ahora pienso que fue una mentira para enredarme. Por supuesto... ¡tal vez Ladybug si debió entregar a Hawk Moth a la policía en vez de perdonarlo!- exclamó lo último con amargura, pero Tikki sabía que ella de verdad no lo sentía.  
-Lo que hiciste fue muy noble, Bridgette. Viste primero por Félix que se quedaría solo si entregabas a su padre que estaba herido, sanaste su corazón de la pérdida de su esposa, y aceptaste casarte con Félix para protegerlo.  
-¿Y de que me ha servido?- no miró a su kwami, pero Tikki sentía su dolor.- Félix me odia, vivo en un horrible matrimonio en que cuento los días hasta el divorcio, y cada día me siento más y más desgraciada al mentir a mis amigos y familiares sobre mi supuesta felicidad. Y como tiro de gracia perdí una oportunidad con Chat Noir que nunca me ha explicado sobre su decisión de dejarme, como si el destino quisiese jugar cuan cruel puede ser conmigo.  
-No digas eso. Nos tienes a Allegra, a mí y Chat Noir sea como sea, el aun te ama, se nota en sus ojos. Solo debes aguantar.- Bridgette miro a su kwami y esbozó una triste sonrisa.  
-Es cierto... Ustedes están para recoger mis piezas y falta poco para que toda esta pesadilla termine.  
-Mejor come, Bridgette. Tienes mucho trabajo aun.  
-Lo haré.- su portadora dio una mordida a su emparedado de carne pero Tikki ya no tenía tanta hambre. El portador de Plagg era un gran tonto al no escuchar a su portadora ni ver su alma pura que con cada ataque se rompía más y más. Y temía que pronto solo quedase un cascarón vacío…

Félix regresó a su oficina exhausto, siempre era así cada vez que hablaba con su padre. De repente alguien tocó a la puerta y su secretaria abrió ante su aprobación.

-Perdone que le moleste, señor. Pero han pasado cosas en su ausencia.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno, al parecer uno de los modelos se ha enfermado y esperan que usted decida al nuevo modelo para la campaña. También hemos recibido llamadas de un número privado.

-¿Sabes de quién es?

-De la señorita Lila Rossi. Usted me dijo que en cuanto reconociera su voz la bloqueara. Pero me temo que he tenido problemas ya que ha llamado un par de veces más de diferentes números.

Félix frunció el ceño. Lila tenía una orden de alejamiento en su contra, no podía creer que ante su descaro se atreviese a llamarle después de todo lo que le hizo a él y a Bridgette, siendo esta última más perjudicada por esa loca y sus mentiras. Apretó los puños tanto que sintió que se lastimaba, para comenzar a pensar de forma fría.

-¿Desea que avise a su esposa?

-No, avisa a su asistente que cualquier llamada de esa mujer o de cualquier desconocido sea desviada a seguridad. Y que nadie la deje entrar al edificio, que todos los guardias estén atentos y no dejen entrar a cualquiera sin haberlo inspeccionado primero. Comunícame con el guardaespaldas de mi esposa cuando salgas, por favor.

-Entendido. También su esposa le ha traído esto.- le dio un paquete envuelto, eran sándwiches, aperitivos pequeños y queso.- Supo que iba a estar ocupado y le trajo esto para que no se quedase sin comer.- pudo sentir un nudo en la garganta al ver ese gesto.

«Oh, Bridgette… si no me hubiese hecho esto ahora las cosas serían diferentes entre los dos.»

Pensó con amargura antes de asentir.

-Muchas gracias, déjalo en mi escritorio.- la secretaria asintió y se fue de la oficina. Félix comió en silencio y Plagg se rio a lo bajo.

-Cuidado, pueden estar envenenados.- pero este le ignoró, porque Bridgette no sería capaz de ello, nunca tiraba de regreso la piedra con la que la hirieron…

Esa noche Bridgette se miró en el espejo e hizo un amago de sonrisa, la misma que tendría que fingir durante toda la noche. Se había puesto un vestido azul de discreto escote de corazón, tirantes caídos, suave maquillaje, y con solo un sencillo collar de plata con tres perlas al frente y aretes a juego; se había hecho un recogido elegante de trenza y unos discretos rizos enmarcaban su rostro. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió hasta la puerta de su habitación, donde al salir vio a Félix caminar mientras se acomodaba los gemelos de sus mangas.  
-¿Listo?  
-Casi.  
-Oh, tienes la corbata algo torcida, déjame ayudarte.  
Y allí estaba de nuevo, la servicial y dulce Bridgette que ayudaba a todo mundo. Félix le dio un vistazo rápido y había algo que no le gustaba, pero no lograba identificar que era, ¿quizás iba demasiado arreglada? ¿Se veía excesivamente bien? No, no era eso obviamente, entonces ¿qué? De repente ella se detuvo en su labor de forma repentina, la vio tensa mirando un punto de su cuello y recordó la marca. Su mano hizo un leve movimiento como si quisiera cubrir esa marca después de ser captado infraganti en algo vergonzoso, pero su mano se detuvo y en cambio retiró la mano de Bridgette.  
-¿Ya terminaste? Vamos a retrasarnos por tu culpa.  
-F-Félix... tu cuello…  
-¿Qué? ¿Esto? No preguntes lo obvio, Bridgette. Tú y yo no somos nada y hay infinidad de mujeres que valen mucho más la pena que tú.- la vio bajar la mirada con claro dolor en los ojos como si la hubiese golpeado. Maldita sea, si pudiera se patearía. ¿No se había propuesto a no ser tan mezquino con ella? Pero ese sentimiento de traición lo impulsaba a ser un auténtico villano, y tiraba a matar cada vez que abría la boca. Se adelantó para no seguir viendo esos ojos tormentosos y después de un rato de esperarla en el auto, ella llegó y subió sin mirarle, pero pudo notar que su mirada se veía triste y sombría. No dijeron palabra en todo el trayecto…

Ese tipo de fiestas solo servían para dos cosas, convivir con gente importante, y conseguir nuevos tratos e inversionistas. Bridgette sabía que había litros de champagne y unos cuantos bocadillos que solo servían para tapar una muela. Por ello siempre comía algo antes de ir a esos eventos pero no pudo tomar nada antes de venir por culpa de que las ganas de llorar que cerraron su garganta cuando vio esa marca en Félix.  
Entraron como el perfecto matrimonio, ella tomada del brazo y él con una expresión tranquila y de falso orgullo guiándola por el lugar.

Y simplemente quería vomitar.

No quería estar cerca de Félix, no en esos momentos, sintiéndose pequeña a su lado, sabiendo que tenía encima la marca de otra mujer que alegaba que él no sentía el más mínimo remordimiento o culpa, esa infame marca escondida por el cuello de su camisa que gritaba que para él no era nada por ella, ni respeto, ni cariño, nada. Y saber que esas manos que la tocaban habían tocado de forma descarada a otra mujer… rogó porque alguien la apartara de él. Y como si alguien hubiese escuchado su suplica silenciosa, Allegra apareció con un precioso vestido blanco perla sin mangas y que se sujetaba elegantemente del cuello con una tela en simetría color azul en la falda que le daba un aspecto único.  
-Hola, Bridgette, Félix. Perdona pero voy a robarte a mi amiga.  
-Adelante, pero no tarden. No te alejes demasiado, cariño.- dijo Félix con una suave caricia que ella le dio unos horribles escalofríos, alejándose de él instintivamente, cosa que Félix notó y desconcertó. Nunca había hecho eso.  
-Claro, nos vemos luego, querido.- Allegra pudo notar enseguida que algo no iba bien y se llevó a su amiga lejos de "su marido" sin voltear atrás.  
-Brid, ¿qué ocurre?  
-Aquí no, Allegra, por favor...- rogó a lo bajo y la rubia asintió llevándose a su amiga a algún lugar del Gran Palacio donde tuviesen intimidad.  
Félix la vio alejarse con ligero ceño fruncido ¿qué había sido eso? Era la primera vez que Bridgette huía de su toque y eso le causó una sensación extraña y de malestar. De solo recordar sus ojos antes y durante el trayecto… de repente se sintió sucio.

Una voz en su cabeza apareció clara y cristalina.

**-No tienes derecho a tocarla. No con esas manos.**

Casi fue como si pudiese verlo, Chat Noir, su alter ego estaba frente a él mirándolo de forma letal, con una expresión de asco, arrugando su nariz y mostrando los dientes, furioso en clara amenaza.

**-No tienes derecho de tocar a mi princesa después de lo que le has hecho.**

Sintió un dolor en su pecho, parecida aquella vez parecida a cuando lo golpearon con su propio Cataclysm, pero esta se concentraba en su pecho. Un agujero se había abierto, o eso fue hasta que la sensación desapareció cuando alguien puso una copa de dorada champagne frente a él regresándolo a la realidad.  
-¿Me acompañas con un brindis?

Félix reaccionó y notó que por un momento había dejado de respirar y se volvió a Kagami con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. El cabello de Kagami estaba recogido en un moño con un hermoso adorno rojo con palillos dorados, su vestido rojo y dorado de corte chino se amoldaba perfectamente a su atlética figura, su maquillaje ahumado le daba a sus ojos un contraste interesante y sus labios rojos le sonreían para luego que tomara la copa ensancharse un poco más. Pudo percibir de nuevo el sutil aroma de su perfume pero tal como lo había pensado, este no calaba en ella.  
-Me alegra verte. ¿Por qué brindamos?  
-He cerrado un trato con un importante inversor.  
-Yo acabo de llegar.  
-Yo igual, hace cinco minutos, y eso es que fiesta de mi compañía.- Félix rio entre dientes. Le gustaba eso de Kagami, que hiciese algunas cosas una competencia entre ellos desde que se conocían.  
-Ya veré cuanto tardaré.  
-¿Gustas que te acompañe mientras regresa tu esposa?  
-Por favor. Tu presencia siempre es grata.- le ofreció el brazo y ella lo tomó guiándose con él en el salón. Natalie que veía la escena desde la distancia se inclinó al señor Agreste para susurrar algo y este frunció el ceño.  
-¿Que te molesta, Gabriel?- preguntó Tomoe Tsurugi al percibir el cambio de humor de su socio.  
-Nada importante querida. Sólo un ligero problema con un par de empleados.  
-A veces la armonía es difícil de alcanzar pero si tienen un objetivo en común este se podrá obtener.  
-Muy sabias palabras. ¿Y cómo va tu hija? He escuchado que se parece mucho a ti en los negocios. A excepción de ser más agresiva.  
-Kagami es muy buena, lo admito. Sin embargo le falta delicadeza en ciertas cosas.  
-Ya lo veo. Tengo el mismo problema con mi hijo y me preocupa que termine por echar a perder algo importante.  
-Lamentablemente a veces deben aprender de sus errores, no importa si ya no sean niños y los queramos seguir viendo así.  
-Por supuesto. Pero temo que ya sea demasiado tarde cuando el recapacite.- movió su copa observando el líquido por un momento, para después posar su mirada en su hijo y su acompañante…

Bridgette sujetaba a Allegra que había perdido el control y no soltaba el pomo de la puerta deseosa de salir y matar al Agreste menor. Se había desahogado con su amiga sobre lo ocurrido y grande fue su sorpresa al verla ponerse tan roja como un tomate y con los dientes apretados y rechinantes, esa expresión solo la había visto en Aly pero los ojos de Allegra parecían estar a punto de llenarse de fuego. ¿Dónde estaba la supuesta dama que era? Ah, sí, las hormonas.

-¡Allegra! ¡Por favor, no lo hagas!  
-¿Quien se ha creído? ¡Voy a enseñarle a respetar a una mujer y los sagrados votos! ¡Ese infeliz sabrá lo que es infierno antes de enviarlo para allá!  
-¡Te lo suplico no vale la pena y si te arrestan no podría vivir con ello!- soltó atropellado y tras unos momentos las dos cayeron hacia atrás en el suelo. Allegra se levantó de sobre su amiga que había amortiguado el golpe para ayudarla.  
-Oh, cielos. Lo siento tanto, Bridgette.  
-Está bien. No pasa nada.  
-¿Como que no? Bridgette, eres una mujer dulce, bella y con un corazón de oro que no merece esto. Y me enfurece comprobar que ni siquiera Félix puede respetarte de esa forma.- Bridgette bajó triste su mirada.  
-Él… nunca me llegó siquiera a tenerme el cariño suficiente para eso.  
-No se merece ni un gramo de tu cariño. Es más, ¿sabes qué? Ya es hora que descanses de él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estoy planeando ir a Marsella por un asunto de negocios pero también son como vacaciones. No tomaste vacaciones el año pasado por estar con Félix en Venecia, ¿no es verdad?  
-Sí, estuvimos en un desfile, no fueron precisamente vacaciones porque casi no salimos a ningún lado donde no hubiese cámara alguna para tomarnos una foto como "el matrimonio" que éramos.  
-Perfecto. Pedirás tus vacaciones y tú y yo nos vamos a ir a la playa donde no solo nos relajaremos sino que te darás tu gusto con unos chicos súper guapos y candentes en la playa.  
-¡Allegra! Justo acabas de sonar como Aly.  
-Tal vez ya vaya siendo hora que ella también opine. Vamos Brid. Te faltan unos meses pero lo importante es que disfrutes con tus amigas.  
-No sé si pueda.  
-Hazlo. O te juro que Félix Agreste sabrá lo que la familia D'Lioncourt es capaz de hacer.- Bridgette sonrió, la verdad estaba tentada, no tenía esa vena vengativa como Félix, sin embargo alejarse de él sería el descanso que necesitaba con desesperación.  
-Está bien. Hablaré con el señor Gabriel y si dice que no, le diré lo que pasa y que necesito tiempo a solas.  
-¡Así se hace! Ven, vamos a volver, hay unos cuantos hombres que no te quitaron la vista cuando llegaste.  
-Exageras.  
-Créeme que no.- las dos amigas caminaron de regreso a la fiesta, sintiéndose Bridgette mucho mejor pero no por suficiente tiempo...

Félix se había separado de Kagami cuando ella fue a hablar con su madre. Saludó a la señora Tsurugi pero se disculpó para poder "buscar" a su esposa. Disfrutaba de pasar el rato con Kagami pero la marca que le dejó le hizo ver que ella quería tener cierta posesión con él. Tenía que dejar las cosas en claro, sin embargo, cada vez que peleaba con su padre o consideraba ese papel de esposo inaguantable iba a con ella para desahogarse, y una pelea con ella era lo último que quería. Era un estúpido con mayúsculas. No se atrevía a estar con Ladybug pero usaba a Kagami en cambio, no se merecía eso, ninguna, ni siquiera Bridgette. Tal y como Plagg había dicho, empezaba a sospechar que estaba con él por alguna treta de su padre; si este aceptó casarse para que no la perjudicaran, ¿qué sería capaz Bridgette por él? Porque era su amiga, o al menos lo fue antes…  
Al fin pudo divisar a Bridgette, y admitía que se veía muy bien. Esa parte de él que quería disculparse comenzó a instarle para que se cercara y, por primera vez en años, hablara con ella como era debido. Tenía que ceder. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella, pero en el momento en que la vio reír con un modelo, que tuvo el descaro de tomar su mano y besarla, lo echó todo al demonio. Todo su ser se retorció por dentro. ¿Dónde demonios se encontraba Allegra para proteger a esa cabeza hueca? Y al ver a su esposa tan tranquila, rechinó los dientes ante las insinuaciones descaradas que el tipo le hacía. Se acercó por detrás de ella y con una mirada fulminó al pobre diablo que se fue aterrado sin despedirse.  
-Veo que no pierdes tiempo, querida.- ocultó el veneno en su voz pero Bridgette lo notó.

-Fue muy agradable, no tenías por qué asustarlo.  
-Será porque se estaba pasando de la raya con sus atenciones.  
-No es verdad.  
-Oh, lo estaba. Deberías tener cuidado con ciertas compañías.- Bridgette lo miró pero se contuvo antes de soltar algo impropio.  
-Entiendo. Se vería mal si alguien se me acercara con intenciones ocultas.- respondió de una forma tan desapasionada que Félix sintió su rabia desaparecer. Quiso tomar su brazo para guiarla a un lugar para hablar pero ella sutil evitó su agarre al girarse. Félix sintió una punzada ante ese gesto.  
-Buenas noches, señora Agreste.- saludó Kagami al acercarse a la pareja y Bridgette le sonrió sincera, sin sospechar que la realidad entre ellos dos.

-Hola Kagami, me alegra verte. Como siempre te ves tan hermosa y elegante, y ese vestido te hace lucir a la perfección.- Kagami no tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca, ya que Félix le ganó dominado por el rechazo.  
-Por supuesto que siempre se ve bien, a diferencia tuya que siempre eres un desastre andante sin elegancia alguna.- Bridgette quedó estática unos momentos y luego una suave risa broto de ella, como si Félix hubiese dicho una inocente broma.

-Oh, pero sería un milagro que tras todo el trabajo que hago con los diseños termine en una pieza. No tengo el don que tienen los modelos para verse bien aun cuando se acaban de levantar.- dejó su copa un mesero.- Ya he bebido suficiente. Necesito aire. Con permiso, fue un gusto verte Kagami.  
-Igual.- Bridgette se dio la vuelta sin ver la sonrisa triunfadora de Kagami en su rostro. Félix quiso retractarse pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.- Definitivamente alguien como ella no está a la altura de las circunstancias.- tomó discreta su brazo.- Acompáñame para hablar.- Félix se compuso y asintió, pero claramente podía sentir a Plagg molesto y un dolor se instaló en su pecho al verla despedirse de su padre, seguro alegando alguna molestia y desapareciendo del lugar para ir de regreso a la mansión…

Félix regresó después de su padre, no quería hablar con él esa noche. Pero no fue a su habitación, sino que permaneció frente a la habitación de Bridgette por varios minutos que le parecieron horas preguntándose a sí mismo.

« ¿Porque soy tan cretino? Ni con Lila o Claudia fui así.»

« ¿Por qué no podemos volver a ser como antes?»

« ¿Por qué el destino se ensaña así?»

-Vamos chico, hazlo.- le instó Plagg, pero su mano cayó incapaz de tocar la puerta para decir esa palabra tan sencilla que se quedaba atorada dolorosamente en su garganta.- Cobarde.  
No lo negó, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a ir a su habitación del otro lado del pasillo cuando algo le detuvo, estaba seguro de haber escuchado un muy quedo sonido en ese silencio, ¿era un sollozo? Y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a su cuarto.  
-Plagg...

Bridgette se había despertado al escuchar el auto de Félix llegar, era increíble lo receptiva que se había vuelto ante ese suave sonido en tan grande y silencioso lugar cuando antes nada podía despertarla. El sueño se había escapado de entre sus dedos como agua, una parte de ella quería gritarle, salir y plantarle cara porque a quien despreciaba e insultaba no era más que la grandiosa Ladybug que había salvado su trasero en el pasado, que podría dejarlo de cabeza en Eiffel sin problemas y que Chat Noir era mucho mejor hombre que él alguna vez soñaría ser. Pero no podía, no tenía esa vena sádica que clamara la última gota de sangre del caído. Su suspiro sonó casi como un sollozo para ella.

Se giró con la mirada perdida en la poca luz que entraba del balcón y entonces una sombra con puntiagudas orejas se dejó ver. Saltó de la cama y corrió al balcón, donde Chat Noir no le había dado tiempo de tocar cuando sus caras casi chocaron.  
-Oh, buenas noches purrincess, pensé que ya estabas...- no le dio oportunidad de hablar, ella le abrazó necesitada de ese contacto.  
-No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte.- dijo con una gran sonrisa y Chat pasó sus garras por su cabello.  
-Hey, estoy aquí solo para ti, princess, siempre.- ella le miro y ensanchó su sonrisa. No podía estar más feliz de verle, sintiendo ambos una calidez que no habían experimentado en mucho tiempo... 

Bridgette ya no era la de antes, su humor había mejorado y eso se notaba en el entusiasmo con que hacia todo. Era como sus días antes de que todo pasara y Allegra lo notó enseguida.  
-Ya, dime, ¿quién te trae de cabeza?- le preguntó mientras ambas almorzaban.  
-¿Eh?  
-No te hagas. Estás radiante. Eso quiere decir que alguien ha hecho que sonrías mucho, ¿es Luka?  
-Oh, no. No es Luka, él es mi mejor amigo y cliente, además él está en una gira en América. Pero... sí, hay alguien.  
-¡Lo sabía! ¿Y cuándo le dirás adiós a ese miserable matrimonio?  
-¡Allegra!  
-Sabes que no miento.  
-Me faltan dos meses. Y lo digo en serio, ya suenas como Aly.  
-Podría ser porque paso tiempo con ella, y más que ahora ya está al tanto de ciertas cosas.  
-¿Cómo?... Allegra, no me digas que...  
-¡Bridgette Dupain-Cheng!- la voz de Aly hizo que casi tirara su vaso de jugo de frambuesa. La morena la miraba furiosa, de seguro dolida por guardarle ese secreto, pero más que nada furiosa.

-A-Aly…

-Tienes mucho que explicar jovencita, y vas a comenzar ahora o si no te arrancaré el alma.- Bridgette se puso pálida.

-Estoy muerta.  
-No tanto como lo estará Félix cuando Aly lo agarre.- sonrió Allegra serena al darle un sorbo a su limonada con menta. Ignorando a Alyzilla aterrorizando a Bridgette.

Félix no sabía cómo sentirse. Había entrado en una especie de círculo vicioso en donde como Félix lastimaba a Bridgette y luego como Chat Noir la consolaba y reían. Sentía que no podía escapar… o no quería. Y lo peor, sentía que ella se estaba enamorando de él como Chat Noir, comportándose cálida, feliz y dulce; mientras que con Félix, su actitud comenzaba a ser fría y distante. Una molestia se instalaba en su pecho al ver esa actitud, llegando en las noches a soñar con ese tiempo en que habían forjado su amistad, reían y hablaban. Sabía muy bien que las cosas nunca volverían a ser como antes pero el que ella lo mirara de esa forma... era ridículo, después de tantas que le había hecho era comprensible que un día iba a recibir en carne propia el mismo desprecio.  
Un mensaje de Kagami le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Sus encuentros habían aumentado desde hacía poco al igual que sus frustración y no entendía como había dejado que escalara a ese punto.

**-Seguro es porque ahora tu esposita no te dedica un solo pensamiento que no sea agradable a menos que seas yo. Y eso te vuelve loco.**

La voz burlona de su sub-consciente que usaba como Chat Noir lo molestó más. Y en medio de una reunión, con Bridgette a su lado, no era conveniente. Habló después de que su padre le cediera la palabra a la vez que revisaba los papeles que tenía.  
-Necesitaremos ayuda para los diseños al momento del desfile si queremos evitar alguna desgracia. Bridgette puede supervisar el trabajo ante cualquier contratiempo.  
-No puedo.- respondió cortante.- Debo terminar un proyecto pendiente.- Félix aclaró su garganta levemente.

-Alguien más podría ocuparse.  
-Es un proyecto importante para el vestuario de Jagged Stone y Luka Couffaine, y me han pedido específicamente que lo haga yo misma.- recalcó con ceño fruncido.- Tenemos suficiente gente para que vaya a Milán en mi lugar.- se sintió una clara tensión en la pareja.  
-Eres la mejor en esto. Deberías ser tu quien vaya, cariño.- refutó casi escupiendo la última palabra.  
-Soy una profesional y me encantaría que se entendiese la importancia de ciertas cosas, mi amor.  
-Lo entiendo, sin embargo me temo que no habrá nadie que pueda estar a tu nivel de conocimientos disponible, corazón.  
-Que dulce, pero debo negarme. Espero que lo entiendas, cielo.- Gabriel tosió llamando su atención.  
-Siendo el caso, enviare a alguien más al desfile de Milán, para no poner en peligro un trabajo tan importante.- los empleados asintieron pero Félix intentaba controlarse, Bridgette lo miraba altiva con un expresión que rivalizaba con la suya, pero nadie le ganaba en ello... 

Caminaron hacia el ascensor, ninguno de los dos tenían buena cara y nadie se interpuso su camino, incluso cuando las puertas del aparato se abrieron y los pocos ocupantes que los vieron decidieron salir aunque no fuera su piso al ver esas dos figuras cuyos ojos brillaban a punto de evaporar a quien se interpusiera en su camino, y entonces las puertas se cerraron.  
-¿Cómo se te ocurre llevarme la contraria en la junta?  
-Pues lo siento mucho pero es verdad que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar en Milán.  
-Puedes igualmente trabajar en ello y viajar.  
-No, no puedo. No soy una persona de mil usos a la vez.- Félix presionó un botón y el ascensor se detuvo, Bridgette se sorprendió y Félix la encaró furioso.  
-No me gusta que me lleven la contraria ni mucho menos tú.- ella frunció el ceño y sonrió burlona.  
-Oh, lo siento mucho, querido. Pero había creído que a estas alturas nada de lo que haga o diga te debería importar.  
-Por supuesto que me importa. Me guste o no eres mi esposa.  
-Pues no debería. Y presiona ese botón que tengo cosas que hacer y no quiero que piensen otra cosa.- su actitud le hizo perder la paciencia y no dudó en contraatacarla.  
-¿Cómo qué? ¿Que lo estamos haciendo en el elevador?- Bridgette se sonrojó desviando la mirada avergonzada y Félix sonrió. Por un momento ver ese sonrojo a la luz del día le hizo sentir una sensación agradable, pero su boca se abrió echándolo todo a perder.- Que lo hagan. Supongo que hasta sería un favor para ti puesto que en este miserable matrimonio debo buscar lo que necesito afuera.  
Bridgette perdió el color en un parpadeo, y Félix nunca se había odiado tanto a sí mismo. El silencio se tornó pesado e insoportable y antes de siquiera pensar en disculparse, ella presionó el botón.  
-Me alegro tanto por ti y por tu amiguito en tus pantalones. Y si hablamos de hacer miserable a alguien sabes hacer un excelente trabajo.- Félix no podía dejar las cosas así, estuvo a punto de volver a presionar el botón, hablar al fin y disculparse por ser un reverendo asno, pero las puertas se abrieron y Bridgette salió a paso veloz fuera del lugar…

Se encerró en su estudio, concentrándose en el vestuario pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que evitaba derramar y cuando una caía ella la limpiaba y seguía trabajando. Tikki la conocía perfectamente y sabía lo dolida que estaba en esos momentos. Un leve sonido llamó su atención y vio a Plagg. El kwami le hacía señas para que lo siguiera y tras una última mirada a su portadora, fue con él para hablar en una bodega donde guardaban rollos de tela y materiales.  
-Esto va mal cada día, Plagg. Nunca pensé que las cosas se dieran así.  
-Todo esto es culpa del padre de Félix, mi portador estaba comenzando a aceptar a tu chica cuando todo se fue al traste por su culpa y la idea del matrimonio.  
-Félix también tiene culpa. ¡Es demasiado cruel! Si hubiese aceptado hablar con ella este tiempo hubiese sido más llevadero hasta que descubrieran sus identidades.  
-Tu chica también tiene algo de culpa por no haberle dicho sobre el trato que hizo con el diablo.  
-¡La oportunidad no se dio!- Plagg suspiró.  
-Vale, nuestros portadores son cabezotas. Félix está muy dolido, y sabes que a él no se le da bien decir sus sentimientos si no es Chat Noir.- Plagg se sentó sobre un rollo.- Mis portadores son cabezotas, obtusos, pero siempre habían terminado con tus portadoras, estoy seguro que Félix ya hubiese renunciado al anillo de no ser porque está enamorado de Ladybug. Pero también intenta negar lo que siente por ella en su forma civil.  
-Solo espero... que las cosas salgan bien. No quiero pensar en lo que Bridgette podría hacer si siguen las cosas así...- Plagg la miró con atención.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Nada. Sólo... esperemos que esto no empeore.- el kwami de la mala suerte no pudo evitarlo, y Tikki se sorprendió cuando este la abrazó.

-Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, cubito de azúcar.- Tikki sonrió derramando un par de lágrimas.  
-Gracias, calcetín apestoso...

El restaurante daba una vista preciosa de la ciudad de noche, había lujo, finos manteles y cubiertos, y una deliciosa comida. Pero Félix no estaba feliz desde esa tarde, Plagg le había regañado y dicho algo que le helo la sangre por un momento.

_-Sabes, he visto a tu esposa rara.  
-Siempre ha sido rara.- le dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla de su ordenador para distraerse y no pensar en ella.  
-Bueno, señor todo lo sé. Entonces quiero decir que la he visto triste, melancólica y... me da miedo que pueda, no sé, quizás hacer algo… drástico.- eso captó la atención de Félix.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Olvídalo, seguro dirás que exagero todo o que mi amado queso me hace ver alucinaciones pero...- Plagg sintió un escalofrió al recordar que cuando acompañó a su azuquita de regreso vio a Bridgette mirar con atención la navaja de un cortador.- Sólo... Sólo... ¡Solo podrías ser menos bestia! ¡Que un poco de amabilidad no te mataría! ¡Grandísimo burro!  
-¿A quién llamas burro?  
-¡Pues a quien más!_

Fue una pelea infantil pero la desazón acompañó a Félix por el resto del día. La copa de vino bailó entre sus dedos y un amargo sabor en la boca no le dejaba disfrutarlo.  
-Me alegro que seas tan puntual.- Kagami le sonreía con un fajo de documentos en mano, Félix se levantó y retiró la silla como todo un caballero.  
-Tú también eres puntual. ¿Estos son los documentos de la exportación de telas japonesas?  
-Los traje para disimular.- Félix sonrió a medias.  
-Aun así deberé revisarlos.  
-Como quieras.- ella pidió una copa de vino blanco y la carta. Félix ya sabía lo que quería al momento en que llegó el mesero, en tanto Kagami pidió magred de canard* y un boudin noir* de la casa con manzanas y cebollas.  
-Que sanguinaria.- bromeó Félix y Kagami sonrió.  
-Dicen que la sangre tiene parte del alma del animal, y si la comes te estaría comiendo esa parte, creían que eso te hacia más fuerte.  
-¿Tu lo crees?  
-Encuentro cierta fascinación a ello. Me hace sentir poderosa.- Félix quiso decirle algo pero un recuerdo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

_-No me gusta comer algo con sangre.- dijo Bridgette viendo con horror aquella mesa de bocadillos al que los invitaron en la universidad.- Simplemente no puedo.  
-¿Pero si puedes comer su carne?- preguntó Félix arqueando la ceja.  
-Es diferente. Sabes, se dice que comes el alma del animal si comes su sangre, ¿quién no me dice que no se enojara y pateara mi alma con sus patas o a picotazos?- ante ese razonamiento una risa sincera afloro haciendo sonreír a Bridgette._

-¿De qué te estas riendo?- se quedó paralizado, estaba riendo.  
-Solo recordé... a mi amigo Allan. Un comentario gracioso que dijo sobre comer la sangre y temer que las almas de los animales golpearan en venganza la suya.- sonrió, pero Kagami no.  
-¿Eso es gracioso?- Félix dejó de sonreír.  
-Fue cosa de la situación.  
-Oh, ya veo.  
-Cambiemos de tema, háblame de las exportaciones.- el resto de la cena fue tranquila y algo monótona en opinión de Félix. Y al llegar el momento del postre, la mano de Kagami se posó sobre la suya.  
-En vez de pedir postre porque no nos vamos.- sus dedos le prodigaron de una suave y discreta caricia. De repente las palabras de Plagg le golpearon.

_-Sabes, he visto a tu esposa rara... Olvídalo, seguro dirás que exagero... _

La imagen de la deprimente y molesta Bridgette le golpeo y este alejó la mano.  
-Esta vez no. Necesito regresar a la oficina y terminar un proyecto.  
-Ya será otro día.  
-Sí, es hora de irnos.- despidió a Kagami que se fue en su BMW descapotable rojo y él fue a donde estaba su auto. Al entrar, Plagg lo miro sorprendido.  
-Miau. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?  
-Vamos a la mansión.- respondió seco.  
-Que serio, se nota que te has saltado el postre, ¿qué te pasa?  
-Nada.- fue cortante con Plagg que se rio. Tenía un presentimiento, ¿o eran sus propios miedos y temores? No lo sabía pero quería verificar que Bridgette estuviera bien…

Bridgette estaba en su balcón sentada encima del barandal de su balcón. Vestía una delgada y larga prenda blanca, casi transparente, se sentía tan a gusto con el viento golpeando su cuerpo en esa cálida noche. Esa tarde trabajó mucho, y se había enfocado en hacer el inventario, incluyendo un nuevo cortador porque el que tenía ya había rasgado la tela al cortar. Suspiró y miró abajo, donde sus pies colgaban en el vacío a una altura considerable. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sonido del viento que hondeaba moviendo su largo cabello suelto, y sintiendo la presencia de Tikki se irguió sobre el barandal lista para dejarse caer para transformarse y dar un paseo nocturno para con suerte encontrar a su amado gatito. Su cuerpo se inclinó para adelante.

-Tikki, Trans…- algo le sacó el aire y empujó hacia el atrás apresándola contra un cuerpo cálido y duro. Al mirar arriba vio unos intensos ojos verdes de iris azulada que la miraban aterrados y con una intensidad nunca antes vistas.

-Se puede saber ¡¿qué diablos ibas a hacer?!  
-Chat, yo...  
-¡Te ibas a matar! ¿Eres acaso estúpida?- Bridgette parpadeo un par de veces al darse cuenta de lo que creía.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-¡No me mientas en esto! ¡Lo he visto!  
-¡¿Cómo?! ¿En serio creíste que iba a suicidarme? ¡Estás loco!  
-¿Yo? Yo no soy el loco que está sentada en un barandal.  
-Eso no significa que iba a lanzarme.- los dos se miraron a los ojos y Chat Noir tenso preguntó.  
-¿Lo dices en serio?- Bridgette bajó los hombros al suspirar y tomó la mano de este que estaba fuertemente en un puño.  
-Te lo digo en serio. Ne… Necesitaba aire.- Chat se relajó.  
-¿Que pasa ahora, princesa?- ella alzó la vista al cielo.  
-Es que... siento que a veces me muero, Chat.- se sinceró con este.- Mi matrimonio es una fachada, tengo que mentir a todos mis amigos y familiares, mi esposo es alguien tan cruel que cada día me hace sentir peor y ni siquiera puede respetarme ni un poco, al menos hasta que esto termine...- con cada punto sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y apretaba la mano de Chat que recibía todas esas palabras como golpes mientras la observaba.- Cada día es peor que el anterior y me siento cada vez tan vacía, tan... tan rota que creo no merezco ser amada.- una risa extraña salió de ella.- Apuesto que... Apuesto que a diferencia de ti Félix se alegraría mucho si de verdad me hubiese lanzado al vacío, incluso me hubiese empujado.- sollozó quedo con lágrimas cayendo y una extraña sonrisa que desapareció cuando los fuertes brazos de su gatito la apresó.  
-Nunca... Jamás digas eso. No estas rota. Mereces ser amada, mereces ser cuidada. Y te aseguro que nadie desea tu muerte.  
-Chat... como me encantaría creerlo.- esa resignación lo enfureció, con ella, con él, con todo el mundo. Quería cambiarlo. Con Bridgette, solo con ella. Y toda barrera en su interior cayó esa noche.  
Bridgette abrió grande los ojos, al sentir sus labios chocar con los suaves y finos labios de su minino, esos labios que hacia tanto tiempo no besaba. La sujetaba con fuerza de su rostro para que no escapara pero ella no quería escapar. Se aferró a él, a ese beso que se profundizó al punto en que sus lenguas danzaban en una ya conocida y nostálgica danza. Al separarse, un fino hilo iluminado por la luna se deshizo y el corazón de ambos latía fuerte en sus pechos.  
-Chat...- este gruñó y le habló bajo y ronco.  
-Te voy a demostrar que no estas rota. Y que mereces ser amada...- una suave y lenta caricia la estremeció por completo descendiendo desde su cuello hasta su hombro.- Y por completo adorada.- Bridgette se sintió embriagada, su tirante resbaló de su hombro, las garra del héroe acariciaban su piel expuesta y ella suspiró entregándose por completo a su amado.

….

**Y espero que les haya gustado! Y en el siguiente se moverá a categoría M. Gracias a todos por venir, dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y muchas cosas pasarán en el siguiente capítulo. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	3. Duras revelaciones

**Hola a todos! Estamos a unas horas de estreno de Chat Blanc y tengo el pellejo como de gallina, espero poder durar para verlo, ya he visto el último avance y estoy respirando por medio de una bolsa de aire… Y bueno, sobre este capítulo debo decir que es por esto que he cambiado la categoría, en serio, más les vale tener unos pañuelos, y no solamente por el contenido explícito, sino también por una que otra lágrima. Así pues, gracias a todos los que me leen, poco a poco la trama sigue, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 3.  
Duras revelaciones.

Esa noche debía contener alguna clase de hechizo, pensó Chat un momento antes de desvanecer ese pensamiento, porque, ¿por qué otra razón todo su ser se había rendido a esa esposa que luchó con no tocar con todas sus fuerzas? Todos sus sentimientos se desbordaron como una presa. No podía parar, sus garras se habían posado en esas caderas que admitía culpable veía de reojo sin que se diera cuenta y asesinaba con la mirada a quien osase verla, la pegó a él, maravillado al sentirla encajar perfectamente con su cuerpo.  
Sus lenguas parecían conocerse desde hacía mucho tiempo, y se reencontraban en una danza tan antigua sin desear separarse en ningún momento.  
Sus cuerpos ardían con deseo y las manos de Bridgette lo acariciaban de tal forma que quería ronronear en ese beso.  
Al fin se separaron por falta de aire pero ella volvió a besarle lanzándose a sus labios, Chat en un gruñido la cargó sin abandonar ese beso para llevarla al interior de la habitación y depositarla al centro de la cama. Sus garras se posaron con suavidad en su cuello, bajando en una caricia lenta y agonizante hasta su clavícula, entre el valle de sus senos, hasta su vientre, aferrando la tela de esa delgada prenda y levantándola poco a poco hasta descubrir sus piernas y una pequeña visión de su ropa interior blanca e inmaculada que lo volvió loco. Volvió a gruñir, tan ansioso por querer más que estaba tentado a arrancarle su ropa interior con los dientes y hundirse por completo para saber cómo se sentía su interior.  
Él se sobresaltó al sentir su delicada mano en su pecho, bajando lentamente delineando sus músculos hasta llegar entre sus piernas, acariciando ya su hinchado y duro miembro que sobresalía del pantalón de cuero. Nunca se había puesto así tan rápido y esa mano de largos y delgados dedos lo tocaban de forma inexperta tanteando el terreno. Ahogó un gemido y ella se separó de su beso para besar y lamer ese espacio de piel que su traje dejaba expuesto. Lo escuchó ronronear. Quería más de él. Por ello cuando este apartó su mano descarada colocándola sobre su cabeza, ella gimió frustrada pero fue por poco al sentir esos finos labios en su cuello y su cálida lengua lamer su piel. Sus brillantes ojos contemplaban sus senos, cubiertos por la suave seda que subían y bajaban por su respiración. Parecía hipnotizado por el movimiento, con la mirada oscurecida, su mano izquierda atrapó uno y ella se estremeció ante su toque. Nadie la había tocado jamás así, y no quería sólo eso, quería que la tocara en cada rincón de su cuerpo, quería sentirlo de todas las formas posibles. Las cintas de su pijama se desataron del frente, lo hizo de forma tan delicada que gimió solo con sentir la tela deslizarse en su piel, sus pezones rosados se mostraron erguidos frente a él, su piel cremosa y suave. El rostro del felino se inclinó aspirando profundo el suave aroma a fresa y lavanda de su piel, y tras contemplarlos hambriento su lengua se entregó a jugar con ellos. Ella se removió pero sin alejarse, al contrario, buscaba mostrar toda su disposición en aquella tarea. Y él lo agradeció recompensándola poniendo más empeño en su tarea, su piel era tan suave, sensible, todo en ella lo provocaba, todo en ella era adictivo. Un fuerte y corto gemido salió de Bridgette y sus piernas se tensaron. Supo de inmediato lo que había pasado y al alzar la mirada observó su rostro sonrojado y con la mirada oscurecida. Sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, aun sedientos del otro. Sin embargo, esta vez fue ella quien rompió el contacto debido a que su cuerpo entero tembló al sentir las garras del héroe sobre su húmeda ropa interior. Chat besó su cuello con una sonrisa al corroborar lo que había ocurrido, su aliento cálido la estremeció y gimió de nuevo con fuerza cuando sintió sus dedos tocaron directamente su sexo.  
-Eres tan hermosa.- su voz ronca en su oído la hicieron sentirse más mojada, sus gemidos iban acompañados de jadeos y hubo uno largo y tembloroso al sentirlo adentrar un dedo en su interior, tan lento, cuidadoso de no lastimarla con sus garras, comenzó un suave bombeo con el que sus caderas comenzaron a buscar el ritmo. Y fue que su mano rozó de nuevo el miembro rígido de Chat Noir y decidió que era su turno de actuar.

Chat podía sentir su dedo en aquel apretado y húmedo interior, aun con guante podía sentir el calor que emanaba de ella y quería tanto poder sentirla sin el estorboso traje. Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas al sentir los labios de Bridgette en su cuello, su mano bajando el cierre de su traje dejando un camino de besos mientras más piel descubría. Chat tuvo que detenerse al sentir su otra mano en su miembro. La chaqueta al fin estuvo abierta, pero el cinturón no cedería a menos que el quisiera, sin embargo, eso no la detuvo y esta vez fue el quien gimió. Sus manos y sus labios estaban sobre su miembro. Aun con el cuero sobre este, ella lo acariciaba, succionaba, y besaba dándole una visión tan erótica que de haber estado en sus cinco sentidos nunca hubiese relacionado con la inocente Bridgette. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, esforzándose por concentrarse. Con sus dientes retiró su guante que no tenía el anillo y Bridgette abrió grande los ojos al sentir dos dedos en su interior. En aquella posición, los largos dedos de Chat se adentraban todo lo posible mientras que ella apenas y podía concentrarse. Estaba a punto, casi... Su interior le recibía en una serie de espasmos como señal de que pronto se correría de nuevo. Sus dedos la abandonaron y ella casi lloriqueó. Este la empujó de vuelta con la espalda en el colchón y lo vio lamer sus dedos como un verdadero gato.  
-Todo en ti es tan dulce...  
Cada prenda encima de ella fue lanzado fuera de la cama, dejándola desnuda y deseosa de él. Y ella siguió cada movimiento cuando comenzó a desvestirse lentamente frente a ella, retirando por completo cada parte de su traje a excepción del antifaz y el guante con el anillo. Dejando ver su miembro erecto e hinchado frente a ella. Tragó duro, nunca se lo hubiese imaginado tan imponente, pero no estaba asustada. Bridgette quería eso desde hacía tanto, y hacerlo con Chat Noir, darle esa parte que no había entregado a nadie más, la hacía feliz. Este se acomodó, entre sus piernas, sujetándolas y tomándose su tiempo, adorando esas largas y torneadas piernas que pronto se enredarían a él.  
Podía sentirlo entrar, grande, largo, grueso y palpitante abriéndose camino en su interior. Tenía que decirle la verdad, decirle quien era ella, que ella era su Ladybug, la heroína que había estado esperando por él. Sus brazos se extendieron en una súplica silenciosa, él se inclinó, abriendo más sus piernas, con el sudor cayendo de su frente ante esa sensación única que Bridgette le otorgaba.  
-Chat Noir... Chat Noir yo soy...  
Una estocada profunda le sacó el aire, el dolor combinado con el placer la atravesaron y no supo si lo que salió de ella fue un grito o un gemido, seguro una combinación de ambos porque Chat Noir comenzó a jadear al sentir su apretado y ardiente interior como terciopelo ahogarlo. Sus caderas se movieron, ella no podía hablar. Se abrazó a él clavando sus uñas, con pequeñas lagrimas atrapadas en sus largas pestañas, las estocadas eran lentas, profundas, podía sentirlo casi salir de ella para volver a adentrarse lento, disfrutando de su interior en cada centímetro de su miembro. Sin saberlo estaba siendo tan gentil con ella en su primera vez. Los labios de Bridgette se pegaron a su mejilla y susurraba pequeñas y entrecortadas frases.  
-Así... Por favor más... Más profundo... Gracias Chat... Minou, te lo ruego... Ámame…  
Chat Noir sentía que se volvería loco, que si no moderaba sus movimientos se correría demasiado rápido, apretaba los dientes, esa sensación no era normal, esa carne caliente, abriéndose, apretándolo deliciosamente hasta asfixiarlo, lo estaba volviendo loco.  
Poco a poco sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, produciendo más placer, buscando más uno del otro. Las estocadas comenzaron a ser constantes, cada vez más fuerte y duras, y no les importaban los ruidos que producían ni el constante movimiento de la cabecera de la cama. Chat comenzó a ir rápido, fuerte, aferrándose a Bridgette tanto como ella, sintiendo su interior palpitar apresando su miembro en espasmos, ella le mordió en el hombro rasguñando su espalda, fue tan placentero. Su estocada fue tan dura y profunda que la hizo gritar y entonces ambos dejaron al universo estallar a su alrededor.  
Chat se dejó caer sobre ella, con las uñas clavadas en sus muslos, derramándose una vez más, sintiéndose mareado, victorioso, pero aun deseoso de ella. Y al sentir a Bridgette mover sus caderas, ambos se miraron a los ojos, jadeantes y deseosos de más...  
No podían pensar, solo querían sentir. Sus propias almas se habían reconocido y al fin celebraban la unión por medio de sus cuerpos, lujuria, pasión y sin saberlo ese amor escondido en sus corazones siempre destinados.  
Al tenerla en cuatro, Chat Noir dejó una clara mordida en su hombro como ella hizo, ella sollozó de placer al momento de que él la tomó de sus brazos para halarla desde atrás, tan profundo en su interior que no le importó que la volviera a morder, y no la soltó aun cuando se hubo derramado.  
Al montarlo, estaba segura que no podía ser posible pero lo había sentido hincharse más en interior. Las caderas de Chat se movían con las suyas, buscando empalarla, partirla en dos hasta que ella gritó tocando el cielo.  
Cuantas veces, cuanto tiempo, de qué forma, nada importaba. Chat apretada, chupaba y mordía los pechos de Bridgette mientras la penetraba de manera insana. Aquello no era normal, lo sabía, una parte de él se lo estaba gritando pero no le importaba, esa voz se escuchaba tan lejos mientras otra voz le gritaba que quería más.  
Al final ambos sentados, entrelazados en medio de la cama, como si estuviesen realizando algún ritual pagano a la luna que era testigo de lo que ocurría. Sus caderas se movieron a un ritmo demencial. Las piernas de Bridgette alrededor de su cadera, las manos de Chat apretando sus glúteos desesperado clavando sus garras, el aroma del sexo combinado con la loción y jabón de cada uno, sus miradas llenas de deseo y sus alientos mezclándose, al fin todo acabó después de encontrarse en un beso desesperado, en una explosión cósmica que los sumergió en el todo y sus cuerpos lánguidos, unidos y abrazados, cayeron y se abandonaron en la inconsciencia...

A altas horas de la noche, el sonido del anillo lo despertó. Se sentía tan cómodo que no deseaba levantarse, ¿dónde estaba? Miro alrededor somnoliento, y su mirada se detuvo en el cuerpo femenino a su lado. Por un segundo creyó que estaba en un hotel de nuevo con Kagami pero esta figura era menuda, de cabello mucho más largo y sedoso, y con una piel... Mierda. Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer a Bridgette tendida a su lado. Se levantó cuando al fin la transformación terminó y Plagg salió del anillo. El kwami se veía cansado pero al ver la escena le dedicó una enorme sonrisa brillante en la oscuridad con sus brillantes ojos burlones.  
-Vaya, vaya. Se nota que has pasado una buena noche.  
-Shhh.

Se levantó y tomo cada prenda intentando no hacer ruido. Olvidando el sueño profundo de Bridgette pero recordándolo cuando se golpeó el pie con una silla y ahogó el grito de dolor y frustración. Estaba a punto de irse pero algo le hizo detenerse. Observó a Bridgette unos momentos, se veía tan frágil, hermosa con la escasa luz que entraba por su ventana, y las sabanas enredadas sobre ella le daban un aire demasiado sensual y... se maldijo ante la reacción de su cuerpo en esos momentos, avergonzado porque parecía que su querido amigo tenía vida propia. Sin embargo no pudo seguir avergonzándose porque algo captó su atención. En las sábanas blancas, pudo apreciar una mancha roja. Palideció en segundos. Con cuidado levantó las sabanas apenas enredadas entre las piernas de Bridgette y pudo ver un rastro apenas perceptible de sangre y semen. La sangre le abandonó por completo, sus manos temblaron. ¿Acaso ella había sido virgen? Su corazón se detuvo, se mordió el labio inferior casi a sangrar. Agregando otro pecado a la larga lista de errores que había cometido con ella. Y sin embargo, ante esa visión, su erección seguía erguido como un mástil.  
-Esto no puede estar pasando...- casi pudo escuchar la risa de Plagg, fue al escritorio de esta, tomó pluma y papel, y tras dejarle una nota, salió desnudo al pasillo hasta caminar a su habitación del otro lado del pasillo. Al llegar ignoró a Plagg y fue directo a la ducha. El agua fría cayó sobre su piel y sus manos se apoyaron en la pared. Su piel se sentía caliente, cada parte donde sus manos le tocaron, acariciaron, y donde sus labios besaron. Se negaba a aceptarlo, no podía ser cierto que él y Bridgette hayan estado juntos.  
-¿Qué demonios fue lo que ocurrió?  
Tardo en salir de la ducha, y cuando salió del baño con una bata de negra, vio a Plagg con un queso a medio comer, roncando sobre un cojín. Se sentó en su cama intentando de encontrar la lógica a lo ocurrido lo ocurrido.

_... Siento que a veces me muero, Chat._

Cerró los ojos, con los codos en sus rodillas y las manos entrelazadas que sostenían su frente.

_Cada dio es peor que el anterior y me siento cada vez tan vacía, tan... tan rota__._

_… tan rota que creo no merezco ser amada__.  
_  
Se había enfurecido consigo mismo. Porque la culpa y la rabia lo golpearon en ese momento por ser el causante de la infelicidad de Bridgette. Pero también cediendo ante ella, de una forma que nunca había hecho con Kagami, y eso lo enfurecía y confundía.  
-Maldición...  
Se dejó caer en la cama y llevó su mano a su rostro cubriendo parte de este. No creía ser capaz de presentarse de nuevo como Chat Noir, ni como la vería como Félix, pero como este último, debía mostrarse impasible no importando si por dentro todo fuera un remolino. Sintiéndose como una basura al traicionar de forma tan profunda al amor de su vida y dejando unas cuantas lágrimas caer.  
-Perdóname Ladybug...

Bridgette despertó cuando el sonido de la puerta se hizo incesante.  
-Señora, ¿está bien?- Bridgette abrió los ojos estirándose, y al sentarse en la cama, se dio cuenta del estado en que estaba. Todo sueño abandonó su cuerpo y la razón la golpeó. En el momento en que Natalie estaba a punto de entrar, la puerta se abrió y Bridgette asomó un poco la cabeza.  
-Lo siento, Natalie. Me he quedado dormida.- la mujer respiró de alivio.  
-¿Se siente bien? ¿Desea que le suban el desayuno?  
-Y-Yo, yo... ¿hoy no es día feriado?  
-Sí, lo es.  
-Bien. Es que no me siento bien y quisiera quedarme en cama. Estoy exhausta.  
-¿Quiere que llame al médico?  
-¡No! No, estoy bien, solo necesito descansar. Ha sido una semana larga.- intentó no verse nerviosa al tiempo que ponía todo su esfuerzo no quería abrir la puerta un centímetro más a riesgo de que Natalie viera alguna marca, y que notara sus piernas y sus caderas temblando clamando por alivio.  
-Entiendo, pero si necesita algo no dude en llamar.  
-Muchas gracias y discúlpame con el señor Agreste.  
-¿También con su esposo?  
-¿Félix… está en la mesa?- preguntó con genuina sorpresa.  
-Sí, señora.  
-... Igual. Que me disculpen ambos.  
-Entendido.- Bridgette cerró la puerta y se dejó caer, apoyado su espalda en la puerta, con la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo. Tikki apareció y voló a ella.

-¿Estas bien, Bridgette?  
-Anoche... Chat Noir y yo... ¿que fue eso? Fue tan intenso, tan... tan... wow.- dijo al no poder encontrar la palabra exacta a lo ocurrido entre ellos.- Pero nunca que pensé que Chat Noir de verdad lo haría conmigo. Él no es la clase de chico que traicionaría a Ladybug… ¿verdad?- Tikki se mordió la lengua ya que Chat Noir bien podía dar la vida por Ladybug pero como Félix era otra cosa.  
-Creo saber lo que ocurrió.- se puso frente a su portadora.- Ladubug y Chat Noir están siempre destinados, pero ustedes han estado distanciados desde hace mucho aun cuando sus sentimientos son mutuos. Así que cuando se encontraron ante ese remolino de sentimientos, todo terminó por estallar y provocó que tú y Chat estuvieran retozando toda la noche.  
-¡Tikki!  
-Las cosas como son. Fue porque esa distancia al fin los afectó de forma espiritual y sus almas no pudieron soportar más la separación impuesta por ambos. Chat Noir no sabe quién eres pero inconscientemente sí, su alma está ligada a la tuya. Por eso no lo tomes como si te hubiese traicionado.  
-¿Traicionado? No, bueno... El ama a Ladybug, y anoche fue...- suspiró enamorada sintiendo su cuerpo completamente lánguido.- De haber sabido que sería así, hacía mucho tiempo le hubiese dado la oportunidad.- Tikki aguanto la risa ante la sonrisa boba de su portadora.- Sabes… estuve a punto de decirle quién era. Y creo darme una idea de porqué Chat Noir se separó de mí. ¿No creerás que así como yo Chat Noir está…?- Tikki abrió grande los ojos, esperando expectante la revelación de su portadora hasta que tocaron a la puerta.  
-¿Bridgette?- la voz de Félix hizo que Bridgette se tensara y no se apartó de la puerta.- Natalie dijo que no te sentías bien.- ella iba a responder pero calló un momento antes de responder con un tono serio.  
-Estoy bien. Solo me siento cansada y sin hambre.- del otro lado se hizo un gran silencio y la perilla de la puerta giro pero Bridgette alarmada empujó y puso el seguro.- ¡Estoy bien!- exclamó molesta y levantándose aun con la sabana alrededor, la apretó entre sus dedos.- Solo quiero estar sola... quiero descansar hoy.- otro silencio vino del otro lado de la puerta.  
-Está bien. Descansa.- sus pasos se alejaron y Tikki observo a Bridgette dirigirse al baño.  
-¿Brid?- la kwami notó la repentina molestia de su portadora.  
-Un baño me hará bien. Yo...- fue que notó el trozo de papel. Ignorando el dolor de sus caderas fue a este y lo tomó dibujándose una gran sonrisa en su cara.

_**'Lamento irme. Pero no podía despertarte purrincesa. Prometo que este gato te verá tan pronto como pueda.'**_

Volvió a sonreír como una boba enamorada. Tomando aquella nota como una promesa de su dulce gatito, sin saber que este estaba a metros de ella….

En las siguientes semanas Félix sentía que su paciencia colgara de un hilo. Ya no había un 'Buena suerte' o 'Que te vaya bien' de parte de Bridgette. Sólo palabras y frases cortantes para terminar la conversación y se mantenía a cierta distancia con él, incluso su padre lo había notado pero por esta vez se había mantenido alejado de la situación, ¡era un milagro! Y sólo por eso, la había castigado mandándola a Milán para el desfile, aun sabiendo todo el trabajo que tenía, poniendo carga extra al diseñador que iba a ir al evento para que no fuera, dándole apenas tiempo para finalizar el pedido especial para Luka que como tiro de gracia Félix mandó entregar con un mensajero en vez que ella fuera a personalmente a entregarla. Bridgette se puso furiosa, incluso parecía que sacaba fuego de la boca.

Tampoco no se había presentado como Chat Noir… hasta que regresó de su viaje. Vale, admitía que no había reunido suficiente valor de ir a hablar hasta que estuviera seguro de sus sentimientos, o al menos convencerse y mantenerse a raya lo que sentía por ella, tenía que ser honesto. Y la charla que tuvo con ella le sirvió más de lo que hubiese pensado... 

_-Lo siento tanto, pero esto no puede ser, o no debió ser esa vez...- le dijo mostrándose arrepentido. Extrañamente estaba sintiendo la misma desazón como cuando había hablado con Ladybug, cosa que no entendía.- Yo amo a Ladybug, ni siquiera sé qué me pasó esa noche. Suena estúpido, lo sé. Y lo que te hice... No tiene nombre, o perdón o... lo que sea se muestre mi absoluto arrepentimiento a ti, Bridgette. De verdad lo siento.- no podía mirarla a la cara, ni siquiera llamarla por su apodo, era alguien que no merecía más que su enojo y absoluto odio.- Entenderé si no quieres volverme a ver después de esto. Puedes golpearme si gustas, te doy permiso de que lo hagas con algún rodillo, el más duro que tengas. De verdad, de verdad lo siento tanto...  
Bridgette permaneció en silencio un momento, y el felino sintió que en cualquier momento lo golpearía con algún objeto contundente, pero no fue así. Bridgette recortó su distancia, Chat tenía la cabeza agachada, y ella la tomó y besó la coronilla dejándolo mudo de la impresión.  
-No te odio, Chat. En realidad quería agradecerte._

_-¿A-Agradecer-me?- preguntó confundido al ver su sonrisa._

_-Sí… me has hecho sentir viva de nuevo, recordándome que merezco más que lo que he recibido, por ello te agradezco por abrirme los ojos y darme la mejor noche de toda mi vida.- Chat la vio frente a él, parecía un bendito ángel que le daba la absolución a sus pecados mientras él era un pecador indigno de estar en su presencia. Y al sentir las manos de ella en su rostro, se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.  
-Bridgette...  
-No llores, chaton. Si estas así por Ladybug te juro que si hablas ella seguro no se enojará contigo… al menos no para castrarte.- bromeó, pero este negó con la cabeza sufriendo.  
-No... He hecho cosas que no merecen el perdón. La he traicionado...  
-Chat Noir...- le llamó para que le viera y ella sintió su corazón estrujarse al ver en sus ojos llorosos tanto sufrimiento, arrepentimiento y dolor. Oh, cuánto deseaba decirle la verdad, pero Tikki le había dicho que no era el momento. Le parecía cruel ver como él sufría mientras que Félix estaba durmiendo tranquilamente a metros de allí como un santo.- Chat, eres la persona más maravillosa que conozco. Eres valiente, protector, justo, leal, Ladybug no te odiará.- quería decirle más cosas pero Chat Noir volvió a ganarle...  
-Soy un maldito infiel... y no sólo hablo de lo que te hice a ti.- ella abrió los ojos, y él supo que ella entendía a qué se refería.- No la merezco... No merezco a nadie. Le pedí que me esperara pero yo le fui infiel. ¡No merezco que siquiera me hable! Yo...- ella le abofeteó, no supo si por ira o para callarlo pero luego ella lo tomó de los hombros.  
-Cálmate. Necesitas calmarte Chat._

_-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Le fui infiel! Nadie me obligó, lo hice porque sí. Y ahora estoy sucio._

_\- Chat, ¿fuiste infiel porque no amas a Ladybug?_

_-¿Qué?¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?  
-¡Contesta gato idiota!  
-¡No! ¡Digo, sí! ¡Yo la amo! Pero soy un imbécil. Justificando mis acciones por estar atrapado en una situación de la que no puedo escapar todavía, por buscar demostrar algo y llevar la contraria como un crío, por lastimar a esas personas que me han hecho mal cuando he abierta una herida que no borraré y lastimado a otras que no lo merecían. Soy un imbécil que no desea hacer a Ladybug su amante pero busqué a otra desahogarme imaginándome que estoy con ella. ¿Sabes lo estúpido que suena eso?- este parecía a punto de arrancarse el cuero cabelludo.- Soy un gusano que no merece volver a tocarla o siquiera dirigirle una palabra... No la merezco. No la merezco, yo... debo decirle que de verdad no merezco tenerla y… dejarla ir. Se merece alguien mejor que un bastardo como yo.- los brazos de Bridgette se aferraron a él, ella lo abrazó así como él lo hizo esa noche que estaba desesperada, y Chat se quedó mudo.  
-Habla con ella, muéstrale tu interior y deja que las cosas vayan como deban pasar.  
-Ella no me perdonará… He fallado.  
-Estará dolida... Pero de ti depende hacer algo para arreglar tus errores y este camino de dolor será cosa de los dos. Todos cometemos errores, todos hemos dejado que lo peor de nosotros salga y nos controle por culpa del dolor, el cómo sigamos adelante y los superemos será lo que de verdad nos haga tener un futuro, Chat. Por eso… dile la verdad, pero no entierres tus esperanzas. No cuando ella también te ha estado esperando y sufrido tanto como tu.- él lloró como un niño, aferrándose a ella, hincándose desesperado y con deseos de decirle que a ella también la había lastimado, pero las lágrimas no le permitieron hablar más. Mientras que ella le acompañó en silencio, derramando lágrimas dolorosas por la revelación de saber que este estuvo con alguien más, lágrimas de perdón porque entendía como la desesperación era un monstruo que devoraba los corazones y se llevaba lo mejor de todos, y lágrimas de esperanza por un futuro mejor para los dos donde al fin estarían lejos de todo mal y estar juntos tal y como debió ser desde hace tanto..._

Y lo hizo. Le dijo a Ladybug la verdad, ella lloró mucho, su confianza se había roto, pero entonces sucedió algo que no esperó… ella le dio una oportunidad. Algo que nadie haría después de esa traición de tal calibre. Pero ella lo hizo, por esos años juntos, por todo lo que habían pasado, pero le advirtió que tendría que trabajar duro para crear un nuevo lazo de confianza. Ladybug era única… así como Bridgette.

**Una Bridgette que en estos momentos te odia como Félix.**

Gruñó a lo bajo regresando a la realidad.

Su subconsciente felino le estaba traicionando, pero tenía razón de que esa actitud de parte de ella lo estaba frustrando.

QUIZÁS estuviese siendo infantil. Pero no iba a tolerar esa actitud. Y el 'Te lo mereces' de Plagg estaba fuera de discusión y no iba a dejar que siguieran las cosas así. Esa tarde iba a hablar con ella. Se había enterado que la próxima semana iba a tomarse sus vacaciones para irse a Marsella con Allegra.  
Llegó a su taller y entró sin tocar. Y antes de poder decir algo contempló a la joven diseñadora que era su esposa. Ese tenía puesta una blusa negra de cuello alto sin mangas, un pantalón café del estilo de los años 20, unos zapatos a juego blancos y cafés de cintas, y su cabello estaba recogido en un moño bajo pero elegante, y tenía puestos esas gafas de montura gruesa que tanto le gustaba. Se veía tan...  
-¿Se te ofrece algo?- preguntó sin siquiera despegar su vista de su mesa de dibujo sacando a Félix de su ensoñación.  
-Escuché que pediste tus vacaciones.  
-Así es. Me voy con Allegra y Aly la próxima semana.- Félix abrió grande los ojos. Las tres juntas no significaban nada bueno.  
-No puedes irte sola.  
-No iré sola. Voy con mis amigas.  
-Me refiero a que no puedes irte sin mi.- por un segundo el lápiz de Bridgette se detuvo pero volvió a moverse al tiempo que suspiraba.  
-El que seamos o no un matrimonio no significa que debamos estar juntos las 24 horas. Tú te has ido de viaje muchas veces.  
-Sí, pero tú estarás dos semanas fuera.

-Amsterdam, viaje de negocios de inicios de año, te fuiste exactamente dos semanas.- lo tenía. Félix apretó los labios un momento.

-Eso fue diferente. Eran negocios y esto no lo quiero arriesgarme a algún rumor.  
-Si eso fuera cierto deberías preocuparte por ti mismo. Yo no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme.- golpe bajo, su sentido común tambaleo.

-Claro, olvidémonos de tu amante que entró a la mansión.- por primera vez ella lo miró con algo lejos de la aversión de las últimas semanas. Estaba sorprendida y aterrada.  
-¿C-Cómo supiste...?- se maldijo en silencio.

«Eres un maldito genio. »

Pensó con sarcasmo, se suponía que él no sabía nada, sin embargo conservó la compostura aunque por dentro se diese de cabezazos.  
-Tus gritos se escucharon por todo el pasillo. Debiste ser más discreta, querida.- el rostro de Bridgette se puso pálido y rojo a la vez.- Y si vas a usar estas vacaciones para verte con tu estúpido amante, déjame decirte que será sobre mi cadáver.- ella frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes sintiendo su ira bullir como un volcán en erupción, no iba a dejar que hablara así de Chat Noir.  
-No te atrevas a ponerlo en el mismo saco junto con tus zorras.- defendió, sorprendiendo a Félix y la vio levantarse de su silla como una fiera hacia él.- Él es una gran persona, un hombre de un gran y noble corazón. Él es mucho mejor hombre de lo que tú nunca serás.- le picó el pecho con su dedo lastimándolo.- Así que no te atrevas a decir algo. Y si tanto te molesta, ¡bien! Así como tu puedo irme a cualquier hotel a con mi amante, que debo decir sabe cómo complacer a una mujer en todos sus sentidos.- se hubiese sentido humillado pero su ego se había elevado olvidando un segundo que esa pequeña mujer le estaba riñendo.- Quiero estar tranquila, Félix. Y a este punto no voy a pasar mis últimas semanas de este infernal matrimonio contigo detrás de mí en cada...- su estómago se revolvió, su cara adoptó un tono verdoso y sus manos fueron a su boca.  
-¿Bridgette?- ese color no era normal.

Ella corrió dejando caer sus gafas hacia la puerta, donde casi atropella al señor Agreste y a Natalie que iban hacia su taller, y corriendo al baño cercano. Los dos Agreste se vieron entre sí como si alguno tuviese la respuesta de lo que acababa de pasar, y al acercarse escucharon un muy desagradable sonido de Bridgette regresando el estómago. Natalie entró y Félix se asomó, viendo por un momento el zapato de Bridgette en uno de los cubículos antes de que la puerta se cerrara.  
-¿Puedo saber qué ocurrió?- pregunto su padre.  
-Quizás algo le hizo mal. Le gusta zamparse de dulces cuando nadie la ve.- escuchó otra vez como regresaba el estómago y tras unos momentos, la joven salió limpiando su boca con su pañuelo, pálida y temblorosa. Natalie la sujetaba de los hombros con miedo a que cayera. Y Félix sintió su lado Chat Noir emerger deseando sujetarla en brazos. Se veía tan frágil. Pero cuando sus manos iban a tocarla, ella se apoyó en Natalie casi al punto del desmayo.  
-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Gabriel y ella asintió enderezándose.  
-Lo siento. Creo que algo me hizo mal, llevó así un tiempo.  
-¿Un tiempo? Vaya a descansar a su oficina, ahora. Natalie le llevara un té. Después la llevaran a la mansión y llamaran al médico.  
-Yo... solo necesito descansar. Estaré bien.- eso era algo que Félix admiraba de ella, se hacía la fuerte cuando no lo era, estaba seguro que le estaban temblando las piernas.  
-Eso no entra a discusión. Natalie, acompaña a Bridgette hasta que se sienta mejor. Félix, tú ven conmigo. Necesito hablar contigo en privado.

Félix siguió a su padre, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Bridgette que regresó a su oficina ayudada por Natalie, suspiró, tal vez Chat Noir deba visitarla esa noche. Sin embargo, nadie vio a la figura oscura que estaba mirando todo desde la azotea del otro edificio vecino la escena.

La oficina de su padre siempre le producía una incomodidad tremenda, no por los muebles sobrios y los colores fríos, estaba acostumbrado a estos desde su nacimiento. Sino era el ambiente en sí, tan impersonal, como si su padre proyectara su interior lo vacío que estaba desde la muerte de su madre.  
-Te mande a llamar porque dentro de unas semanas su contrato de matrimonio tocará a su fin.  
-Lo sé. Tengo la fecha grabada desde que inicio esto.  
-¿Y no ha cambiado algo entre ustedes?- su padre estaba midiendo terreno.  
-Claro, ella ha sido más detestable que de costumbre en este último par de meses.- la acidez de su voz no pasó desapercibida para su padre.  
-Supongo que ella ha sido demasiado tolerante contigo con respecto a tu actitud beligerante y tus amantes.- Félix frunció el ceño, no había estado con Kagami desde lo ocurrido con Bridgette y había estado trabajando el doble como Chat Noir para demostrarle a Ladybug que se estaba revindicando por su tremenda estupidez. Pero Kagami le había estado buscando desde entonces para estar a solas y él había dejado en claro que no deseaba ese tipo de relación nunca más.  
-Como si me importara.  
-Entonces dime, ¿has tenido algo con tu esposa?  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Quiero saber si existe una posibilidad de que en estos momentos no está cargando al heredero Agreste en su vientre…

Natalie le entregó el té a Bridgette y la joven agradeció con una sonrisa.  
-Si necesita algo no dude en llamarme.  
-Estaré bien. Como dije me cayó mal algo. Ya me sentiré mejor.

-Aun así se le trasladará en unos momentos a la mansión para su descanso y que el médico la examine.

-Gracias Natalie. Disculpa por preocuparlos.

-Al contrario… déjenos preocuparnos por usted.- la asistente de los Agreste se fue con clara aprensión y Bridgette le sonrió dando unos sorbos a su té para luego sentarse en su cómoda silla de trabajo.  
-Seguro que voy a resfriarme...- se dijo ante los síntomas que había tenido las últimas semanas: escalofríos, cansancio, sueño y ahora vomito. Y estaba segura que estaba aumentando de peso.- No puede ser... y justo este fin de semana es el viaje a Marsella. Ojala mi tía tenga un remedio para esto, o quizás el maestro.- estaba divagando sus posibilidades, sin darse cuenta de una figura en el taller hasta que la vio de reojo moverse entre los maniquíes y los rollos de tela, se levantó a la defensiva. La persona rio ante su reacción.  
-Cielos, Bridgette. Parece que viste un fantasma.  
-Lila.- la expresión de Bridgette era cautela.- No puedes estar aquí. Ni mucho menos CERCA de mi o Félix.  
-Por supuesto. La orden de restricción que por TU culpa me impusieron.  
-Yo no fui quien quiso hacer creer a todos que Félix era tu amante antes de la boda y que estabas embarazada de él.- dijo al recordar los artículos de revistas de chismes.- Ni mucho menos destrocé más de media colección importante incendiando una oficina, y conmigo dentro.- la expresión de Lila cambio de la burla a una llena de rabia.  
-Te lo merecías. Fue tu culpa que Félix me dejara y perdiera a mi bebé.  
-¡Tenias un embarazo psicológico! ¡Nunca existió ese bebé! Sabes que nunca has tenido algo con Félix y en ese entonces te empeñaste en decir que todo era real.- era imposible borrar esas experiencias, más porque había estado a punto de morir sofocada cuando Félix rompió la puerta y la sacó de allí, esa acción fue la que le hizo tener unas esperanzas sobre de él que al final no habían valido la pena. Lila fue demandada y su familia perdió mucho por culpa de sus mentiras terminando por salir del país, pero Lila permaneció no importando la orden de extradición.  
-¡Por favor! ¿Quién miente ahora? Sabes que Félix y yo estábamos destinados hasta que interferiste y lo atrapaste como si fuera un animal o trofeo. Lo he visto tan infeliz sin mí...  
-Tu eres quien lo ve como un trofeo, interesada en su fama, fortuna y poder. Y sabes, tal vez no somos el matrimonio feliz y perfecto, pero ni Félix merece tener a una loca como tu cerca.- presionó el botón del conmutador en la pared.- Seguridad. Favor de venir a mi taller de inmediato.- de nuevo Lila rio.  
-¿Tan pronto quieres deshacerte de mí? Me iré, pero no de la forma que crees. Nooroo.- el pequeño kwami apareció y Bridgette se quedó sin aliento al ver al pobre kwami.  
-No puede ser...  
-Tú tiempo ha terminado. Te metiste con la persona equivocada y cuando me deshaga de ti, mi amado Félix volverá a mí. Nooroo, Transfórmame.- y frente a ella apareció el acérrimo enemigo con quien había combatido con Chat Noir en los últimos años. Y Hawk Moth le dedico una sonrisa que le helo la sangre...

-Imposible.- contestó Félix sin dudar aunque por dentro la sangre se le había helado por un segundo.- Bridgette no está embarazada porque JAMAS la he tocado. Apenas y puedo soportar cuando tenemos que fingir.- su padre frunció el ceño y asintió resignado.

-Muy bien, dado el caso entonces no hay inconvenientes en una separación pacifica por parte de ambos. Es decepcionante.  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Que fallé.- admitió este.- Creí que la bondad de la señorita Dupain-Cheng iba a hacer que te enamoraras de ella, pero eres más terco que yo.- Félix afiló su mirada y tras un momento al fin le hizo esa pregunta.  
-Siempre he querido saber. ¿La chantajeaste como a mí cuando firmó el contrato?  
-Por supuesto. Alguien tan noble como ella no dejaría que algo te pasara. Incluso le dije que estaba enfermo y que quería estar tranquilo que alguien cuidara de ti.- los puños de Félix se apretaron a punto de sangrarle. No podía creer lo manipulador que era su padre, aunque no debería sorprenderle. Después de todo él había sido Hawk Moth en el pasado. Un peso se instaló en su pecho junto con la ira creciente contra su progenitor cuando la puerta se abrió y Natalie se asomó.  
-Seguridad ha reportado un problema en el taller de la señora Agreste.- Félix se levantó rápidamente.  
-¿Qué tipo de problema?- un fuerte ruido como de explosión fue escuchado por todo el edificio. Se escucharon gritos, cristales rotos. Pero eso a Félix no le importó, corrió escuchando a su padre llamarlo a gritos. Bajó los dos pisos correspondientes y su corazón se detuvo al ver el desolado pasillo y las puertas del taller de Bridgette hechas pedazos del otro lado de la pared.

No lo dudó, entró y la escena que encontró lo dejó helado. Todo el lugar estaba destruido, las ventanas, los rollos de tela, los diseños terminados o por trabajar y hasta la mesa de dibujo. Pero las dos figuras en medio de la habitación fueron lo que llamaron su atención. Bridgette estaba en el suelo, el moño de su cabello dejaba ir algunos mechones, sujetaba su brazo herido que sangraba abundante, y una figura femenina se erigía orgullosa frente a todos, y al ver el traje y ese antifaz supo quién era.  
-Hawk Moth...

Hawk Moth esbozó una sonrisa torcida al verle.  
-Pero mira nada más. Félix Agreste ha llegado.- Félix miro de reojo a Bridgette, se veía mal, pero parecía en total control aun con esa herida. Una parte de él quiso irse sobre la villana y destrozarle la cabeza.  
-¿Qué quieres aquí? ¿Que buscas?- en poco, llegaron Natalie, Gorila y su padre que vio pálido la escena.  
-Me gustaría decirte que hoy estas de suerte. Esta generosa mariposa ha decidido hacerte un favor y deshacerte de esta plaga que atormenta tu vida.- su voz fue tan teatral que casi pudo ver el escenario, pero la daga con la que señalaba a Bridgette no era de utilería.  
-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Quién eres?  
-Una gran amiga tuya que te hará volver a con tu verdadero amor.- Félix sentía cada fibra de su cuerpo tenso y muerto de la preocupación.  
-No sé qué quieres. Pero por favor, déjala ir y yo me iré contigo.  
-No, no, Félix querido. Ella es quien se ira conmigo, quien ha de pagar por lo que me hizo y la miserable vida que te ha hecho padecer. Levántate, zorra.- ordeno a Bridgette con un tono áspero. La diseñadora obedeció y la villana se burló.- Mira nada más. Ese aspecto de desgraciada te queda a la perfección.- los sentidos de Félix se pusieron alerta al ver la daga pasar por la mejilla de Bridgette, para su alivio no le cortó, pero la tomo del cuello con rudeza y Bridgette hizo una mueca de dolor.  
-¡Suéltala!  
-No debes de preocuparte por ella, Félix. Cuando sirva a su propósito, dejará de ser útil y terminaré con ella, luego los miraculous al fin serán míos.- en un momento sujeto a Bridgette que le fue imposible escapar del agarre brutal, Félix corrió y saltó en un intento desesperado, pero no pudo siquiera rozar su mano extendida, cayendo al suelo sobre algunos cristales. Gabriel se acercó para ayudar a su hijo.  
-Natalie, llama a la policía, avisa que...- Félix no escucho a su padre, se levantó y salió corriendo. Subió hasta la azotea, recordando cada momento en donde ella intentaba acercarse a él en aquel matrimonio orquestado por su padre.  
Cuando cocinaba.  
Cuando trabajaban juntos.  
Cuando le dejaba alguna taza de té o chocolate al trabajar en casa.  
Cuando ella misma ponía flores frente al cuadro de su madre.  
Pequeños gestos que siempre agradeció pero que ignoró intencionalmente porque quería herirla. Y ahora cada lágrima que ella había derramado le pesaba como la vida misma.  
-¡Plagg, Transfórmame!- su voz fue un rugido desesperado y en su mente vino la joven Bridgette, la Bridgette que fue su amiga, la Bridgette triste, la Bridgette fría, terminando con la Bridgette que le miraba enamorada esa noche de pasión.  
Si la perdía, se volvería loco por la rabia y la culpa, prometiéndose en esos momentos dejar atrás todos sus miedos y odios porque anhelaba que ella volviera a sonreír como antes y se encargaría que lo hiciese una vez más, buscando su felicidad.

Y Chat Noir fue tras Hawk Moth.

….

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! AAAAH! *Esquiva trinches y cuchillos, hasta una bala de cañón* Tranquilos! Les juro que esto se va a arreglar, saben que odio a Lila de corazón así que no se preocupen aunque dará todavía de qué hablar. Y bueno, para el siguiente capítulo veremos al fin un cambio en Félix, y sé que algunos dirán que fue tonto que Bridgette lo perdonara, aun creyendo que la engañó con varias *susurro* cuando sólo fue una, pero Bridgette tiene sus razones y un secreto muy guardado también que se revelará. Y bueno, aún queda mucho en esta historia, así que dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	4. El peso de los errores

***Asoma una mano primero para que no haya peligro* Bien, es terreno seguro, ufff… después de esto me tomaré unas vacaciones. Como sea, comencemos… Hola a todos! He aquí el cuarto capítulo, vamos a con todo! ¿Quién todavía siente lo de Chat Blanc y Félix? Todavía muero por ello. Y aunque la temporada haya terminado nos han prometido un hiatus corto, esperemos que cumplan con ello. También me gustaría provechar para pedir una cosa. Y es que voten en contra de la ley COPPA, la cual afectara a muchas personas, y por supuesto también perderemos muchas series. También quisiera agradecer a quienes me han dado regalos por mis historias, tsubasa, Rilazou, LadyDoptera, entre otros; también gracias a natsuki dc por poner mi one-shot de Tarde en youtube, y a Selina Dark que me pidió autorización de publicar mi historia en ruso… ni yo lo podía creer, : / / ficbook readfic/ 87 67 570, todo pegadito. En fin, cuando empecé esto no me imaginé que a muchcos les gustara mi trabajo pero eso es gracias a todos ustedes, de cualquier parte que me lean, gracias.Y bueno, sin más qué decir, porque esto ya se alargó… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Capítulo 4.  
El peso de los errores.

Lila, o mejor dicho, Hawk Moth tarareaba como si estuviese en un paseo por el parque mientras saltaba por los edificios de la ciudad. Y eso la ponía con los pelos en punta. El agarre sobre ella era fuerte y apenas le daba oportunidad de respirar con normalidad.  
-Ya verás lo que tengo para ti. Te encantará.  
-Me vas a usar como cebo. Chat Noir y Ladybug no caerán en tu trampa.  
-Lo harán. Son tan idiotas que no dudo que si te ven a punto de desangrarte me entregaran sus miraculous personalmente. ¿Cómo debería colgarte? ¿De las manos? ¿O de los pies? ¡Eso es! Así la sangre caerá más rápido con los cortes que te haré. Como desangrar a un cerdo.- rió entre dientes.

Ya lo sabía, pero confirmar que Lila estaba loca de atar era algo en lo que deseaba equivocarse con toda su alma. Y definitivamente no volvería a comer cerdo en una larga temporada. Lo siguiente que supo fue tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar. Algo golpeo a Lila tan rápido y de una forma tan demoledora que la soltó, y antes de sentir el vértigo de la caída, unos fuertes brazos la acunaron contra un fuerte pecho.  
-Chat Noir...- admiró su perfil contra la luz, su cabello en el viento. Su minino la había rescatado y no podía estar más agradecida por ello.  
La llevo veloz a la plaza más cercana donde la oculto entre los árboles, poniéndola entre un árbol y él, atrapándola con los brazos a los costados para que no se moviera.  
-¡¿DONDE ESTAS CON ESA ZORRA?! ¡MALDITO GATO, VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO!- gritó Hawk Moth muy cerca de ellos. Se alejó pronto cortando furiosa árboles y postes por su camino. Estaba por completo desquiciada y Bridgette sabía la razón.  
-Lila no me dejara ahora que sé quién es.  
-¿Lila?- los ojos de Chat reflejaron por un minuto la misma incredulidad que ella tuvo, y esta fue reemplazada por una furia creciente.- Espera aquí y mantente oculta.- ordenó con una voz tan dura como el acero pero ella no le dejó.  
-No, Chat... espera por favor.- se sujetó de su brazo.- Esta puede ser la pelea final, el todo por el todo. No puedes ir solo.  
-No creo que haya tiempo de esperar a Ladybug si es lo que propones. Debes ir al hospital y alertar a las autoridades.  
-No te preocupes, estoy bien, y Ladybug... ella acaba de llegar.- Tikki apareció por encima de ellos y se lanzó sobre la mejilla de Bridgette muerta de la preocupación.  
-¡Bridgette! Tuve tanto miedo. Cuando esa psicótica te ataco estuve a punto de salir y darle su merecido.  
-Tranquila, Tikki. Estoy bien.  
-¡Pero estas herida! ¡Y sangras mucho!  
-Nada que algo de magia no cure.- miro a Chat Noir que parecía haber visto un fantasma.- Siento haberte mentido, Chat, yo...  
-Eres Ladybug.- ella asintió.  
-Tenemos muchos de que hablar. Pero por ahora debemos acabar con todo esto... ¡Tikki, Transfórmame!

Ladybug apareció frente a Chat Noir que todavía estaba en shock.  
-Hora de terminar con la maldad de Hawk Moth de una vez por todas, vamos gatito.- lanzó su yoyo y Chat se obligó a reaccionar.  
-¡Espera!- se puso a la par con ella.  
Todo en él ahora era un torbellino de emociones.

Ladybug era Bridgette.  
Bridgette era Ladybug.  
Eso quería decir que ha estado casado con el amor de su vida todo este tiempo. 

«Y he sido un completo infeliz con ella.» 

-¿Listo, minou? Esto termina hoy.  
Si, ese día muchas cosas cambiaría entre ellos. El horrible ser humano que había sido con ella murió en el momento en que la vio herida en el suelo del taller. Terminando todo eso, tenía muchas cosas que enmendar, y pondría su sangre y lágrimas en ello…

Los ciudadanos habían evacuado. La pelea era un afloja y jala constante donde no se podía saber quién sería el triunfador, más que nada cuando Hawk Moth tenía en mano dos akumas, uno en forma de bomba negra y redonda con pantalones y casco militar que lanzaba bombas de mecha a ellos y a la ciudad; y una akuma parecida a una dríada cubierta de raíces, con flores en su cabello lleno de hojas que era capaz de controlar a las plantas usando un enorme diente de león como bastón que esparcía sus esporas sobre el viento y donde caía una, era donde crecía un árbol y sus ramas podían atraparlos.  
Por suerte, Mime, Mercury, Melody y Sparrow, llegaron como apoyo para contener a los akumas. Pero, Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban agotados, y Ladybug cada vez resentía el corte de su brazo bajo su traje, Chat Noir podía oler la sangre gracias a su olfato desarrollado.  
-Ladybug, necesitas descansar. Hay que acabar con los akumas.  
-No. Si ayudamos y nos enfocamos en los akumas, Lila puede aprovechar para lastimarnos o escapar. Y yo no dejaré que siga lastimando a más personas.- Chat Noir la contempló embelesado. Allí estaba el valor que reflejaba la chica que amaba. La que no supo ver que tenía a su lado.

Sacudió su cabeza. No, no era momento para pensar en eso, debía enfocarse en acabar con Hak Moth y terminar esa locura.  
-¡Lucky Charm!- lanzó con esfuerzo su yoyo hacia arriba y para sorpresa de ambos, un destapa caños cayó en manos de la chica.  
-Dime que tienes un plan por amor a los gatos.  
Ella miro a todas partes, el akuma bomba, el destapa caños, el bastón de la akuma de los árboles, un hidrante, una escalera, material para pegar olvidado por un trabajador que ponía los últimos anuncios de la marca Gabriel y el amplio panorámico blanco. Sonrió.  
-¿Cuándo te he fallado chaton?- le paso una suave caricia en el cuello que le erizó hasta la cola haciéndolo ronronear.- Después tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Necesito que no le quites el ojo a Lila.  
-Purr supuesto. Me le clavaré con garras y dientes.  
Ladybug comenzó a preparar todo, clavando el destapa caños en el suelo y usando cita para colocar el palo en el suelo, desenrolló los carteles y colocó pegamento sobre el amplio panorámico dejando la escalera sobre una lata de pegamento dejándolo inclinado. Entre tanto, Chat Noir arremetía con fuerza contra Hawk Moth, que intentaba dañarlo con su daga, pero él era un experto en esgrima y ella no tenía oportunidad.

-No puedes conmigo, ¡eres solo la mascota de Ladybug!

-¡Error! Tú eres la que está acabada. Y si hablamos de animales ese miraculous no te queda, pero ni siquiera el de zorro o serpiente describirían tu asqueroso ser.

Un silbido llamó la atención de los akumas que estaban a punto de vencer a sus amigos. Ladybug sonreía confiada.  
-¡Oigan! ¿Que vinieron a por mis aretes? ¡Venga a por ellos!  
Los dos akumas fueron contra ella, justo entonces ella se hizo a un lado cuando el bastón de la dríada iba a golpearla, cortando la cinta que liberó el palo del destapa caños que golpeó el pie del akuma bomba y este cayó sobre la otra akuma y rodaron hasta llegar a la escalera donde la heroína saltó y los hizo catapultarse hasta el panorámico pegajosos donde se catapultó con su ayuda de su yoyo tomando los carteles y dejándolos atrapados, y tirando así la akuma su bastón de diente de león y el otro una bomba. Ladybug rompió el bastón liberando al akuma y luego de atraparlo, tomó la bomba y el casco del otro.  
-¡Mime! ¡Dame un Home Run!- le lanzó la bomba y Mime se puso en posición de bateo.  
-¡Encantado!- su bate invisible mandó la bomba tan alto hasta donde estaban Chat Noir y Hawk Moth.

Fue turno de Mercury salvar al felino de una explosión que sacudió el mundo de la villana y Ladybug pisó el casco liberando al último akuma que atrapó. Su pie se apoyó en Melody y Sparrow que ya le esperaban tomando impulso, y Chat Noir también atacó impulsado por Mercury en su carrera, y en un ataque cruzado golpearon a Hawk Moth que cayó al suelo derrotada.

-/ ¡Bien hecho!/- chocaron puños y Ladybug lanzó el destapa caños al cielo.

-¡Miraculous Ladybug!- todo comenzó a volver a la normalidad.

-Y pensar que Paris fue salvada por eso, no me lo puedo creer.

-Vamos, Chat, era lo que ella se merecía. Aunque estuve tentada de usarlo en su cara. Pero aun no terminamos.- los dos héroes se acercaron a Hawk Moth y sus compañeros se colocaron alrededor por si Hawk Moth se atrevía a intentar escapar. Pero la villana apenas y podía moverse sin quejarse del dolor.- Ha acabado al fin.- Chat Noir se acercó para quitarle el miraculous.  
-Hora de revelar a la persona tras la máscara.  
En un intento desesperado, Hawk Moth intentó herir a Chat Noir con su daga, pero el héroe fue empujado a un lado y para su horror la daga se clavó en un costado de Ladybug.  
Chat Noir la tomó en brazos y Hawk Moth fue azotada contra el suelo por los demás, al tiempo que Melody le quitaba el miraculous y revelaba a una Lila que reía desquiciada.  
-¡La mate! ¡Lo logre! ¡Mate a la grandiosa Ladybug!- la daga desapareció y Chat Noir sintió que la vida se escapaba de él.  
-No... ¡LADYBUG!  
-¡Corre a un hospital!- le grito Melody.- ¡Ahora!- lo zarandeó hasta que reaccionó y este se la llevó al hospital cercano. En el viaje, la transformación de Bridgette desapareció y Chat Noir la veía ponerse cada vez más pálida y con una mueca de dolor.  
-¡No te atrevas a desmayarte! ¡Ya casi llegamos! ¡Aguanta!  
-Chat... prométeme que te harás cargo de todo... del miraculous, de la caja, y de que Lila jamás... ¡argh!  
-Vale, sólo no hables y mantén tus energías.- ella le sonrió.  
-Te amo... Chat Noir. Te amo tanto...- abundantes lagrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Chat, ella creía que él tenía miedo, pero el miedo no era el único sentimiento que albergaba en el corazón de su felino. Sentía terror, vergüenza y dolor.

-Yo también te amo. ¡Por eso por favor no me dejes ahora!  
Tikki que estaba sobre el pecho de Bridgette observaba todo, sintiendo pena por el portador de Plagg…

Gabriel llegó al hospital y en la sala de espera se encontró con su hijo, pálido, desgarbado y sin dejar de mirar a frente con la frente arrugada por la preocupación. Este se sentó a su lado.  
-¿Que han dicho los doctores?  
-La han ingresado de emergencia a cirugía. Hawk Moth, o mejor dicho, Lila Rossi la hirió de gravedad cuando la estaban rescatando.  
-¿Y su estado?  
-... Delicado.  
Gabriel le dio unas palmadas a su hijo, sintiendo lo tenso que estaba. Ninguno dijo nada en las siguientes horas, Natalie fue quien avisó a los Dupain-Cheng de lo ocurrido y estos fueron al hospital. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, Félix no había dicho palabra alguna ante las palabras de consuelo de los tíos de su esposa, sintiéndose cada vez más culpable ante esa amabilidad que no merecía por todo el daño hecho y que obligó a callar a Bridgette. Todos los amigos estuvieron allí y Félix sentía como Allegra y Aly le miraba cada tanto con una mirada llena de resentimiento, lo sabían… y no le importaba ahora. Recibieron mensajes de sus empleados, inversionistas, Félix no contestó ninguna, fue Natalie quien se hizo cargo de ello. La policía los interrogó por lo ocurrido. Todo mundo estaba en silencio hasta que el medico al fin apareció tras las horas más largas de toda su vida.  
-¿Familiares de la señora Agreste?- Félix fue el primero en levantarse con una velocidad que asustó a los presentes.  
-¡¿Cómo esta ella?!  
-La señora se encuentra bien, por suerte su herida no fue tan grave como esperábamos y la atención fue rápida. Pero me gustaría que se quedara en observación unos días, quizás un par de semanas.- todos suspiraron de alivio y Félix sintió que desfallecería de felicidad. Ya su mente estaba trabajando en como reconquistar a su mariquita antes de revelar quién era él.  
-¿Y después podrá regresar a casa?- preguntó la señora Cheng.  
-Sí, pero en su estado deberán tomarse medidas especiales.  
-¿Cómo que en su estado?- preguntó el señor Agreste y el señor Dupain se acercó al médico atrapándolo entre sus dos enormes manos y sacudiéndolo sin piedad.  
-¿Qué es lo que pasa con mi sobrina? ¿Qué estado?- el medico intimidado logró zafarse.  
-Oh, bueno... creo que si no lo saben tampoco la paciente. Fue un milagro en realidad, y tuvimos especial cuidado, por eso la cirugía tardó más de lo esperado y con la cantidad de sangre perdida...- Félix detuvo a su suegro tomando de la camisa al médico y alzarlo hasta su altura.  
-¡Ya hable o le arranco el cuello!- rugió tan furioso que todos los presentes dieron un paso atrás, el medico tragó duro y se aclaró la garganta.  
-La señora Agreste está embarazada. Y el producto se encuentra en perfecto estado. Felicidades.- nadie supo que decir, todo se sumió en un extraño silencio que les permitía digerir la idea, y Félix Agreste se desmayó ante la mirada de los presentes.

Bridgette permanecía en la cama dormida. La palidez mortal con la que la llevó había desaparecido gracias a una transfusión y al suero. Sus largos cabellos estaban sueltos y desperdigados por toda la almohada. Lucía como una bella durmiente y solo le faltaba una corona de flores sobre su cabeza.  
Tocó su mano, sintiendo alivio tras recordar lo fría que se iba volviendo cuando la trasladaba al hospital y que ahora se encontraba cálida.  
Ella estaba bien, estaba a salvo, e iba a ser madre.  
Y ese bebé era suyo.  
Llevó las manos a su rostro, no había duda de quién era el padre, porque él había tomado esa parte suya, y le había dicho que le amaba. Su corazón se hinchó en su pecho. Tendrían un bebé y no sabía si sentirse feliz o aterrado. Porque ella no sabía que él era el padre.  
Tenía demasiado qué enmendar pero por nada del mundo la dejaría sola, haría lo que fuera para hacerla feliz y que se sintiese amada el doble todos los días de su vida.

-Disculpe, pero la hora de visita ha terminado.- puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mandar al diablo a esa enfermera.

-Bien. Enseguida me voy.- la enfermera se fue. Recogió sus cosas, acercó su mano a una suave caricia al acomodar su flequillo, y al estar a punto de salir del lugar, Plagg apareció traspasando la puerta.

-Hola, chico.

-¡Plagg! ¿Dónde rayos habías estado?

-Estaba consolando a mi azuquita. Ella también necesitaba que la cuidaran.- al girarse vio a un kwami rojo con una mancha en forma de trébol en su cabeza flotar sobre Bridgette.

-Ese es…

-La kwami de Ladybug, de Bridgette, se llama Tikki.- la kwami se posó con cuidado sobre el vientre de su portadora, y casi como un gato, comenzó a restregarse un poco y a entonar una dulce melodía.

El corazón de Félix estaba siendo oprimido por la escena. Tikki se detuvo observando a Félix sin decir palabra, y él sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, solo pudo de ir dos palabras.  
-Lo siento...- Tikki asintió en silencio y tras unos momentos, Félix iba a darse la vuelta pero una dulce voz le detuvo.  
-¿Por qué?- él volvió a centrar su atención en la kwami que lo miraba atenta y contestó.  
-Por haber sido tan cruel con ella.  
-Ella sabía que estabas enojado con ella. Lo entendía.- Félix apretó sus puños.  
-Lo sé… La lastimé. Me odia. Y todo lo que hice o dije no me lo perdonaré jamás.  
-Ahora su corazón está roto. Y aunque también la hayas lastimado como Chat Noir, sólo confía en esa pate tuya para curarla. Necesitará tiempo y cariño. Ella necesita volver a sonreír y saber que es sentirse amada para volver a ser ella misma y perdonar.- Félix asintió y Tikki sonrió un poco.- Sabes, veía todo lo que le hacías, cada lágrima, cada risa perdida, pero también veía esos pequeños detalles que ella no sabía que tenías.

-¿Disculpa?

-Como cuando ibas a verla cuando dormía, cuando no comía por el trabajo y pedias a la asistente que le llevara algo de comer, lo de aquel horrible incendio, cuando casi la atropellan esa vez, cuando pedías a los sirvientes de la mansión que se mantuvieran atentos a ella, incluso hasta que le pediste a tu guardaespaldas que la protegiera, para ella fue difícil transformarse.- Tikki le sonrió con dulzura.- O cuando enfermó en esa horrible fiebre el invierno pasado, ella creyó que quien la cuidaba era Natalie pero eras tú quien estuvo allí cuando dormía.- Félix bajó la mirada.- Eres una buena persona Félix, pero el orgullo te ciega a veces, así fue como creciste, o aprendiste a vivir, no conocías nada más hasta que te convertiste en Chat Noir y aprendiste más sobre ti mismo, pero no has destruido por completo esa coraza dura de espinas que te rodea. Ella te llegará a perdonar, pero no esperes amor incondicional de repente.  
-Lo sé... Lo sé, sin embargo no puedo evitar ser egoísta. Debo irme, por favor, cuídalos.  
-Lo haré.  
Félix se fue con un peso en pecho. Con la duda atenazando su corazón de si de verdad Bridgette sería capaz de perdonarle y comenzar de nuevo...

A la mañana siguiente, bajó al comedor donde su padre ya estaba bebiendo su café. Se sentó y se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Bridgette que parecía iluminar cada espacio de esa fría mansión.  
-Tenemos que hablar.  
-¿Sobre qué, padre?  
-Sobre tu divorcio. Adelantaremos todo y alegaremos infidelidad si insiste en algo. Porque dudo mucho que la concepción divina sea comprobada.- Félix se mostró estoico ante la declaración.  
-No vamos a divorciarnos. Esa criatura es mía.  
-Justo ayer me dijiste que no la habías tocado.  
-No iba a darte gusto, padre. Entiéndelo.- el mayor de los Agreste arqueo su ceja un momento y luego volvió a su misma postura.  
-Entendido. Bueno, no importa, en dado caso que sea ella quien solicite el divorcio la tutela completa pasará a ser tuya.- Félix detuvo su cuchillo al cortar.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Venia en el contrato que ella firmo. Si en algún momento ella llegase a querer la separación y estuviese embarazada, si el niño es tuyo cedería la criatura por completo a nuestra familia, renunciando por completo a cualquier derecho sobre este.- el tenedor se clavó con fuerza asustando a Natalie y rompiendo el plato en la mesa.  
-A veces puedes llegar a ser un monstruo.- se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.  
-¿A dónde vas?  
-A con mi esposa, hoy no voy a ir a la oficina y tengo mucho que hacer.- se fue furioso, cuando pensaba que su padre no podía sorprenderlo más salía con algún as bajo la manga. Pero no lo dejaría. Enamoraría a Bridgette para que no se divorcien y criarían a su pequeño o pequeña lejos de la garra manipuladora de su padre…

Cuando Bridgette despertó se sentía mareada, le dolía hasta las cejas y sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse al blanco impoluto del hospital. Gimió de dolor al moverse un poco y Tikki despertó enseguida.  
-¡Bridgette! Me tenías tan preocupada.  
-Tikki...- su voz era pastosa.- ¿Dónde estamos?  
-Estas en el hospital. Después de la pelea Chat Noir te trajo y has estado inconsciente por tres días.  
-Chat... ya recuerdo. Lila... ¿qué paso con ella?  
-Tranquila, Nooroo al fin está a salvo en la caja de los miraculous con todos los demás, pero necesitará tiempo, Lila abusó mucho de él...  
-Oh, pobre...  
-Tranquila, Nooroo es fuerte. Solo necesitará tiempo, y mucho cariño.- Bridgette sonrió sabiendo que entre todos los kwamis cuidarían bien al pequeño.  
-¿Y Lila?  
-Detenida. Ya te enteraras. Por ahora debes descansar mucho. Y cuidarte el doble. Un milagro ha pasado.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Bridgette, estas embarazada.  
Los ojos de Bridgette se abrieron de golpe.  
-¡¿QUÉ?!- su grito resonó por todo el hospital, y de repente unos pasos se escucharon acercarse y Tikki se ocultó.  
-¡¿Qué ocurre?!- entró el medico junto con un par de enfermeras y la joven sonrió apenada.  
-Eh... ¿hola?- el medico se acercó para inspeccionarla.  
-¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Le duele algo?- acercó una lámpara a sus ojos y ella cerro los ojos ante la molesta luz.  
-¡Oiga!  
-¡¿Que pasa aquí?!- Bridgette al ver la puerta palideció. Los Agreste estaban entrando y Félix se acercó a la cama para sentarse a su lado.  
-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te sientes mal?- su mano tomó la de ella, se veía preocupado.

**Está fingiendo.**

Hablo su sub-consciente en forma de Ladybug.****

**Está como siempre actuando el papel de marido perfecto. ¡Que no te engañe!  
**  
Hubiese fruncido el ceño de no ser porque le dolía todo.  
-Me duele cada parte del cuerpo.- respondió con la mirada ausente. El doctor se acercó.  
-Es normal. Tuvimos que someterla a una cirugía, necesitará total reposo unos días más.- Félix le acercó un vaso de agua a Bridgette que bebió y exhaló un débil gracias.- Y debe cuidarse mucho en su estado.  
-¿Mi estado?  
-Está usted embarazada.- hubiese gritado de nuevo de no ser porque esas palabras ya habían penetrado en su cabeza por Tikki.  
Estaba embarazada.  
Tendría un bebé.  
Y ese bebé era de Chat Noir.  
-Un milagro y una bendición para nuestra familia.- dijo Gabriel Agreste pero Bridgette llevó sus manos protectoramente a su vientre. Ni loca lo dejaría acercarse a su bebé.  
Félix notó ese gesto y la tensión de Bridgette. Puso su mano sobre la de ella, haciendo que ella centrara su atención en él.  
-Tranquila. Todo estará bien.  
Pero la tensión no desapareció, porque era un signo de que no confiaba para nada en él... 

Bridgette tuvo que quedarse una semana más en observación. Y eso le vino a la mar de bien al no querer regresar a la mansión. Sus padres y amigos la llenaron de regalos ante la noticia. Flores, peluches, libros de maternidad. Allegra lloró culpando a las hormonas pero estaba tan feliz porque su amiga estuviera bien. Sin embargo, cuando Aly comenzó a hacer preguntas, Bridgette les contó la verdad de su identidad secreta y el verdadero padre de su hijo. Fue más que decir que fue un gran shock, hasta que Aly le dijo que se alegraba que su bebé no fuera de Félix.  
Félix iba a visitarla y se quedaba hasta que se quedaba dormida. De día no hablaban mucho, pero de noche escuchaba su voz al dormir, no lo entendía. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le decía en sueños? Si supiese esa batalla interna, una parte de ella no lo querría allí, estaba aterrada, pero otra le decía que confiara en él una última vez. Todo era tan complicado ahora con él... 

El viaje de regreso a la mansión fue de lo más tranquilo. Félix fue a por ella y el Gorila se mostró cuidadoso al momento de manejar, incluso con los bordes de las calles. Bridgette tenía que hablar con él seriamente. Al llegar a la mansión, ella tuvo un sentimiento de repulsión ante ese lugar.  
-Vamos.- no fue una orden como lo usual, más bien fue casi como una súplica. Félix la miraba de una forma que no podía identificar, pero tomó la mano que le ofrecía para subir las escaleras de entrada.

Al entrar, se encontraron con Gabriel Agreste esperando a lo alto de la escalera del vestíbulo como de costumbre.  
-Bienvenida. Nos alegra mucho tenerla con nosotros de vuelta.

«No por mucho.»

Pensó Bridgette pero asintió a su suegro.  
-Es bueno estar aquí.  
-Te acompaño a tu cuarto, debes estar exhausta.- dijo Félix y ella asintió.  
-Claro.- era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar. Pasaron junto al señor Agreste. Dieron vuelta por el pasillo aunque Félix casi va a su propia habitación.  
-Félix, mi habitación está del otro lado.  
-Claro, estoy distraído.- se daba cuenta de lo separados que estaban sus cuartos. Tenía que arreglar eso, la idea de compartir la misma habitación para ser más cercanos se le antojó la adecuada. Y de sólo imaginársela con esos pijamas que usaba...  
-Félix, ¿podrías pasar? Quisiera hablar contigo.  
Y había llegado el momento de la verdad. La puerta se cerró, y tan pronto como el click sonó, ella se giró y lo encaró.  
-Tú sabes que este bebé no es tuyo. Así que quiero que firmemos el divorcio lo más pronto posible.- Félix afiló su mirada, pero lejos de estar molesto como ella creía, estaba impresionado por la valentía que ella estaba demostrando. Pero no iba a dejarla irse de su lado.  
-Lo he estado discutiendo. Pero no puedo darte el divorcio.  
-¿Por qué? Esto facilitaría todo entre nosotros y terminaríamos este matrimonio que nos ha hecho infelices.

«No, no lo haría.»

Pensó Félix. Si se divorciaban, su padre mandaría a hacer esa prueba de ADN, y allí se demostraría que él era el padre, y por supuesto Bridgette perdería sus derechos sobre su bebé. La destrozaría por completo.  
-Lo malo es... aunque estemos a muy poco de terminar este periodo, tras esto, mi padre deseara una prueba de ADN y esas solo se obtienen hasta que nazca la criatura, por lo que no podremos solicitar la separación.- menuda mentira, sabía que podían hacerlo en los próximos meses pero no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría conquistarla. Los ojos de Bridgette se abrieron y apretó los puños.  
-Entonces intentas decirme que no podremos divorciarnos hasta que nazca el bebé.- se podía notar la impotencia en su mirada. Félix quiso abrazarla, besarla, consolarla y decirle la verdad. Pero no pudo... no aun. Ella se quedó paralizada cuando Félix puso su mano sobre su cabeza y hablo en tono conciliador.  
-Lo sobrellevaremos. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante las cosas serán diferentes.- un beso en la coronilla hizo que ella le mirara, pero no era la mirada que esperaba, sus ojos le recordaron a los de un cervatillo cegado por las luces de un auto, asustado y confundido, eso lo dejó frío.- Descansa.  
Se retiró del cuarto y sola, Bridgette se dejó caer en la cama y Tikki apareció preocupada al verla.  
-¿Qué acaba de pasar?  
-Creo que algo bueno. ¿Tú no lo crees?- Bridgette fijó su vista en la ventana.  
-Con Félix no tengo idea de nada... Ni siquiera sé qué pensar ahora.

-Tal como lo veo Félix te ha tratado bien.

-Algo que no me queda en claro, Tikki.

-Bridgette, no te rompas la cabeza con eso. Necesitas estar tranquila, órdenes del doctor.

-Tienes razón. ¿Crees que Chat Noir aparezca pronto?  
-Estoy muy segura que piensa todo el tiempo en ti, y espera la oportunidad perfecta para aparecer...- dijo mirando la sonrisa de su portadora y cómo llevaba su mano a su vientre.

Félix se sentó en su cama. Plagg salió de entre su ropa y se estiró un poco perezoso.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿La llenaras de obsequios y cursilerías hasta que caiga a tus pies, galán?  
-Sigo pensando. Ella parecía desconcertada cuando la toqué. No deseo asustarla.  
-Bueno, te diría que te tomes tu tiempo, pero en este punto las cosas no pueden ir a paso tortuga, y más porque cuando sea un balón andante y nazcan tus dos bollos...  
-Espera... ¡¿DOS?!- Plagg quedo estático un momento y suspiró con fuerza.  
-Tikki va a matarme.- Félix puso sus manos en su rostro y dejo escapar un grito o gruñido.  
-¡¿Dos?! ¿En serio?  
-Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué buen tiro tienes? El punto es que tienes que hacer que te quiera, borrar casi dos años de estupideces, y por supuesto que cuando descubra que eres Chat Noir no te castre por ello.  
-Que ánimos.- dijo con sarcasmo y entonces su teléfono sonó y ve el nombre de Kagami en este.  
-Y por supuesto, decirle adiós a tu amiguita "con derechos".  
-De eso si puedo encargarme lo más pronto posible. Voy a ser el marido que Bridgette quiere y necesita y haré lo que sea para cuidarla y hacerla feliz.- colgó a Kagami y no volvió a recibir ninguna llamada de ella esa noche…

En la cena Bridgette fue la primera en llegar. Iba a sentarse en su sitio cuando sintió como alguien acomodaba su silla, al voltear vio a Félix. Se sentó con dando un débil gracias, un tanto extrañada por esa acción que solo hacía en público, y su desconcierto creció al ver como se sentaba a su lado, no enfrente como siempre. ¿Un momento? ¿Desde cuándo estaba su silla a su lado? Ella se movió un poco incomoda.

-Esto... ¿Pasa algo con tu lugar?  
-¿Cómo qué?  
-No lo sé... Olvídalo.- Gabriel llegó y al verlos sentados así se sentó sin pronunciar palabra.  
-Buenas noches. Me alegra verlos ya que me gustaría discutir con ustedes algo importante.- trajeron los platos y Bridgette notó que su plato era distinto, ¿o era su imaginación? De seguro el chef ya tenía la nueva dieta para ella. El señor Agreste hizo un gesto y se dirigió a su nuera.  
-Bridgette, debido a tu embarazo te tomarás permiso especial en la compañía.- la comida no llegó a su boca, ella bajó el tenedor.  
-Perdone, pero necesito organizar los diseños de la próxima temporada. No puedo quedarme en la mansión.  
-Puedes ir para organizar los últimos detalles en cualquier día de la semana. Trabajarás lo necesario desde aquí donde se seguirá tu embarazo. Ya habías pedido vacaciones después de todo.  
-Sí, para ir a Marsella. Con mis amigas.  
-Me temo que se cancela ese viaje. No queremos que algo te pase y debes cuidarte en su estado.- Bridgette se levantó de la silla.

-Estoy mucho mejor y ese viaje es muy importante para mí. Me he ganado ese viaje.  
-Entonces iré contigo.- propuso Félix de nuevo y Bridgette lo miró como si hubiese dicho que el mundo era plano.- Alguien debe cuidar de ti y me propongo a...  
-Es una salida de chicas.- respondió tajante.- ¿Quieres acompañarme a spas, compras y escuchar charlas incesantes y ridículas? No lo creo.  
-¡Suficiente!- alzo la voz el señor Agreste.- Usted no ira a ninguna parte y es mi última palabra. Debe pensar en su estado. Evitemos más penosos incidentes. No quiero que nadie sepa de esto hasta que sepamos a última instancia qué hacer con esta noticia, y no quiero ningún escándalo publicado.- dos pares de ojos lo miraron a punto de fulminarlo. Bridgette dejó la servilleta.  
-No tengo hambre. Cenare más tarde.- huyó de lo que creyó era alguno de los círculos del infierno. Y Félix se levantó con los puños apretados.  
-Sé que quizás pido demasiado, ¡pero tienes que dejar de entrometerte en mi vida y la de mi esposa, YA!- se fue de la mesa dejando al cabeza de familia solo. Natalie se acercó por detrás y puso su mano en su hombro.  
-Señor...  
-Seguro no me gano el premio del padre del año.- dijo con pesar.  
-Tal vez deba guardar distancia, ahora hay otra persona incluida en este asunto. Debería pensar en ello.  
-Primero hay cosas que debo asegurarme. Sé que Félix me oculta algo sobre esto y quiero saber por qué.- Natalie asintió, ya que había algo en todo eso que se le escapaba, pero no entendía qué podría ser, sin embargo se alegraba de ver cómo Félix empezaba al fin a actuar como un marido amoroso con esa joven, y esperaba que pudiesen arreglar sus problemas por el bien de esa criatura…

Estando frente a la puerta, Félix llevaba un plato de comida, apenas y giro la perilla y supo que estaba cerrada.  
-Plagg. Abre.  
-Ya que.- el kwami no tardó en abrir la cerradura y al entrar las puertas del balcón estaban abiertas. Allí la vio, secando sus lágrimas y mirando hacia la oscuridad como si buscase a alguien. El que lo estuviese esperando le hizo sentir una inmensa ternura. Hizo ruido con la puerta y ella se volvió mirándolo con desconfianza.  
-¿Si?  
-Te traje la cena. Ahora debes comer por tre... la tremenda hambre que les da a las embarazadas.- ella volvió a mirar al cielo nocturno.  
-Quiero el divorcio. Tú también lo quieres, ¿por qué no convences a tu padre?  
-Hemos aguantado hasta aquí. Un poco más no nos matará.  
-... Quiero mi libertad no deseo estar aquí.- murmuró triste y Félix sintió su corazón estrujarse por la pena.  
-Bridgette... te dije que las cosas serían diferentes.- dijo tan directo como su padre pero sin mirarla a los ojos.  
-¿Por qué ya no puedes molestarme o podría pasarle algo a mi bebé?- este asintió y ella suspiró.- Claro... sólo sería eso.  
-Sé que no he sido un gran ser humano. Pero no hago esto por el bebé. El día del ataque me di cuenta que también eres importante para mí.- ella lo miró, quiso creerle, pero no podía, y él lo sabía.- Te prometo que las cosas cambiaran.

-Tú tienes a alguien que quieres. Yo también… ¿no quieres estar con ella?

-Sí, pero entenderá. Ese hombre que amas también. Esto es por tu seguridad. Y no dejaré que nada malo te pase ni a ti ni a ese bebé.

Ella no pudo responderle, una parte de ella comenzó a ablandarse con respecto a Félix, tal vez sí estaba preocupado por ella. Miró a la noche, esperando ver a su gato negro sin saber que estaba a su lado...

Al otro día Bridgette no se sentía con ánimos de salir, pero Félix la había convencido de dar una vuelta. El silencio en el auto era denso, sin embargo, cuando reconoció a donde iban, la expresión de esta cambio y fue la primera en bajarse del auto al detenerse. Félix sonrió al verla feliz y abrió la puerta de la panadería para que ella entrara.  
-¡Bridgette!- su tía Sabine le recibió con los brazos abiertos.  
-Hola, tía.  
-Oh, cariño. Me alegra tanto que vinieras. Y tu también Félix. ¿Quieres quedarte y probar nuestros panes de temporada?  
-Me encantaría quedarme pero debo ir a la oficina. Y quería pedirles que Bridgette pudiera quedarse hoy. Mi padre y yo estaremos ocupados y no deseo dejarla sola en la mansión.- Bridgette lo miro con grandes ojos pero el señor Dupain respondió antes de que dijese algo.  
-¡Por supuesto! No te preocupes. La trataremos a ella y a este pequeñín con guantes de seda.- el rubio sonrió y luego tomo con delicadeza la mano de Bridgette y besó su dorso.  
-Te veré mañana. Vendré a por ti para tu último día en la oficina.  
-S-Sí, claro...- este se fue y Bridgette se tomó las manos inconscientemente, ya que ese gesto solo era algo que hacia Chat Noir, Félix nunca lo había hecho.

-Llévate esto Félix.- le dio la señora Cheng una caja.- Es de nuestra selección.

-Muchas gracias. Y por favor, se los encargo mucho.- la mujer asintió y Félix se marchó con una leve sonrisa.  
-¡Ven cariño! Vamos arriba.- le invito la señora Cheng con una gran sonrisa.- Hay mucho de qué hablar y tenemos tartaletas de manzana.

-Debes comer muy bien, nada de pasarse comidas.- le instó el señor Dupain y ella rio.  
-Gracias, tíos. Y por supuesto que comeré bien.- entonces su tía puso sus manos sobre su vientre y la mira con ternura.

-¿Cuánto tienes?

-Bueno, paso las diez semanas.  
-Aww, será adorable. Serás una buena madre. Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti.- Bridgette sintió ganas de llorar y abrazo a su tía. Porque no estaba segura de sí sus padres estarían orgullosos de ella, pero se aseguraría de que ese bebé lo estuviera… 

Chat Noir cayó sobre la azotea de la panadería. Sintió una gran nostalgia invadirle, recordando cuando la visitaba por las noches y esta le recibía para hablar y comer bocadillos. Como echó de menos esos dulces momentos. La trampilla estaba abierta, así que entro sin problemas cayendo en sus extremidades como un gato real. Se acercó a la cama alta donde su princesa dormía, o mejor dicho, su reina. Tenía puesta un pijama pantalón sin mangas color rosa. Sonrió embobado admirando su belleza tomándose todo el tiempo posible.  
-Haces lo mismo que antes de saber la verdad.- la vocecita de Tikki le hizo enderezarse de golpe y la vio sobre el escritorio sentada y mirarlo con una sonrisa.- ¿Por qué la contemplabas dormir cuando decías odiarla?  
Chat bajo la cabeza, pensaba que nadie sabría de ello pero era obvio que se equivocó, esas veces que intentaba verla, contemplarla y convencerse que esa dulce criatura era su enemiga. Era doloroso ese pensamiento. Pero también...  
-Quería verla para ver que no se hubiese ido.  
-¿No querías que se fuera?  
-Supongo que no, una parte oscura y vengativa no deseaba eso para seguir haciéndola sufrir.  
-¿Y la otra?  
-... La otra le aterraba que pudiese perderla.- Tikki sonrió y voló donde su portadora.  
-Por favor, se paciente con ella. Ha pasado por mucho.  
-Lo sé. Fui yo quien le hizo ese daño.- Bridgette comenzó a quejarse y al abrir los ojos esta se encontró con dos esmeraldas en medio de la oscuridad.  
-¿C-Chat?  
-Hola, mi lady.- ella sonrió al ver por medio de la poca luz que entraba la sonrisa de su felino. Extendió sus brazos para tocarlo y el recibió gustoso ese dulce toque de sus manos.  
-Oh, Chat Noir... no eres un sueño.  
-No lo soy, soy demasiado guapo para ser un sueño...- este se acercó a ella que le sonreía, tan dulce, tan anhelante como el... hasta que ella puso sus manos en sus boca.  
-Necesito ir... baño...  
-¡¿Eh?!  
En poco ella estaba vomitando en la taza del inodoro mientras Chat sostenía su cabello.

-Lo siento... esto debe ser desagradable para ti...  
-No del todo.- dijo sonriendo. Colocó su mano en su vientre y su frente se apoyó en su hombro.- Deseo compartir todo momento que refiera a nuestros catbugs, y no sabes lo feliz que haces a este gato.  
-¿Catbugs?  
-Un kwami mete la pata me dijo que serían dos.- en la otra habitación se escuchó a Tikki gruñir y maldecir a Plagg pateando algo.  
-Dos...- ella aun no salía de su asombro pero tras unos momentos se rio un poco.- Chat... estoy en problemas. Mi situación no es la mejor.  
-No te preocupes. Arreglaremos todo. ¿Que nos ha detenido hasta ahora?- este la beso en el hombro. Bridgette sonrió y se sintió mucho mejor. Sintiendo el apoyo y amor de Chat ante lo que fuera a venir.  
-Te besaría ahora pero necesito lavarme los dientes.  
-Yo te besaría igualmente gustoso.- ella rió un momento antes de suspirar.

-Chat… sé que quizás no quieres hablar de esto pero… esas chicas con las que estuviste…

-Una sola. Una. Porque tú… bueno, Plagg al fin me explicó lo que ocurrió esa noche, pero a ti no te contaría por… ya sabes, ser tú.- ella sonrió de lado pero él siguió.- Te juro que fue la mayor estupidez de toda mi vida. Como te dije estaba atrapado en una situación insostenible, tanta presión, tanta ira, creo que fue un milagro no haber sido akumatizado. Pero te juro que desde lo ocurrido con nosotros no la volví a ver. Debes de odiarme…- ella permaneció en silencio unos momentos hasta que suspiró.

-Debo confesar algo… también fui infiel.- algo dentro de la cabeza de Chat Noir se partió en dos.

-¿Disculpa? Creo que algo de cerilla me hizo escuchar mal.

-Te fui también infiel. Con el famoso Luka Couffaine.- el comenzó a boquear sin poder pronunciar una palabra coherente hasta después de varios intentos.

-¿Cómo?

-Fue meses después de separarnos. Estaba estancada en mi matrimonio y estaba furiosa contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Rompiste conmigo antes de dejarme explicar las cosas. Yo quería proponerte irnos lejos de todo sin mirar atrás.- Chat hizo un mohín, ¿cómo no se le ocurrió eso?- Y Luka estaba allí. Siempre fue alguien dulce conmigo. Y bueno… nos besamos.- ya decía él que no le caía bien Luka.- Y… estuvimos a punto de ya sabes.

-Ya… creo que mi Cataclysm irá bien en su cara, y no me refiero a uno de esos posters que están en la ciudad.

-¡Pero no pasó nada! Al final fue Luka quien me hizo entrar en razón. Me dijo que no era correcto para Félix ni mucho menos para ti, que al final terminaríamos lastimándonos. Estaba tan avergonzada que mantuve un tiempo distancia con todos.

-Creo recordar un poco eso…

-Chat… lo siento mucho.

-No, Bridgette. No tengo nada que perdonar. Así como tú me perdonaste mi gran metedura de pata, entiendo toda esa rabia e impotencia. Pero debemos trabajar mucho en nuestra relación ahora, bichito.

-Lo sé… te prometo dar lo mejor.

-Yo también. De ahora en adelante vamos a amarnos como locos hasta que seamos ancianos y a consentir a nuestros catbugs, ¿te parece?

-Hecho…

-Y… ¿tirarías todos tus discos de Luka Couffaine?

-¡Ni hablar! Amo sus canciones.

-Tenía que intentarlo.- ambos rieron abrazados.

-Y quiero que sea padrino de uno de nuestros bebés.

-Eso sí que no.

-Te puedo convencer.- sus dedos rozaron su cuello haciéndolo ronronear.

-Esto no se va a quedar así.

-Primero deja lavarme la boca.

-Tienes treinta segundos…

Al despertar se encontraba en su cama con las sabanas acurrucadas entre sus piernas. El sol apenas y entraba por su ventana y al extender su mano donde su felino había estado se sentía frio. Se sentó en la cama un poco desilusionada pero divisa algo por el rabillo del ojo. Sobre su escritorio encontró un celular nuevo y en este una nota.

_**Con este nos mantendremos en contacto, my princess ¿o debería ser my queen? Dime cuál prefieres. **_

_**Con amor, tu lindo gato.**_

Esta sonrió y lo revisó. Solo tenía un contacto sin nombre pero para ella era suficiente.  
-Mon chaton... 

Félix había ido a por ella, se había tomado un expreso triple para aguantar la jornada que le esperaba y aunque quiso mostrarse comprensivo y comunicativo, la falta de sueño le había pasado factura, sin embargo ella también estaba adormilada así que apenas y lo notó.  
-Eso te pasa por irte de madrugada.- le dijo Plagg volando alrededor de su oficina.- Si te hubieses quedado dormido más tiempo hasta capaz que tu humor no estaría tan agrio como otros días.- Félix murmumró algo inentendible entre dientes.

-Silencio…- Plagg se rio.

-Oh, pero te divertiste mucho anoche, ¿no?  
-Mmm, ya quiero que Tikki te ponga las manos encima.

-¡Menudo bocazas eres!

Félix sonrió un poco, se había ido temprano ya que temía que el matrimonio de los Dupain-Cheng les diese en algún momento subir, pero en esas pocas horas había dormido como un bendito. Y tuvo que poner su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse en una huida rápida y limpia.  
Iba a ver a Bridgette a su taller temporal ya que aunque el poder de Ladybug lo había arreglado, algunas cosas habían quedado a la mitad debido a que fue apuñalada cuando su poder seguía trabajando. Necesitaba pensar que hacer para convencerla de que había cambiado, que podría enamorarla nuevamente y llegado el momento pedir perdón de rodillas, lloraría incluso. ¡Sería capaz de hacerle una segunda boda por la primera que le amargó! ¡Eso es! Le daría una propuesta como se debía, rosas, una vista de lo más romántica y por supuesto una propuesta digna. Tenía que planear tantas cosas...  
-Félix.- se detuvo al notar quien estaba frente a él. Kagami lo miraba con expresión seria y cruzada de brazos, vistiendo un elegante conjunto de blusa roja de mangas abombadas y unos pantalones de vestir negros.- Tenemos que hablar.  
-Sí, así es.- era hora de poner fin a uno de sus tantos errores, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde… 

Bridgette había terminado las especificaciones de los próximos modelos y firmado los papeles de aprobación. Pero su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la pequeña ventana que no tenía nada que ver con las de su anterior taller, aun en remodelación.  
-Voy a tener que buscar otro trabajo.- Tikki la estaba mirando desde su bolso ya que la oficina no era tan cerrada como la anterior y cualquiera podría pasar.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?  
-¿Qué crees que me haga el señor Agreste cuando sepa la verdad? Acabará conmigo, seguro.  
-Félix te defenderá. Él se ha portado bien conmigo.  
-¿Quizás esté intentando compensar algo? O sienta remordimientos.  
-Te prometió que todo iba a cambiar.  
-¿Para bien o para mal?  
-Brid... deberías darle una oportunidad.  
-¿Otra? Tikki, no creo poder.  
-Dale tiempo. Te ha apoyado con lo de tus bebes. Deben intentar de hacer las paces, volver a empezar y tener una relación cordial.  
-Pues... quizás debería darle una oportunidad. Pero queda claro que yo amo a Chat.  
-¡Bien dicho!  
-Bien. Voy a ir a darle esto al señor Agreste y me voy a ver a Allegra y Aly. Ojala no piensen secuestrarme cuando les diga sobre que no podré ir con ellas al viaje que reprogramaron por mi.- Tikki asintió y Bridgette tomó el ascensor hasta la oficina de su suegro, o futuro ex-suegro. Cuando bajó en el piso Natalie no estaba afuera en su puesto, así que se acercó a la puerta y escuchó la fría voz del señor Agreste en la puerta entre abierta.  
-Estate preparada Natalie, no quiero correr ningún riesgo con esa arribista.- Bridgette se detuvo, ¿de quién estaban hablando?  
-Entendido señor. Todo estará listo de acuerdo a sus órdenes. Pero qué desea que haga con Félix y…

-No debe de enterarse, al menos hasta que su situación haya mejorado.

-Como usted desee.  
-Muy bien. Voy a proteger a mi hijo y a nuestra familia de lo que sea oportunista se atreva a ensuciarlo. La destruiré a ella, sus sueños y a toda su familia si es necesario.  
Bridgette retrocedió horrorizada, ¿estaba hablando de ella? No podía creerlo pero… sintió nauseas, y estas no tenían que ver con el embarazo. No podía estar allí, salió rápidamente de ese piso sin escuchar el resto.  
-Lila Rossi no saldrá bien de esta como cuando era una chiquilla. Esta vez la haré sufrir.  
-¿Y ya pensó sobre el matrimonio de su hijo y su nuera?  
-No deseo meterme en eso, si no es necesario. Tienes razón, debo darles su espacio y ya tengo suficiente con los medios sobre nosotros por culpa de esa mujer.  
-Entendido, señor.- asintió con parsimonia mientras veían en su laptop la noticia del juicio contra Lila Rossi...

Bridgette sentía que el aire escapaba a momentos de su sistema. No podía permitirlo, ¡NO IBA A DEJARLE! Tenía que hacer algo, ¿pero qué? Una idea cruzo su mente. ¿Y si Tikki tenía razón? ¿Y si Félix podía ayudarla? Hasta ahora se había mostrado comprensivo. Así que podría pedirle ayuda. Caminó a paso rápido al ascensor y en el interior, Tikki se asomó.  
-Bridgette, debes tranquilizarte. Piensa en tus bebés.  
-Pienso en ellos, Tikki. Por eso necesito ayuda. Si lo que dices es cierto, Félix podrá ayudarme.  
-Confía en el. Estoy segura que te ayudara en lo que sea.  
Bajó del ascensor hasta la oficina de Félix, su secretaria no estaba en su lugar, así que abrió la puerta y su cuerpo se congeló en el acto al poder divisar a Félix y a una mujer que le daba la espalda, besándose... Retrocedió unos pasos, sintiéndose una idiota. Con deseos de gritarse cuan idiota era por pensar que podía creer en Félix.  
Se dio la media vuelta y entró al ascensor, por supuesto, Félix estaría de acuerdo con su padre para deshacerse de ella, después de todo ya tenía una amante, esa mujer de la que ha estado enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo, y ella era solo quien había arruinado su vida. Tenía que salir de allí...

Félix permaneció estoico hasta que al fin separó a Kagami de él.  
-Nada. Lo siento, Kagami pero así son las cosas.  
-¿Por qué? Odias a Bridgette. Sé que lo sucedido con Lila Rossi fue un gran susto pero no debes de permanecer con ella por lástima.  
-No es por lástima. Me di cuenta que la amo.  
-¿En serio? Eso es difícil de creer.  
-Es la verdad. Así que te pediré que de ahora en adelante nuestra relación sea sólo de negocios. Sabías desde el principio que nada saldría de nosotros.- la japonesa afiló su mirada unos instantes antes de relajarla y bajar los hombros.  
-Está bien. Acepto cuando he perdido. Pero aún me es difícil de creer.  
-Fue una revelación. Y me arrepiento de no haberlo sabido antes.- Kagami seguía escéptica pero ella no insistió.

-Bien, hablemos de los próximos contratos que...- la puerta se abrió y Natalie entró.  
-Disculpe que le moleste, señor. Pero es urgente.  
-¿Que ocurre Natalie?  
-Es su esposa...- Félix se tensó de inmediato.  
-¿Que ocurre con ella?  
-No esta. Y nadie la ha visto...- un tono de un teléfono cortó el ambiente. Félix estaba dispuesto a no contestar pero recordó que ese tono era de otro teléfono que recién había comprado. Casi se lanzó sobre este y respondió enseguida.  
-¿Bridgette?  
_**-Ch-Chat...**_ \- su voz se escuchaba gangosa por el llanto.  
-¿Que ocurre, princess?- preguntó ignorando las miradas de las dos mujeres que lo miraron sorprendidas ante ese apodo tan cariñoso.  
_**-¿Puedes venir? ... Por favor, te necesito, ahora.  
**_-¿Dónde estás?...

…

**Y…. espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer! Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	5. Iniciar de cero

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia! Casi estamos en la mitad y lo que se viene será algo suave a comparación de lo que veremos después… no daré spoilers. Como sea, agradezco mucho a quienes se han tomado su tiempo de leer mi historia, gracias por cada review, favorito o follow. Y sin más qué decir aparte de que esperaremos ansiosos la S4… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 5.  
Iniciar de cero.

Bridgette estaba dormida en el asiento del co-piloto, se había levantado temprano y ahora la falta de sueño le pasaba factura. A su lado, "Chat Noir" estaba conduciendo. Su cabello rebelde atado con una coleta pequeña se movía con el viento, los lentes oscuros reflejaban el sol, su ropa de jeans, camiseta verde y chaqueta negra le daba un aire mucho más casual que normalmente no se lo permitía. Pero tras lo ocurrido ese era su mejor disfraz... 

_Chat Noir aterrizó sobre la estación de tren bala. La gente no notó su presencia en el techo y los transeúntes subieron al famoso tren. Quedando la estación casi abandonada, a excepción de una persona en una de las bancas del lugar. Este cayó al suelo cerca de ella que alzó la vista al sonido de la caída. Chat Noir pudo ver en sus ojos lágrimas.  
-Chat Noir...- esta se lanzó a sus brazos enterrando su rostro en su pecho.- Tienes que ayudarme por favor... No puedo estar cerca de los Agreste.  
-Cariño, dime qué ocurrió. ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?  
-No... No puedo estar en ellos.- dijo con voz temblorosa.- No puedo... Sólo intentan lastimarme... lastimarnos. Es imposible que pueda seguir cerca... Por favor, por favor, Chat. Llévame lejos. No quiero estar aquí, por favor...- los fuertes brazos del héroe reconfortó su tembloroso cuerpo.  
-Te voy a llevar lejos de ellos. Lejos de todo... Tú y nuestros bebés van a estar bien.- Bridgette exhaló aliviada, ignorando la tremenda culpa que ahora sentía su amado, que en esos momentos contenía las ganas de llorar por haber herido hasta el alma a su dulce y amada lady._

_Había llevado a Bridgette a la panadería para que descansara después de escuchar lo que había visto y oído. Se sintió un cretino por haber dejado a Kagami hacer eso pero la chica se le había lanzado y no quería apartarla de forma brusca hasta que demostrara su punto. Regresó a la oficina hecho un basilisco exigiendo saber que rayos pensaba su padre. Al llegar la puerta casi se rompe ante la fuerza con que la cerró asustando a todo el mundo. Y tras que Félix le contara lo ocurrido sobre el ataque de nervios de Bridgette, su padre le explicó con calma que había malinterpretado todo.  
-¿Hablabas de esa loca?- su padre asintió.  
-La señorita Rossi alegó ser tu amante y se ha estado inventando toda una historia sensacionalista para hacernos quedar mal.  
-Está loca.  
-Eso me temo, y tal vez sea eso lo que quiere. Un centro psiquiátrico serian unas vacaciones a comparación de los años que le esperan en prisión. Nuestros abogados están en ello. Estamos intentando que haya los menos daños posibles y que los medios no comiencen a bombardearnos.  
-Bien. Ahora lo que me compete. Voy a llevar a mi esposa fuera de la ciudad.  
-¿A dónde piensas llevarla?- su padre lo miró inquisitivo.- No puedes llevártela, está embarazada, aquí podemos proveerle de todo lo necesario para su cuidado._

_-Y que vuelva a sufrir otro ataque de nervios.- su vista se desvió de la ventana a su padre.- Mi objetivo es que volvamos a confiar uno en el otro y todo aquí la pone nerviosa o le trae malos recuerdos, odia la mansión, me odia, te odia, así que la llevaré a nuestra casa de campo._

_-La casa de campo de tu madre._

_-Exacto. Además con lo ocurrido con Rossi los medios la agobiarían, y no pondré en riesgo su salud ni la de nuestro bebé.- su padre lo pensó con detalle._

_-Es cierto que hasta ahora hemos tenido a raya a los medios, pero nunca falta un imprudente. Está bien. Confió que pasado el tiempo se reconcilien en todos los ámbitos. Pero, ¿estás seguro?_

_-Creo que la villa en Les Arcs es el lugar perfecto para que no se sienta presionada y los dos tratemos nuestros asuntos con calma y sin nadie encima._

_Gabriel Agreste hizo un esfuerzo porque su sonrisa no fuese tan obvia.  
-Entiendo. Tienes razón, y con mi nieto de por medio es primordial su tranquilidad. Y que ustedes aprendan a tratarse. Está bien, comenzaremos a tratar todo asunto desde aquí. Ustedes salven su matrimonio.- Félix entrecerró los ojos dedicándole una mirada de clara molestia que era como la que usaba su padre.  
-... Sé que te estas riendo por dentro, padre.  
-Me doy por satisfecho._

Había arreglado con Bridgette sacarla de la ciudad en su embarazo y mientras tanto todo lo referente a sus problemas los "arreglaría" con un abogado, dándole a entender que tenía amplios contactos y medios.  
Su disfraz lo había sacado cuando revisó todo su guardarropa hasta encontrar algo que no gritase Félix Agreste, y admitía que de no ser por Plagg no lo hubiese encontrado.

La escuchó emitir un gemido a lo bajo que le dejo desarmado. Y cuando ella abrió sus ojos y vio por unos segundos el paisaje y luego a él, se quedó tieso al ver cómo estaba dedicándole una radiante y adormilada sonrisa.  
-Buenos días. 

« ¡Es tan linda!» 

-¿Dormiste bien, princess?- preguntó poniendo todo su autocontrol en no mirarla embobado mientras conducía.  
-Sí. Lo siento. Estaba cansada. ¿Dónde estamos?  
-Estamos en Les Arcs, en la Costa Azul, estamos muy cerca de mi casa de campo.  
-Eh, ¿quién diría que eres un millonario?  
-No soy tan rico y esa casa fue una herencia.  
-Oh, ya veo...- esta parecía un poco nerviosa y luego rio.- Esto es raro. No puedo creer que ese conociéndote de verdad como...  
-Alexander Lachance*.- Bridgette rio de nuevo.  
-Menuda ironía al recordar tu suerte hace años.  
-Es cierto...  
-Entonces... Alexander. ¿Porque me escondes la cara?- este evitó tensarse.  
-Es la costumbre. Yo... veras... con lo de las identidades secretas... Necesito un poco de tiempo. Es decir, después de tanto tiempo usando la máscara, me siento hasta un tanto inseguro…  
-Entiendo. Creo que igual necesito acostumbrarme a verte así... Incluso llamarte Alexander.  
-Puedes llamarme Chat en privado, como un apodo cariñoso.- este se sonrojó y Bridgette asintió.  
-Entendido… chaton.- ahogó un gemido por la forma tan sexy en que ella le llamó, haciéndola reír.

-¡Puaj! No se anden con estas cursilerías.- dijo Plagg asomándose desde la parte trasera.

-¿No estabas dormido?- gruñó Félix.

-No desde hace un rato. ¿Falta mucho?

-No tanto.- contestó Félix invocando su paciencia.

-Mentiroso, eso me dijiste antes de irme a dormir.

-Pues aguántate, hay queso en la parte de atrás.

-Ya me lo acabé.

-Pues aun así te aguantas.- Plagg torció la boca.

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No.

¿Ya llegamos?

-¡No!

-¿Ya llegamos?

-¡Plagg! ¡No!

-¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya llegamos? ¿Ya… ¡MIAUCH!

-¡Tikki!- regañó Bridgette.

-Lo siento, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo.- Félix emitió una risa gutural.

-Ya me cae bien tu kwami, mi lady.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar a la famosa villa. Al momento en que el auto se detuvo, Bridgette miró con grandes ojos aquella hermosa casa de campo de dos pisos.  
-Vamos, princesa.- le ofreció su mano al abrirle la puerta y ella la tomó gustosa. Al entrar Bridgette fue recibida por una acogedora e iluminada estancia, nada que ver con la de la mansión Agreste.  
-Es preciosa.- musito Bridgette y Félix sonrió.  
-Mi madre se encargó de decorarla.  
-Tiene un gusto exquisito. Puedo sentir el cariño que puso a ello.  
-Se alegraría de escucharlo. Ella murió hace muchos años. Esta casa permaneció intacta desde entonces.  
-Oh, Chat...  
-Está bien. Ya hace tiempo de ello. Fue una mujer cariñosa y muy dulce, tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ella.- Bridgette lo miró con dulzura.  
-Sabes, Félix también perdió a su madre de niño, y siempre ha guardado su recuerdo con gran cariño. Es obvio que para los Agreste fue irremplazable, un ángel que otorgaba luz y felicidad a a cada esquina de esa fría mansión.- este la miro sorprendido de que hablase de esa forma, cada palabra había dado en el blanco. Era cierto que su madre era una luz, y que todo se volvió frío en la mansión, incluyendo su relación con su padre cuando murió, pero ahora podía decir que Bridgette era su luz, al igual que lo serían sus dos pequeños…

«Maldición, ahora comprendo un poco a mi padre. ¿Debería golpearme con algo en la cabeza?»

Ella lo miró en disculpa.

-Lo siento. Te he hablado de mi aun marido y... fue inapropiado.  
-Está bien. Tu marido de verdad debe ser un idiota al no haberte atesorado como te mereces si comprendes su amor y la pérdida sufrida.  
-Si lo hizo, al encerrarme y tirar la llave.- respondió irónica y Félix tomo su rostro con delicadeza.  
-No digas cosas negativas. Y estoy seguro que ahora mismo debe estarse arrepintiendo de todo.  
-Lo dudo mucho... Olvidemos de todo eso, muéstrame la casa, por favor.- este asintió y le dio un recorrido completo, mostrándole la sala de estar, la biblioteca y estudio, la cocina, el jardín. Y al revisar las habitaciones de la segunda planta, cada una tenía una gran vista del hermoso campo que los rodeaba.  
-Es precioso, Chat.- abrió una ventana dejando entrar la suave brisa que movió sus cabellos y marcó más su vestido, donde ya se podía notar su vientre ligeramente abultado de más de tres meses. Félix sonrió con orgullo al ver ese adorable vientre.- ¿Dónde vamos a dormir?  
-Donde quie... Espera.- volvió de golpe a la realidad.- No vamos a dormir juntos.  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- reclamó un poco molesta.  
-Porque…- este sonrió amplio.-, Porque podrías aprovecharte y verme por completo mientras duermo, princesa pervertida. Y... me da pena cuando alguien me vea desnudo.  
-Yo te he visto desnudo.  
-¡Pero era de noche! Y estaba oscuro. Quizás veas un lunar vergonzoso.- ella aguantó la risa y le dio un leve golpe en el pecho.  
-Está bien. Si tanto te preocupa que vea algún lunar o tatuaje vergonzoso que diga "Yo amo los croissants", te prometo que respetare tu pudor, chaton.  
-Gracias. Pero en la oscuridad total...- la atrajo a él y la miro con intensidad detrás de las gafas.- La historia será diferente.- ronroneó a lo bajo. El rostro de su amada se sonrojó y con una mirada oscurecida, ambos se besaron apasionadamente, con sus cuerpos pegados uno al otro. Tan ansiosos y tan sedientos del otro. Félix estaba tentado a cargarla y tumbarla en la cama para hacerle el amor como un loco. Pero la falsa tos de Plagg lo regreso a la realidad.  
-Ya sé que no puedes embarazarla más de lo que esta, pero tenemos hambre.  
Estuvo tentado a tirarlo por la ventana pero Bridgette rio con fuerza y asintió.  
-Estoy de acuerdo. Puedo cocinar algo o podemos ir al pueblo a comer.- Félix le sonrió.  
-No te molestes en la cocina. Purropongo salir. Hace tanto que no pruebo la comida local.  
-¿Y harás chistes de gato en el camino?  
-Purr supuesto. Sé que los adoras.  
-Mmmm… Nuestros hijos no oirán jamás uno de tus chistes.- declaró pasándolo de largo.  
-¡Mi lady!- ella se rio ante su falsa indignación y tras dejar el resto de sus cosas, fueron hacia el pueblo para un rápido recorrido.

Al llegar a la ciudad de Les Arcs, se estacionaron y comenzaron una caminar por el lugar. Era un sitio hermoso, lleno de cultura, historia y preciosas vistas que regalaban a los turistas. Félix había notado como Bridgette apretaba de vez en cuando su brazo, ansiosa y feliz de estar con él. Y en poco comenzó a hacerle preguntas, algunas simples, otras un poco más complicadas sobre su vida en las que fue lo más sincero posible agregando o quitando algún detalle que lo delatara. Y cuando este le dijo que gustaba leer ella lo arrastró hacia la primera librería que vieron donde Félix revisó atento los títulos y los que Bridgette le traía con una sonrisa. Al terminar con unas pequeñas compras, pararon en un pequeño restaurante.  
-Este lugar es precioso, ¿no lo crees, chaton?  
-Lo es. Pareces muy entusiasmada.  
-Lo siento. Debo parecer una niña.  
-No te disculpes, Bridgette. Pienso que es adorable.- dijo en verdad encantado con verla sonreír.  
-Sí, bueno. Es raro que viaje. Con todo lo que pasamos con Hawk Moth, siempre tenía esa preocupación clavada en el pecho, no importando si pudiese trasladarme con algún miraculous.  
-Te entiendo. No recuerdo la última vez que estuve tan relajado. Por cierto, las preguntas de hace un momento...  
-Es sólo que quería confirma la poca información que sé de ti.- pronto dejaron sus platos y la mesera del lugar no dejaba de agitar sus largas pestañas al rubio, pero este la ignoró.  
-¿Sobre qué?  
-Sobre que aún recuerdo todo. Tu color favorito es el verde, te encantan los libros, tu comida favorita son las crepes de pollo y adoras cualquier postre dulce pero te gusta el café negro.- sonrió ampliamente con un brillo en sus ojos.- Son cosas que pueden parecer superficiales pero son pequeños detalles que importan en su momento. Y he aprendido más de ti que me siento ansiosa de querer saber más.- Félix sintió su corazón latir y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos.  
-Yo aún recuerdo que te gusta el azul cielo, adoras dibujar y diseñar, odias los platillos con sangre y tu postre favorito son los éclairs.- le sonrió con dulzura.- Y que eres la mujer más hermosa e increíble que existe, aun cuando a veces puedes ser algo torpe.- entonces la vio limpiar una lagrima traicionera y este sintió miedo al pensar que la había ofendido.- ¿Brid?  
-Lo siento, Chat. Es que... hacia tanto que nadie me decía cosas así, al menos no de forma sincera.

El rubio se mordió el labio, recordándose cuando la alababa frente a todos para luego herirla en lo más profundo, pero muchas veces, muchas de esas veces que la había alabado era verdad, y era cuando atacaba con más fuerza. Sus dedos apretaron los de su esposa.

-Bridgette, mon cœur, mírame por favor.- ella obedeció.- A partir de este momento te prometo que olvidaras todas tus penas. Curaré tus heridas y buscaré que sonrías de auténtica felicidad. Voy a demostrarte cuanto te amo de verdad, con palabras, con gestos, con cada parte de mi.- llevó su mano a sus labios y ella sintió sus mejillas calentarse por ese gesto tan usual en él. Creyendo ciegamente en sus palabras, empujando todo problema o mal recuerdo.  
-Te creo. Oh, te amo tanto…  
Félix puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en no derramar lágrimas. Tan avergonzado de sí mismo, un tonto orgulloso. Se arrodilló frente a ella y puso su cabeza sobre el vientre de esta, abrazándola cariñoso.  
-Yo también te amo, y también a estos pequeños. Nuestros niños serán amados de forma incondicional.

-Lo serán, los amaremos con todo nuestro corazón.

Ella le rodeo con los brazos. No les importó que la gente los mirase, al menos hasta unos minutos después cuando se dieron cuenta de que eran el centro de atención. Se rieron y se disculparon.

-¡Vamos a ser padres!- exclamó Félix, recibiendo de la gente aplausos, una mirada de decepción de las meseras y una canasta extra de palitos de pan de ajo.

Esa noche Bridgette hablaba con Allegra en videollamada, la joven había estado preocupada por su amiga.

_**-Te lo juro, Brid. Estaba a punto de llamar a la policía y hasta me plante enfrente de la casa de los Agreste pero nadie me dio razón de ti. Aly estaba a punto de poner tu foto en el noticiero.**_

-Siento haberlos preocupado. Pero todo esto me superaba. Y debieron preguntar a mis tíos.

_**-Lo mismo dijo Allan, pero estábamos angustiados por ti. Créeme, las hormonas me jugaron una mala pasada, pobre Sam…**_

-Bien, bien, entiendo. De verdad lo siento, les daré un croquembouche como ofrenda de paz cuando regrese.

_**-Más te vale. Pero me alegro que estés bien. ¿Qué te paso para que te marcharas?**_

-Pues la verdad lo que pasó fue...

-¡Aaaaah! ¡Mierda!- se escuchó desde la cocina.

_**-¿Qué fue eso?**_

-¡Chat! ¿Qué paso?

_**-¿Chat? ¿Chat Noir? ¿Nuestro Chat Noir?**_

-Sí, estoy con él. Mira, Allegra te llamo luego, creo que algo ha pasado en la cocina.

_-¡Espe...!_\- colgó, y desde el otro lado de la línea, Allegra aún estaba en shock.- ¡¿Está con Chat Noir?!

Al llegar Bridgette vio el desastre que había. Una sartén y arroces regados, carne cruda, y pan a medio cortar. Chat estaba en el fregadero echándose agua.

-¡Chat! Oh, cielos, ¿Que paso?

-Digamos que estoy acostumbrado a la comida ya hecha.

-Ven aquí. Vamos a evitar que se te forme una enorme ampolla en el brazo.- esta corto un tomate a la mitad y luego colocó sobre la quemadura la mitad y algo del jugo caía cuando lo movía con suavidad. Este sintió el frio y tras unos momentos, lo enjuagó con agua fría.- Listo, así no tendrás una dolorosa ampolla.

-¿Tomate?

-Es un viejo un truco que casi nadie conoce.- le guiñó el ojo haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Lo siento. Soy un desastre culinario. Mis hartes solo constan de encender la cafetera y untar de mermelada un pan.

-Bueno, pues deberás aprender lo básico, chaton.- tomó un cuchillo y con una destreza que Félix le conocía con respeto, lo maniobró entre sus dedos y comenzó a cortar algunos vegetales rápidamente.- Y no te preocupes. Si te cortas, puedo usar mi lengua para curar tu pobre dedito.- se estremeció ante ese aire tan descarado que le encantó.

-¡Miau! No me tientes.- al final Chat no aprendió a cocinar debido a su quemadura, pero se mantuvo vigilante a su esposa, mirándola cocinar como una experta para después degustar encantado su comida, mimándola y adulándola en todo momento.- Dime algo, ¿alguna vez no estuviste tentada a clavarle ese cuchillo a tu marido?

-¿Félix? No, por supuesto que no.

-Ah, vaya.- sonrió porque eso podía significar que no deseaba su sangre.

-Me bastaba con saber que era un total inútil que no podría calentar agua sin ayuda.- de alguna forma Félix sintió su orgullo ser atravesado, quién diría que Bridgette podía ser perversa en algunas cosas. Plagg se rio desde el estante donde estaba con Tikki.

-Bueno… yo sí sé calentar el agua. Seguro que voy aprendiendo con tan buena maestra.

-Pues prepárate, porque seré una maestra muuuuy estricta.

-Uy, dame duro donde quieras.

-¡Oigan!- se quejó Plagg.- ¡Sus cosas en el dormitorio!

Los dos portadores se rieron, y tras estar lista la cena, admitieron para sí mismos que fue la mejor cena que habían degustado en años…

Félix despertó casi al final de la película. Después de cenar y limpiar, se dispusieron a ver una comedia romántica. Su mano fue rápidamente a su rostro, suspiró con alivio al comprobar que aun llevaba las oscuras gafas, después fue que sintió algo en su regazo, un par de piernas decoradas con medias cortas. Bridgette se había acomodado en algún momento en el sofá. Le decepciono un poco que no se hubiese dormido como en esas escenas cliché con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Pero aun así la contemplo unos momentos dormir como hacía antes reflexivo ante sus sentimientos. El brazo estaba mejor, solo sentía una ligera abrasión, así que la cargó como la princesa que era llevándola a su cama, descalzándola y acomodando su ropa para que fuese más cómoda para ella. Su mano pasó por su vientre y sonrió acercando su rostro a este.

-Papá hará lo que sea para que estemos juntos.- dio un beso a su estómago.

-Ugh, voy a vomitar con tanta ternura.- dijo Plagg y Tikki se rio ante la mirada asesina del portador.

-Cuídenla.

-Eso no lo tienes que repetir.- espetó Plagg y Tikki asintió.

-Los vamos a cuidar. No te preocupes.-Félix asintió agradecido y salió de la habitación hasta el estudio donde encendió la computadora y vio las propuestas y documentos a revisar de la empresa. Se quitó sus gafas y las cambió por otras para trabajar. Estar allí no significaba que estaba de vacaciones, sólo estaba allí para cuidar y enamorar a su Bridgette.

-Manos a la obra…

Un dulce aroma lo despertó, se había quedado en el incómodo sofá del estudio y al levantarse todos los huesos de su espalda le reclamaron. Salió del cuarto más despeinado de lo normal y al llegar a la cocina vio a Bridgette servir tostadas francesas.

-Buenos días, dormilón. Tengo algo para ti.

-¿Aparte de un desayuno para babear?

-Ten.- para su sorpresa le dio un antifaz.- Supongo que estar con gafas oscuras dentro podría hacer que tuvieras un accidente, así que me levanté temprano y te hice esto.- decía mientras este le daba la espalda y se ponía el antifaz que le quedaba perfecto.- Si no te queda puedo ajustarla y...

-Está a la medida.- dijo y cuando se giró, Bridgette vio con gusto que de verdad el antifaz estaba a la medida. Félix tomó su rostro y le besó con dulzura.- Te amo.

-También te amo, mon chaton. Y vamos a desayunar, quiero que me hables un poco más de ti.

-¿Cómo qué?

-De lo que sea, con gusto te escucharé, incluidos tus más oscuros y vergonzoso secretos.

-Oh, y ¿tú me contarás algo vergonzoso?

-Dispara, vaquero, soy un libro abierto.- Félix se sonrojó, definitivamente desearía que todos sus desayunos fuesen así.

-Muy bien, pero antes…- este fue a la sala y trajo lo que parecía un gran muñeco de trapo.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Bueno, lo encontré en una caja de las habitaciones, al parecer lo usaban para el estrés.- dijo imaginándose a su padre descargando todo su estrés cuando más joven.- Así que pensé que podría ayudarte para… ya sabes. Decirle todo lo que querías decirle al idiota de tu futuro ex esposo.

-Oh, cielos. No sé qué decir…

-Podrías empezar a practicar o decir las cosas que no te atreves o atrevías a decir en su cara.

-Muchas gracias.- le sonrió con dulzura.- Pues hay muchas cosas que siempre he querido decir a mi marido y suegro.

-Adelante. No te cortes, princess.

-Pues… veamos. Félix…- este puso total atención.- Yo siempre he querido decirte que… que… mmm…

-Sin pena, princess. Dile todo lo que tienes dentro.- le animó.

-No sabes… ¡Cuánto TE DETESTO!- el pobre muñeco recibió un golpe de rodilla en el estómago que lo levantó del suelo.- ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Poco hombre! ¡Desperdicié mis mejores años contigo! ¡Ojala nunca te hubiese conocido! ¡Ojala tú y tu padre se vayan al infierno!

Con cada frase daba un duro y fuerte golpe al muñeco. Félix estaba pálido, ahora no se imaginaba a su padre golpear al muñeco, sino a su madre. Tikki puso su manita en su hombro como un pequeño apoyo mientras Plagg se reía.

-Tal vez debamos buscarle una peluca rubia o unos lentes para hacerlo más realista.- Tikki le lanzó el resto de su galleta a la cabeza…

Kagami llegó a las oficinas de la compañía, iba vestida con un sensual vestido negro, lista para matar, atrayendo la atención de muchos pero quien le interesaba estaba a unos pisos sobre de ella. Quizás Félix la haya rechazado, pero lo conocía bien y sabía que estaba con Bridgette por lástima, nada más. Ambos se complementaban de todas las formas posibles, y estaba enterada que muy pronto el divorcio iba a ser un hecho. Lo quería con ella, en su compañía, como su pareja permanente, y cuando él se diese cuenta que sus sentimientos son por lástima hacia Bridgette, el divorcio sería un hecho y comenzarían una relación seria.

Subió al ascensor y al llegar al piso deseado, encontró a la recepcionista de Félix bebiendo café y comiendo galletas, hablaría con Félix para que reprendiera a la mujer por tan mala imagen que daba a la entrada.

-Buenos días, quiero ver al señor Agreste.

-Lo siento, señorita, pero el señor Agreste salió a un viaje de negocios.

-¿Cuándo regresara?

-Eh... no dijo.- Kagami frunció el ceño.

-¿Sabe a dónde fue?

-No. Lo siento mucho, mademoiselle.

-Está bien. Ya hablare con él.

Kagami se dirigió de vuelta al ascensor molesta por tal ineptitud, y dentro marco el número de Félix escuchando un mensaje de que el teléfono estaba apagado o fuera de servicio. Eso no le gustaba, ¿a dónde iría? Pensó en ir a donde el señor Agreste pero no quería hacerle sospechar sobre sus intenciones. Así que para su incomodidad tenía que ir con una persona. Llegó al piso de talleres ya que según tenía enterado, el taller principal de Bridgette estaba en reconstrucción.

-Disculpe, busco a Bridgette.- dijo a una de las chicas del lugar, no podía llamarla la señora Agreste, no cuando no la creía digna de ese título.

-La señora Agreste ha tomado vacaciones. No sabemos cuándo regresara.- Kagami frunció el ceño, eso no podía ser casualidad.

-¿Dónde?

-No lo sabemos. Disculpe.- la chica se fue corriendo ante la mirada casi asesina de la japonesa. Fue al ascensor, lo mejor era retirarse por ese día y dejar los papeles con la asistente del señor Agreste, no iba a preguntar por Félix a esta podría sospechar algo.

Un par de chicas salieron del ascensor entre risas bobas.

-¿Permiso de maternidad? ¡No me lo creo!

-¡Shh! Cállate boba. Lo escuche de casualidad.

-Vamos a extrañarla estos meses. Se sentirá muy triste por aquí.

-Ni que lo digas, ¿pero no crees que es lindo? Apuesto a que hasta el señor Agreste se le ablandará el corazón cuando tenga a su primer nieto en sus brazos.- las chicas se alejaron, dejando a Kagami congelada en el ascensor, incapaz de presionar el botón. Un bebé... ¿Bridgette estaba embarazada? Era imposible, no podía ser. Y si así fuera, seguro que ese niño no era de Félix. ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!

***Lachance = Con suerte.**

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer! Hoy he hecho una doble actualización porque estoy súper emocionada! Así que gracias a todo mundo! Y ABAJO LA LEY COPPA! Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperior, y sin más qué… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	6. Un pedazo a la vez

**Hola a todos! He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. YA VAMOS A LA MITAD! Estamos a 6 capítulos y llegaremos a su fin. Así que espero poder ver que les sigue gustando el trabajo de esta escritora amateur, y recuerden que las letras nos unen no importando donde quiera que estemos. Y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 6.  
Un pedazo a la vez.

-¡No, Bridgette! ¡Ni se te ocurra!  
-Chat Noir, sólo estoy buscando el té de fresas.  
-¡Estas sobre un banquillo!  
-¡Que no mide más de quince centímetros!- recalcó señalando el minúsculo banquillo sobre el que estaba y de un salto bajó para molestia de este con el té en mano.- Eres un gato escandaloso.  
-Vale, pues disculpa por preocuparme. Pero no hay tiempo para té, tenemos una cita con la doctora.  
-¿Era hoy?  
-Vamos.- como todo un caballero le ayudó a ponerse su suéter azul y salieron de la casa.

Bridgette tocó su vientre ligeramente abultado. Estaba a punto de cumplir los cinco meses, y aun no podía creer que su vida hubiese cambiado, otra vez, dando otro giro de 180 grados.  
Chat era amoroso, cuidadoso y adoraba tenerlo cerca cuando no exageraba sus cuidados. Sus tíos estaban complacidos por su buen humor y ella les había invitado a que vinieran, claro que Chat Noir estaba aterrado y no estaba listo aun para revelarles la verdad, así que buscarían inventar una historia creíble ya que Félix había dicho que estaba con ella, un favor que le hizo para no tener problemas. Para su sorpresa, los Agreste se habían mantenido en contacto, preguntando su estado y sobre sus bebés, para su sorpresa su suegro era quien se mostraba más interesado en su embarazo y su evolución, era como tener a un segundo Chat que le daba consejos. Las llamadas con Félix no eran por decir largas debido a que siempre estaba ocupado, estaba en Londres en la sucursal Agreste y sus pláticas eran demasiado incómodas, parecía que actuaba más por obligación que por otra cosa. No sabía qué pensar.  
Por supuesto sus amigos eran otra cosa, ellos querían detalles de cada aspecto e incluso habían amenazado a Chat Noir de cuidarla o su pellejo peligraría. Fue una masacre telefónica por ambas partes.  
Y Plagg y Tikki estaban alrededor de ella cuando estaba en la casa. Sin embargo, sus nauseas matutinas volvían cada cierto tiempo por culpa del olor a camembert. Plagg tenía prohibido acercarse a ella después de comer, cosa que no le hizo gracia al kwami de la mala suerte.  
Al ir en el auto, los dos kwamis tenían sus cabezas sobre su vientre mientras se trasladaban al hospital.  
-Puedo escuchar lo contentos que están.- dijo Tikki con una amplia sonrisa y Plagg vio a su portador.  
-No sé porque la llevas a con un doctor. Nosotros podemos decirte cómo les va a esos dos bollos.  
-Porque prefiero a una persona calificada y no a un kwami que se la pasa diciendo: 'Los bebés quieren camembert'.  
-¡Hey! ¡Que es cierto! ¿Cómo voy a encontrar un portador si desde temprana edad no saben la delicia que se pierden?  
-Ni loco dejare a uno de mis hijos usar ese condenado anillo.  
-Nunca digas nunca.- amenazó Plagg con una sonrisa burlona.- Quizás alguno de estos no sea mi portador, pero seguro ustedes seguirán con lo suyo como conejos hasta darme un portador digno.- los dos se sonrojaron ante lo que Plagg decía, era como un niño que pedía un hermanito.  
-¡Plagg!- le regañó Tikki y el kwami se rio.  
-Oh, sólo mira sus caras. Digan camembert~- canturreo tomando el celular de su portador y tomándoles una foto para el recuerdo.  
Al llegar los kwamis se ocultaron donde sus portadores y la pareja esperó junto otras parejas. Había un par de mujeres con embarazos avanzados y otras con bebés ya en sus brazos. A Bridgette le enternecía ver esos pequeños de regordetas mejillas en brazos de sus padres, Félix al notar la mano de esta acariciando su vientre, puso la suya también y Bridgette le sonrió.  
-Lachance. ¡Lachance!- le llamó una mujer de recepción y Félix tardó un momento en reaccionar.  
-¡Nosotros!- algunos se rieron y la pareja fue al consultorio. Bridgette le hablo a lo bajo.  
-Lo siento, seguro que escuchar tu nombre después de tantas veces que sólo te he llamado Chat te está pasando factura.- susurró apenada pero este tomó su mano y la besó.  
-No te preocupes, es que no la había escuchado bien por estar perdiéndome en tu belleza y ante el milagro que me estás otorgando.- respondió con una sonrisa ladina ganándose un leve empujón de su amada y algunas exclamaciones de ternura de las mujeres que estaban allí. Entraron al consultorio donde la doctora les esperaba lista para hacerles las preguntas pertinentes.

En la elegante oficina de Kagami Tsurugi, el investigador frente a la heredera del clan Tsurugi tomó la carpeta que ella le entregó, no sin antes darle un vistazo a la oficina, de paredes rodas con muebles negros de toques blancos y rojos.  
-Quiero que investigue a Bridgette de Agreste y que averigüe su ubicación actual.  
-No será fácil. Hablamos de una Agreste y tengo entendido que son muy celosos en lo que refiere guardar secretos.  
-Por algo usted es el mejor, ¿no?- el detective sonrió y guardó la carpeta bajo su brazo.  
-De por hecho que buscare por mar y tierra.- Kagami asintió y el hombre salió de la oficina. Esta dirigió su vista hasta el gran ventanal que le regalaba una vista hermosa de la ciudad y que prefería normalmente ignorar como ahora, que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos sobre ese embarazo.  
La puerta de la oficina se volvió a abrir y le bastó con el escuchar el sonido de sus pasos para saber quién era.  
-Madre, ¿a qué debo tu visita?  
-Vengo a hablar contigo.  
-¿Té?  
-Por favor.- Kagami presionó un botón de su escritorio y casi enseguida la secretaria entró y dejó dos tazas de té calentadas con anticipación.  
-¿Qué es lo que deseas hablar?  
-Creo que ya viene siendo momento que hablemos de ciertos aspectos de tu vida personal.

-¿Cómo cuales, madre?- dio unos sorbos.

-Sé lo que hay o había entre Félix Agreste y tu.- Kagami se congeló por un segundo, pero se recuperó.  
-No entiendo a qué viene eso ahora.  
-Que no me parece correcto que seas la amante de un hombre casado.- Kagami hizo una mueca.  
-Ese matrimonio no está por completo en regla.  
-Sigue siendo un matrimonio, ante los ojos de todo mundo y de forma legal.  
-No es válido cuando es contra su voluntad. Y dentro de poco, estarán divorciados.  
-Lo dudo.- respondió con una leve sonrisa.- Y bien puedes decir lo que quieras pero hay cosas sobre las que no necesitas ojos para ver que Félix Agreste ama a su esposa desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Kagami se atragantó con su propio té antes de mirar a su madre como si se hubiese vuelto loca, no entendía a qué se refería. Félix no amaba a Bridgette, era obvio que actuaba, se lo había dicho y su actitud hacia ella era de claro desprecio.

-Si te preocupa los tratos que tenemos con ellos no afectara en nuestros negocios, al contrario, Félix es un hombre inteligente y de pensamiento frío, que ha tenido la mala fortuna de sufrir por este falso matrimonio con una mujer sin gracia. Y cuando se divorcie será un agregado conveniente para nuestra familia y nuestra compañía.

La madre de esta dio unos sorbos más antes de levantarse y dejar la taza.

-Al menos debiste esperar hasta el divorcio. No quiero que se arme ningún escándalo entre ambas familias. Los Agreste son gente muy importante e influyente. Si no puedes centrarte en los hechos procura al menos no hacer el ridículo ante lo que vaya a pasar.

-Eso no pasará.

Tomoe Tsurugi se fue hacia el ascensor, la mujer conocía lo terca que podía ser su hija pero esta conocía al matrimonio y se figuraba parte de su situación. Ya que podía escuchar y sentir el rencor pelear con el cariño y anhelo de parte del joven heredero Agreste, y la tristeza y cariño de parte de la joven esposa. Esperaba que su hija se diese cuenta de la verdad pronto antes de sufrir un revés del que no se pueda recuperar. Sin embargo, la heredera de los Tsurugi tenía una idea por completo diferente. Si bien existía la posibilidad de que Félix no fuera completamente suyo, podía salvarlo de una arribista como Bridgette que buscaba alargar ese falso matrimonio que en palabras de Félix era una tortura. Apretó los puños. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle eso? ¡Obligarlo a aceptar una responsabilidad que no era suya! ¡Ese bebé no era de Félix! Le haría frente, la humillaría frente a todos, y por supuesto probaría que ese niño que espera no era un Agreste... 

-Muy bien, papás, ahora vamos a escuchar sus latidos.- anunció la ginecóloga.  
La pareja estaba emocionada, y cuando la doctora puso el gel frio sobre Bridgette, esta se estremeció.  
-¡Está helado!  
-Ya se le pasara.- calmó la doctora.- Ahora veamos.- vieron atentos la pantalla del ultrasonido.  
-Parece que tenemos a un par de angelitos aquí. Felicidades, tendrán gemelos, y varones.- la pareja ya sabía que eran dos pero no pudieron evitar conmoverse al ver dos manchas en la pantalla. La doctora entonces conectó la bocina.- Escuchemos esos latidos, ahora.

Con ansias comenzaron a escucharlos, la habitación se vio envuelta en un sonido, no, dos latidos que aunque sonaban casi juntos, uno estaba un poco retrasado, quizás por un medio segundo, algo casi imperceptible, pero era hermoso. Las lágrimas de Bridgette cayeron sin remedio de sus ojos y pudo ver a Chat mirar la pantalla y lágrimas deslizarse de su rostro tras las gafas. Bridgette tomó su mano y Félix la apretó y la llevó a sus labios, agradeciendo ser testigo de aquel hermoso milagro.

Los kwamis escuchaban escondidos esos latidos, fuertes y sanos y veían a sus dos portadores felices. Pero en el rostro de Tikki se notaba un deje de tristeza.  
-Son una pareja hermosa. Pero me preocupan... todavía sus corazones se encuentran divididos.  
-Tranquila, cubito de azúcar. Estoy seguro que antes de que digas camembert estos dos ya se arreglaron.

-¿Estás seguro? Es decir, Félix todavía no ha dado un paso definitivo en su forma civil.

-Es tímido. No sabe qué decirle por teléfono pero seguro que se arreglará con tu portadora en un dos por tres.- Tikki le miró con duda.- Es decir, ignora el muñeco con el relleno de fuera que está en la casa. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, azuquita.  
-Eso espero...

Plagg bajó las orejas al notar que Tikki seguía intranquila, y que todavía no le recriminaba como siempre por su apodo. Y esperaba que de verdad ambos chicos pudiesen arreglar la gran metida de pata que se habían cometido. Con su cabeza se froto sobre Tikki como lo haría cual gato haciéndola reír y pronto se reunieron con sus portadores al salir de aquel lugar.

Ya era tarde cuando Bridgette estaba haciendo algunos bocetos. La joven se concentraba al máximo mientras dibujaba semi recostada en el cómodo sofá y Tikki cada tanto le instaba a comer algo de fruta del cuenco que estaba a su lado. De repente el tono de su celular sonó en una canción de Luka, una que el músico había hecho especialmente para ella y que no le había hecho gracias a Félix en su momento, ni a Chat cuando la escuchaba, y al ver el nombre del contacto, se puso pálida como el papel cada vez que veía el nombre del contacto.  
-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Tikki.  
-Es Félix...  
-¿Vas a contestarle?  
-No sé si deba...  
-Puede que sea importante.- Bridgette tuvo que darle la razón a su kwami y contestó cuando estaba a punto de ir a buzón.  
-¿Ho-Hola?  
_**-Hola Bridgette, ¿cómo estás?**_\- había algo en su voz tras esa amabilidad que ella no sabía si definir como tensión o pánico.  
-Estoy bien. Gracias. ¿Cómo te va en Londres?  
_**-Bien. No me puedo quejar, húmedo... ¿Y tú embarazo?  
**_-Todo va bien. Hoy fui al hospital para revisión. Voy a tener gemelos.  
_**-Felicidades. Seguro serán niños hermosos.  
**_-Gracias...- el silencio entre ellos era casi insoportable que ella tuvo que romperlo.- Félix, quería agradecerte por la mentira que le dijiste a tu padre de estar juntos. No tenías que hacerlo.  
_**-No lo hagas. Yo...  
**_-No. De verdad. Es decir, después de todo lo pasado, quizás suena mal pero me sorprende que me ayudes. Con lo de nuestro matrimonio y todo ese fiasco que sirvió para destruir la amistad que teníamos... Quería darte las gracias.  
_**-No digas eso. Nunca me di cuenta de la gran persona que eras, los pequeños detalles que tenías y lo paciente que fuiste conmigo. Sé que no importa cuánto diga que lo sienta, no será suficiente.**_  
-No importa, Félix. Dejemos eso en el pasado. ¿Has intentado hablar con la chica que te gusta?- del otro lado, Félix se tomó su tiempo, recordando como Bridgette le contó sobre verlo besar a alguien antes de su ataque de nervios.  
_**-Sí. La estamos llevando bien después de todo.**_\- unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos, Félix ya estaba con esa mujer que tanto amaba, así como ella con Chat.  
-Me alegro... mereces ser feliz con quien amas, Félix.  
_**-Bridgette, yo... sé que no me lo merezco. Fui muy cruel contigo, y cada día no pasa un sólo momento sintiéndome como una basura por ello. Te debí cuidar... Debí entenderte y debí haberte protegido de la mano de mi padre y de mí mismo... Crees que en algún momento, ¿puedas perdonarme?**_\- esta vez fue Bridgette quien se tomó su tiempo.  
-No te odio Félix. Pero me tomará tiempo que podamos tener algo similar a lo que teníamos antes.  
_**-Entiendo...**_\- contestó este, afuera de la casa, Félix tenía la mandíbula apretada y luego soltó un suspiro de resignación.- En todo caso, gracias por todo... Debo irme. Que te vaya bien.  
-_**Tú también Félix. Cuídate y… sé muy feliz.**_\- Bridgette fue quien termino la llamada y afuera en el jardín, Félix quiso maldecirse hasta quedarse afónico.

_-Juro que nunca te perdonaré. Y me encargaré de hacer de este matrimonio un infierno para ti, porque me has arrancado el corazón y yo destrozaré el tuyo._

Esas palabras hirientes lo golpearon en el pecho. Todas las palabras de rencor, de odio hacia ambos, hacia ella que la veía como una traidora, y hacia él por su propia debilidad al buscar desquitarse por todo el remolino de sensaciones que le provocaba.

Claro, ¿pero que se esperaba? Al menos Bridgette no lo mando al demonio como haría una persona cuerda. Una mínima esperanza era algo con lo que podía trabajar.

Caminó de regreso a la casa y abrió la puerta del jardín, escuchando desde allí la voz de Bridgette y...  
_**-Me entusiasma ver que se encuentra mejor de salud.**_

«¡Mierda! »

Corrió hasta la sala donde Bridgette le daba la espalda mientras atendía una video llamada con su padre. Si hubo un rastro de sorpresa de parte de Gabriel Agreste al ver por la esquina de su pantalla a su hijo con semejantes fachas apenas y fue perceptible.  
_**-La veo mucho mejor de salud.  
**_-Gracias, señor. Estoy contenta de estar aquí.- respondió cortes sin poder ver a Félix detrás de ella haciéndole gestos y muecas a su padre para que no dijese nada de él.  
_**-Ya veo. Lo importante es que se relaje. Fue bueno que se fuera, ya que hemos tenido algunos inconvenientes con respecto a lo ocurrido con la señorita Rossi.  
**_-Oh... entiendo. ¿Es grave?

_**-No debe de preocuparse de ello. En fin, estamos remodelando su oficina y taller para cuando regrese con nosotros.  
**_-Ammm, gracias, señor.- la verdad no tenía idea de si regresaría o no. No quería estar cerca de tantas mentiras.- Le avisare a Félix que llamó.  
_**-Claro.**_\- arqueo la ceja al ver a su hijo formar una X con sus brazos y negar fervientemente con la cabeza. Tosió disimuladamente.- _**Cuando se sienta mejor podemos hablar tranquilamente y también planear los futuros proyectos.**_  
-En realidad he estado diseñando un poco. No sé si le interese.  
_**-¿En su estado?  
**_-Dibujar no me requiere un esfuerzo, al contrario, me ayuda mucho.  
_**-¿Y en qué tipo de proyecto ha estado trabajando?  
**_-Bueno, ropa de maternidad. No todas las mujeres deben ser modelos para verse hermosas. El milagro de la vida debe hacer a la mujer bella.- el señor Agreste lo pensó.  
_**-Cierto, no es un campo muy explotado. Recuerdo cuando en su momento me dedique a diseñar los vestidos y trajes de mi esposa cuando estaba embarazada de mi hijo.**_

Bridgette pudo ver un brillo de nostalgia en los ojos de este y no pudo evitar sentir ternura al ver que el recuerdo de su esposa seguía presente. Félix desde atrás apretó los labios. Aun ante lo ocurrido con su padre como Hawk Moth, comprendía por qué hizo aquello por su madre aunque fuese de la manera incorrecta.  
-Debió verse hermosa con cada vestido que le hizo.- dijo Bridgette imaginándose a esa hermosa mujer sonriendo al estar embarazada. Félix nunca le hablo mucho de ella pero tal como había dicho a Chat Noir, podía catalogarla como un ángel para los Agreste.  
_**-Bien.**_\- el señor Agreste recobró su aplomo.- _**Espero ver sus diseños muy pronto.**_  
-Claro que sí.  
-_**Buenas noches. Y cuídese.**_  
-Gracias. Igual.- Bridgette cerró la laptop y Félix suspiro de alivio hasta que escucho un sollozo de Bridgette.  
-¿Princesa?- ella dio un respingo al escucharlo.  
-¿Chat? Lo siento. No te escuche.- intentó limpiar sus ojos.  
-¿Que tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?- se acercó y la estrechó entre sus brazos, sintiendo sus lágrimas mojar su camiseta.  
-Es que me siento mal por el señor Agreste. No lo perdono por la forma en que hizo las cosas pero... me va a doler el momento cuando sepa que estos niños no son los nietos que espera.- Félix la estrechó más.  
-Siempre pensando más en los demás que en ti. No llores, princesa, debes pensar en nuestros bebés, todo se arreglará, te lo prometo.

Tardó en calmarla, y tras calentar las sobras de anoche, y que Bridgette le felicitara por no quemar nada, la llevó en brazos dormida hasta su cuarto a dormir. Sólo así podía decirle lo que sentía.

-Mi Bridgette... Por favor, no me odies cuando sepas la verdad. Déjame ganar tu corazón.- besó su mejilla y se fue dejándola al cuidado de sus kwamis...

En un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, Aly suspiró mientras dejaba a un lado el cuenco de patatas fritas.  
-Extraño a Brid. Esta es su película favorita.- Allegra tomó el cuenco y lo puso sobre su barriga abultada.  
-Y la noche de chicas no es lo mismo.

-Te dije que había que invitar a las chicas con tiempo.

-¿Yo qué iba a saber que Rose, Juleka, Mylene y Alix estarían ocupadas o fuera de la ciudad? Por cierto, supe que estas también en el ajo con el reportaje acerca del caso de Lila Rossi.  
-Ugh. Es todo un acto sensacionalista.- se volvió a Allegra.- Esa loca está haciendo un circo de ello. Incluso está alegando que Ladybug y Chat Noir la obligaron a ser Hawk Moth porque ya no tenían la fama de antes cuando el primero desapareció.  
-Menuda estupidez.  
-Y eso no es todo. También está diciendo que era amante de Félix.  
-¡Agh! Es abominable.  
-Sí, pero su abogado parece un tipo sin escrúpulos como ella.  
-Vaya, ¿quién no dice que el amor está en el lugar menos esperado?  
-Es un anciano. Pero si siguen las cosas así, llamaran a los tribunales a los Agreste y a los héroes de Paris.  
-Al parecer el juicio no va a ser tan discreto como quisieran.  
-Será todo un espectáculo, incluso supe que Alec está listo para intervenir en este, Nadja está furiosa con él. Pero dejando eso de lado, Brid está a punto de cumplir el quinto mes. ¿Qué tal si le damos una sorpresa?  
-¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?  
-Pues tú qué crees.- la enorme sonrisa de Aly le sacó una a Allegra.  
-No es cierto... ¿Cómo?- se levantó sorprendida.  
-Tengo mis contactos. Y no por nada voy para ser la mejor reportera de Paris.  
-Me dan ganas de besarte.  
-Allan se pondría celoso, pero me basta con tu browni.

-Mi bebé no está de acuerdo.- las chicas se rieron felices ideando su gran plan para Bridgette... 

Bridgette despertó sedienta. Se levantó y al tomar la jarra de agua, se dio cuenta que estaba casi vacía. Ya pasaba de medianoche. Fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso dejando a Tikki y Plagg roncando en un cojín cuando vio por debajo de una puerta una luz brillante. Abrió la puerta un poco y pudo ver frente a un ordenador tecleando como loco a su gatito. Su cabello despeinado y la luz de las gafas en su rostro le daban la sombra suficiente para no ver todo su rostro por completo. Era un poco rara la situación pero Chat había soportado sus excentricidades como Ladybug así que lo dejaba ser, sólo esperaba que llegados sus hijos, le diese por quitarse al fin la máscara.  
-¿Chat?  
Este dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta poniéndose el antifaz, casi lo hace sobre las gafas pero se las quitó y pudo ponérselo. Ella entró fingiendo un bostezo y abrió más la puerta para que creyera que apenas iba entrando y no observándolo.  
-¡Brid! ¿E-Está todo bien? ¿Pasa algo?  
-Tranquilo, me levante por un poco de agua. ¿Y tú qué haces despierto tan tarde?  
-Trabajaba un poco. Nada especial.- Bridgette vio de reojo el computador, se sintió culpable porque en el día la cuidara y ahora notaba que se desvelaba.- Aquí tienes.- le dio un vaso de agua de la jarra que él tenía.  
-Gracias. Deberías descansar. ¿No es muy duro eso?  
-Lo sería si no lo entendiera. Para mi es pan comido.  
-Podrías tomarte tu tiempo durante el día.  
-Es que no quisiera hacerlo.  
-¿Por mí? No tienes que hacer así las cosas, Chat.  
-Pero...  
-Chat. No quiero que un día por tus desvelos te enfermes o sufras un accidente. ¿Qué te parece si establecemos horarios?  
-¿Un horario laboral?  
-Algo así. En ciertas horas trabajaremos en nuestras cosas, y en otras podemos relajarnos y pasar ratos juntos.  
-No suena mal.  
-Muy bien, podemos discutir el horario mañana en el desayuno. Por ahora vamos a la cama.  
-Está bien... - sonrió resignado ante la insistencia de Bridgette. Mientras ella bebía su vaso de agua, este apagó todo y puso los papeles y su computadora con llave en el escritorio. Notó la miraba curiosa de ella y le sonrió negando con la cabeza.  
-¿Qué?  
-La curiosidad mato al gato, princess.  
-Pero murió con la satisfacción.

-Nah, ah. Respeta mi intimidad, bichito.

-Claro que lo haré. Pero todavía no cumples tu promesa de no respetarnos en la oscuridad.- Félix se sonrojó y tomó el vaso de agua entre sus manos para dejarlo sobre un mueble y acercarla a él.

-¿Quieres que empecemos?

-Lo consideraría si no fuera tan noche.- bostezó, esta vez en serio.- Y tú también debes estar cansado.

-Bien, pero la próxima vez, purreparate.- salieron del estudio camino a sus habitaciones, pero Bridgette sujetó su mano.- ¿Brid?  
-Podrías... ¿dormir conmigo esta noche?- Félix le sonrió y besó frente.  
-No creo que deba.  
-Si temes que se te caiga la máscara tengo una idea.- este la vio entrar a su cuarto y luego salir con un cubre ojos que tenía pintado en dorado dos líneas curvas en forma de pestañas cerradas.- ¿Puedes? Prometo no ver abajo.- Bridgette puso su mejor cara de cachorrito y Félix suspiró resignado.

-Tú ganas princess. Vamos, hora de dormir.

Era imposible decirle que no. Entraron a la habitación y en la oscuridad, Bridgette vio cómo se quitaba la ropa quedando sólo en interiores, se mordió el labio inferior al ver en las sombras su cuerpo trabajado, esa figura de adonis y el bulto que estaba en su ropa interior. Félix por otra parte pudo ver la figura de Bridgette caminar hacia el otro lado de la cama, era imposible no verla, sus caderas anchas, su figura angelical, incluso sus dulces pechos que eran más grandes por la futura lactancia, su lado felino deseaba salir para jugar con ella. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus deseos, estaban exhaustos. Ambos se acomodaron en la cama y se abrazaron, quedándose dormidos en un instante abrigados por el calor del otro, durmiendo mucho mejor que otras noches...

El sol comenzó a aparecer en el horizonte, y Bridgette aspiro profundo el aroma de la piel de Chat. Era tan agradable su calidez que no deseaba levantarse. Al alzar la mirada pudo verlo aun dormido. Era muy, muy apuesto. Su perfil era envidiable y estaba segura que podría incluso trabajar como modelo. Bajó la mirada para contemplarlo, admirando su pecho perfecto y los músculos de su torso bien trabajado. Se mordió los labios, recordando como si hubiese sido anoche su encuentro con él. Deseaba tanto volver a experimentarlo otra vez, su calor, su deseo, esa explosión de sensaciones que la llevaron a un lugar totalmente desconocido del plano físico. Pero Chat estaba nervioso y receloso de su identidad. Suspiró pensando segura que era su culpa por todos esos años en los que le había dicho que debían ser discretos con sus identidades, ¡incluso una vez lo metió en un basurero! Pobre Chat. Casi quiso reír ante la ironía, y al mismo tiempo llorar. Pero no mentiría de que estaba tentada a ver bajo esa mascara. Su mano se movió a su cara y acarició su mejilla con dulzura. Esperaría lo que tendría que esperar, mientras tanto lo dejaría dormir todo lo que quisiera.  
-Descansa mon chaton.- besó su mejilla y salió de la habitación.  
Félix despertó una hora después, al principio se asustó al no ver nada pero al sentir el cubre ojos recordó lo ocurrido. Apenas y se descubrió un ojo y vio que Bridgette no estaba. Se quitó la máscara y suspiró con alivio.  
-Mira nada más. Hasta que despiertas.  
-Plagg, déjalo en paz. Félix estaba muy cansado.  
Fijó su vista en los dos kwamis que estaban sobre el tocador frente a la cama.  
-¿Y Bridgette?  
-En el jardín trasero dibujando.- contesto Tikki.  
-Y si te preguntas, no, tu bichito panzón no vio lo que tenías bajo esa cosa. Pero es obvio que quería mirar bajo tu ropa interior.  
-¡Plagg!- le reprendió Tikki.  
-¿Qué? Mientras no lo hagan frente a nosotros...  
Félix rodo los ojos. Pero se dirigió a la ventana donde vio a Bridgette sentada en una banca de piedra concentrada en su trabajo. Sonrió al verla tan hermosa. Y esperaba que ese día, pudiese avanzar un poco más a su corazón. Tikki se acercó y miró también a su portadora.

-Ve poco a poco, muéstrale que puede sanar y perdonar con dulzura.

-Es lo que más quiero. Que me perdone y volver a iniciar.

-Ánimo, que cada día es un pequeño pedazo para construir su futuro juntos.- Félix sonrió a Tikki, se había encariñado con la comprensiva kwami y entendía que tenía que poner más de su parte para que al fin su amada le acepte de nuevo en su vida. Y aunque el tiempo no estuviese a su favor, lo haría lo mejor posible hasta llegado el momento.

-Y si no puedes resolverlo con dulzura.- dijo Plagg que abrió el armario donde el muñeco yacía sin relleno.- Hay otras formas no tan dulces.

-¡Plagg!- le regañó Tikki.- A ti es a quien le voy a sacar el relleno.

-¡No, azuquita! ¡ERA BROMA!- Plagg voló escapando de una furiosa Tikki que fue tras de él y Félix contempló un rato más a Bridgette con una sonrisa en su rostro...

-Vamos Chat, tu puedes.- le animó Bridgette.  
-Bien, bien. La quinta es la vencida.  
-Confío en ti, tú puedes.- usando toda su concentración, esta vez tuvo cuidado extremo, usó la fuerza necesaria, y al fin… el huevo cayó intacto en la sartén.  
-¡Sí! ¡Al fin! Un huevo perfecto.  
-Muy bien. Pronto ya no te estresará romper un huevo.  
-Debo decirlo, soy un as para estas cosas, soy un diamante en bruto en la cocina.

-Claaaaro. Como digas, oh gran chef Noir.

-Ya ves. Y debo hacerme cargo de ti y nuestros catbugs, y a futuro deberás cuidarte más, princess.  
-Aja, ya sé, Tikki y Plagg me lo dicen todo el tiempo. Pero con que no confundas de nuevo la sal con la azúcar no habrá problema.

-Eso fue culpa de Plagg.  
El armonioso sonido del timbre los distrajo. Al revisar, un hombre de paquetería le sonrió a la pareja, y no hizo algún gesto de asombro de ver a alguien con lentes oscuros dentro de una casa.  
-¿Señorita Bridgette Dupain-Cheng? Le traemos un paquete. Ante la mirada confundida de Bridgette, el joven dejó la caja en brazos de Félix. Apenas firmó y fue a ver quien mandaba eso, pero su felino ya revisaba la tarjeta de forma desinteresada.  
-¿De quién es, amor?  
-Dice que es de Félix Agreste.- la sorpresa se veía en su rostro. Dejó la caja en la mesa y Bridgette la abrió no pudiendo creer lo que veía aun después de abrirla. Una bonita y moderna máquina de coser.- Vaya. ¿Deberé ponerme celoso?- pero su broma no la alcanzó. Vio preocupado como ella se sentaba en el sofá sin apartar la vista de su regalo.- ¿Brid? Cariño, ¿qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta? ¿Quieres que me deshaga de ella?  
-N-No. Es que... es muy bonita. Aun no me puedo creer que Félix me la haya enviado.  
-Parece ser que su regalo es su forma de decir lo siento.  
-Eso parece. Es que... Lo siento, creo que es tonta mi reacción yo...  
-Mon Cœur...- acarició su mejilla y la hizo mirarle.- Puedes decirlo.  
-Es que hace tanto que no me sentía así con Félix.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Feliz...- ella vio como la miraba desconcertado tras las gafas.- Mi matrimonio fue un desastre catastrófico. Y fingíamos todo el tiempo. Félix era amable conmigo en público, pero en privado todo cambiaba. Es decir, sentía que su resentimiento era descomunal. A veces envidiaba tanto a mis amigas, cuando recibían rosas, iban al teatro, o incluso reían juntos al ir al cine. Yo no tenía idea de que era eso porque no sentía ya esa clase de amor para quien era mi marido, mi antiguo amigo. Y este regalo es... siempre quise una máquina de coser en casa y esta es perfecta. Es como si con esta me transmitiera algo de él. Y al contrario de lo que estoy acostumbrada, es algo bueno y me conmueve.- un sollozo quedo atrapado en una pequeña risa.- Esto es una bandera blanca que no me esperaba. Y estoy feliz porque quizás pueda terminar por dejar todo ese resentimiento que siento, ¿no?  
Los brazos de su amado gatito la envolvieron con fuerza estrechándola contra su cuerpo, ella recibió gustosa ese abrazo sin saber que él se estaba mordiendo la lengua. Había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle. Si por el fuera le regalaría todas las rosas de Francia, los mejores vestidos, la llevaría siempre al cine, al teatro o donde quisiera. Le había dañado tanto pero al fin veía que aceptaba de nuevo algo de él como Félix, y eso era una gran oportunidad que no iba a tirar. La amaba tanto que haría lo que fuera por ella.  
-Creo que quiere decir: "Fui un reverendo asno. Por favor, perdóname y empecemos de cero."- Bridgette se rio pero aceptó de buena gana sus palabras como una verdad absoluta.

-¿Crees entonces que debo aceptar sus disculpas?

-Eso ya lo decidirás tú, pero siento pena cuando lo veas en persona y le hagas lo mismo que al muñeco.- ella se rio y besó bajo su mentón.

-Creo que ya me desquité demasiado con este.

-Sí, ya vi que intentas meterle el relleno de nuevo. Pero, si lo perdonas, puedes ganar mucho más de lo que antes tenían.

-¿Y no te pondrás celoso?

-Sabrá a qué atenerse si no quiere mi Cataclysm en su fea cara.

Félix besó su cabeza y ella alzó más su rostro y le besó. Comenzaron a darse pequeños y cada vez más prolongados besos. Cada uno hambriento del otro. Las manos del gato se posaron en sus caderas. Iba a cargarla hasta la habitación cuando escucharon otra vez el timbre.  
-Chat...- no querían separarse de sus besos.  
-Lo que sea que lo dejen en la entrada.- de nuevo el timbre insistió.- Hagamos como que no estamos.- el timbre comenzó a sonar desquiciante y los dos se separaron. Félix se levantó dispuesto a rebanarle la garganta a quien fuera que se había atrevido a interrumpirles. Y al abrir la puerta, frunció más el ceño.  
-/¡Ho...!/  
-Se equivocaron de casa.- iba a cerrar pero un pie se interpuso.  
-No tan rápido gato malhumorado.- dijo Claude y todos entraron como si la casa fuese suya, desde la sala Bridgette los vio.  
-¡Chicos!  
-/ ¡Bridgette!/- las chicas fueron a abrazarla, así como Bridgette, el embarazo de Allegra iba muy bien.  
-Chicas, me alegro verlas. Allegra, mírate, te ves hermosa.  
-Tu también. ¡Mira nada más! Estás más grande que yo.

-Eso es porque yo voy a tener dos, ¿recuerdas?- Allan se acercó a su amiga.  
-Te hemos traído algunos regalos.  
-Y también vinimos a ver cómo te trataba el gato.- se burló Claude.  
-Oh, estoy bien. Chat me trata como una reina. De haber sabido que vendrían hubiese hecho algo. ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?  
-Seguro no mucho.- esperaba Félix pero Aly sonrió triunfante.  
-En realidad arreglamos todo para estar con ustedes ¡toda una semana!

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Félix.  
-¿De verdad? Oh chicos... Quiero llorar.  
-Yo también.- rumió Chat entre dientes, sabiendo lo que se podría venirle encima. Y con la nariz de Aly que lo miraba perspicaz, sabía que debía tener cuidado de esa siniestra reportera.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y no crean que sus problemas van a terminar, se viene lo peor y el reto más difícil para ambos, pero no diré más. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	7. Noticias inevitables

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. Muchas gracias por apoyarme. Estamos a cinco capítulos de terminarla, y bueno, quisiera agradecer a todos los lectores, reviews, favoritos y follows. También quisiera por favor dar un anuncio. El próximo año, publicaré una novela corta por ebook, daré el anuncio en alguna de mis historias así que quien quiera leerme adelante, juro que lo pondré barato, y si les gusta, por favor pido que me sugieran con otros. **

**Ya dejando eso de lado, quisiera decir algo importante, mucho más que nada en este mundo. Sé que muchos podemos pasar por momentos difíciles, que a veces no todo nos sale bien y que a veces lo mejor es rendirse, pero la vida es hermosa, sólo debemos encontrara el significado que nos haga felices, ese sueño que aunque cueste nos haga plenos, y no buscar la media naranja, sino alguien que te haga feliz, hagas feliz, y que sonrían a la vida. Quisiera decir al Guest que me ha dejado un review en Todo por ti, que me hizo llorar, que no busques tu final feliz, sé feliz con cada pequeña cosa buena, y si algo no sale bien, sonríe, porque eso no es el fin del mundo, y quizás saques algo bueno de ello. Te deseo lo mejor, y te deseo de todo corazón fuerza, felicidad, y lo mejor de lo mejor.**

**Así pues, volviendo a la historia, sin más qué decir que Félix se redimirá un poquito más… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 7.  
Noticias inevitables.

En los dos últimos días había sido lo más paciente posible. Pero estaba seguro que le daría una ulcera si sus amigos no los dejaban en paz YA.  
Había intentado acercarse a Bridgette, pero cada vez que buscaba un momento a solas sus amigos intervenían.

Cuando estaban en el jardín, en sus horarios de trabajo, y qué decir de las horas de comidas. ¡Era su esposa maldita sea! Y por si fuera poco, las chicas no dejaban en paz el tema de su estado civil.  
-No entiendo cómo es que lo has perdonado. Yo con gusto le haría la vida imposible.- dijo Allegra rechinando los dientes.

-Bueno, es que he tenido tiempo para pensar y…

-¡Eso no lo justifica!- exclamó Claude que pasó por la sala.- Al menos deberías demandarlo por daños y prejuicios, seguro que desplumas al Agreste.- soltó antes de volver a desaparecer.

Su humor no podía empeorar con semejantes comentarios todos los días. Tenía mucho más derecho que ellos de estar con ella, maldita sea. Y por si fuera poco, Aly no dejaba de meter sus narices en todo lo que hacía, estando en una batalla constante por su identidad. La había visto un par de veces muy cerca de su oficina e incluso Plagg tuvo que esconder su teléfono cuando en un descuido lo dejó en la mesita de la sala y Aly había puesto su vista en él. Debía tener extra cuidado con todos en su hogar o bien podría despedirse de esta vida.  
-Aquí tienes, bichito.- le dio un vaso de jugo a su amada.- Un rico jugo de naranja. Y otra para ti, Allegra.  
-Muchas gracias, minou.- agradeció Bridgette jalándolo de la camiseta negra que tenía ese día para que se agachara y así darle un beso en los labios.  
-Muchas gracias, Alexander.  
-Puedes decirme Chat, Allegra. Bridgette lo hace.  
-Es que es algo raro. No importa si tienes antifaz. ¿No deberías revelar tu identidad ya? Debe ser algo incómodo.- Félix se sentó a lado de Bridgette y ella tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos respondiendo por él.  
-No veo por qué. Chat fue muy paciente cuando yo le decía que no debíamos conocer nuestras identidades. Si ahora no se siente del todo cómodo, respetare su decisión hasta que esté listo.

Allegra arqueo la ceja pero no dijo nada.  
-Ya veo. Y volviendo al tema, ¿cómo van las cosas con los Agreste? Lo único que supe era que Félix estaba en Londres, todo mundo piensa que estás con él.  
-Félix me ha hecho el favor de decir esa pequeña mentira. Pero él está con la persona que ama y estoy feliz por él, seguro que ahora mismo debe estar como nosotros con su amada.- Félix sentía cierto regusto amargo al ver que después de tanto, Bridgette ya no tenía rencor hacia él después de tantas que le hizo.  
-Eres demasiado buena, Bridgette.- suspiro Allegra con una leve sonrisa.- Si Sam me hubiese hecho todo eso no quisiera volver a verlo en mi vida. Claro, después de destrozarle las pelotas.- Félix sintió la necesidad de ponerse un cojín sobre las piernas.- Simplemente no entiendo cómo es que lo perdonas así como así.  
-Oh, aun no siento que no lo he perdonado por completo.- bajó la mirada avergonzada.- Como dices pasamos por cosas muy malas, y no sé cuánto tiempo pase para no sentirme incomoda en su presencia o sus llamadas. Pero... poco a poco podremos un día vernos sin sentirnos mal por el pasado. Al menos eso espero después de todo...- Félix la abrazó y besó su cabeza.  
-Estoy seguro que tu amigo querrá lo mismo, mon cœur. Deja que las cosas se arreglen poco a poco.  
-Es cierto, Brid. Ahora las cosas son diferentes, ustedes están juntos y van a ser padres.- Bridgette asintió sintiendo como su minino acariciaba su vientre.

-Yo nada espero que nazcan sanos, y que no hereden el humor de su padre.

-Demasiado tarde, les cuento mi repertorio de chistes cuando estás dormida.

-¡Noooo!- se rio en ese grito. Mas el sonido de un teléfono hizo que Félix se separara de ella.  
-Ah, lo siento. Debe ser del trabajo. Juro que no tardo.  
-Tómate tu tiempo.  
Félix salió al jardín, no había moros en la costa. Contestó de inmediato tras percatarse quien llamaba.  
-¿Ocurre algo, padre?

_**-Buen día para ti también, hijo. Por tu tono puedo decir que la estás pasando bien.**_\- Félix bajó los hombros.  
-Estamos bien si es lo que quieres saber. Incluyendo a tus nietos.  
-_**Me alegro mucho. Ya tengo algunas sugerencias para nombres si es que les interesa.**_  
-Aún no hemos hablado de los nombres.  
-_**Y supongo que no han comenzado a comprar lo necesario.**_

-Vamos poco a poco. Y si quieres hablar de pañales nos han regalado ya una buena cantidad.  
-_**Bien. Me alegro que vayan obteniendo lo necesario. Pero no te llamaba para eso. Lamento decir que no todo son buenas noticias.**_  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
_**-Es sobre el juicio de Lila Rossi. Ha solicitado que tú y Bridgette se presenten a declarar.**_  
-Bridgette no puede. Está embarazada y no debe estar estresada.  
_**-Lo sé. Por ello nuestros abogados están en ello pero lamentablemente deberán regresar como sea. El juicio ha tomado un rumbo distinto al esperado.**_  
-¿Existe posibilidad de que salga libre?  
_**-No. Pero existe una peor posibilidad de que la declaren mentalmente inestable y con una condena mínima.  
**_-¡¿Qué?! Eso es inconcebible. Trató de asesinar a mi esposa.  
_**-Entre otras cosas que demuestran que no es una persona cuerda. Nuestros abogados están intentando todos los medios para tirar su defensa.**_  
Félix rumio entre dientes. El pensar siquiera la posibilidad de que Lila Rossi saliera en un futuro libre a las calles de Paris, mismas calles donde su esposa e hijos caminarían… no le importaría convertirse en Chat Blanc para impedirlo.  
-Muy bien. Regresaremos para prepararnos para el juicio. Pero necesitaré que nuestro abogado principal hable con Bridgette y le explique todo lo que podría pasar.  
_**-¿Crees que podrá manejarlo?**_  
Felix sonrió de lado.  
-No me cabe duda de ella.

«Para mi lady será quiche comido»

_**-Muy bien. Por cierto, hay otro tema a tratar.**_  
-Dime.  
_**-No sabes cómo me arrepiento de no haberte dejarte usar ropa más casual cuando eras más joven. ¿No deseas participar en la siguiente sesión con mejores ropas que... eso que traías?**_\- sus mejillas se arrebolaron. Su padre o hablaba en serio o se estaba riendo internamente de la situación.  
-Te juro que te explicaré todo.  
_**-Eso espero.**_  
-¡Chaton! Ven, están pateando.- se volvió a ver a Bridgette que lo llamaba.  
-Te dejo, padre. Adiós.

Gabriel Agreste suspiró al tiempo que se giraba a ver un pizarrón lleno de nombres que Natalie estaba terminando de anotar.  
-¿Quien sugirió Sebastian?- de entre los empleados presentes, el Gorila alzo la mano.- Bien. Ponlo entre los primeros diez, debemos pensar en dos nombres dignos para los futuros Agreste.- Natalie se volvió a verlos a todos los empleados y hasta el fotógrafo.  
-¿Alguna otra sugerencia?- todos comenzaron a hablar a la vez, era obvio que todos los de la mansión no podían esperar a tener entre ellos a los dos nuevos integrantes…

Allan trago duro, sus manos estaban empapadas de sudor y estaba seguro que le estaba dando una arritmia. Pero no era para menos ante lo que estaba haciendo su amada esposa.  
-Al, por favor. ¿No crees que debamos dejarlo a la paz?  
-Ni lo sueñes. ¿Es que no quieres saber la identidad completa de Chat Noir alias Alexander Lachance?  
-Chat es nuestro compañero y amigo.  
-También Bridgette. ¿Pero es que no te parece extraña su actitud? Tan misterio y reservado. Ni siquiera Brid le ha visto sin lentes o antifaz.  
-Es cosa de ellos.  
-No. No, no lo es. Al menos por completo. Vamos, cariño, después de lo que te he contado que ha sufrido Bridgette esperaba más de tu parte. Tu amigo fue un monstruo con ella.  
-Vale. Admito que Félix no fue el mejor marido pero él tenía algo que... Lo hacía creíble.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Las fotografías de revistas?- Allan suspiró.

-No. Era… distinto.

_Una noche de copas, los cuatro varones estaban ahogándose en alcohol y diciéndose sus verdades. Félix sabía hasta donde beber para no terminar en el suelo como Claude, pero como a todos, la lengua se les soltaba demasiado._

_-Menuda farsa vivo.  
-Uff, como no, la vida de casado te ha sentado bien.- decía Allan sintiéndose un poco mareado.- No pareces tan amargado como antes.- Félix gruñó en respuesta, más borracho que su amigo.  
-La verdad es que no sé qué pensar.  
-Vamos, Félix. Brid es una gran chica. Me alegro mucho por los dos.  
-Las apariencias a veces engañan.  
-Oh, vamosh... Seguro que hay algo que te gusta. Por algo te has casado con ella.- Félix permaneció en silencio, con la mirada perdida por el alcohol buscando la respuesta.  
-Fue por ella que me he casado… ¡Caí como un idiota en sus garras! Por esa cabeza hueca que no se da cuenta de lo que hay a su alrededor ni cuando las cosas andan mal, pero detesto esto. ¡No sabes cómo es mi vida! ¡He sufrido una traición inmensa! ¡Peor que el César!_

_-¿Es que acaso te engaña?_

_-¿Ella? ¿A mí? ¡Ja! Ella siempre está en su mundo rosa. Seguro que ni se le pasa por la cabeza pero debessss ver cuando otro le mira ¡yo tengo que ahuyentar a esos perros! Y para hacerlo peor ella es muy bella. Demasiado._

_-Eso nadie te lo puede negar._

_-¡Maldición! ¡Me pone duro sin querer!- Allan casi expulsa la cerveza por la nariz y se rio de su amigo.  
-¡Hombre, no me des esos detalles!  
-Pero...- Félix de repente parecía tan melancólico de repente.- Me gustaría regresar el tiempo... a cuando era todo diferente y los dos teníamos esa cosa._

_-¿Esa cosa? ¿Qué cosa?_

_-¡Esa cosa! Esa cosa que hacía que me alegra todos los días de verla, esa cosa que me volvía ansioso al escuchar su voz. Esa cosa que era antes nuestra vida. Y no la mierda de hoy en día.  
-Esa boca…  
-¡Me importa poco! Quiero a la Brid de antes.  
-¿Y esta que tiene de malo?  
-Que hizo un pacto con el diablo. Y me hace sentir tan... ¡AGH! Otro vaso.- Allan se rio, confundido por las incoherencias de su amigo que en realidad eran más claras que el agua..._

Allan se había distraído un momento. De verdad tendría que hablar seriamente con su amigo, pero estaba ilocalizable desde hacía semanas y eso de que estaba en Londres no le ayudaba. Eso no podía durar, y cuando le viera le diría unas cuantas palabras que se merecía.

**Click.**

Su mandíbula cayó al ver a su esposa abrir la puerta de ese estudio prohibido.  
-Ahora vamos a ver quién es él.  
-Aly, por favor. No te metas a la boca del lobo.  
-Alguien debe hacerlo. Debo cerciorarme que ese gato sea trigo limpio. ¿Quién no nos dice que no sea algún miembro de la mafia? O peor, algún miembro de una secta.  
-Creo que estas dejando volar demasiado tu imaginación, amor.  
El lugar era un elegante estudio, tenía libros que cubrían dos paredes enteras, en una esquina estaba un globo terráqueo, tenía enormes ventanas y cortinas gruesas color granate, y el enorme escritorio de caoba era lo que coronaba ese lugar de estilo gótico. Allan tuvo un deja vú, sintiendo que estaba en la antigua habitación de Félix. Revisaron el lugar y Aly fue directo al escritorio cuyos cajones estaban cerrados con llave. La morena sonrió y con su confiable ganzúa, comenzó a forzar la cerradura. Allan miró los libros y esa sensación se multiplicó cuando leía los títulos, de verdad que era una casualidad que Chat Noir tuviese los mismos gustos que Félix, suponía que por eso Bridgette había terminado enamorada del gato. Luego se fijó en un antiguo fonógrafo que estaba acomodado en un hueco del librero y algo bajo la tapa de este llamó su atención. Abrió un poco la esta y vio que se trataba de la punta de un papel, no, una fotografía, bufó pensando que nadie ya se sacaba fotos, pero sus ojos se abrieron grandes y fue que escuchó a su esposa susurrar.  
-Lo tengo.- Allan tomó y guardó la foto en sus bolsillo.

Aly abrió el cajón principal, y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un kwami negro sentado sobre la laptop, sonriéndoles perverso con un trozo de queso en la mano.  
-Mier...  
-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!  
Y allí esta. La alarma Plagg había sido activada...

Gabriel Agreste llegó puntual a la cita que tenía con Tomoe Tsurugi en su mansión. Natalie se había quedado fuera del cuarto para darles privacidad. Tomó la taza de té que su anfitriona le dejó, y antes de dar unos sorbos habló con un tono respetuoso.  
-Me sorprende mucho que me hayas citado a venir a tu casa, Tomoe.  
-Como dije en mi mensaje era un asunto de suma importancia. Por cuestión de honor, me temo que deberé romper nuestra asociación.  
-¿Por qué esa repentina decisión?  
-Supongo que sabes que mi hija siempre ha tenido cierta fijación con tu hijo. Y no hace mucho me enteré que esta iba más lejos de lo que creía. Ya lo sabías, ¿no?  
-Una leve sospecha nada mas.- Tomoe arrugó la frente disgustada.  
-Te pido una disculpa por la imprudencia de mi hija. No podía creer que manche así el nombre de nuestra familia con semejante acción.  
-Mi hijo tampoco fue un santo. Así que también te pido una disculpa a ti y a tu hija. No deseo cortar nuestra asociación por estos... inconvenientes pasados. Me parece absurdo hasta este punto.- ella pareció dudar pero Gabriel Agreste no le dejó.- Ponlo como una forma de subsanar este asunto.  
-Como desees. ¿Cómo está tu hijo y nuera?  
-Mejor. Este asunto terminó mejor de lo esperado. Sólo necesitaban un pequeño empujón.  
-Me alegro por ambos. Tu hijo al fin externa lo que siente por su esposa de verdad.- Gabriel sonrió de lado. Si Tomoe lo decía era cierto. Ya que ella sentía la actitud de la persona a la perfección. Era un don que admitía le asustaba.  
Un toque a la puerta le saco de sus cavilaciones y Natalie se asomó con cierta reticencia.  
-¿Que ocurre, Natalie? ¿Por qué nos has interrumpido?  
-He recibido noticias sobre el juicio, señor. El abogado de Lila Rossi ha solicitado la asistencia de su hijo y nuera.  
Este se dejó la taza con delicadeza pero su voz demostraba molestia.  
-¿Cómo es esto posible?  
-Los abogados no han podido impedir que ciertas noticias se expusieran. Y eso no es todo señor. El juicio se ha vuelto público.  
-Esto es inaudito. ¿Por qué lo harían?  
-El abogado de la señorita Rossi también lo solicitó así, además porque Chat Noir y Ladybug también han sido llamados a testificar...

-¡No me puedo creer esto! ¡Entrando como si fueran un par de ladrones! ¡Debería de darles vergüenza!- gritó Bridgette furiosa a sus dos amigos. Podía sentir como uno de sus hijos estaba golpeando su vientre como animándola a seguir.  
-No lo hicimos con afán de robar algo. Queríamos investigar nada mas.- se justificó Aly pero su marido desvió la mirada.  
-Juro que intenté hacerla entrar en razón, pero ya la conoces.- Aly le golpeo el hombro y Bridgette gruñó como gata rabiosa. Claude susurró a Félix.  
-Se parece a ti cuando se enoja.  
-Lo sé. Mis niños tienen un efecto gatástico en ella.- Aly se levantó del sofá para encararla.  
-Mira Bridgette, yo...  
-¡SENTADA!- Aly obedeció en ipso.  
-Vale. Nos hemos...- Allan tosió.- Me he pasado. Pero quería asegurarme quien era realmente Chat Noir y que no resultase un desgraciado de corazón de hielo como lo era Félix.

Bridgette parecía dispuesta de seguir escupiendo fuego en la cara de Aly, pero cuando su bebé dejó de golpear y sintió a su otro bebé moverse como en una caricia tranquilizadora, esta suspiró y el rojo de sus mejillas desapareció.  
-Muy bien. Entiendo que estés preocupada. Mayormente porque no te dije lo mal que estaba mi situación. Pero confió ciegamente en Chat. Me ha demostrado que me ama y que ama a nuestros bebés. Y al recordar todos esos años que me negaba a revelarle mi identidad hace que ahora yo sea quien esté dispuesta a esperar el tiempo necesario hasta que él se sienta bien con ello. Así que, por favor, no invadas su privacidad de esa forma. Confía un poco en él.- Aly hizo un mohín antes de asentir resignada.  
-Vale. No lo haré. Lo siento, Chat.  
-No pasa nada. En realidad me siento bien sabiendo que deseas cuidar a mi reina después de todo lo que ha pasado.- Aly le sonrió y Allegra vio por la ventana como Sam llegaba.  
-¡Las pizzas llegaron!  
-Perfecto. ¡Muero de hambre!- exclamó Claude con una sonrisa.  
-Bien, vamos a comenzar la fiesta.- dijo Aly y Bridgette alzó su mano.  
-Todavía no, faltan unos invitados especiales...

Todo mundo se estaba divirtiendo, y más los kwamis que había salido de la caja de los miraculous. Bridgette había intentado regresarla cuando después de que el padre de Félix fuera derrotado, con la esperanza de que el maestro Fu pudiera regresar, pero su antecesor, aunque había recobrado parte de su memoria, estaba muy feliz viviendo tranquilamente con su Marianne, y Bridgette resignada pero feliz por la nueva vida de su maestro, le llamaba para saber cómo estaba o para pedir consejo o remedio.  
Nooroo flotó cerca de ella y Bridgette le acunó en sus manos para darle un beso en la frente, haciendo sonrojar al kwami que luego voló donde sus amigos que le abrazaron y rieron felices de tenerlo de vuelta.  
Félix la rodeó con un brazo y besó su cabeza orgulloso de ella. Y entonces, para sorpresa de todos, los kwamis se juntaron en la mesa y comenzaron a entonar una dulce y bella melodía, o casi todos, Plagg tenía un pedazo de queso en la boca y sonidos incoherentes salían de este mientras babeaba haciendo que Tikki rodara los ojos con deseos de darle un zape para que lo escupiera. Terminaron emitiendo un brillo multicolor obteniendo los aplausos de los portadores.  
De repente el teléfono de Aly sonó, la reportera se levantó y tras dar unos pasos lejos del ruido de sus amigos, se detuvo en seco, tiesa como una vara.  
-¡¿Que ha pasado, qué?!

Esa noche una fresca brisa nocturna entraba por la ventana. Bridgette estaba acurrucada a lado de Félix que tenía puesto su antifaz. La mano de este estaba posada sobre su espalda otorgándole una caricia dulce para tranquilizarla.  
-Esto no es justo. Declararon cuando hicieron arrestar a Lila. ¿Por qué quieren que testifiquemos?  
-Quieren encontrar alguna forma de hacerla quedar como alguien mentalmente inestable y no como una criminal de talla mundial y de sangre fría. Estoy seguro que buscara quedar como una loca y hacernos quedar mal a nosotros en el proceso.- Bridgette lo miró alarmada.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
-Tal vez nos pregunten cómo Lila obtuvo el miraculous después de haber derrotado a Hawk Moth, tal vez hasta cuestionen cada aspecto de nuestra vida o hasta soliciten nuestras identidades o...  
-Estoy comenzando a sentir que las náuseas del primer trimestre están regresando.  
-Hey, bichito.- tomó su mano y la apretó contra su pecho.- Estamos juntos en esto. Pero lo complicado será para ti. Deberás declarar dos veces tanto como Ladybug y como Bridgette.  
-He recibido un mensaje de mi jefe y luego de Félix. Me dicen que deberé de hablar con el abogado para preparar una defensa sólida para cualquier tipo de pregunta.- ella se removió y se acurrucó más a él.- También Félix me dijo que deberé volver con él.  
-¿Te molesta eso?- ella asintió.  
-Quería estar más tiempo contigo. Al menos hasta que nacieran nuestros bebés y regresáramos juntos...- Félix ahuecó su palma y acarició su mejilla.  
-Aun así no estaremos separados por mucho. No te preocupes por ello.  
-Pero aún sigo casada con Félix ante los ojos de todos. Deberé fingir que seguimos siendo un matrimonio.  
-Pues que disfrute frente a las cámaras lo que no va a tener, porque detrás de ellas eres toda mía, bichito.- su rostro se acercó al de ella.- Y este gato siempre estará allí para ti.  
-Chat...  
Sus labios se encontraron en un dulce beso que poco a poco se volvió más erótico. Chat la puso a espaldas sobre el colchón y se puso casi sobre ella pero con cuidado de no estar sobre sus bebés. El felino bajó lentamente de su mandíbula, su cuello, hasta su clavícula donde dejó una marca en cada parada que la hizo gemir.  
-Oh, Chat yo...  
-Yo también tengo ganas de ti.- ronroneó grave y su mano bajó lentamente desde su vientre hasta sus piernas y llegar a su centro cálido.

-¿Aunque esté embarazada, y algo abultada?

-Mi lady, nunca te había visto más sexy.- ella rio.

-Mentiroso.

-Oh, hablo en serio, me encanta ver ese dulce trasero tuyo, me hace tener ideas purrversas.- un quedo gemido salió de los labios de su dulce bichito, este se acercó para volver a besarla y...  
-¡Oh! ¡Allan!- los dos pararon en seco.  
-¡Oh, sí nena! Eres asombrosa, cariño. Lo haces muuuuy bien.  
-¿Que rayos?- murmuró Chat Noir y tras unos segundos comenzaron a escuchar golpes en la pared junto con una serie de gemidos.  
-¡Oh, sí! ¡Allan! ¡Me partes! ¡Párteme más! ¡Hasta el fondo!  
-Sí, siento como me succionas, cariño... Te voy a dar con todo.  
El puño el Félix golpeó la pared, estaba seguro que las paredes no eran para nada delgadas para escucharlos como si estuvieran en el mismo cuarto.  
-¡Hey! ¡Aquí también queremos avanzar en algo!  
-¡Chat!- ella lo golpeó con la almohada, muerta de la vergüenza, decidiendo dormir esa noche, pero sólo hasta un par de horas después cuando al fin las cosas del cuarto de al lado pararon... 

Félix se había levantado temprano. Sonrió al ver a Bridgette dormida a su lado y le besó la frente antes de salir y ocuparse de ciertos asuntos relacionados con la oficina antes del desayuno, y por supuesto debía enviar otro mensaje a Bridgette como Félix de donde la recogería para regresar a Paris juntos. Se detuvo en seco cuando al entrar a su oficina a Allan le estaba esperando.  
-¿Allan?  
-¡Hombre! Justo te estaba esperando.- exclamó con una sonrisa.  
-Claro. ¿Que necesitas?  
-Primero cierra la puerta. No quisiera que Aly escuchara esto. Es privado.- Félix sonrió y cerró. Seguro que su amigo y compañero necesitaba preguntarle algo con respecto a la zona. Allan se acercó un par de pasos.  
-Si me dirás que tú y tu esposa se cambiaran de habitación, con gusto los puedo acomodar en la que está del otro lado pasillo. Tiene una buena vista al campo y así podrán dejarnos...- un golpe en la cara lo silenció, y ni siquiera pudo darle oportunidad de reaccionar cuando el pie de Allan se enterró en su estómago sacándole todo el aire. Cayó al suelo, intentando recuperar algo de aire, y el moreno quedó frente a él contemplándolo con una expresión digna de un asesino.  
-Te mereces eso y más. ¿Cuánto crees que podrías mantenerme engañado, Félix?- el rubio alzo la mirada y Allan le mostraba una fotografía que había mandado a imprimir donde aparecían él y Bridgette en su época de la universidad después de salir de una ponencia. Félix se levantó y limpio la sangre de su boca.  
-¿Quien diría que serias tú y no Aly quien descubriera la verdad?- se apoyó en su escritorio y se quitó el antifaz.- ¿Les vas a decir?  
-Debería. Mas porque te comportaste como un hijo de perra pero... te voy a dar el beneficio de la duda y dejaré que te expliques.- se sentó en un sillón.- Adelante.  
-Será algo largo de contar.  
-Eres el único madrugador y por hoy hice la excepción a la regla por ti.- Félix sonrió y se puso contra el escritorio.  
-Muy bien. Todo comenzó cuando mi padre me llamó a su oficina...

Bridgette tarareaba una melodía mientras preparaba el desayuno. Tikki estaba encima de la batidora moviendo su cabeza al ritmo y Plagg seguía roncando en el hombro de la joven.  
-Plagg, ¿qué quesos crees que queden mejor?- el kwami se despertó al escuchar la palabra quesos, y comentó cada queso que le daba a probar.  
-El de cabra en los rollos, la mozzarella en las crepas y el brie en los omelettes.  
-¡Wow! Eres todo un conocedor.- Plagg sonrió ampliamente.  
-¿Que puedo decir? Soy un experto en la materia.- Bridgette se rio y Allegra entró a la cocina.  
-¡Cielos, Brid! ¿Estás haciendo el desayuno para un ejército?  
-Algo así. ¿Ya has visto como come Chat? A veces pienso que lo tenían a régimen antes de venir aquí.- las dos chicas se rieron y Allegra se sentó en una silla mientras veía a su amiga cocinar.  
-De verdad te admiro mucho.  
-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Porque es cierto. Siempre has sido la que siempre nos ha dado la mano, la que nos daba ánimos. Y a pesar de que todo lo que has pasado siempre te has mantenido firme. Cualquiera, incluyéndome, hubiera terminado desmoronándose por completo.  
-Allegra...  
-Esos bebés tienen suerte de tenerte como madre... Eres una persona fuerte y admirable.- comenzó a llorar.- ¡Lo siento! Estas estúpidas hormonas.- Bridgette se acercó a su amiga y le abrazó.  
-No lo hubiera logrado sin ustedes conmigo. Gracias Allegra, y tu también serás una buena madre.- las dos permanecieron abrazadas un momento antes de que Plagg y Tikki se dieran cuenta de un aroma extraño y el humo negro.  
-¡Bridgette la estufa!  
-¡Se quema, se quema, se quema, se quema!

Félix fue azotado contra el escritorio con fuerza con teniendo casi a Allan encima, su nariz tenía un hilo de sangre que cayó por sus labios pero su mirada estaba fija en el moreno recibiendo todo lo que este le daba. Tenía las costillas adoloridas, y tendría que usar maquillaje para no asustar a Bridgette, pero eso era necesario. Allan al fin se separó y luego lo ayudó a sentarse.  
-Te ves como una mierda.  
-Te di permiso de golpearme, esperaba un hueso roto.  
-No me tientes, Fé. Ya has tenido suficiente.- le dio unas leves palmadas.- El punto es que estas hasta el cuello.  
-Lo sé. Pero... Estoy seguro que puedo enamorarla, Allan. No quiero perderla.- Allan suspiró.  
-Siempre complicas lo más simple, y para salir es el doble de complicado. Lo primero que debes hacer es que vuelva a confiar en ti como Félix.  
-Estoy en ello, ya me ha perdonado. Pero necesito instaurar de nuevo una vía hacia ello. Que no sea obligatorio.  
-Pues lo tienes difícil con eso del matrimonio arreglado.  
-Lo sé. Sin embargo no pienso rendirme. Hablamos de mi esposa e hijos.  
-¿Y que harás con lo del juicio?  
-Lo usare como una ventaja para volver a tener algo de lo que teníamos ala pasar tiempo con ella. Y al mismo tiempo, Chat Noir hará su parte.- Allan sonrió al verlo tan decidido.  
-Te deseo suerte, hermano. Y sabes que con gusto te ayudaré en lo que necesites.  
-Gracias. Es un alivio porque necesito pedirte un favor.  
-Si es no decirle a Aly tu tranquilo. De mí no saldrá palabra aun en la intimidad.  
-Sí, ya escuche todo lo que se dicen en la intimidad.- Allan se sonrojó apenado.  
-No es para tanto.  
-En realidad, voy a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible sobre algo que he estado planeando.  
-¿Qué cosa es?  
-Antes de irnos a Paris, voy a darle a Bridgette algo que debí darle hace mucho tiempo...- Allan lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Tu cosa? Ah, no, espera, eso ya se lo diste sino no estaría embarazada.- se rio el moreno sacándole una vena en la frente al gato que le dio un merecido zape.

….

**Y… ESPERO QUE LE SHAYA GUSTADO! Y vamos con el juicio, que no estará para nada fácil y sorpresas desagradables vienen. Así que dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y pido sus mejores vibras. Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	8. Hora del espectaculo

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo otro capítulo de esta historia y estamos a poco del final! Y las cosas no serán tan fáciles, las piezas comienzan a caer en su lugar ¿pero será de la forma correcta? Y bueno, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos los que me han apoyado mucho este tiempo. Recuerdo mis inicios en Fanfiction, y debo decir que este camino me ha llevado a encontrarme a mí misma de muchas formas y mejorar en muchos aspectos de mi vida. Por eso y mucho más, gracias. Y no se apuren, tengo muchas historias interesantes en este largo hiatus que nos espera, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 8.  
Hora del espectáculo.

Bridgette se encontraba en la hermosa ciudad de Lyon admirando la Basílica de Notre Dame de Fourvière mientras se inspiraba un poco dibujando. Se lamentaba sobre como Notre Dame había sido consumida por un devastador incendio no hace mucho, cuando vio a Félix acercándose a ella, como siempre vestido sobriamente.  
-Disculpa la demora.  
-No te demoraste. Llegaste justo a tiempo.- Félix la contempló con esa mirada tan fría que ella conocía bien.

-¿Nos vamos?  
Los dos fueron al Mercedes estacionado en la avenida, Félix conducía con tanta prudencia que Bridgette pensó que podría dormirse, pero quería saber cómo iba su acompañante.  
-¿Cómo te ha ido en todo este tiempo?  
-Me ha ido bien. Y veo que a ti también.  
-Ya ves. ¿Tu novia está bien? Es decir, con todo esto...  
-Ella lo entiende. Sabe que al final todo saldrá bien.  
-Ya...  
-¿Y qué hay de tu novio?  
-Él entiende también. Sabe que esto es necesario.  
-Entiendo... Lindos anillos.- señaló el anillo que estaba donde antes había estado su argolla de casada. Bridgette se sonrojó.  
-Gracias.  
Bridgette contempló su primer anillo, tan elaborado que se sorprendió cuando lo vio. Era de oro blanco, con dos diminutas flores a cada lado de un hermoso diamante, hechas de zafiros rosas. Ese anillo se los dio Chat anoche en la que fue una noche mágica. Y la segunda argolla era una de matrimonio que combinaba con la primera, y que no tenía nada que ver con la de oro que había tenido con Félix. Cerró los ojos, recordando las últimas horas con una sonrisa… 

_**Ladybug y Chat pasaran a declarar. Tras la revelación de esta noticia convirtiendo este juicio en uno de los más controversiales juicios hasta ahora hechos. El abogado de la acusada Lila Rossi, alias Hawk Moth, ha dado el siguiente comunicado.**_

_**'Los héroes de Paris han acusado a mi clienta de terrorismo. ¿Pero que han hecho ellos? Mi clienta es una víctima en este caso y no debería ser atacada de esta forma. Además, ¿dónde se encuentra el primer Hawk Moth que supuestamente detuvieron? Nos deben muchas explicaciones por ello y si de verdad pueden dar la cara por sus actos.'**_

_**-Ya han oído, ¿qué tipo de giros dará este juicio? Estaremos atentos al seguimiento de este.  
**_  
_En todos los noticieros daban la misma noticia. Aly le había advertido que el abogado de Lila, monsieur Henri Egart, era un hombre sin escrúpulos tan atento de atención como su clienta. Aly le había asegurado que sería capaz de enjuiciar a su propia madre con tal de tener las cámaras sobre él. Apagó el televisor, muchas cosas pasarían en ese juicio, no sería fácil, incluso podría ser demasiado largo o hasta peligroso, pero si estaban todos juntos en ello podrían sobrellevarlo. Se dio la vuelta y se detuvo al ver a las chicas sonreírle ampliamente. Daban miedo.  
-Vale, ¿qué les ocurre?  
-Tienes una sorpresa en tu habitación~- canturreo burlona Aly._

_-¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?_

_-Sólo ve, amiga.- insistió Allegra y Bridgette fue a su cuarto con ellas dos siguiéndole a pocos pasos._

_-Vale, ustedes están comenzando a asustarme.- abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron grandes ante la escena. __Sobre la cama encontró un precioso vestido blanco ideal para su embarazo. Ella miró a sus amigas que estaban listas para arreglarla con peine y maquillaje en mano._

_El anochecer estaba cayendo sobre todos. Los kwamis y los portadores habían puesto empeño en decorar el jardín en tiempo record, todo para hacer el momento más especial para la guardiana. Flores de campo adornaban en pequeños ramos y velas, y un velo color melocotón adornaba el camino hacia donde debía ir. Bridgette se sorprendió al ver incluso pequeñas luciérnagas alrededor de ellos. Allan, Claude, así como Aly y Allegra vestían elegantemente trajes y vestidos pedidos de último momento, y las chicas miraban orgullosas a su amiga, vestir ese hermoso vestido blanco, la parte de arriba era un encaje de manga corta que dejaba ver el busto en forma de corazón, terminando hasta su vientre comenzaba y la tela caía suavemente como un velo en su bella figura, su cabello suelto y ensortijado en suaves ondas estaba adornado por dos broches de rosas blancas a los lados, y con el tenue pero hermoso maquillaje que la hacía ver como un ángel. Al frente, al final de ese improvisado camino adornado por pétalos blancos, estaba su chaton vestido con un elegante traje negro. Sin dudarlo avanzó a él al escuchar el canto de los kwamis como una marcha nupcial, y su novio la recibió besando sus manos, admirándola de pies a cabeza y notando que no llevaba zapatillas. Ella le miró en disculpa._

_-Pies hinchados._

_-Mmmm, no importa, tienes hermosos pies.- y para deleite de ella, este también se quitó los zapatos, haciéndola reír. Wayzz flotó entre ellos y les sonrió._

_-Comencemos con esta unión entre estos dos portadores.- Wayzz comenzó a hablar, como un padre en una iglesia, pero eso no detuvo a los novios en intercambiar unas palabras.  
-¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para esto?- preguntó Bridgette en voz baja.  
-Tuve mucha ayuda._

_Wayzz comenzó a decir los votos normales. Félix veía en todo momento a su esposa. Se sintió un estúpido al no darse cuenta de la verdad antes, y el recuerdo de su boda llegó de golpe a él, era un recuerdo amargo que ahora, tras retirar el velo de la ira que lo cegaba, se daba cuenta que ella no lucia como la novia feliz en ese día, no importando el hermoso vestido o el elegante recogido, más bien lucía como una prisionera a punto de ser ejecutada.  
Al ser su turno, este tomó la mano de su amada y le dio un anillo, ella sonrió.  
-Mon belle coccinelle. En este momento, frente a todo mundo, te prometo que cada día te amaré incondicionalmente. Buscaré tu sonrisa sincera, te haré olvidar todo amargo momento. Mi vida y mi corazón te pertenecerán solo a ti.- al ver su mano desprovista de toda argolla este sonrió, Plagg apareció con las argollas y primero le puso el anillo con el diamante y luego la argolla matrimonial.- Y por siempre me entrego a ti. Cualquier error del pasado que quede allí, porque tú eres mi presente y mi futuro. Y pase lo que pase, sé que contigo cualquier adversidad no será nada para nosotros, y a ti haré pleitesía para que siempre estemos juntos. Y con gusto te protegeré, mimaré, adoraré, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte nos separe y volvamos a encontrarnos.  
Esas palabras significaron mucho para Bridgette, aunque entre los presentes, Allan era el único que las comprendía desde otro trasfondo.  
-Cielos, yo... no he preparado nada pero...- Bridgette lo miró.- Mi amor, mon chaton, mi eterno compañero... Últimamente hemos pasado por mucho, hemos sufrido, y hasta sin saberlo nos hemos lastimado sin querer, pero quiero que eso se quede en el pasado.- comenzó a ponerle el anillo que Tikki le ofreció.- Yo, te prometo también hacerte feliz. Y aunque vengan días malos, siempre estaré contigo. Sin soltar tu mano, sin desear estar con alguien más, solo tú, tú en cualquier circunstancia y vida contigo. Te amo tanto.  
Wayzz sonrió a ambos portadores.  
-De aquí los declaro marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.- Félix no lo dudó, la beso con todo el amor que tenía sintiendo a Bridgette corresponderle de la misma forma. Todos les aplaudían o lloraban. Duusu lloró feliz y se sonó la inexistente nariz sobre la corbata del mimo. Aun tras el antifaz, Bridgette sentía esa mirada llena de amor de su chaton, abrazándole dichosa y esa noche todavía no acababa..._

_La llevó cargando hasta el dormitorio, no importando lo que conllevaba el peso extra, para él ella era ligera como una pluma, ella estaba sujeta a él riendo cuando llegaron a la habitación.  
-No puedo creer que los echara de la casa. Incluso tenías sus maletas listas.  
-Así no nos molestaran. Además se los pedí de forma cortes.  
-Claro. Fue algo así como, "Si quieren buffet búsquenlo afuera y no vuelvan, montón de parásitos".- imitó a su esposo riendo fuerte, Félix la recostó en la cama.- Chat...  
-¿Mmm?- musitó mientras le quitaba los zapatos.  
-Te amo. Y esta noche, si aún no puedes quitarte el antifaz... ¿podrías cerrar las cortinas y amarme?- este sonrió amplio.  
-Eso no lo tienes que repetir...  
Fue a la ventana y cerró las cortinas quedando en completa penumbra con su esposa._

_Las oscuridad los envolvió, Bridgette no podía distinguir más allá de su nariz, pero al extender su mano en medio de la oscuridad, dos manos las apretó y ella sonrió feliz, más cuando este guio una de sus manos a su rostro y comprobó que la máscara ya no cubría su rostro._

_-Mon chaton..._

_Sus labios fueron atrapados por su misterioso esposo, correspondiendo ávida a él. Tras unos momentos se separó para disgusto de ella y una risa gutural le hizo temblar de los pies a la cabeza. Estaba a su completa merced, confiando en sus sentidos por completo. Y al sentir sus labios en la frente tuvo ganas de llorar de felicidad. Sus manos se movieron codiciosas en ella al tiempo que sus labios le regalaban pequeños besos y mordiscos en el cuello. Sintió el vestido deslizarse fuera de su cuerpo lentamente y cada célula de su cuerpo ardió al sentir su mano acariciar su hinchado pecho. Sus pezones estaban blandos por el embarazo, y tan sensibles que quiso llorar cuando su boca fue a por ellos. El dolor exquisito de la tierna succión la hizo retorcerse gimiendo suplicante por más atenciones. Un chillido salió de su boca cuando con una maestría que cualquier ladrón envidiaría, adentró sus dedos en su húmedo sexo que gritaba por atención. Sus manos se aferraron a sus hombros descubriendo que estos estaban desprovistos de toda prenda. Sus uñas rasgaron su piel y lo sintió gruñir ante su acción, enviando vibraciones de placer en su pecho. Dejó por un momento sus pechos, lo sintió deslizarse, deteniéndose un momento en su hinchado y abultado vientre otorgándole un beso antes de seguir bajando, abriéndose para él para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Las manos de este se estiraron hacia arriba, codiciosos apretaron sus senos, y ella gritó al sentir su lengua deslizarse a lo largo de su entrada y comenzar a lamer y succionar su interior. Bridgette se aferró a la almohada, gimiendo descontrolada por tal enorme placer que la arrasaba como una ola. No pudo aguantar lo suficiente, sin poder advertirle el monzón que se vino sobre ella. Sin embargo, este bebió y lamió gustoso cada gota de ese maná sin darse aún por satisfecho._

_-Chat...- su nombre salió tembloroso de sus labios y sintió el calor de su amante sobre de ella tomando su rostro con dulzura._

_-Aqui estoy, mon cœur. Siempre a tu lado.- ella sonrió con deseos de llorar ante esa promesa, sintiendo su mano entrelazarse con la suya._

_Con cuidado, la acomodó para que ella quedara sentada con la espalda recargada en su pecho. Sus piernas abiertas de par en par mientras su mano acariciando su vientre mientras la otra mano se dedicaba a jugar su sexo, acariciando, penetrando, y jugando con su inflamado clítoris mientras ella desesperada se aferraba a su pierna y su brazo, todo al mismo tiempo que se besaban. Ella volvió a correrse y su gutural risa junto a su oído fue un detonante para otro chorro._

_-Mon princess..._

_-Mon amour...- esta vez fue él quien gimió, al sentir su mano tomar su rígido miembro erecto que se clavaba como una lanza en su espalda, dando a entender que era su turno._

_Lo escuchó jadear mientras movía su mano de arriba a abajo, Bridgette tomó su espacio para poder recostarse un poco de lado y su boca tomó su punta, sintiendo el sabor del pre-semen, chupó, lamio todo el largo codiciosa y besó aquel miembro caliente, sintiendo la sangre correr en cada beso que le daba. Sintió la mano de su amado sobre su cabeza, acariciando un punto sensible tras su oreja. Ella gimió a lo bajo, y al escucharlo respirar y jadear ronco en la oscuridad, se sintió poderosa, dispuesta a todo. Félix gimió ronco, cuando sintió su pequeña boca rodearlo. No era una experta, pero esa dulce inexperiencia, su lengua rodeando y acariciando su miembro en esa suave succión le hizo perder la cabeza. Ella intentó abarcar lo más posible en cada retirada, pero él la detuvo en un punto, no quería que se atragantara si no estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas. Pudo escuchar un sonido acuoso entre su respiración. Supo que ella se estaba tocando. Imaginarse la escena lo puso más duro, a punto de correrse._

_-Bridgette... Es hora.- logró decir con voz ronca y ella se retiró. Guiándose hacia el que la recibió y acunó entre sus brazos buscando con anhelo los labios del otro._

_-/Te amo/_

_Colocó de lado a Bridgette, sobre almohadas para su comodidad, sonrió al sentirlo detrás de ella, Félix alzó su pierna acariciándola. Sus dedos pasaron por última vez sobre su sexo húmedo y guio su miembro a su interior. La intromisión fue lenta y deliciosa para ambos que gimieron temblorosos ante esa unión de sus cuerpos que ahora era sagrada. La penetración era lenta, suave, y tan dulce que Bridgette sentía cada parte de su cuerpo arder. Félix jadeó, sintiendo que podía permanecer así toda su vida, sintiendo su interior tan apretado y ardiente como la primera vez. _

_Era un demonio penetrando a un dulce ángel. Un ángel que ya guardaba su semilla y que lo amaba con todo su ser. Y ese demonio oscuro la amaba tanto que iba a protegerla y guardarla de cualquiera que osase tocarla para hacerle daño a ella o a sus hijos._

_Comenzó a tomar más ritmo. Ella comenzó a sollozar sintiendo que estaba a punto de caer en un abismo._

_-Te amo, te amo tanto~- gimió a punto de venirse. Félix podía sentir su interior cerrarse a torno a él asfixiándolo._

_-Te amo...esposa mía.- no pudo aguantar más, se vació en ella con fuerza en un chorro caliente, provocando con ello que Bridgette también se dejase llevar y ambos gimieran al unísono perdiéndose en esas sensaciones aferrándose uno al otro._

_Sus dulces gemidos lo tenían rendido, mientras sujetaba sus caderas al tiempo que ella misma se penetraba una y otra vez mientras lo montaba. Tenía la mirada en blanco, ella lo tenía en su completa merced y bien podía hacer lo que quisiera mientras siguiera con aquella tortura._

_-Chat… Chaton...- sus manos se entrelazaron apoyándose uno al otro._

_-Bridgette... Te amo, mon cœur, con mi vida..._

_-Mon minou. Te amo, Alexander Lechance, te amo..._

_Félix tuvo que recordar que ese era su nombre falso. Porque ella creía que ese era su nombre, y en ese momento deseó tanto que lo llamase por su nombre real, un deseo que no podía ser... al menos por ahora. Ella no paraba de gemir, tan cerca de la cúspide como él, sus caderas se movían cada vez más rápido y exigentes perdida en el placer y Félix también se hubiese perdido en él si su mente no le acechase recordando sus errores._

_**Eres un desastre andante.**_

_«No es verdad, no es verdad»_

_**No vales la pena.**_

_«No es verdad. Ella lo vale todo, ella es todo para mí»._

_**¿Quién querría estar con alguien como tú, Bridgette?**_

_Lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse. Había sido un imbécil. ¿Cuántas veces no la había lastimado? ¿Cuántas veces no la habría hecho llorar? Se cortaría las venas por ella para ofrecer su sangre y su vida como perdón por todo lo acontecido._

_-Bridgette... ¡Ah!_

_Ella estranguló su miembro al llegar al clímax y Félix gimió vaciándose en su interior nuevamente, dejándose llevar por esa sensación tan única que solo con ella había sentido hasta lo hondo de su alma. Con cuidado la recostó y en la oscuridad pudo distinguirla con una sonrisa de completa satisfacción._

_-Te amo, mon chaton... Te amo tanto._

_-Yo también te amo. Te amo, y te pido perdón por todo, mi lady._

_-Eso ya no importa, Chat. Todo eso ha quedado en el pasado. Y nos hemos perdonado al fin._

_Félix tragó duro y la abrazó para que ella no supiera que lloraba, porque le estaba mintiendo todavía, la estaba de nuevo traicionando, y sentía un miedo atroz aferrarse a su pecho mientras en la oscuridad escuchaba su propia voz susurrando a su oído._

_**No la mereces.**_

_Sin verlo sabía que esa parte suya de Chat Noir tenía razón. Pero no quería perderla, no quería perder a sus hijos. Aunque supiera que de verdad no la merecía, quería ser por completo egoísta y esperar por un milagro._

-¿Félix? ¿Estás bien?  
Se dio cuenta que no la estaba escuchando desde hacía un rato, la miro en disculpa y asintió.  
-Lo siento.- dijo sincero.- Estaba pensando en todo esto del juicio...  
-Te entiendo. Aun no puedo creer todo lo que está pasando.  
-Los abogados hablaran con nosotros para prepararnos para lo que sea que el abogado de Lila tiene preparado.  
-Es extraño, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez debimos darnos cuenta sobre que Lila estaba realmente mal.  
-Si te refieres sobre que Lila pudiera ser Hawk Moth, también Claudia entraba en esa categoría.  
-Oh... es cierto. ¿Cómo olvidar cuando casi me atropella? Y recuerdo que terminaste ese día con la tela de tu pantalón rota hasta la rodilla.- Félix arqueó la ceja.

-¿Recuerdas mas eso que el hecho que Claudia casi te mata con su auto? ¿No recuerdas el modelo o ese amarillo chillón del que estaba pintado?  
-Pensaba en las telas ese día. Nos habían enviado mal el pedido y estabas furioso.- Félix torció la boca un poco.  
-Estábamos discutiendo a lo bajo y te estaba culpando.  
-Cierto...- un fuerte y profundo suspiro se escuchó de parte de Félix.  
-Creo que nunca volveremos a ser como antes, ¿no?  
-Tal vez... No lo sé con certeza pero...- se formó un extraño silencio entre ellos.- Gracias por la máquina de coser. Es muy bonita.- sonrió a este y Félix asintió. Pero extrañamente el silencio entre ambos dejó de ser incómodo y sentían que respiraban sin las presiones de su corazón...

El detective dejo caer una carpeta sobre el escritorio de Kagami. La japonesa no parecía contenta con su trabajo después de un mes de haberlo contratado.  
-Espero que esta vez sí traiga resultados.- el hombre sonrió de lado. Sabía que no lo despedía porque él era el único que le daba respuesta a sus preguntas.  
-Félix Agreste alego estar en la sucursal de Londres de la compañía Agreste. Cosa que fue desmentida cuando inspeccione su propiedad y las otras propiedades que tienen.  
-Eso ya lo sabía.  
-También investigue en Amsterdam, Italia, Alemania y Nueva York. Y por cierto, le enviare la factura.- ella apretó los puños ante su descaro.- Pero Félix Agreste desapareció del mapa.- Kagami azotó sus manos en su escritorio y lo miro dispuesta a correrlo a patadas.  
-Debería despedirlo. ¡No me ha dado nada de lo que quiero!  
-Le doy información. Más de la que cualquiera de los otros que ha contratado a mis espaldas.- la joven se sorprendió por ello pero no dio muestra ello en sus facciones.- Sin embargo, encontré algo muy interesante. Al parecer el señor Agreste nunca abandono el país. Tiene más propiedades de las que parece pero no a nombre de los Agreste.- los ojos de Kagami se abrieron grandes.  
-¿Dónde se encuentra ahora?  
-Pues sé dónde estuvo pero si mis cálculos son correctos, ahora el señor Agreste está muy cerca de la ciudad para el juicio contra Lila Rossi.  
Kagami quiso golpearse ante lo obvio, por supuesto, había salido en todas las noticias el juicio y la participación de los Agreste y los héroes de Paris. Frunció el ceño y caminó alrededor de su escritorio, paseando sus dedos por la orilla.  
-Creo que lo he subestimado. Muy bien, se le pagará lo acordado, y me gustaría que hiciese otro trabajo, pero a menor tiempo.  
-¿Y cuál sería ese?  
-Quiero saber, con quien estuvo Bridgette Dupain-Cheng y quien es el padre de ese niño.- el detective asintió.

-Eso no hay problema.- salió de la oficina con una sonrisa socarrona. Kagami apretó su puño sobre el escritorio pensando con rabia en la franco-china.

-Así voy a echarte en cara que no mereces el apellido Agreste, Bridgette.- presionó un botón de su comunicador.- Comunícame a la mansión Agreste. Necesito reunirme con Félix cuando arribe a la ciudad y ver si me pueden recibir.- necesitaba hablar con Félix y así poder abrir sus ojos de cargar con ese peso que no era suyo y que la mirara nuevamente... 

Arribaron a la ciudad y Gorila ya los estaba esperando en el auto de los Agreste. Apenas llegaron a unas calles cerca de la mansión los reporteros literalmente les cayeron encima. Agradecían que los cristales fueran polarizados pero cuando un reportero se lanzó en sobre el parabrisas para el susto de Bridgette y Félix, Gorila sacó su brazo y lo lanzó donde estaba otro grupo de reporteros. Llegaron a la mansión en una pieza y Félix cubrió a Bridgette para que ningún paparazzi la fotografiara al entrar; al cerrarse las puertas tras de ellos pudieron respirar tranquilos.  
-Bienvenidos.- les recibió Natalie.- ¿Han llegado bien?  
-Sí, Natalie, gracias.- respondió Félix que se acomodó el cabello.- ¿Y padre?  
-Estoy aquí.- la puerta del estudio estaba abierta, y de allí Gabriel Agreste caminó hacia la pareja.- Es grato ver que no hubo contratiempo alguno.- los dos jóvenes no podrían decir lo mismo después de ver lo de hace rato, pero el señor Agreste dirigió su atención a Bridgette.- ¿Cómo se encuentra? ¿Lleva bien el embarazo?  
-Estoy bien. Ya dejé la fase de las náuseas y a los gemelos les gusta moverse cuando están despiertos.  
-Gemelos. ¿Serán niños?  
-Sí.- asintió y pudo ver una leve sonrisa y una mirada de añoranza en ese pétreo rostro.  
-Muy bien. Me alegro que se encuentre bien usted y mis nietos.- un nudo se formó en la garganta de Bridgette, ¿cómo iba a decirle que esos niños no eran sus nietos? Félix se dio cuenta de su incomodidad y tomó su mano.  
-Padre, venimos cansados y Bridgette necesita descansar.  
-Por supuesto, descansen. Los abogados llegaran después para hablar con ustedes.  
-Estaremos listos, padre.- comenzaron a subir las escaleras, Félix estaba al pendiente de cada paso que daba Bridgette, cosa que hizo sonreír a Natalie un segundo antes de recibir una llamada de su teléfono.  
-¿Diga?... Un momento.- procuró que Félix ya no estuviera y se dirigió a su jefe.- Señor Agreste, disculpe, pero la señorita Tsurugi pide una reunión con Félix.- la expresión dura del rostro de su jefe volvió.

-Concierta la cita. Y afirma que Félix irá, pero que no sea pronto, estaremos muy ocupados con lo que viene.- Natalie asintió, confirmando la reunión y el contacto para la cita con la heredera Tsurugi...

La tarde cayó y Bridgette comenzó a sentir hambre.  
-Los niños quieren comer...  
-Es normal.- dijo Tikki volando hacia el vientre de su portadora.- Debes cuidarte y comer por dos. No puedes descuidarte un poco y menos siendo hijos de Chat Noir.  
-Eso es verdad. Ese gato es todo un glotón. De sólo recordar sus visitas cuando comía casi un quiche entero solo, pienso que mis hijos heredaran el mismo apetito que su padre.

-Probablemente por eso la última vez casi te comiste esa tarta.

-¡No me lo recuerdes!  
Decidió dar un vistazo a la cocina, puesto que la cena no estaría hasta en un par de horas un bocadillo no estaba de más. Al llegar no había nadie, era su oportunidad. Fue a la alacena para sacar todo lo necesario sintiendo a sus hijos patearle los riñones.  
-Ya voy, ya voy. Veamos... un emparedado de atún suena tan bien.- evitó babear a toda costa.- Y aquí hay mayonesa, mostaza, atún, pepinillos y... ¿dónde está el pan?- por el rabillo del ojo vio la bolsa del pan colgaba de la mano de una persona detrás de ella.  
-¿Busca esto?  
-¡Aaaah!- se giró avergonzada y vio al señor Agreste con la barra de pan en mano, había gritado como si hubiese escuchado al diablo, aunque no había gran diferencia.- Eh, buenas tardes, señor. Perdone por entrar a la cocina pero es que...  
-No se preocupe. Es normal en su estado querer algún bocadillo entre comidas.- arqueó la ceja al ver la selección que había hecho.- ¿Atún y pepinillos?  
-Los antojos del embarazo.- para su sorpresa este sonrió.  
-Mi esposa tenía el mismo antojo cuando esperaba a Félix. Supongo que es normal.  
-Ya veo...- Bridgette no dijo nada, creía que las mezclas extrañas era normal para una mujer embarazada. Comenzó la preparación pero notó como su suegro estaba muy cerca atento a lo que hacía.

-Eh… ¿quiere uno?  
-No, provecho. He notado que han vuelto a sus habitaciones habituales. Pensé que compartirían cuarto.  
-Lo que pasa es que no soporto que me toquen en la noche. Me muero de calor y los bochornos son horribles.- dijo al untar la mayonesa al pan.  
-Ya veo.- le pasó la mostaza y luego tomó el frasco de pepinillos.- Supongo que es demasiado... incómodo para usted.- intento en vano abrir el frasco hasta que Bridgette lo tomó y lo abrió como si nada.  
-No tiene ni idea.- terminó la preparación su emparedado y le dio una gran mordida, el señor Agreste veía su hinchado vientre con dulzura y casi adoración.  
-Entonces serán gemelos... Mi esposa y yo siempre quisimos un segundo hijo pero, no pudimos. Me alegro mucho que sean dos.- Bridgette comenzó a sentirse incomoda, es decir, aquello era un recuerdo demasiado personal y no quería que fuese así su interacción, menos cuando ella pronto dejaría a esa familia.  
-Siento mucho escucharlo, seguro que quisieron que Félix tuviera un hermano o hermana para hacerle compañía.  
-Lo pasado es. Félix logró de hacerse de amistades al final, y también logró conocerla a usted. Creo que Emilie hubiese estado muy feliz de haberla conocido y verla ahora.- otra cuchilla fue directo a su corazón.  
-Señor Agreste yo...  
-Por favor, permítame hablar a mí, necesito hacerlo.- a Bridgette le sorprendió ese tono casi suplicante en él.- Quiero pedirle perdón, por todo sobre este matrimonio, por haberla engañado y habiéndome aprovechado de su nobleza y su gentil corazón. Estaré eternamente en deuda con usted.  
-Oh, señor no tiene que...  
-Es necesario. Fui cruel con ustedes dos, los chantajee y jugué con la situación, y usted sufrió mucho por ello.- tomó sus manos entre las suyas no importándole si se manchaba de mayonesa.- Usted es como una santa que ha soportado todo estoicamente, manteniendo la esperanza y la integridad ante todo. No sabe lo feliz que estoy al ver que aunque no fuera del modo convencional, ustedes ahora están juntos. Félix ha cambiado para bien y han regresado parte de la alegría perdida a esta casa. No sabe lo felices que estamos todos, al ser testigos de algo tan maravilloso como el nacimiento de estos bebés que llenará de júbilo el corazón de cada uno.- pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a asomar de los ojos de ella y Gabriel Agreste abrazó el cuerpo tembloroso de su nuera.- No llore. Usted es una persona admirable, una gran esposa y será una excelente madre.

Si bien podía culpar a las hormonas, la verdad es que la culpa había atravesado su corazón como un cuchillo. No deseando romper esa burbuja de felicidad y sueños en que todos los de la mansión habían depositado en ella, pero que inevitablemente tenía que hacerlo... 

Sobre los jardines del parque de Buttes-Chaumont, Chat Noir caminó hacia el mirador que otorgaba una vista exquisita del bello jardín, y le ofreció un vaso de chocolate caliente a su amada que lo tomó con expresión triste después de contarle lo ocurrido.  
-Y eso fue lo que pasó. Lo hubieras visto, Chat. Se veía tan...  
-¿Perturbador? ¿Irreal?- fueron las palabras que se le vinieron a la cabeza.  
-¡No!- le regañó.- Tan... Vulnerable.- paso su mano por sus ojos húmedos.- Todos van a quedar destrozados cuando sepan la verdad...- la rodeo con su brazo y la acerco a él.  
-A veces no podemos evitar lastimar a otros, pero son las consecuencias por lo ocurrido. Lo que empieza mal tiende a terminar mal.

«Si es que lo permito»

Sus garras se encargaron de una lágrima traicionera.

-Tranquila, my princess. ¿No te dije que todo iría bien al final? Confía en mí.- ella sonrió y se recargó en el pecho de su amado.  
-Confío en ti, chaton. Siempre.

Los dos disfrutaron su compañía, el aire húmedo lleno del tenue olor de las plantas y el lago cercano a ellos, los llenó de tanta paz que se olvidaron del mundo y sus problemas. Y por ello tardaron en comenzar a tocar ese indeseable tema.

-¿Vamos a testificar?  
-Al parecer así será. Sera todo un embrollo.  
-Oh, solo debes verte lindo ante el jurado. Todo mundo te ama.- se rio a lo bajo.  
-¿Y tú me amas, purrincess?  
-Si.- contesto sin vacilar.- Con todo mi corazón. Pero si lo dudas puedo demostrártelo aquí y ahora.- Chat Noir se sonrojó hasta las orejas.  
-¿A-Aquí?  
-Si...- su mano tomó su cascabel y lo bajó lentamente.- Quiero complacer a mi verdadero y amado esposo, y que él me haga suya hasta no poder más.- Chat Noir sintió demasiado calor, ¿era vapor lo que sintió salir de sus orejas?

-B-Bridgette…

-Chaton…- sus dedos rozaron la piel expuesta de su cuello.- Hazme maullar.- el poco autocontrol de Chat se rompió y la tomó en brazos.  
-Muy bien, vamos a llevar a la montaña rusa a los niños, hay una cama de flores que vi hace rato que seguro te encantará.  
-¡Chat!- rio hasta que los labios del felino poseyó los de ella en camino hacia esas flores, que los demandará el jardinero, ya se encargaría como Félix de enviar a reemplazar esas flores por otras nuevas y más exóticas... 

Los toques a su puerta fueron suaves pero claros. Bridgette salió de la ducha en una bata y con una toalla sobre la cabeza recordando claramente lo vivido anoche.  
-Está abierto.- anuncio pensando que sería Natalie como de costumbre. Se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a la puerta.  
-Bridgette, el desayuno esta...- Félix se detuvo en seco, Bridgette después de salir de la ducha, llenando el aire de dulce lavanda y la bata marcaba su precioso vientre a la perfección. Un sentimiento de orgullo lo llenó, sin embargo la cara de Bridgette era un poema.  
-¡P-Pero que haces aquí!- se cubrió todo lo que pudo.  
-Pues vine a decirte que es hora de desayunar.  
-¡Es obvio! ¿Y Natalie? ¿Dónde está ella?  
-Con padre. Y baja la voz, recuerda que creen que somos una pareja.  
-Ya, bueno, ¿puedo cambiarme de ropa? Seguro que a tu novia no le gustaría que vieras a otras mujeres semi desnudas.- Félix iba a replicar cuando escuchó pasos por el pasillo. En pánico cerró la puerta.  
-¿Todo bien? Escuchamos gritos.- la voz del señor Agreste los hizo entrar en pánico. La perilla giró, y al ver el interior, tanto el señor Agreste, Natalie, y hasta Gorila, vieron a la pareja abrazándose. La pareja vio a la puerta y Bridgette sonrió avergonzada.  
-Ah, vaya. ¿O-Ocurre algo?  
-¿Que pasa aquí?- pregunto el señor Agreste y Félix mostro su mejor mascara de indiferencia.  
-Estábamos a punto de algo, aquí. Íbamos a pedir el desayuno para el camino.- la cara de Bridgette enrojeció, pero no de absoluta vergüenza.  
-¡Todos fuera de aquí! ¡YA!- la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos. Félix miró a su padre y luego movió los hombros con indiferencia.

-Parece ser que desayunaremos aquí. Esos endemoniados cambios de humor.- todos aceptaron esa verdad como absoluta y Bridgette refunfuñaba molesta por la falta de privacidad, mientras que Tikki reía ante esa situación... 

Los medios estaban sobre el Palacio de Justicia, mucha gente estaba alrededor, más para ver a los héroes de Paris a los que no se les había visto desde la última batalla meses atrás.  
Aly al recibir la señal que estaría en vivo en cinco segundos asintió al camarógrafo.  
-Hoy nos encontramos en uno de los juicios más controversiales de los últimos años desde la destitución del alcalde Bourgeois por abuso de poder años atrás. Estamos hablando del estado contra Lila Rossi, alias conocida como la súper villana Hawk Moth, acusada de terrorismo entre otros crímenes. Los testigos ya empiezan a llegar y la mayoría se pregunta si que los héroes de Paris se presentarán también a declarar.

El auto de los Agreste llegó hasta el frente del palacio, Bridgette fue cubierta tanto por Félix como su guardaespaldas y los flashes le cegaron a momentos al fotografiar su nada discreto embarazo. Félix la estrechó contra él y la llevo hacia el interior donde los oficiales les cubrieron antes de que los fotógrafos y reporteros los bombardearan de preguntaras. Caminaron por el pasillo donde un grupo de abogados les esperaban.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó preocupado.  
-Estoy bien. Solo estoy algo abrumada.  
-Los abogados intervendrán si no te sientes cómoda con la pregunta. Debido a tu estado el juez no será muy duro.  
-Entendido.- Felix tomó su mano y ella se encontró con su mirada. Se veía muy preocupado por ella.  
-Lo digo en serio. Si no te sientes bien dilo.- su preocupación la conmovió, nunca había visto esa faceta de Félix, y se arrepintió un poco de haber masacrado al pobre muñeco que había usado para descargar su ira contra él. Ella tomó su mano y la apretó.  
-Estaré bien, Félix. Soy más fuerte de lo que crees.- este le sonrió aliviado.  
-No lo dudo...  
-Disculpen.- interrumpió el jefe de abogados, Monsieur Lefévre, un hombre que, en palabra de ambos, sería el doble perfecto de Gabriel Agreste de no ser por su cabello gris y la falta de gafas.- Pero es hora de entrar.  
Los dos se miraron y asintieron. Entrando en el primer día de lo que sería una larga batalla contra Lila Rossi, pero esta vez, se aseguraría de que fuera la última vez que pelearían contra ella.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer! Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir aparte de sus buenas vibras son bien recibidas… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	9. Efecto mariposa

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia que está a unos pocos pasos de llegar a su fin. ¿Están listos para la tensión? Porque Troya arderá! Así pues, gracias a todos por leer, por seguir esta historia desde el principio, y sin más qué decir aparte de que espero que se la estén pasando muy bien…. COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 9.  
Efecto mariposa.

Se dice que el simple aleteo de una mariposa puede crear un tifón en otra parte del mundo. Todo lo que se hace sea bueno o malo tiene un efecto sin saberlo alrededor, y Bridgette y Félix descubrirían que en efecto todo tiene consecuencias.

Ambos esperaban su turno correspondiente, Bridgette intentaba una y otra vez respirar profundo a cada tanto, sentía sus manos sudar y los nervios mandarle escalofríos. Tenía que estar tranquila y centrada para responder a cualquier pregunta que hicieran y explicar que Lila era más peligrosa de lo que cualquiera creería. Necesitaba tanto el apoyo de Chat Noir.  
-Tranquila.- Félix puso su mano en su hombro.- Los abogados hablaron con nosotros estos días. Vas a estar bien.  
-¿Y si meto la pata? ¿Y si por mi culpa dejan salir a Lila?  
-No pasara. Y lo harás bien porque dirás la verdad de todo lo vivido con Lila, y eres la persona más integra y honesta que conozco.  
Bridgette asintió con mayor determinación, sintiendo por un momento que quien estaba con ella era Chat Noir.  
El juez hablo con potente voz.  
-Que traigan a la acusada.- las puertas de la derecha se abrieron y Lila entro al juzgado, pero Félix se indignó al ver que caminaba con la mirada en alto. Sentía la ira arder en su interior, no sentía vergüenza de nada, ni una pizca de arrepentimiento aparecía en su rostro, al contrario, incluso parecía orgullosa de la atención que ahora tenía. Pero el sentir como Bridgette apoyó su mano sobre su puño, se calmó y miró hacia Lila que miraba al frente sin verles todavía.  
-Creo que no soy la única que debería calmarse.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y Félix asintió apenado por su actitud.  
Los abogados comenzaron a hablar y se dieron cuenta que el abogado de Lila tenía un don con las palabras como su cliente.

-Lila Rossi ha sido una víctima de las circunstancias toda su vida. Desde temprana edad necesitó de atención que le fue negada y que mal diagnosticada, crucificada socialmente por la gente en su entorno como los Agreste quienes la han expuesto sin consideración alguna. Si le niegan esa ayuda ahora y la mandan a una prisión, estarían enviando a una víctima, no a un criminal. Ella no es un monstruo, es un ser humano perdido ante la adversidad.- señaló a Lila que puso su mejor cara de pena. Bridgette estaba segura que derramó una lágrima cuando su abogado la señaló.

«Debió dedicarse por completo a la actuación.»

No le era difícil imaginarse a Lila en alguna gala de premiación recibiendo algún premio o su rostro en enormes panorámicos de alguna película. Y vino a su memoria que en efecto, Lila lo había intentado.  
-Lila había intentado ser actriz, ¿no? ¿Qué ocurrió?  
-Fue Claudia.- contestó Félix haciendo memoria.- Se hizo cargo de que no la aceptaran en ninguna parte. Su carrera termino antes de empezar.  
-¿Y no fue a otra parte a intentar suerte?  
-No. Lila se quedó aquí. Pero ya que lo pienso, siendo Hawk Moth no le era viable irse a otro lugar.- Félix tenia razón, si se hubiese ido no hubiese podido seguir su tarea de arrebatarle los miraculous, algo triste en su opinión, quizás pudo haber encontrado su vocación de no haber sucumbido a su enferma ambición y venganza. Y otro pensamiento le llegó como una revelación.  
-Ahora entiendo porque tantos akumas iban a por Claudia.- musito a lo bajo pero Félix y ciertos kwamis asintieron a lo dicho, no iba a defender lo indefendible, Claudia se lo había ganado a pulso así como todo lo ocurrido a su familia.  
-Pasen a su primer testigo.- ordeno el juez y Monsieur Lefévre, el abogado de los Agreste, se levantó de su sitio imperturbable.

-Quisiera llamar a la señora Bridgette de Agreste.

Bridgette sintió la mano de Félix en su espalda antes de levantarse e ir directo a donde el estrado. El embarazo de más de cinco meses causo sorpresa en todos, pero quien se llevó la mayor sorpresa fue Lila cuyo rostro se deformo por un momento en una mueca de horror y repugnancia. Félix lo notó, y también Bridgette pero esta ignoró a Lila y se sentó en su lugar frente a todos. El juez le murmuro que si se sentía mal por el embarazo podría desistir pero Bridgette negó, iba a hacer esto con la frente en alto y dar todo de sí.  
-Señora Agreste, ¿cómo y cuando conoció a la señorita Rossi?  
-En el instituto. Éramos compañeras de curso.  
-¿Y cómo fue su relación?  
-Terrible.  
-¿Por qué fue así?  
-Descubrí que Lila mintió sobre algunas cosas sobre su vida y eso hizo enemistad entre nosotras.  
-¿De qué cosas mintió?  
-Cosas extravagantes, como que rescato al gatito de Jagged Stone, o que escaló el Everest, o incluso que era amiga personal del príncipe Alí, entre otra red de mentiras.  
-¿Y usted no hizo nada para descubrirla?  
-Al principio no. Es decir, al principio todo parecía ser una forma para llamar la atención pero después de eso sus mentiras fueron escalando.  
-¿De qué forma?  
-Puso a mucha gente en mi contra diciendo cosas horribles sobre mí, y casi hace que me expulsen un par de veces en el instituto, me acuso de robo, agresión y hasta de haberla empujado por las escaleras, pero el colmo fue cuando fabricó pruebas para hacer creer a todo el mundo que yo una prostituta y una drogadicta, hasta que gracias a mis amigos se descubrieron todas sus mentiras y fue a ella a quien expulsaron.  
-Y no supo nada de la señorita Rossi.  
-No hasta la universidad.

-¿Y tuvo de nuevo problemas con ella?

-En efecto. De nuevo había establecido una gran red de mentiras mucho mejor fabricada que la última vez, y mis amigos y yo tuvimos muchos problemas.  
-¿Se llevó a cabo alguna denuncia contra ella?  
-Sí. Pero no escalo a más. Hasta que se hizo la orden de restricción hace un par de años.  
-Y tras estos años de conflictos, ¿noto que el comportamiento de la señorita Rossi era normal?  
-No.  
-¿Por qué no?  
-Porque es taimada. Hace las cosas con una frialdad y calculo impresionantes que demuestran su inteligencia y astucia al momento de actuar.  
-¡Objeción!- se levantó el abogado de Lila, monsieur Egart.- Está dando su opinión, ¿cómo sabemos que se apega a los hechos de mi cliente?  
-Señora Agreste.- intercedió monsieur Lefévre.- ¿Puede decir al jurado que fue lo que le dijo la acusada cuando la secuestro?  
-Dijo que iba a usarme como carnada para atraer a Ladybug y Chat Noir. Colgándome de cabeza mientras me cortaba y me desangraba como un cerdo.- sus palabras causaron una fuerte impresión en los presentes.  
Monsieur Egart y la propia acusada fueron los únicos que permanecieron imperturbables.  
-Gracias. Eso sería todo por el momento.  
-¿Algo que decir, abogado?- pregunto el juez. El abogado de Lila se levantó de su sitio y caminó hacia Bridgette con falso aire reflexivo.  
-Señora Agreste. Usted dice que mi clienta desde joven tuvo descaro en mentir sobre una vida ficticia. Y cuando se enteró, ¿no cree que debió haber contado la verdad en vez de dejar que escalaran sus mentiras?  
-Pues sí...  
-¿Y no cree que su intento de llamar la atención no fue un grito de ayuda para saber que algo no estaba bien con ella?  
-No creo que...  
-Responda la pregunta cómo debe ser, señora.- Bridgette se mordió la mejilla.  
-Sí.  
-¿Y usted que hizo? En vez de hablar con los directivos o algún adulto, no hizo nada, sino que se dedicó a desacreditarla provocando que su estado se deteriorara más…  
-¿Su estado?- musitó incrédula.

-Y tras eso, ¿no fue su culpa que ningún directivo pudiese detectar lo que había mal en ella?  
De repente se sintió rodeada por algo peligroso. Ese hombre estaba torciendo los hechos dejando a Lila como una víctima. Sentía que si no iba con cuidado una trampa se cerraría sobre ella.  
-Diga una cosa, señora Agreste. ¿Alguna vez pensó que quizás sus prejuicios fueron lo que la llevaron a empeorar su estado psicológico y la llevaron a convertirse en la villana que todo Paris odia?  
-¡Objeción su señoría!- se levantó el abogado Lefévre.- Se está juzgando a la señorita Rossi, no a mi clienta.  
-Esto tiene que ver con mi alegato, su señoría.- alegó el abogado de Lila.- Quiero que se entienda que todo esto pudo haberse evitado de haber recibido la ayuda adecuada.  
-A lugar.  
Bridgette miro la tenue burla en el rostro del abogado.  
-Responda por favor.  
Las ideas pasaron en un segundo, por un momento no sabiendo que responder ante ese ataque y sintiéndose tambalear ante la mirada burlona del abogado.

_…eres la persona más integra y honesta que conozco.  
_  
Todo se reacomodó en su ser, la duda se disipó y se mostró recta e imperturbable.

-No puedo responder a eso.- algunos hablaron a lo bajo y el juez los hizo callar antes de preguntar.  
-Señora Agreste, debe responder a la pregunta.  
-Me gustaría, pero la cosa es que aunque no existe una respuesta para ello. Después de todo, ¿que pudo haber hecho una chica de catorce años? ¿Decir a un adulto? Lo intente. ¿Hablar con Lila? También lo hice. A lo largo de una serie de acusaciones que seguro su historial ha de tener pero que la mayoría se desestimaron. Que ella al final eligió ser una súper villana fue cosa suya, ¿no?- el abogado Egart se dirigió al jurado.  
-Pido que esta última declaración no se tome en cuenta. La testigo no dio respuesta clara a lo que se le pidió y…  
-¿Quiere que responda de forma directa?- habló Bridgette.- Es no. No creo que haber tenido nada que ver con que Lila se volviera Hawk Moth.  
-Su señoría...- monsieur Lefévre intercedió.  
-Ha respondido a la pregunta de forma directa esta vez. Ha dicho no.- el juez asintió.  
-Quedara registrado esta última respuesta pero pido que no considere el jurado la anterior declaración.  
Félix sonrió orgulloso, lo había hecho bien, dejando sin lugar a dudas que Lila no era del todo una enferma mental, pero entonces notó algo por el rabillo del ojo. La mirada de Lila estaba sobre él, y una sonrisa burlona le helo la sangre por un momento. El presentimiento de algo malo le hizo estar alerta. Algo planeaba Lila y debía de irse con cuidado.

Félix fue el siguiente en pasar al estrado. Las preguntas de su abogado eran las mismas que con Bridgette, exceptuando por supuesto en recalcar su relación.  
-Señor Agreste, ¿ha tenido usted alguna relación con la señorita Rossi?  
-Fuera de lo laboral, ninguna.  
-Entonces son falsos los rumores que decían que usted tenía una relación con ella. ¿Eso incluye alguna relación sexual?  
-Por supuesto.  
-Eso es todo su señoría.  
-Abogado, ¿algo que agregar?- pregunto el juez y monsieur Egart se levantó de su sitio.  
-No su señoría. Por el momento no.  
-Muy bien, sigamos con el juicio.  
Las miradas de Bridgette y Félix se encontraron, completamente extrañados como el abogado, que creía que esa vieja sanguijuela seguiría por aquel camino de inocencia para con él, pero al parecer se habían equivocado... 

El atardecer coloreaba el cielo de Paris de colores refulgentes de dorado, naranja y azul oscuro. Kagami con un movimiento elegante de su muñeca movía la copa donde yacía el vino carmesí del Cabernet Sauvignon que había solicitado. Quería hablar con Félix, abrirle los ojos para que se desprendiera de esa falsa responsabilidad y que viera lo que tenía enfrente era su futuro: Ella.  
Esperaba que no pensara mal al citarlo al hotel de sus anteriores reuniones. Las mesas estaban alejadas de otros comensales y eso otorgaba la privacidad requerida de un hotel de tan alta distinción para garantizar la privacidad ante todo. Sus labios carmesí se prendaron de la copa degustando un poco del vino y una figura recta y elegante se colocó muy cerca a su derecha.  
-Muy buenas tardes, mademoiselle Tsurugi.  
Kagami mostró una ligera sorpresa en su rostro, pero la verdad era que estaba por completo desconcertada ante la presencia de Gabriel Agreste.  
-Monsieur Agreste, que sorpresa verlo. Espera a otra persona pero veo que no vendrá.  
-En efecto.- se sentó frente a ella.- Mi hijo en estos momentos se encuentra con su esposa descansando después del juicio.- fue muy leve, pero él pudo notar el disgusto que aquellas palabras provocaron en ella.  
-Entiendo. Veo que la cita debió ser un incordio dadas las circunstancias.  
-Exacto. Pero ¿por qué no nos dejamos de formalismos y vamos al punto de esta reunión?  
-Y eso sería…  
-Por favor. No insulte mi inteligencia.  
-Nunca haría algo así. Pero me gustaría que fuera claro a qué punto hay que tratar.  
-Muy bien. El punto aquí seria que quiero que deje de lado la aventura que tuvo con mi hijo.- la expresión de Kagami se endureció. No le gustaba el término "aventura" a lo que tuvo con Félix, la hacía sentirse sucia.  
-¿Acaso su hijo no pudo venir a decírmelo personalmente?  
-Tengo entendido que había sido así. Pero usted parece que no está dispuesta a claudicar. ¿Por qué?- Kagami dio otro trago a su copa, quizás para darse valor para hacerle frente a Gabriel Agreste.  
-Estoy perfectamente enterada del acuerdo matrimonial al que tiene sujeto a su hijo.  
-Ya veo. ¿Y qué opina de ello?  
-Es una forma despiadada para mantener a su hijo bajo su yugo y hacer que obedezca su voluntad al emparejarlo con alguien a quien, es notorio no hace feliz y ni ama.- el señor Agreste esbozó una extraña sonrisa.  
-Me impresiona que fuese usted quien se haya prestado para todo esto. Pensaba que era amiga de mi nuera.  
-La consideraba mi igual. Hasta que estuvo involucrada por voluntad propia en el ardid al que usted sometió a Félix. No puedo respetar a alguien que ejecuta tal bajeza.  
-¿Y lo que usted hace no lo es?- se tomó unos segundos para hablar.- A veces pecar de ignorante conlleva a grandes catástrofes, mademoiselle.- sus fríos ojos la atravesaron como estacas de hielo.- Ahora pasará lo siguiente. Usted dejara a mi hijo y nuera en paz, olvídese de todo lo ocurrido y mantenga una relación profesional. Si hace eso podremos seguir como si nada de este penoso asunto hubiese pasado.  
-¿Y si me niego? ¿Qué hará? ¿Terminar todo negocio con nuestra empresa?  
-No. Respeto mucho a Tomoe para hacer algo así. Y ambos llevamos excelentes negocios juntos.- su vista se centró en la gran ventana y la hermosa vista que regalaba.- Lo que haría sería a su persona y reputación. Tanto así que su madre se vería obligada a sustituirla de su cargo de presidenta y deba huir de vuelta a Japón para no poner un pie en Europa.- Kagami frunció el ceño.  
-¿Y cómo haría eso?  
-Tengo mis medios, y van más allá de lo que usted siquiera podría comprender.- la mirada de Kagami se afilo.- Si hemos terminado… ¿o haya alago más qué quisiera saber?  
-De hecho sí. ¿Por qué Bridgette? Pudo haberme considerado para casarme con su hijo y eso nos hubiese beneficiado mucho para nuestras empresas.  
-Eso es cierto. Puede que no lo parezca, pero cuando se trata de mi hijo no busco aumentar la fortuna que ya tengo.  
-¿Entonces que buscaba?  
-Su felicidad.- expresó como si se lo dijese a un niño.- Y la mujer que ahora mismo está con él, recibiendo sus atenciones y mimando a sus bebés, es su felicidad aunque usted se niegue a verlo.- se levantó de la mesa.- Que pase buena tarde mademoiselle Tsurugi. Espero no volver a verla en circunstancias de verdad penosas. Con permiso.  
Se marchó dejando a Kagami con las manos apretando su falda. Sintiendo su rabia bullir a punto de explotar como un volcán, pero no era de las que hacían una escena en un lugar así. Tomó la delicada copa y bebió otro poco de vino, mientras pensaba como es que iba a demostrar lo equivocado que estaba acerca de la felicidad de Félix. Dio un trago más largo al vino, que aunque dulce, en su estómago se transformó en amarga hiel que no la dejó en toda la noche…

Los días fueron pasando como agua hasta que se hicieron semanas. Bridgette ya estaba casi a mitad del sexto mes y había comenzado con nuevos síntomas. Sentía sus pies hinchados, la espalda comenzada a dolerle, y de vez en cuando tenía unos bochornos que la hacían llenar la tina de agua helada para poder calmarse, no importando si estaba una o dos horas dentro. Y sus cambios de humor eran demasiado drásticos, había intentado mantener una distancia con los Agreste, es decir por su bien, pero estos, mayormente Félix, no tenían intenciones de hacerlo. Félix había acondicionado una habitación para ella en la planta baja para que no subiera y bajara escaleras, y esa habitación era mucho mejor que la que tenía, con mayor luz, muebles elegantes y sencillos, y una vista hermosa a los jardines. Tampoco podía escabullirse a la cocina porque siempre había alguien dispuesto a ayudarla, ¿y desde cuando Félix puede hacer un huevo sin que se le quemara? Y por último, tenía que admitir que Félix tenía un aguante formidable, aguantó una brutal derecha y quizás dos costillas rotas pero seguía de pie frente a ella, incluso Gorila tuvo problemas para retenerla cuando se enfurecía, pero no podía evitarlo, y hasta Gabriel Agreste había sufrido un upper cut que pasaría a la historia, nunca habían escuchado a Natalie gritar.

El juicio se estaba alargando demasiado, los héroes iban pasando uno a la vez, solo faltaba Chat Noir y ella por pasar, pero Bridgette ya tenía un plan para ello, sin embargo, las noches se habían transformado en un monstruo donde la incertidumbre la atacaba en cada oportunidad, por suerte tenía a su gatito escurridizo que aprovechaba cada descuido para encontrarse con ella a cualquier hora, mayormente por las noches.  
Escuchó su ronroneo tras su oreja y rio a lo bajo sintiendo debajo de las sabanas la mano traviesa del felino.  
-Mmmm, Chat. Estoy exhausta.  
-Oh, vamos cariño. No hago nada malo.- ambos desnudos en la cama, Chat Noir se escabulló como cada noche como un ladrón para poder estar ella.  
-¿En serio? ¿Entonces no importa que te monte después de estas últimas tres? Creo que aún no te recuperas, gatito.  
-Dame unos minutos y veras lo que este gato puede hacerrrr.  
-Noooo. Nada más quiero que nos abraces.  
-Vale, vale. Ya escuchaste Chat Jr, nada de importunar a la dama.  
-Y yo que creía que en el embarazo nosotras éramos las insaciables.  
-Es que no puedo evitarlo. Eres tan tentadora que deseo probarte entera.- la hizo reír al morder su hombro suavemente. Bridgette suspiró y vio como Chat se sentó y tomó uno de sus pies para darle un relajante masaje haciéndola gemir.  
-Me gusta esto.  
-A mi también. Es bueno verte relajada.  
-Esto del juicio cada vez es peor. Temo que al final Lila salga libre.  
-Eso no pasara, bichito. Tú y yo procuraremos que no sea así. Y si no tendré listo mi Cataclysm en su horrenda cara.  
-¡Chat!

-Era broma mi cielo.

-Mañana te toca testificar. ¿Vas a estar bien?  
-Purr supuesto. No dudes del ingenio de tu guapo esposo.  
-Ya sabes lo que dicen, los abogados tienen un pacto con el diablo.- Chat rio entre dientes.  
-Pero yo tengo más colmillo.  
-Te deseo mucha suerte. Algo me da muy mala espina con ese abogado.  
-Tranquila, que intente lo que quiera pero no me hará erizar ni uno solo de mis cabellos. Sera como un paseo en el parque. O como pelear contra el señor Ramier.- Bridgette sonrió y se sintió relajada. Pero la duda la carcomía, había algo en ese panorama que aún no veían, y la expresión tranquila de Lila le decía que tenía más cartas bajo la manga. Ahogo un jadeo al sentir como Chat la levantaba.

-¡Chat!  
-Te ves tensa, mon cœur. No te preocupes, que en la tina nos vamos a relajar, y con ese aceite de lavanda que vi la última vez haremos maravillas.- las mejillas de la joven se colorearon y escondió su rostro en su fuerte pecho.  
-Eres imposible.  
-Ya me conoces.- esa noche durmieron profundamente bañados en fragancia de lavanda y menta. Y en el siguiente día en los juzgados Félix se veía pálido.  
-Félix, ¿aún no te sientes bien?- pregunto Bridgette.- Has estado vomitando desde la mañana.- el rubio cubrió su boca con su mano.  
-Estaré bien... Adelántense ustedes. Iré a los lavabos.  
-Vale. Te diremos luego que ocurrió.  
Bridgette se adelantó con Natalie y sus amigos, y Allan se rezagó para alzar su pulgar en dirección a su amigo. Félix se sintió orgulloso ante semejante actuación y caminó a los baños, donde esperó a que la última persona saliera y Plagg se asomó.  
-Menuda forma de fingir un mareo. Y el premio es para...  
-Gracias. Nada más tuve que oler esa cosa abominable que tienes curando en mi cuarto y lo demás se dio solo.  
-¡Hey! ¡Que el Plagg-O es una exquisitez!  
-Una arma biológica, dirás. Vamos, tenemos que presentarnos a un juicio. 

Todo mundo estaba expectante. El juez miró a ambos abogados y Bridgette no apartaba la vista de Lila. Estaba susurrando algo a lo bajo con su abogado.  
-¿Qué crees que le esté diciendo?- preguntó Allegra a su amiga.  
-No lo sé, pero Lila se ve confiada.  
-Que pase el siguiente testigo, Chat Noir.- habló el juez siendo escuchado por todos.  
Las puertas se abrieron y el felino de Paris entró al juzgado con esa arrogancia con la que tanto se le caracterizaba. Bridgette se sonrojó un poco al notar como le dedicó una mirada lasciva y avanzó a estrado a paso tranquilo. El abogado de los Agreste comenzó.  
-Monsieur, podría decirnos desde cuando conoce a la acusada.  
-Por supuesto. Y llámeme Chat Noir a secas.- Chat se cruzó de piernas para responder.- Conozco a mademoiselle Rossi desde hace muchos años. Desde que el primer Hawk Moth apareció.  
-¿Fue ella un akuma como todos los demás víctimas?  
-No como los demás.  
-Explíquese por favor.  
-Con gusto. Lo que la diferenciaba de otros civiles era que mademoiselle se dejaba akumatizar voluntariamente.- el jurado pareció sorprendido.  
-¿Tuvo colaboración con Hawk Moth?  
-En efecto.- el abogado asintió.  
-Existe registro que la mademouselle Rossi fue arrestada, pero debido a su minoría de edad, no fue a un centro de menores, sino que se pagó una cuantiosa suma y se le sugirió ayuda psicológica, cosa que no aceptó, y es esa la ayuda que se está diciendo que nadie detectó.- el jurado estaba intrigado por esa nueva información.- Chat Noir, podrías decir aquí si la acusada tenía pleno uso de sus facultades mentales.  
-Sí. Yo diría que hasta abusaba de ellos.  
-No más preguntas.- el abogado se sentó y luego el de Lila se levantó, poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.  
-Muy bien, Chat Noir. Entonces usted estipula que mi clienta estaba facultada para haberse negado a cooperar con el primer Hawk Moth.  
-Por supuesto.  
-Muy bien. Entonces, como el experto héroe que usted es, ¿puede decirnos si el poder del primer Hawk Moth no afecto de alguna forma a mi clienta?  
-No lo creo.  
-¿En serio? Testimonios demuestran que quienes tuvieran una serie de sentimientos como ira, rencor o pena eran fácilmente manipulados. ¿No pudo ser lo mismo para alguien mentalmente inestable?  
-Lo sería si cada vez que purificamos el akuma no nos juraba venganza.- el jurado se sorprendió de nuevo.  
-Pero podría usted confirmarlo por completo.  
-Sí.  
-¿En serio? Entonces usted dice que el primer Hawk Moth no pudo manipular a mi clienta de alguna forma en alguna de las supuestas akumatizaciones.- la duda se reflejó en Chat Noir.  
-Quizás...  
-Bueno, tal vez podríamos preguntar al primer Hawk Moth, ese que ustedes no entregaron a la justicia.  
-Eh...  
-Díganos, ¿qué le ocurrió al primer Hawk Moth?- Bridgette se enderezó mirando preocupada a su amado, este ya no parecía tan confiado como antes.  
-Eso... no puedo decirlo.  
-¿Por qué? Es importante.  
-Porque no puedo.- la gente comenzó a murmurar.  
-Le recuerdo que si no coopera se le consideraría desacato.- Chat gruñó a lo bajo.  
-Lo detuvimos. Y luego se le borro la memoria.- los susurros se volvieron más fuertes.  
-¿Y quién era él? ¿Por qué no lo entregaron?

-¿Entregaría usted a un desmemoriado? Además, sus akumas no hicieron gran mal a nadie.  
-¿No?  
-No. No como los akumas mortales de Lila Rossi.  
-Ah, bueno, entonces podemos olvidar los destrozos ocasionados, la gente congelada, el volcán que estuvo a punto de destruir Paris como pasó con Pompeya, y los traumas que dejaron los ataques.- Chat gruñó al abogado.- ¿Y quién eran ustedes para decir si entregarlo o no? Eso hubiese correspondido a los tribunales de Paris. Y entonces, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió con el miraculous de Hawk Moth?  
-Lo perdimos durante la batalla...  
-¿Y cómo fue que llego a manos de mi clienta?  
-Eso si no lo sé. Ella estaba cerca del lugar, tal vez…  
-Yo creo que sí saben.- le interrumpió el abogado con una sonrisa venenosa.- Ustedes habían dejado de ser populares, ya no había Hawk Moth y akumas a quien derrotar. Y qué mejor que ofrecerle a alguien la oportunidad de interpretar el papel.  
-¡Eso es mentira!  
-¿No se aprovecharon ustedes de las inseguridades y baja autoestima de mi clienta para ello?  
-¡NO!  
-¡Objeción! ¡Está especulando!- se levantó el abogado Lefévre, pero eso no detuvo a su rival.  
-Usted y Ladybug lo planearon todo. Ustedes no son más que unos oportunistas que buscan la atención y la fama, no les importa nada más que salir en primera plana, y se han aprovechado de la buena voluntad y cariño de los ciudadanos de Paris para hacer su voluntad, si no ¿dónde está ahora el primer Hawk Moth? ¿Esta aquí? ¿Lejos? ¿O algo peor? Muerto.- las garras de Chat se clavaron en el estrado.  
-¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!  
-¡ORDEN!- el martillo del juez disipo la tensión.- Monsieur Egart, no voy a admitir otro exabrupto de ese tipo.  
-No tengo más preguntas.- y con una amplia sonrisa fue a su lugar.  
-Retírese Chat Noir.- le ordeno el juez y este se dio cuenta que había caído directo en la trampa. Vio a Bridgette y ella quiso consolarlo; pero se había abierto una puerta que durante mucho tiempo permaneció cerrada y que ahora Lila tenía la llave para abrirla…

Las siguientes sesiones comenzaron a derribar la fuerte defensa prevista de los abogados. La semilla de la duda fue depositada en cada persona del jurado. Testigos que comenzaban a dudar de la cordura de Lila y la credibilidad de los héroes. Bridgette no se perdía ni un sólo juicio, analizando la situación con calma y Félix aunque atento, admiraba como su esposa permanecía inmutable aun ante su metida de pata. Hasta estuvo el día en que Claudia Bourgeois, hija del ex alcalde de Paris, testificó pestes contra ellos sobre lo egoístas que eran con respecto a los miraculous, Bridgette quiso írsele encima pero Allegra con su pie se encargó que todo Paris viese caer a Claudia frente a las cámaras y mostrar su otra cara.

El séptimo mes y medio de su embarazo se cumplió y todos los héroes se habían reunido en el apartamento de Aly y Allan ante las últimas sesiones antes de al fin el jurado dar su veredicto.  
-¡Estoy a punto de matar a esa bruja con mis manos!- gritó Allegra hecha una furia mientras su esposo la calmaba.  
-Mi amor, debes calmarte por el bebé, no quieres adelantar el parto una semana.- le instó Sam quitándole el cuchillo para untar los canapés.  
-Admitámoslo, esto es un jodido desastre.- se expresó Claude con pesar y Allan se dejó caer a su lado.  
-No puedo creer que exista la posibilidad de que vaya a un manicomio.- Aly pasó sus dedos por los costados de la cabeza de su esposo en un masaje.  
-No podemos hacer mucho. Volvieron a llamar a algunos testigos y al fin han pedido que Ladybug testifique. ¿Cómo vamos a presentarla cuando parece una piñata?  
-¡Hey!- se quejó Félix que iba como Alexander Lachance usando unas gafas oscuras.  
-Me retracto. Estoy un poco estresada, Nadja está atenta a cada paso y Alec está a punto de pasar a mi lista negra sino deja de poner todo como uno de sus programas de concursos.- Allegra suspiro acariciando su vientre de ya 9 meses  
-¿Que vamos a hacer, Brid?- todos miraron a su compañera, ella tenía siempre la solución que los salvaba de cualquier problema sea simple o una hecatombe. Bridgette había permanecido en silencio con una expresión pensativa que a ojos de su esposo la hacía malditamente sexy.  
-Estoy pensando.  
-¿Podrías hacerlo con un peinado alto y unas gafas? Tengo ganas de cumplir mi fantasía de La Bibliotecaria.  
-¿Vas en serio?- pregunto Claude a lo que Allan aguantó la risa, pero Bridgette reaccionó como si hubiese recibido una corriente eléctrica.  
-Un disfraz, ¡ESO ES!- se levantó con una chispa en sus ojos. Allan se mostró tan sorprendido como todos.  
-Vale, si van a hacer cosas raras váyanse a un hotel.  
-¡Tengo la solución! Nada más necesitamos la cubierta purrfecta.- Allegra parpadeó un par de veces.  
-Bridgette... ¿Acabas de hacer un chiste de gato?- Bridgette se congeló.  
-¡No puede seeeeer!  
-¡Sí!- se levantó Félix victorioso.- Eso es cosa de mis gatitos.  
-¡Esto es tu culpa!- le golpeó Bridgette el pecho pero eso no borró la sonrisa del rubio que estaba casi llorando...

Bridgette despidió al abogado de la mansión, que se mostró con una sonrisa de pitón llena de confianza que se preguntó si todos los abogados venían del mismo serpentario.  
-Le agradezco mucho por darme ese mensaje, madame.- besó su mano.- No sabe cómo esto nos va a ayudar.  
-Por favor, no me lo agradezca a mí. Sino a Ladybug que me ha dado el mensaje.  
-Con su permiso.- el abogado se fue y Bridgette suspiró. Tikki se asomó de debajo de su suéter.  
-¡Es increíble lo que vas a hacer! Nunca de los nunca se había hecho así.  
-Había leído que en la antigüedad a ustedes los consideraban deidades.  
-Pues sí, pero eso fue muchos años, no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar hoy en día la gente.  
-Tú tranquila, esto funcionara.  
-¿Bridgette?  
Tikki se escondió y se volvió para ver a Félix que vestía con un atuendo más casual de camisa hasta los codos azul cielo y pantalón beige, no recordaba la última vez que lo había visto así.

-Hola, Félix.  
-Te vi hablar con el abogado, ¿todo bien?  
-Sí. No pasa nada.  
-Ya.- se hizo el desentendido.- Bueno, te estaba buscando.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
-Estaba pensando que ya que estamos todavía en esa incomoda transición de amistad podríamos salir a dar una vuelta.  
-¿Una vuelta? Pero ¿eso no molestara a tu... novia?  
-No pasa nada. Ya hablé con ella y desea que los dos nos llevemos bien.  
-Ya veo. Pero si salimos nos van a acosar con un sin fin de cámaras.- Félix sonrió de lado.  
-Eso déjamelo a mí.

Era un día precioso y Bridgette sentada en uno de los colosales escalones del Trocadero, sentía gustosa la suave brisa que anunciaba el otoño, sus bebes nacerían en pleno otoño y ya tenía casi listas las mantitas que había hecho para ellos.  
-Bridgette.- Félix le tendió un chocolate caliente y un croissant que aceptó gustosa.  
-Gracias, Félix. Creo que no puedo caminar demasiado así.- dijo señalando su vientre.  
-Está bien, la idea no era dar un paseo a toda la ciudad. Sino a lugares agradables.- ella fijó su vista al paisaje que le ofrecía el Trocadero.  
-Gracias. Sabes, temía que algún paparazzi le diese por tomarnos fotos.  
-Ya pedí que se encargaran de ello.- sin saberlo un fotógrafo escondido detrás de una escultura intentó enfocarlos para una foto, pero Gorila se interpuso en la toma tronando sus nudillos, el fotógrafo salió volando del lugar.- Así podrás ser tu misma. Sé que odiabas fingir todo el tiempo...  
-Oh, Félix ya basta por favor.- suplico a lo bajo.- Intento dejar atrás todos esos momentos amargos y concentrarme en lo bueno.  
-¿Y que pudo haber de bueno en nuestro matrimonio ficticio?  
-Eh...- que Bridgette se tomara su tiempo pensando lo hacía sentirse horrible.- ¿El jardín?  
-¿Disculpa?  
-Podía estar en el jardín todo el tiempo que quisiera, incluso trabajar en él. Mostrabas tu descontento pero nunca hiciste nada para deshacer lo que hacía.  
-Ponías flores frescas al cuadro de mi madre. No iba a destruir el jardín por ello.  
-Ya... Quisiera borrar esos dos años Félix, pero es algo imposible e hicieron mella en nosotros, ahora, estamos juntos por obligación.- Félix evitó hacer una mueca dolorosa ante esa verdad.- No te odio, pero tengo dudas sobre nuestro futuro.  
-¿Y no podemos... iniciar de nuevo?- ella lo miró sorprendida.  
-¿Comenzar de nuevo?  
-Sí, lo hemos hecho antes, ¿no?  
Bridgette recordó justo después de terminar el instituto, ella se lo había propuesto con una sonrisa nerviosa y la mano sudorosa por los nervios, sin saber que Félix la tomaría y por primera vez le daría una sonrisa sincera.  
-Sí. Tienes razón.- Félix extendió su mano.  
-Buenas tardes. Me llamo Félix Agreste.  
-Encantada, Bridgette Lachance.  
-¿Lachance?- Bridgette sonrió ampliamente y Félix le devolvió la sonrisa con dulzura.- Pues me alegra conocerla madame Lachance.

-Igualmente señor Agreste.

-¿Y se vas a comer ese bocadillo?- preguntó señalando el croissant haciéndola reír.

El resto del paseo fue tranquilo. Entraron a una librería pequeña, una tienda de telas, dieron un paseo en carroza por la Plaza de Marte y contemplaron la nueva exhibición del Musee D'Orsay. El último destino era la panadería Dupain-Cheng y Bridgette acarició su vientre al sentir las patadas de sus hijos.  
-Ya voy, ya voy. Cielos.  
-¿Patean mucho?  
-Cuando tienen hambre. Uno de ellos me patea justo en los riñones y el otro en hígado.  
-Puedes estar segura de algo. Los deportes de contacto serán lo suyo.  
-Ja, ja. Que gracioso.- entraron a la panadería y la tía de Bridgette los recibió.  
-¡Bridgette! ¡Félix! ¡Bienvenidos!  
-Hola tia. Vinimos a visitarlos pero parecen ocupados.- el señor Dupain se asomó desde la cocina.  
-¡Siempre tenemos tiempo para ustedes! Y más para estos dos angelitos.  
-¡Uf! Pues estos dos angelitos patean duro. Voy al baño primero.- corrió hacia la parte trasera a paso pingüino. Era gracioso y tierno verla así.  
-Félix, ¿vas a quedarte esta vez?- pregunto la pequeña mujer.  
-Sí, estamos intentando darnos un respiro por lo del juicio.  
-No te preocupes cariño. Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien. Ladybug y Chat Noir nunca dejarían que esa horrible mujer salga libre.

-Tengo todas mis esperanzas en ello.  
La campana de entrada sonó, y al girarse los ojos de Félix se abrieron ante el reconocimiento de la persona que había entrado. Luka Couffaine.  
-Buenas tardes.  
-¡Luka! Que milagro verte.- le recibió la señora Cheng.- ¿Has regresado de tu gira o vienes de paso?  
-Justamente regrese ayer por la noche y me dije, no puedo regresar a casa sin llevar algunas de las delicias de aquí.  
-Oh, siempre tan lindo.- más en un momento, Luka al fin notó la presencia de Félix.  
-Hola, Félix. Hace mucho que no te veía.  
-Luka...- Félix tenía una máscara de fingida cortesía y seriedad, pero por dentro quería romperle la cara al músico que se atrevió a tocar a su Bridgette.

**Hipócrita.**

«Cállate maldita sea»

Regañó a su lado Chat Noir, bien, era un hipócrita, pero no quería a Luka cerca de Bridgette.  
-¡Luka!- la voz de Bridgette lo sacó de sus oscuros pensamientos pero estos se avivaron al verla acercarse y abrazar al rockero.- Me alegra tanto verte.  
-Bridgette, wow, estas... enorme, pero tan bella como siempre.- corrigió al notar unos segundos la mirada dolida de esta y Bridgette sonrió.  
-Sí, bueno. Es que no es lo mismo tener un bebé que dos.  
-¿Dos?  
-Así es.- afirmó Félix que se puso a lado de su esposa.- Serán gemelos.- Luka le dedico una sonrisa a ambos, pero su mirada fría y letal como una serpiente estaba sobre Félix.  
-Felicidades. Espero que nazcan sanos y fuertes.

-Eres muy amable, Couffaine.- le respondió con un brillo amenazante en sus ojos. El gato y la serpiente estaban teniendo un duelo de miradas.  
-Gracias Luka.- agradeció Bridgette ignorando la tensión entre esos dos.- La verdad es que quería proponerte ser el padrino de uno de mis niños.- la cabeza de Félix giro casi desnucándose.

« ¡Sobre mi cadáver!»

-Déjame pensarlo y te confirmo, aunque sería todo un honor. Como sea, los invito a una fiesta en el Liberty, este fin de semana.  
-Nos encantaría ir.- asevero Bridgette.- Pero no sé si vamos a estar libres...  
-Estaría bien ir.- refuto Félix sorprendiendo a Bridgette.- Después de todo es para ver a los viejos amigos.- la sonrisa de Bridgette fue enorme.  
-¡Allí estaremos!  
-Muy bien.- rio Luka por el entusiasmo de Bridgette.- Por cierto, estaré en el juicio dándoles mi apoyo.  
-Muchas gracias.  
-Bien, me voy.- dijo tras tomar una caja de selección y pagar.- Au revoir.- se despidió de la pareja no sin antes dirigirle a Félix una mirada que le fue devuelta por este. Cuando se fue, Bridgette suspiró.  
-Me alegro que este bien. Ojala acepte ser padrino.- a Félix le dio escalofríos.  
-¿No tenías hambre?  
-Cierto...- recordó al sentir que sus hijos exigían ya comer.- Ya voy, ya voy...- comieron una generosa porción de quiche y ensalada. Mañana sería un día difícil pero por ahora, podían relajarse y aparentar llevar una relación normal...

La expectación de cualquier posible escandalo ya no los sorprendía por completo. Félix iba a pasar a testificar nuevamente en la que sería la última parte del juicio antes de que el jurado diese su veredicto. El abogado había hablado largo y tendido con él, y de nuevo volvía a hacerlo. No sabía quién se veía más tenso, si Félix o el abogado. Pero Bridgette tenía un mal presentimiento, lo había tenido desde esa vez que vio a Lila sonreírle a Félix desde su lugar y los testimonios de como supuestamente todos a su alrededor tuvieron la culpa de su declive mental. Algo estaba saliendo a la luz. De repente vio de reojo a los reporteros y a Alec que parecía emocionado. La joven abrió su bolso.  
-Tikki, necesito que hagas algo...  
La kwami fue muy discreta a escuchar lo que estaba hablando con su equipo, y cuando regresó, Tikki se veía angustiada.  
-Lo escuche ordenar que no se perdieran del mayor escándalo de todos y que no perdieran detalle en cada expresión de Félix.  
-Un momento...- entonces todo tuvo sentido y ella sintió el pánico inundar su ser.- No puede ser...- se giró a Félix pero él y el abogado ya habían entrado. Natalie se puso a su lado.  
-Bridgette, hay que entrar.  
-Espera, esto es una trampa.  
-¿Cómo dice?- ella miro alrededor y vio a Luka que iba entre la multitud y a Aly preparándose para comenzar el reportaje.  
-Natalie, necesito que hagas algo rápido.

Luka fue detenido por Bridgette antes de entrar.  
-¿Brid? ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Luka. Quiero que por favor me ayudes. Es algo que no te pediría de no ser necesario.

-Adelante. ¿Qué necesitas?  
Entre tanto, adentro, Félix no vio a Bridgette entrar pero vio a Natalie pasar una nota al abogado que le dirigió una mirada y luego otra mirada a la mesa de Lila. Eso lo confundió completamente y tras unos momentos, Bridgette entro acompañada de Luka y se sentaron en bancas diferentes. Para su sorpresa, notó en la esquina más alejada a Kagami, que estaba atenta. El juicio comenzó con el abogado de Lila.  
-Durante este proceso he revelado que mi clienta, si bien fue la villana que aterrorizó Paris, esto pudo haberse prevenido con la ayuda y el diagnóstico correcto a sus problemas. Ya hemos pasado varios testimonios variados que la actitud de mi clienta no es normal. Pero quisiera profundizar más en este momento en otro factor que la hizo perder por completo el control y atacar a la señora Agreste.- Félix frunció el ceño, ya esperaba que Lila sacara a colación su supuesta relación ficticia.- Señor Agreste, usted llego a trabajar de la mano con mi clienta hasta que decidieron despedirla, ¿por qué es que tomaron la decisión?  
-La señorita Rossi comenzó a mostrar un comportamiento nada profesional en el trabajo.  
-¿Qué tipo de comportamiento?  
-Entre algunas llegaba tarde, mentía sobre sus supuestas obligaciones, además se mostraba demasiado invasiva para el equipo y conmigo. Pero lo que valió su despido fue el chantaje y el robo de información de la compañía a la competencia.- algunos del jurado se quedaron sorprendidos por ello pero el abogado siguió.  
-Estamos enterados de ciertos episodios entre las cuales hasta mi clienta tuvo un embarazo psicológico de una supuesta relación.  
-Es correcto.  
-Pero eso no es del todo cierto, ¿verdad?  
-No entiendo a que se refiere.- el juez parecía tan molesto como Félix, al parecer tampoco le hacía gracia en el circo en que se había transformado el juicio.  
-Al grano, abogado.  
-La razón por la que lo digo, es que el señor Félix Agreste ha tenido un affaire con mi clienta a espaldas de su esposa y tenemos las pruebas de ello.  
Una serie de fotografías tomadas de cierto ángulo, mostraban a Félix entrar a hotel de lujo. Félix palideció al ver que era donde se reunía con Kagami, y no solo era una, eran varias fotografías de las que entraba solo y salía al amanecer. Y en algunas fotografías, Lila entraba y salía por separado. Sintió la sangre congelarse. Dándose cuenta que Lila había planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle de forma meticulosa y enfermiza, incluido ese juicio por si la atrapaban. Y ahora se estaba enfrentando a ese error que Lila estaba usando para tomar ventaja y que podría terminar por destruir el buen nombre de su familia y lo poco que tenía con Bridgette.

…..

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer, ¿qué creen que pase? ¿Cómo se zafarán de esta? ¿Lograrán encerrar a Lila o se irá por la vía de la locura? Eso será en nuestro próximo capítulo. Así que dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	10. Máscara rota

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste, fue uno de los capítulos que hice, re-hice, y recontra-hice hasta que al fin capté lo que tanto quería. Mis mejores deseos para este inicio de año. Y bueno, quisiera agradecer a todos los que han seguido esta historia, a quienes han sentido esa sed de sangre contra Félix en un principio y luego contra Lila, y válgame, lo que se viene este año. Grandes historias! Lástima que no sé usar Instagram… o Facebook para anunciar mis próximos proyectos.**

_Plagg: Eres como una abuelita. Espera, ¡Hay abuelitas que saben usar esas cosas! JAJAJAJAJA!_

**Es mi maldición… pero bueno, ya sin más qué decir aparte de agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y Jeremy Zag… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Capítulo 10.  
Máscara rota.

Todo mundo estaba impactado por semejantes revelaciones de este juicio. Aquello parecía sacado de una revista rosa y desde atrás, Alec tomó ventaja de lo sucedido.  
-Parece ser que el afamado heredero Agreste tenía más que una relación de odio hacia Lila Rossi. Y no tiene el matrimonio perfecto que presumía.  
Aly desde el otro lado del estrado miró rabiosa a su compañero. Sin embargo, Félix no era el único afectado en ese lugar. Kagami se había vuelto tan pálida como el papel. No podía creer semejante escándalo. ¿Y si la mencionaban? ¿Y si ella estaba en esas fotos? Por primera vez Kagami sintió el peso de esa relación secreta sobre sí misma, pero no solo en ella, sino en todo a su alrededor, su familia, su empresa, sus conocidos, todo eso arruinado por el chisme y esparciéndose como una infección en su vida. Tuvo miedo por primera vez en su vida, y este se oprimía dolorosamente en su estómago. Necesitaba salir de allí pero sus piernas estaban congeladas, así como cada parte de su cuerpo, incapaz de moverse y sintiendo su mundo en la cuerda floja.

Félix abrió la boca, su mente trabajaba en milésimas de segundo, intentando encontrar una respuesta válida, pero fue su abogado quien reacciono más rápido.  
-Su señoría, estas pruebas no estaban incluidas en la inspección de este caso.- dijo sombríamente fulminando con la mirada a su rival.  
-Forma parte de mi defensa, mi señoría.- explicó con falsa solemnidad.- Y es completamente valida.

-Entonces me gustaría seguir desde aquí el interrogatorio.- el juez asintió.  
-Me parece bien. Permitido.- asintió el juez.  
-Gracias.- el abogado fue a donde Félix.- Señor Agreste, necesito que por favor especifique a qué iba a ese hotel.  
Por un momento Félix creyó que su abogado había perdido el juicio, pero al ver a Bridgette algo le hizo saber que debía responder sin dilación.  
-A veces a hablar de negocios, otras veces me dedicaba a otros asuntos.  
-Y esos eran...  
-Verme con alguien.- varias exclamaciones se escucharon por el lugar, pero el abogado permaneció imperturbable.  
-Le gustaría decir a todos los presentes para que no se adelanten a conclusiones, ¿quién era la persona que esperaba?- una mirada entre la pareja fue lo que le valió la respuesta.  
-A mi esposa.  
-Su señoría, ¡esto es ridículo!- exclamó el abogado de Lila.- ¡No hay pruebas que avalen esa declaración!  
-Señoría.- se interpuso el abogado Lefévre.- Quisiera que esta declaración siguiera y luego pasar a dos testigos clave. Además de aclarar ciertos puntos sobre la acusación del abogado.  
-Que así sea.  
-Gracias. Señor Agreste, explique por favor, las razones de las salidas con su esposa.  
-Somos marido y mujer. Eso debería ser suficiente.  
-¿Y no llegaban los dos juntos?  
-No.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Teníamos horarios diferentes.  
Podía sentir a Plagg felicitarlo por tales respuestas rápidas, pero Félix necesitaba solo un vistazo a Bridgette para poder responder haciendo uso de sus dotes de actuación, sin embargo sentía que su corazón lo traicionaría en cualquier momento.  
-Entonces por eso usted aparecía solo en esas fotos.  
-Sí.  
-¿Tiene idea de quien pudo sacarlas?  
-No.  
-¿Las vio usted en alguna revista o publicación?  
-No hasta hoy.  
-Ya veo.- el abogado se paseó frente al estrado.- Entonces estas fotos fueron sacadas sin su consentimiento y luego tomaron a mademoiselle Rossi, que por cierto, tenía aun la orden de restricción en su contra. Y esto podría llevar a ciertas interpretaciones. Algo que solo pudo ser planeado con antelación de una forma demasiado calculadora e ingeniosa. No más preguntas, Monsieur Agreste. Pido por favor que pasen mis siguientes testigos.- para sorpresa de Félix, Bridgette le dedicó una sonrisa a Luka que parecía en extremo concentrado y asintiendo. ¿Qué era lo que se proponían?  
Bridgette se mostró serena y algo avergonzada en el estrado, una actuación digna del Oscar.  
-Nos encontrábamos en el hotel para poder pasar el rato y salir de la rutina. Y no podíamos hacerlo en nuestro hogar.

-¿Por qué no?  
-Siempre había algo. Trabajo, visitas, el suegro.

-Y ustedes pasaban la noche juntos.

-¿De dónde cree que salió esto?- la carisma natural de Bridgette valió para ganar la simpatía de algunos de los del jurado.

-¿Y sabía usted de esas fotografías?

-En mi vida las había visto.

-No más preguntas.  
Para sorpresa de muchos, Luka fue el siguiente en pasar. Con su pasividad era un hueso duro de roer.  
-Me reuno con Félix y Bridgette allí cuando vengo a la ciudad, para pedir accesorios especiales o diseños exclusivos. No es ningún secreto que Bridgette es la ahijada de mi maestro Jagged Stone y la encargada directa de su línea de ropa.

-¿Y alguna vez vio a la acusada cerca del señor Agreste?  
-Nunca.  
-Ese lugar protege a sus clientes y su confidencialidad, ¿no es verdad? ¿Bien pudo quedarse en el vestíbulo o alguna otra parte?  
-Es un lugar famoso por otorgar privacidad a las estrellas, muchos famosos lo usan. A veces voy con Jagged a cenar y otras a dormir cuando regresó de alguna gira. Los del restaurante y hotel tienen una seguridad impecable sobre quienes dejan entrar más allá de la puerta, como usted dice bien pudo haberse quedado en el vestíbulo y quedado allí toda la noche. Pero es solo especulación.  
El abogado se dirigió al jurado.  
-Así que es como supuse donde la orden de restricción que tiene la acusada fue violada, sino que también espió y planeo a sangre fría desacreditarlo por fotos incriminatorias. No más preguntas su señoría.

El receso llegó muy pronto. Las aguas se habían calmado un poco ante lo sucedido y Félix no sabía cómo fue que Bridgette se enteró de esa artimaña pero le había salvado más que el pellejo. 

**Lástima que si se enterase que no veías a "tu amada" sino a tu amante quizás hubiese sido de otra forma.**

Su lado Chat Noir gustaba de restregar sus errores en su cara. Respiró profundo dispuesto a ir a hablar con Bridgette, pero encontró primero a Luka que lo miró con una seriedad nada habitual en él.

-¿Crees que podamos hablar?- en otras circunstancias no perdería su tiempo, pero Luka le había hecho un gran favor al declarar a su favor, así que asintió.  
-Vamos a un lugar más privado.  
-Bien.- los dos se fueron por un lado. A unos metros, Bridgette se sintió acalorada.  
-¿Le ocurre algo?- pregunto Natalie al notar sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
-Tengo calor, y mi vejiga está a tope. Necesito ir al baño.  
-Por aquí está el baño.  
-Gracias.- Natalie acompañó a Bridgette, pero Lila la observó atentamente en todo momento. Su abogado se puso a su lado.  
-Tranquila, un pequeño revés pero con el siguiente testigo es imposible que te envíen a prisión.  
-Necesito refrescarme. Quiero ir al baño.- dijo cortante a su abogado.- Ahora.

Los dos varones encontraron una oficina para poder hablar. Al menos era la intención hasta que Luka le golpeo en la cara y lo arrinconó contra la pared.  
-No me puedo creer que te haya cubierto las espaldas, maldito infiel. Mereces que te cuelguen de las pelotas.  
-Fórmate en la fila.- lo empujó tomando distancia.  
-Ni siquiera tienes vergüenza de lo que has hecho. No sé cómo Bridgette sigue contigo.  
-El amor hace que cometamos estupideces.- esquivo un golpe que iba directo a su nariz.- De todas formas tu tampoco eres un santo, ¿o es que te crees que no supe que intentaste algo mas con mi esposa?  
-Debería habértela quitado cuando tuve la oportunidad.- esto hizo a Félix reaccionar y ser ahora quien estampara al músico en la pared.

-¡Te mataría primero!- esa fuerza en su voz sorprendió a Luka, que comprendió lo que sucedía dentro de él.  
-La amas...  
-Por supuesto que sí. Es mi esposa y por si no los has notado lo su embarazo no es por concepción divina.  
-No. Yo lo noté. Antes ni siquiera podías decir que la amaras porque aun ante esa frialdad ella no te era indiferente, pero veía dolor y odio en ti.- los ojos de Luka excavaron hasta lo más profundo de su alma, sorprendiéndolo ante esa verdad sus sentimientos que no pudo ver en el pasado.- Ahora es diferente… de verdad la amas.- Félix lo soltó y le dio espacio.  
-Si, tal como dices. Y di lo que quieras, ya me han dicho de todo y también golpeado. Pero no voy a dejar a Bridgette ni a mis hijos nunca, Couffaine. Así que si tienes algo más que decir dilo, que no tengo todo el maldito día.- Luka se acomodó su ropa, mirándole con clara advertencia.  
-No soy yo quien para juzgar. Prefiero que sea ella quien tenga la última palabra y decida que hacer contigo.  
-Que así sea.  
Salieron de la habitación casi topándose con Allan, Luka se marchó de allí.  
-¿Hablaron?  
-Como tú y yo.  
-¿Fue blando?  
-Pega más fuerte que tu.- el moreno se rio.  
-Bueno, viejo. Volvamos o Bridgette creerá que algo te pasó.  
-Félix.- detrás de ellos Kagami los observaba con expresión serena.- ¿Podemos hablar?  
-Por supuesto.  
-A solas, por favor.- la forma tan tajante en la que lo dijo hizo que Allan alzara sus manos en señal de paz.  
-Te veo luego hermano.  
-Por supuesto.- estando solos, se dirigió cortes a Kagami.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?  
-Quiero hablar sobre ti, y esta farsa que estas llevando por una obligación que no te corresponde…

Bridgette salió del cubículo sintiéndose mejor. Acarició su enorme vientre y fue al lavabo a lavarse, cuando escuchó un golpe sordo afuera. Se extrañó por ello ya que Natalie la esperaba fuera.  
-¿Natalie? ¿Todo bien?- la puerta se abrió y por un momento se sintió lívida al ver a Lila entrar al baño.  
-Lo siento, la señorita Sancourt no te puede responder ahora.  
-¿Que le has hecho?- se pegó al lavabo y vio que su bolso estaba en el suelo, no podría llamar a sus amigos.  
-Algo que he querido hacer desde que te vi, maldita zorra, y eso es golpear ese asqueroso bulto que llevas.- el corazón de Bridgette se detuvo.  
-Sino fuera porque te conozco diría que de verdad estás loca.  
-Todo mundo lo cree. No importa lo que hagan, tengo al menos a la mitad del jurado comiendo de mi palma y cuando te deje en el suelo sangrante y yo finja algún delirio todos de verdad creerán que merezco ir a un acogedor manicomio por unos pocos años hasta que mágicamente recupere la cordura.- se rio mientras avanzó lentamente a Bridgette.- No pude matarte antes cuando te tenía como rehén, pero ahora será diferente, y si sobrevives, tú sí necesitaras de un psiquiatra cuando mate a esos engendros que llevas allí adentro.

En un rápido movimiento fue hacia ella pero Bridgette logró esquivarla gracias a sus reflejos como Ladybug, aunque Lila logró por un momento tomar parte del vestido y los botones de enfrente se abrieron al jalar, y fue que lo vio. Una cicatriz que había perdurado esos meses y que Lila reconoció, algo en su mente hizo click y sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre ante la rabia que bulló en su interior.  
-Tu... todo este tiempo. Por eso nunca creíste en mis mentiras, por eso sabias como dejarme mal ante todos, tu... ¡tú eres Ladybug!  
-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡No es verdad!  
-¡Ya no mientas!- rugió escupiendo hacia ella.- Ahora lo entiendo. Era obvio, la miserable mesera mestiza y la insoportable de Ladybug la misma persona.- chasqueo los dientes como un animal y Bridgette retrocedió asustada.- Iba a desinflarte a golpes ese bulto ¡pero voy a sacarte las malditas entrañas!- chilló enloquecida lanzándose sobre Bridgette pero algo duro la golpeo. La puerta de servicio se abrió rompiéndole la nariz, y al retroceder la otra puerta se abrió golpeándola hacia el frente. Lila cayó sobre el lavabo y su vista fue abajo, donde desde el bolso de Bridgette distinguió a Nooroo que la miraba sin un ápice de miedo .  
-¡TU!  
-¡Ajem!- Plagg frente a ella estaba sobre la llave de agua.- Algo de agua para derretir a la bruja.- fue un miserable roce pero lo suficiente para reventar la tubería del edificio entero. Y el fuerte chorro de agua que golpeo a Lila la lanzo hacia un cubículo donde Tikki cerró la puerta dejándola encerrada. Haciendo que los kwamis chocaran sus manitas, victoriosos como hacían sus portadores.  
-/ ¡Bien hecho/

-¡Somos la bomba!- exclamó Plagg. Bridgette tomó su bolso cuando Nooroo con esfuerzo se lo dio para que no se mojara y recibió contenta a los tres kwamis entre sus manos, pero estos tuvieron que esconderse en su bolso cuando Natalie entro con una herida en la cabeza. Comprobando para su sorpresa todo lo acontecido...

El aire se volvió gélido y cortante como la actitud de Félix hacia Kagami que no entendía razones.  
-Creí que ya había quedado claro. No quiero nada contigo Kagami. Lo sabías muy bien cuando todo eso pasó y estuviste de acuerdo en ello.- Kagami oculto su dolor, pero Félix supo que la había lastimado profundamente porque él también era un experto en usar esa mascara.  
-No necesito que me lo digas nuevamente. Pero como tu amiga, es mi deber salvarte de ti mismo y de esa farsa a la que te han impuesto.  
-No hay ninguna farsa aquí.  
-La hay. Aun no tengo pruebas pero sé muy bien que el bebé que espera no es tuyo.  
-Bebés. Serán dos, y lamento romper tu burbuja pero son míos. ¿Y a que te refieres por pruebas? ¿Nos has estado investigando?- ella alzó la barbilla.  
-Ya que no eres capaz de ver la verdad alguien tenía que hacerlo.- la expresión del rubio cambio, su mirada obtuvo un brillo acerado que la congeló en su sitio.  
-Kagami… te respeto como persona, has sido una buena amiga y compañera todo este tiempo. Y solo por eso te hare una advertencia. Déjanos en paz a mi familia y a mí, lo nuestro fue un error garrafal que no quiero volver a tratar; y si llego a enterarme que intentas algo mas o siquiera busques desacreditar a Bridgette o a mis hijos, me olvidare que alguna vez fuiste alguien importante en mi vida y destruiré lo que es más importante para ti.- sin ceremonia alguna o despedida, Félix se alejó por el pasillo dejando a Kagami clavada en su sitio, con el corazón hecho pedazos, y lágrimas quemando sus ojos. No derramo ni una sola lagrima, permaneció firme ante todo. Y cuando su teléfono sonó, el detective le dio un dato que haría que su determinación combinada con el resentimiento e ira, fuera lo que definiría lo que iba a hacer…

Furioso, respiro una y otra vez profundo intentando calmarse, pero no podía creer que Kagami le hiciera algo así. Tenía que darle razón a Plagg, estaba decepcionado tanto con ella como consigo mismo en su momento.  
-¡Félix! ¡Ven rápido!- le llamó Claude desde el pasillo con Allan pero pudo percibir el pánico en su voz. Corrió hacia ellos y fueron afuera de los baños donde Lila era arrestada y Bridgette estaba sobre una silla siendo revisada por un paramédico junto a Natalie que le curaban la cabeza. Se acercó a ella, casi lanzándose al suelo para arrodillarse temblando de miedo.  
-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Te hizo algo a ti y a los niños?- en su voz había pánico, y en siu corazón una ira creciente capaz de matar a Lila allí mismo y con testigos si hubo tocado a su Bridgette. Sus manos que temblaban y ella las tomó para calmarlo.  
-Por suerte no me tocó, pero mi vestido...- notó que su vestido estaba roto del frente mostrando su sostén color beige, se quitó el saco y la cubrió con él.  
-Mandare a que te traigan otro. Natalie tú cómo...  
-Estoy bien.- respondió avergonzada.- Me tomo por sorpresa cuando me distraje un segundo, ni siquiera la vi venir con esa macana con la que me golpeó.- Félix asintió apretando por un momento la mano de Natalie.  
-Gracias Natalie...  
-No lo digas. En realidad, Bridgette fue quien manejo la situación.- la joven sonrió nerviosa.  
-Bueno, eso y la increíble suerte de que la tubería le diese por romperse.- sorprendido se dio cuenta que en realidad había pisado algunos charcos de agua en su carrera y sus pantalones estaban mojados, el lugar casi era un lago. Plagg seguro tenía que ver.

Los abogados se acercaron y el abogado de los Agreste fulminó al de Lila.  
-¡Esto es un ataque! ¿Cómo es posible que la dejaran sin custodia?  
-Se ha burlado de los guardias en medio de un brote psicótico. Esto demuestra que mi clienta no necesita una celda sino ayuda de especialistas.- mientras hablaban, Bridgette sintió que algo tomaba sus dedos, desde el bolso, los kwamis la veían, pero Nooroo sujetaba entre sus manitas su celular. Lila emitió un quejido.  
-No sé qué pasó, ni como llegue aquí.  
-¿Ya ve?- señaló el pomposo abogado.- Mi clienta ni siquiera sabe cómo se dieron las cosas, eso demuestra que necesita ir a un centro especializado para tratar sus problemas.  
-Lila no está loca.- declaró Bridgette levantándose y encarando al abogado.- Bien puede fingir pero la verdad es otra, y tengo prueba de ello.- con celular en mano, la voz de Lila se reprodujo en una clara grabación. Todos estaban desconcertados y el abogado Egart intervino.  
-Está prohibido tener celulares en este lugar. Y esa declaración no tiene validez.- fue empujado por monsieur Lefévre al verlo querer tomar la nueva evidencia.  
-Los celulares están prohibidos dentro de la sala de audiencia, no afuera. Y toda declaración dentro de las instalaciones del departamento de justicia se toma como una confesión valida. Veamos que tiene que decir el juez ante esto.  
-¡Un momento! ¡Todos deben saber la verdad!- gritó Lila mirando a Bridgette.- Esa mujer que ven allí, es Ladybug, ella fue quien me dio el miraculous para seguir siendo Hawk Moth. ¡Ella es la mente maestra tras de todo!- decenas de exclamaciones se escucharon, mirando a Bridgette e intentando encontrar alguna similitud con la heroína de motas. Pero una voz se alzó de entre todas.  
-Es notable que la verdad nunca ha salido de tu boca, Lila.- todos abrieron paso a Ladybug que sonreía de lado ante la completa estupefacción de Lila.  
-No... Imposible...  
-He venido a declarar, y veo que escogí para mi llegada el momento preciso para ello.  
-¿Ha venido sola?- pregunto el abogado de los Agreste.  
-Tranquilo, el segundo testigo ya está aquí también y creo que el receso ya está terminando.  
-No... ¡Es mentira! ¡Una ilusión! ¡Ella es Ladybug!- los guardias tuvieron que llevarse a rastras a Lila y Ladybug guiñó a Bridgette que hizo lo mismo, acariciando la cabeza de Nooroo que sonrió tras haber regresado algo de lo que le debía a esa bruja y lo que le faltaba...

Ladybug estaba en el estrado con una sonrisa llena de confianza. Tras ser tratada por sus golpes, Lila tenía guardias a los costados y el abogado de los Agreste entrego al juez la grabación que fue aceptada aun ante los alegatos del otro abogado.  
-Muy bien, comencemos.- el juez miro a monsieur Egart acercarse al estrado.  
-Ladybug. Usted ha sido la protectora de Paris junto a Chat Noir, ¿verdad? ¿De dónde conoce a mi clienta?  
-Conocí a Lila cuando la escuche en el parque por primera vez decir que era mi amiga, cosa que me molesto mucho.  
-¿Y usted le dijo eso?  
-Por supuesto.  
-Así que la humillo sin contemplaciones.  
-Le dije que la conocía de nada. ¿Se imagina que alguien hubiese ido por ahí diciendo que es mi amigo? Hawk Moth le hubiese atacado.  
-Oh, sí. El primer Hawk Moth. El gran misterio detrás de este.  
-Abogado...- le reprendió el juez.  
-Está bien. Seré directo. Ladybug, díganos que le hicieron al primer Hawk Moth y responda si usted hizo que mi clienta, en su desequilibrio mental, portara el papel de este.  
-Con mucho gusto.- respondió ella como si nada, sorprendiendo al abogado.- El primer Hawk Moth, cuyo nombre no puedo revelar, tal como dijo Chat Noir perdió la memoria durante nuestra última batalla, en la cual, Lila Rossi, se había prestado para pelear en nuestra contra. Lamentablemente el miraculous se perdió, hasta que meses después, un nuevo Hawk Moth apareció y este resulto ser su clienta.- todos quedaron impresionados ante la revelación. El abogado prosiguió.

-Si eso es verdad, ¿por qué no entregaron a la justicia a ese villano?  
-Como dijo mi compañero, la pérdida de memoria de todas sus fechorías dejo a un civil común y corriente la cual no tenía conocimiento alguno de lo que llego a hacer. ¿Y cómo podría entregar a un hombre mentalmente inocente? Ningún juez ni corte en este planeta juzgaría a alguien que es completamente inofensivo y sin memoria, tal y como dijo Chat Noir. Y creo recordar un caso en el años 2000, sobre un juicio similar donde un hombre acusado de robo fue exonerado después de comprobarse su completa pérdida de memoria, ¿o no juez?- el juez asintió dándole razón.

-Es cierto, la ley es clara en ese sentido.

-Gracias.

-De nada Ladybug.

-Y prosigo, si bien se han hecho constatar que los akumas del primer Hawk Moth podían ser peligrosos o desastrosos, no eran como los akumas de su clienta, los cuales dejaban víctimas heridas y curadas con mi poder.- la gente reflexionó sobre ese nuevo punto y el abogado aclaró su garganta.  
-No se desvíe de la pregunta. Aún ante todo lo dicho, ¿cómo no sabemos que usted no miente y le entrego esa cosa a mi clienta?  
-Tengo un testigo.- el abogado de los Agreste se levantó y mostro el miraculous de la mariposa, una copia en realidad, ya que Nooroo estaba con Bridgette, al menos hasta que se escabullo con "Ladybug".  
-Quisiera presentar a mi último testigo.- el abogado dio el miraculous falso a Ladybug, estaba enterado de que era falso para no arriesgarse a que fuese robado nuevamente. Y Nooroo tímido apareció flotando entre Ladybug y el miraculous, desplegando sus bracitos hacia arriba ante su revelación. La gente tenía los ojos como platos, cámaras y celulares intentaron grabarlo aunque el juez gritó que eso no estaba permitido.  
-No se preocupe, las cámaras ni los videos pueden captar a los kwamis.- le dijo Ladybug.  
-Mucho gusto, me llamo Nooroo. Y yo soy el kwami de la mariposa.- el abogado se acercó y eso dio lugar a que Ladybug dejara el estrado casi en carrera.  
-Bien, ¿puedes darnos por favor una descripción de los miraculous y de tus habilidades?  
-Por supuesto. Los miraculous son los objetos que proporcionan poderes a los portadores, cada uno es diferente, así como Ladybug tiene el poder de la creación, Chat Noir de la destrucción entre otros, tengo el poder de otorgar a una persona de sentimientos positivos, poderes y habilidades para ayuda o apoyo.  
-¿Y porque entonces vimos mariposas negras atacar convertir a personas en súper villanos?  
-Eso es porque cuando el portador corrompe a la mariposa, este se convierte en un akuma, y... aprovechándose de sentimientos negativos lo vuelve un villano a su merced.- Lila estaba apretando los puños furiosa.  
-¿Y tú no pudiste hacer nada para impedirlo?  
-No. Los kwamis debemos obedecer a nuestro portador sin importar que, aunque normalmente hay una relación de compañerismo entre portadores y kwamis. Es una regla que nos ata, así como tampoco no podemos revelar las identidades de nuestros portadores o los anteriores.  
-Entonces estabas sujeto a la señorita Rossi aun ante tu voluntad cuando creaba a los akumas. ¿Eras su esclavo?  
-S-Si... fue horrible.- Bridgette sonrió ampliamente, el jurado estaba con el pequeño kwami, Nooroo los tenía en el bolsillo con su dulzura y timidez, era imposible no tocarse el corazón.  
-¡Te ordeno que te calles, Nooroo!- gritó Lila y el juez la mandó a callar.  
-¡Una más y pediré que la saquen!  
Lila esperaba ese juicio y escapar cuando la pusieran como alguien mentalmente inestable, pero no contaba con que el pequeño kwami al que maltrató por mucho tiempo le diese por testificar. Nooroo la miro firme y sin apartar la mirada, al fin había llegado el momento de hacerle pagar lo que hizo, y no dudo en soltar todo lo que sabía y sus planes maquiavélicos trazados contra los Agreste, Bridgette, y toda Paris. Protegiendo las identidades de los portadores y la del señor Agreste. Y al terminar, no le tomo más que cinco minutos al jurado dar su veredicto ante las cámaras de Paris y de Nadja Chamack reportándolo como reemplazo de Aly Lahiffe por culpa de una indigestión...

El champagne se destapó en un estallido múltiple en que todos celebraban esa tarde en el Liberty. Aly en brazos de Allan rio con fuerza antes de beber parte de su copa y dar de beber a su marido; Claude no dejaba de bailar con su esposa, una mujer de cabellos rizados que quedaron más revueltos ante el movido baile, y Allegra estaba en una esquina con su pequeña Sophie en brazos, una pequeña de tez más clara que su madre pero que había heredado sus rizos rubios. Todo mundo estaba extasiado, hasta Bridgette se había puesto a bailar, grande fue su sorpresa de que Félix le invitó pero Luka fue quien le arrebato la oportunidad llevándosela por la pista hasta que el rubio se la quitó con una vuelta y luego ambos varones se fulminaron con las miradas, Bridgette les jaló las orejas y se tuvieron que disculpar antes de que ella llorara, terminando bailando entre ellos como símbolo de "buena amistad". Increíblemente quien grabo el momento de absoluta vergüenza fue Gabriel Agreste que junto a Natalie y Gorila bebían un poco de champagne y vino en aquella fiesta que no se perderían por nada.  
Aly rio mientras se sentaba junto a Bridgette en una de las mesas puestas fuera del barco.  
-Aquí tienes.- le entrego en mano el miraculous del zorro.- No sabes cómo me divertí al estar en primera fila para ver la cara de Lila.  
-Gracias Aly. Fuiste una digna actriz.  
-Oh, fuiste tú quien me dijo qué decir. Lo estudié todo de la noche a la mañana. Y nunca me cansare de ver esto.- sacó su celular y puso el reportaje de Nadja.

_**-El juicio del siglo ha terminado, y tras las últimas pruebas y testigos se ha estipulado 89 años de prisión a Lila Rossi sin derecho a fianza por los cargos de terrorismo entre otros muchos cargos.  
En el fondo, la cámara captó el momento de como los guardias sometían a una desquiciada Lila.  
-¡Esto es un complot! ¡No pueden hacerme esto, estúpidos! ¡Cuando salga los asesinare a todos! ¡Borrare esta inmunda ciudad del mapa y del mundo cuando tenga de nuevo mi poder!  
Se hizo una toma del abogado de esta abandonar la sala cubriendo su rostro de las cámaras e ignorando a Nadja cuando puso el micrófono frente a este, evadiendo inútilmente a los medios.  
-Seguiremos con la conclusión del caso en unos momentos.**_

-¿Cuantas veces lo has visto?- preguntó Bridgette.  
-No lo sé, pero cada vez que lo veo es cada vez más dulce.  
-Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora.  
-¿De qué hablas?  
-Es hora de mi salida. Ya he durado mucho tiempo aquí y es hora de regresar.  
-Oh, Brid. ¿En serio quieres irte esta noche?  
-Sí. Ya lo había discutido con Chat y el vendrá a por mí dentro de poco.  
-Brid, quisiera preguntarte, ¿en serio eres feliz?  
-Mucho más de lo que crees. Incluso más ahora que he terminado por perdonar a Félix.  
-Ya... que mal, hubiese querido quemar su reputación en los diarios.  
-Te lo prohíbo. Él ha demostrado estar verdaderamente arrepentido y de ser considerado y sensible. Ambos sufrimos, y no quiero verlo sufrir más.  
-Entiendo... bueno, amiga. Te deseo suerte. Y llámame cuando nazcan esos dos.  
-Lo haré.- se abrazaron y Bridgette buscó a la última persona a la que deseaba despedirse, pero unas fuertes manos la sostuvieron por detrás cuando iba a tropezar.  
-Cuidado.  
-¡Felix! Justo te estaba buscando.  
-Yo también.- los dos sonrieron un tanto incomodos.  
-Bueno, es que ya debo irme.  
-Lo mismo. ¿Te llevo a algún punto de reunión?  
-Frente al Ponts de Arts.  
-Muy bien. ¿Nos vamos? Ya me despedido de mi padre. La próxima vez que nos vea...  
-Sabrá toda la verdad...  
-Pero viviremos felices.- ella le sonrió mientras se iban.  
-Félix... Te deseo que seas feliz con la mujer que has escogido.  
-También te deseo lo mejor, Bridgette.- se tomaron de la mano para disimular y ella pensó que sería la última vez en que tendrían que fingir, en cambio, él pensaba en darle al fin la noticia de su identidad, el terreno no era perfecto, pero no podían posponerlo más. Vio a Allan desearle suerte y asintió abandonando la fiesta rogando al cielo porque ella le perdonara y siguiese siendo su esposa.  
Pero de lo que no se dieron cuenta era que alguien los seguía con la mirada hasta que entraron en el mercedes negro, guardando su distancia en un auto de lujo rojo.

_Después del juicio, Kagami salió del lugar escondiendo su furia tras una máscara fría, el detective la esperaba tal y como ella se lo pidió.  
-Mademoiselle.- le saludó con un leve gesto de su cabeza y luego le extendió una carpeta.- He encontrado lo que quería. Espero que esto se vea en mi próximo cheque.  
-No se preocupe por ello. ¿De verdad lo encontró?  
-Claro que sí. La persona con la que la señora Agreste engañó a su marido, no hay mucho de él pero le interesará mucho la información.  
Vio una serie de fotos donde Bridgette estaba con un varón al que apenas se le veía la cara pero que vestía con ropas informales, se dio cuenta que estos encuentros eran mientras estaba el juicio. Además de llamadas a un número desconocido y mensajes cursis. Pero lo que terminó por romper su paciencia, fue la guinda del pastel al saber que se había refugiado con su amante, Alexander Lachance, en una propiedad que estaba a nombre de Félix y que había pertenecido a la madre de este. Vio por completo rojo, no podía creerlo. Prácticamente estaba usando a Félix y manchando la memoria de la madre de este. Los papeles se arrugaron entre sus dedos casi rompiendo la carpeta. Eso no lo iba a permitir… ¡Por supuesto que no!_

Condujo con cuidado de no ser vista, iba a decirle a esa maldita traicionera unas cuantas palabras, pero se detuvieron y Bridgette bajó del auto quedándose en el Ponts de Arts, como si esperara a alguien. Permaneció impasible viendo como el auto de Félix se marchó, y tras 10 minutos de aguantar la tentación de ir y abofetear a Bridgette, otro auto apareció, y de este bajó el amante. Apretó el volante con fuerza, y vio a Bridgette subir campante al auto e irse. No iba a dejarla impune. Iba a hacerla pedazos y decirle todas sus verdades de frente antes de exponerla a todo Paris como una víbora doble cara...

Llegaron cuando la luna menguante estaba en lo alto del firmamento pero estaban felices de regresar a su nido de amor. Encendieron las luces y Bridgette se sorprendió cuando su amado felino puso música desde su teléfono y la invito a bailar para ingresar a su hogar. Ella no se pudo resistir. Los kwamis volaron al comedor para luego regresar con aperitivos y ver a sus portadores bailar.  
-No puedo creer que al fin haya terminado todo.- Bridgette suspiro de alivio.  
-Lo sé. Por un segundo de verdad considere desaparecerla con mi Cataclysm.  
-¡Chat!  
-¿Qué? Te juro que es cierto. No podría estar tranquilo en un mundo donde esa psicópata estuviera libre por las calles.  
-¡Yo también estuve de acuerdo con ello!- dijo Plagg ganándose un codazo de Tikki y haciendo reír a la joven.  
-Por suerte, Lila pasara sus días en una prisión de máxima seguridad.  
-No. No fue suerte. Fuiste tú, mon cœur. Tú la derrotaste en su propio juego. Y hasta yo estoy sorprendido tras ver que Nooroo fue quien terminó por hundirla.  
-Se lo debía. El abogado también tuvo que ver.  
-Pero a ese le pagan por hacer su trabajo.  
-Tienes razón, debo comenzar a cobrar mis servicios.- rio y tras una vuelta que los llevó al centro de la sala, ella se recargo en él.- Algunas cosas buenas pasaron también. Creo que bien puedo decir que todo está como debe ser.  
-... No todo.- él se detuvo y la guio al sillón.- Hay algo importante que tratar, y eso es mi identidad.  
-¿Es por ese vergonzoso tatuaje que dijiste que tienes? Aun no lo he visto si eso te preocupa.- soltó con humor pero la corta sonrisa que le dio no llego a sus ojos ocultos en las gafas.- ¿Que ocurre Alexander?- este se hincó frente a ella y tomo su mano.  
-Bridgette... quiero que sepas que fui un tonto. El más grande todos ma belle. Y que nunca me arrepentí tanto en mi vida por lo que hice y por haberte lastimado tanto.

-Ya eso quedo en pasado.  
-No... No ha sido así porque aun te he estado mintiendo.

-¿Qué quiere decir? Chat, no es secreto que sé que fuiste tú quien se chupó el relleno de los pastelillos.

-En realidad fuimos yo y el mimo pero no me refiero a eso.- aclaró su voz un poco.- Bridgette, quiero que sepas que ante todos mis errores, te amo, quizás comencé a enamorarme de ti sin saberlo mucho antes y cambiaste mi forma de ver la vida. Te convertiste en un faro de luz en mi camino.- este parecía a punto de llorar, y ella sintió su corazón por la incertidumbre.  
-Chat...  
-Quiero estar contigo, con nuestros hijos, ser una verdadera familia, un verdadero matrimonio...- se detuvo porque el discurso se le estaba yendo de las manos y el miedo estaba dominando.- Lo siento... Por todo, pero no pienses mal de mí. Soy un gato desesperado que no desea perderte ni a ti ni a estos pequeños y quiere que sepas que haría lo que fuera para que me perdonases.  
-Chat...  
-Bridgette yo...- su mano fue a sus lentes cuando la puerta de entrada se azotó al cerrar y Félix se levantó como un resorte para defender a Bridgette de cualquier intruso, pero nunca se imaginó que Kagami fuera quien apareciera en su sala.  
-¿Kagami?- Bridgette estaba tan confundida como él.  
-Así te quería ver. Maldita arribista.  
-¿Disculpa? No entiendo que haces aquí.  
-Vine a decirte todas tus verdades a la cara, zorra.- dijo con los dientes apretados.- Y te aviso que no voy a dejar que involucres a Félix en este engaño cargando con tus pequeños bastardos.- Bridgette se levantó.  
-No te voy a dejar que hables así.  
-¿Te duelen tus verdades? Ya sé que quieres hacer que Félix cargue con ese paquete mientras tú te revuelcas con tu amante. ¡Y en esta casa!  
-¡Eso no es verdad!  
-Claro que lo es. Y me voy a asegurar que todo el mundo sepa la clase mujer que eres. Un poco cosa que no vale la pena y de la que me arrepiento de haber conocido. Pero eso Félix debió dejártelo en claro cuando ni siquiera te tocaba, te aborrecía por lo que le hiciste con su padre al forzarlo en este matrimonio.  
-¿Cómo es que sabes lo del matrimonio?- Kagami sonrió de lado.  
-¿Con quién crees que iba esas noches a buscar lo que alguien como tú nunca podría darle? Él iba a conmigo porque yo si soy una mujer de verdad, no una oportunista como tú.  
-Suficiente.- declaró Félix dispuesto a sacarla de allí.- No voy a permitir que vengas aquí a soltar injurias que no tienen cabida.- la tomó del brazo dispuesto a sacarla rastras.

-¡Suéltame imbécil! No me voy a ir de aquí hasta soltar todo lo que se merece.  
-Pues no.- Bridgette le hizo frente con la frente en alto.- No te voy a escuchar, porque estas siendo ridícula. Juzgas e insultas sin saber nada y vienes hasta aquí a regodearte de que fuiste la amante del que fue mi marido. No sé si decir si eso es triste o patético.  
-¡Cállate! Viniendo eso de alguien como tu son palabras vacías. ¡Pero no voy a dejar que embauques a Félix!  
-¡Yo no estoy haciendo eso! ¡Pero si tanto te interesa Félix ahora mismo está con quien quiere estar y me alegro que no seas tú! ¡Perra!  
Kagami levanto su mano dispuesta a abofetearla pero no llego ni a metro de esta cuando fue bloqueada por el rubio.  
-Aléjate.  
-¡Sal de mi camino, escoria!  
-¡No! ¿Quieres culpar a alguien de esto? ¡Cúlpame a mí! Pero no voy a dejar que la toques.  
-¡Como quieras!- el golpe fue duro, las gafas cayeron rotas y el corazón de Kagami se detuvo al ver quien estaba frente a ella.  
-A-Alex...

Él se volvió a Bridgette, que ahogo una exclamación a verlo al fin sin mascara o cubierta de por medio. Los kwamis escondidos no sabían que hacer. Y Bridgette sintió tantas cosas en su interior, pero en su corazón se clavó la enorme traición sintiendo que todo lo vivido era una gran mentira. Félix era Alexander, Félix era Chat Noir, era el hombre que pasó todas esas noches con ella y era el hombre que volvía a lastimarla nuevamente.  
-Bridgette...- en ella lágrimas huyo hasta su habitación y sintió que todo su mundo se derrumbaba alrededor.  
-Félix... ¿qué juego es este? No lo entiendo.- este ni siquiera se volvió a ver a Kagami, que vio sus puños cerrarse con tanta fuerza hasta creer que la golpearía.  
-Vete de mi casa a-ho-ra.  
-Félix yo... No lo sabía. Creí que ella intentaba...  
-Ni una palabra.- hablo con voz filosa y lenta.- Pensé que eras más inteligente. Obviamente me equivoque.- Kagami trago duro sintiendo la latente amenaza en él.- Porque tras toda esa supuesta mascara de serenidad y entendimiento que tienes, eres igual que Lila y Claudia.

-Félix…

-Sólo… vete.  
Se fue dejándola sola, con las lágrimas cayendo sin control ante ese duro golpe de realidad y sabiendo que había roto lo que tenía con quienes fueron los primeros en aceptarla en su mundo. Su corazón se rompió, admitiendo sus errores y la verdad que estuvo frente a ella todo este tiempo. Félix no la amaba ni la amaría nunca, y que de verdad no sabía lo que era el amor... 

Encontró a los kwamis en la puerta de su habitación, incapaces de entrar pero dándole espacio para que intentase abrirla. Nada. Estaba cerrada. Apoyo su frente en la puerta.

-Te lo iba a decir...- confesó esperando que lo escuchara.- Te iba a decir todo. Porque no quería que nuestros niños nacieran antes de que supieras la verdad. Por favor, amour...- el silencio era total, y cada segundo sumaba un peso a su corazón. Y hasta estuvo tentado a pedirle a los kwamis que abrieran pero no les dio oportunidad. La puerta se abrió y una llorosa Bridgette le miro desde el marco.  
-Félix...  
-Bridgette.- el dio un paso al frente pero ella retrocedió.  
-Yo... no puedo. Al final, no puedo...  
-Por favor. Me amas, y yo te amo de verdad.  
-¿Esto fue un juego para ti? Todo está pantomima... fue un juego.- ella sintió la garganta cerrarse.- Yo no puedo estar con alguien como tú. No puedo...- Félix sintió las lágrimas escocer sus ojos, esperando con toda el alma que no dijese lo que tenía pensado decir.- No puedo estar contigo, Félix. Yo… quiero el divorcio.

….

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Siento dejarlo hasta aquí pero créanme, es necesario. Estamos a dos pasos del final, así que favor de dejar review, nada de tomatazos por piedad, tampoco trinches, bombas, o hasta ligas voladoras, y acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion, y sin más qué decir… UNA ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	11. Felicidad incompleta

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo el penúltimo capítulo, luego es el epilogo. Hemos llegado casi al final de esta historia en la que todos hemos experimentado una montaña rusa de sentimientos y hasta deseos asesinos. Pero bueno, sin más qué decir aparte de gracias por todo, por sus reviews, follows y favoritos, que de verdad, significaron un enorme apoyo para mí hasta sacarme una sonrisa… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 11.  
Felicidad incompleta.

No había dormido en toda la noche, ni siquiera lo había intentado. No sabía qué hora era pero igual poco le importaba. El cielo gris y encapotado reflejaba su interior a la perfección. El vaso de whiskey seguía en su mano y ni se había molestado en asearse por el momento o siquiera rasurarse la sombra de barba que empezaba a aparecer. Plagg pudo ver su espíritu devastado. Se acercó preocupado y sin su usual chispa de humor.  
-Hey, chico. Está enojada nada más. Dale tiempo para que se le pase.  
-Todo lo que hice no valió de nada. Mi vida entera es una mierda.  
-No digas eso. Ibas bien con tu declaración, pero fue la forma por la que se enteró quien eras lo que la tiene molesta y confundida. No tires todo por la borda. Este es el último empujón.  
-Ya ni sé si deba...  
-¡Ah, no!- voló quedando cara a cara.- Escúchame bien, deja de lamentarte ahora mismo. Tienes dos bollos de considerable peso que valen la pena para pelear por la mujer que amas. ¿Cómo quieres que las cosas mejoren si estas aplastado aquí mismo y no pensando que hacer para no dejarla ir? ¡ESPABILA FELIX!- le dio una bofetada a su nariz.  
-Auch.  
-Wow, siempre quise hacer eso.- escucharon ruido afuera, el sonido de un auto que se detuvo al frente. ¿Acaso habían venido por ella? Sería lo más lógico. La puerta se abrió y escuchó una serie de pasos que se dirigieron hasta él, Plagg se escondió al reconocer esos pasos, el auto de afuera se fue y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su padre entrar a la sala.  
-¿Padre?  
-Pensé que cuando me llamaste ayer no podías ser más lamentable. Y mírate ahora.  
-¿Te llame?  
-Estabas demasiado ebrio entre todas las incoherencias que soltaste.  
-Vaya... ¿y viniste a jugar el papel de buen padre?  
-Levántate ahora. No te eduque para que seas un despojo humano.  
-Tú no me educaste. Ordenabas, que fuera diferente. Quienes me educaron fueron Natalie, Gorila, mis amigos, y mi madre en mis primeros años. Tú nada más querías que hiciera tu voluntad...  
-No me respondas así. Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti.  
-¡Ja!- sonrió de tal forma que de verdad parecía Chat Noir.- ¿Tu? Vaya, pues gracias, padre del año. Pero yo si hice mucho más por ti y algunas veces casi me matas.- su padre arqueo la ceja.  
-¿Sigues borracho?  
-No lo entenderías...- su padre evoco paciencia en un suspiro bajo.  
-Muy bien, no lo entiendo, pero quisiera saber porque dijiste por teléfono que tu matrimonio había terminado.  
-Porque es así. Bridgette quiere separarse de mí.  
-Eso es ridículo. Deben ser las hormonas las que están hablando. ¿Por qué querría separarse de ti siendo el padre de sus hijos?  
-Porque no sabía que yo era el padre. Por eso.- espetó dejando el vaso y un silencio extraño se formó entre ellos.  
-¿Seguro que no sigues borracho?- el joven Agreste dejo ir un bufido y se levantó de su lugar.  
-No. Ella creía que nuestros bebés eran de alguien más.  
-Estas siendo ridículo. ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso?  
-Porque Chat Noir es el padre.  
-No te entiendo. Acabas de decir que son tuyos y ahora dices que son de Chat Noir.  
-Exacto.- las miradas de ambos conectaron y tras unos momentos su padre dejo atrás esa fría mirada para dar paso a la sorpresa e incredulidad.  
-¿Cómo... es esto posible?  
-Todo es posible en esta vida.  
-¿Y cómo sucedió todo esto?  
-Es gracioso que lo preguntes pero quizás debamos ir al principio para que entiendas todo.  
-¿Qué tanto es todo?  
-Siéntate y te lo explicaré. Plagg, sal...  
-¡Ay, ya que!- salió el kwami asustando al mayor que casi se toca el pecho.- Tranquilo anciano, no le voy a morder. Al menos no por segunda vez, sabe horrible.  
-Plagg...- el kwami fue a la palma extendida de su portador y se sentó con un pedazo queso bajo su bravito.- Esto puede ser largo, así que ponte cómodo padre. Te haré un resumen de cómo inició mi vida como Chat Noir...

Una ligera llovizna había comenzado y Bridgette se había cansado de llorar desde hacía rato. Rodeada por Tikki y los otros kwamis que estaban al pendiente de ella, agradecía la grata compañía que tenía.  
-Bridgette, por favor debes calmarte. No debes llorar más.  
-Es que no lo entiendo.- habló con voz pastosa y Wayzz empujó un vaso de agua que ella tomó.- ¿Cómo pudo haber jugado conmigo? Me vio la cara de idiota todo este tiempo.  
-Estaba desesperado. Al dase cuenta que te amaba y que se había equivocado como Félix...  
-¿Me amaba?- soltó una risa sin humor.- Nada mas comenzó a tener consideración conmigo por ser Ladybug y mi embarazo.  
-¡Eso no es cierto! Piensa Bridgette. Él no es malo, pero tenía miedo y ya habías sufrido demasiado por su culpa.  
-Es que... no creo poder volver a confiar en él.- Pollen y Mullo le acercaron unos pañuelos en cada ojo para secar las nuevas lagrimas que emergieron. Los kwamis sentían la pena de su guardiana y Fluff suspiró.

-Si pudiésemos cambiar el ahora por el ayer o quizás meses atrás…- Xuppu en cambio lanzó un bufido.

-Yo voto con que le demos una lección que no va a olvidar.- algunos kwamis gritaron aprobando la idea.

-¡Cuélguenlo de los calzones!- exclamó Duusu.- Esperen… ¡Era el hijo de mi portadora, salvajes!

-¡Cálmense!- exclamó Trixx.- Que somos más civilizados que esto.

-Tienes razón.- asintió Kalkki.- Amarrémoslo y dejémoslo hasta que un rayo le caiga.- otro grito que hizo que Wayzz se golpeara la frente.

-Piensen en calma. O mejor aún, piensen en lo que haría el maestro Fu.- todos se calmaron y Tikki agradeció que su amigo tortuga hubiese detenido una posible masacre.  
-¿Que va a hacer ahora?- preguntó Pollen ante la enorme incógnita que todos tenían.  
-Quiero regresar a Paris... Y tratar de superar esto.  
-¿Le odia mucho?- preguntó Nooroo y ella negó.  
-Yo... le amo. Le amo tanto que esto que hizo me duele. Y no creo que podamos estar juntos.  
-Oh, Brid...- Tikki le acaricio su mano.- Pase lo que pase estamos aquí para ti.  
-Gracias... A todos.- se levantó de la cama y una mueca de dolor no pasó desapercibida por los kwamis.  
-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Tikki preocupada.  
-Unas leves contracciones. Nada de qué preocuparse, se irán pronto. No es la primera vez que las siento, ¿recuerdas?- necesitaba refrescarse, llamar a alguien para que viniera por ella y ya cuando estuviera más tranquila podría pensar con mayor claridad qué hacer…

La historia lo dejó en shock total. Su hijo le hablo de cosas de los que estaba seguro, o al menos recordaba, no había hecho nunca pero a la vez sentía que no era tan descabellado todas esas cosas. Su corazón dolió al ver a su hijo destrozado mientras le contaba todo eso y pudo sentir completa empatía con su pena.  
-Oh, Félix...- las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, así que hizo lo único que pudo hacer para poder expresarse. Sus brazos rodearon a su hijo y le abrazó fuerte y firme.- Lo siento tanto... por todo. Haremos lo posible para arreglar esto, hijo. Y vamos a hacerlo esta vez de la forma correcta. Te lo prometo.- un par de lágrimas cayeron de los ojos del rubio, su padre no lo pudo ver pero si sentir algo húmedo en su hombro cuando él asintió y le abrazó de vuelta en un ahogado jadeo.  
Unos pasos se escucharon cerca y ambos varones se separaron antes de ver a la figura de Bridgette que se asomó a la sala para ver buscar a su futuro ex.  
-Te estaba buscando.  
-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Yo... quisiera irme. He llamado a mis tíos y vendrán hoy por mi.- la expresión de dolor de Félix fue igualmente dolorosa para ella. Y este se acercó para intentar decir algo, para su sorpresa sus piernas no soportaron y se hincó frente a ella olvidándose de su orgullo.  
-Por favor, Bridgette. Perdóname... En serio lo siento, por favor, por favor no me dejes.- estaba llorando. Bridgette sintió su corazón partirse ante esa imagen y se inclinó para tocar sus hombros.

-Sabes que no puedo... Esto no se solucionara de esta forma. Te prometo que veras cuanto quieras a los niños, no te impondré visitas, ni te pediré nada. Pero por favor... debes dejarme ir. Esto ya no puede ser.  
-¡No! No puedo. No quiero dejarte ir.- la miró a los ojos, ambos derramando lagrimas provenientes de sus destrozados corazones.- Eres el amor de mi vida, eres MI vida. Si te dejo ir será como morir.  
-¡Basta! ¡No digas eso! ¿Crees que es fácil para mí?  
-¡Entonces no lo hagas!  
-¡Tengo que hacerlo!- se enderezó con los puños apretados a los costados.- ¿Crees que esto está bien? ¿Qué podemos empezar una familia con mentiras? ¡Eso no es posible! ¡No es como en las películas! ¡Date cuenta! No importa cuánto te… Ouch.- su mano fue a su vientre.  
-¿Brid?- este se levantó en un segundo.  
-Estoy bien. Ya sabes, las contracciones Braxton Hicks*****, es algo de lo más normauuuu…- hizo un gesto de dolor alargando la vocal y alarmando a Félix.  
-Esas no parecen Braxton Hicks. Ven.- la guió al sillón de la sala donde su padre se había mantenido al margen y se mostró alarmado como su hijo.  
-Bridgette, cada cuanto tienes estas contracciones.- preguntó el hombre mayor.  
-Ammm... cada tres o quizás dos ¡minuuuuuutos!- hizo una mueca de dolor.  
-Voy a llamar al hospital.- dijo Felix tomando su teléfono.  
-Llamaré a Natalie para que regresen.- le siguió su padre con teléfono en mano cuando un fuerte relámpago rasgo el cielo, dejando el sitio casi a oscuras sin luz y con una fuerte lluvia golpeando la ventana.  
-Dime que no es cierto...- musito entre dientes Félix mientras esperaba en línea hasta que contestaron del otro lado.- ¿Hola? Necesito una ambulancia, mi esposa está a punto de dar a luz.  
-Natalie necesito que regreses rápido, el parto se ha adelantado...

Cuando el dolor menguó, Bridgette se levantó y alzó sus manos intentando calmar a esos dos que se caminaban sin cesar alrededor de ella.  
-Cálmense, ya está pasando. Los bebés no nacerán hoy.- sonrió moviendo su mano.  
-Bridgette, siéntate.- le pidió Félix con el teléfono pegado a su oreja.  
-Por favor, paren ya. Conozco mi cuerpo. Así como esta lluvia que pronto pasará, mis leves contracciones dejarán de incordiar. Además, si diera a luz estaría en aguas justo ahora.- y como si el destino le otorgase el don de la profecía en esos momentos, sintió de repente sus pies húmedos y un fuerte granizo comenzó a caer fuera.-...Ok, ahora si hay que entrar en pánico.  
-¡La piñata ha reventado! ¡Los bollos ya vienen en camino!- gritó Plagg saliendo de su escondite, después de todo ya no había que esconderse del viejo padre de su portador.  
-¡Plagg!- le regaño Tikki saliendo del bolsillo del vestido de su portadora pero se encogió sobre sí misma al darse cuenta que se había revelado.  
-No te apures cubito de azúcar, este viejo amargado ya sabe todo.- el señor Agreste carraspeó molesto por semejante falta de respeto pero se enfocó en la llamada.  
-¡¿Cómo que han cerrado carreteras?! Estamos en una situación delicada... Aunque deban rodear, ¡necesitamos llevarla al hospital!  
-¡Hijos de puta!- se escuchó a Félix gritar lanzando su teléfono que fue atrapado por Plagg de milagro… o porque Félix lo lanzó sin fijarse a quien le daba- Me están diciendo que todos los caminos están cerrados y no vendrán hasta dentro de dos horas si el clima mejora.- otro trueno se hizo presente y fue como si el clima empeorara sólo para ponerlo más furioso.- No queda de otra. Plagg...- pero antes de decir alguna locura Bridgette lo calló.  
-Si piensas que saldré en tus brazos con este clima, ¡puedes olvidar esa locura! ¡Auuuch!- Félix trago duro pálido y Tikki voló poniéndose frente a todos.  
-Tranquila, traeré ayuda.- voló la kwami fuera de la habitación y Félix se acercó para tomar su mano.  
-¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Como si quisieran abrirme en dos... Félix tengo miedo.  
-Tranquila, podremos con esto, y si han de nacer aquí haré que nazcan bien sea como sea.- ella asintió, confiando en que él cumpliría su promesa, porque él haría todo en sus manos para que así fuera. En poco, y asustando a un Gabriel que tuvo que agacharse, cada kwami de la caja había salido para ayudar y Wayzz calmó a los que estaban presentes.  
-¡Muy bien todos! Debemos prepararnos rápido. Necesitamos velas para iluminar, mantas limpias, toallas, desinfectante, y una navaja o cuchillo.  
-/ ¡¿Qué?!/- exclamaron los futuros padres.  
-Es por si el cordón se enreda.- explicó el kwami.- Vamos, vamos, vamos. Que el tiempo apremia. Félix, llévala a la cama y señor necesito que se limpie muy bien.  
Todos se movieron sin demora, buscando y preparando todo para el difícil parto que vendría.

Félix llevo a Bridgette a su habitación, primero le quitó la ropa interior húmeda, y después cambió rápidamente la cama colocando un protector de plástico y un montón de almohadas para que se recargara.  
-Qué bueno que cambiaste las sabanas. Me hubiese sentido mal de ensuciarlas.  
-Piensa en ello cuando no tengas que dar a luz.- los kwamis del caballo, mono, conejo y ratón entraron con toallas limpias y casi enseguida una gran tinaja de agua llego flotando gracias al kwami del toro, oveja, tigre y cerdo. Los kwamis del gallo, serpiente, tigre, zorro y abeja encontraron velas y las colocaron por toda habitación y el pequeño kwami del dragón las encendió.  
-¿Y tu padre?  
-Ni idea, creo que Wayzz está con él.  
-¿Le contaste todo?  
-La gran mayoría, creo que ahora entiende muchas cosas.  
-¿Entre ellas…?  
-Mi extraña afición al queso.- ella rio quedo pero volvió a hacer una mueca de dolor y Tikki apoyó su cabecita sobre su vientre.  
-Ay no. Los bebes ya quieren salir.  
-Pues que esperen un poco más.- pidió Félix y Bridgette sintió otro fuerte espasmo.

-No quieren.- contestó la kwami preocupada.- Los dos están listos.

El rubio tomó la mano de su amada, mirando su rostro enrojecido y el sudor comenzando a perlar su frente, pero no lloró, ella siempre tan valiente y fuerte se negaba a llorar ahora, y recordó como Allegra había gritado a todo pulmón cuando fue su parto.  
-Hey...- ella abrió los ojos y parpadeo intentando desplegar las pequeñas lagrimas que estaban atrapadas.- Todo va a estar bien.  
-Lo sé. Pero esto no es como venía en el folleto.- Félix rio tomando su mano y ella exhalo una suave risa antes de volver a apretar los dientes.  
-Aquí estoy Bridgette. No me apartare de tu lado ni un segundo.- ella quiso decir algo mas pero una fuerte contracción vino y apretó la mano de su esposo, que al igual que ella la mano hizo todo lo posible para no gritar por quizás un par de huesos rotos en su mano.

En el baño, el señor Agreste apenas y estaba digiriendo todo lo ocurrido, es decir, no todos los días se enteraba uno que había sido un súper villano, que su hijo y nuera eran los grandes héroes de Paris, y que estaba a punto de ayudar a traer al mundo a sus dos nietos. ¿Qué tan jodida podía ser su situación?  
-Le falto limpiar allí.- le señaló tímido un kwami color morado, el kwami de la mariposa y que por el juicio sabía que era, o había sido, su kwami. Obedeció y notó que le veía de reojo. ¿Debía decir algo? Es decir, sentía que debía disculparse aunque no recordara nada. Se aclaró la garganta y abrió la boca intentando decir algo coherente.  
-Mi hijo me dijo lo que pasó hace tiempo.- Nooroo pareció sorprendido pero este siguió.- Yo... lamento mucho haberte obligado a hacer todas esas cosas. Los akumas y por si te trate mal.  
-Gracias.- dijo sincero el kwami.- Y si soy sincero, a pesar de sus decisiones, usted no era mala persona y me alegré mucho cuando al fin encontró la paz.  
-Pues parece que no cambie mucho...  
-No sea tan duro con usted. Su hijo sabe que intentó hacer lo mejor para él en todo momento y que puede confiar en usted como ahora.- fue extraño, pero esas palabras fueron como un bálsamo para su interior que no sabía que necesitaba.  
-¿Ya está listo?- pregunto Wayzz que entró al baño y Gabriel asintió.  
-Listo.- al salir del baño tomó los guantes que Plagg le tendía.  
-No es para presionarle más de la cuenta pero más le vale que no le falle el pulso.  
-No lo hará.- contesto Nooroo antes que él.- Puedes estar seguro.- Gabriel sonrió y vio a su nuera en posición. Wayzz se puso casi sobre su hombro.  
-Hay que ver que tan dilatada esta.  
-Muy bien.- levantó un poco la sabana que cubría sus piernas, Bridgette apretó un poco la mano de Félix olvidando la vergüenza que era su suegro quien estaba viendo entre sus piernas, deseando con toda el alma una aguja epidural*****.  
-He tocado algo.  
-¿Es la cabeza?- preguntó Wayzz.  
-Creo que... es un pie.  
-¿Un pie?- casi exclamó Wayzz y los kwamis se miraron preocupados. Félix se puso pálido en un segundo pero Plagg exclamó.  
-¡Hijo de gato tenía que ser! ¡Viene de patas!  
-No puede ser.- musitó Félix, en la última ecografía estaban ambos boca abajo.- Wayzz tuvo que responder.  
-Hay casos en los que pasa así. No se puede evitar.- Wayzz intentó mantener la calma.- ¿No siente otra cabeza?  
-No. Sólo un pie.  
-Entonces será el primero en nacer. Si hubiera nacido el otro antes prepararía el canal para su hermano pero...- la preocupación comenzó a poner nerviosos a todos que comenzaron a externar su preocupación alto.  
-¡Hey!- gritó Bridgette con la cara colorada y adoptando esa fase de liderazgo que aparecía como Ladybug.- No importa lo grave que se vea... Si va a nacer primero pues ayúdenlo a nacer ¡YA!  
-A un lado.- dijo Plagg que se puso junto a Wayzz.- Cuando son gatos ahí si soy un experto. ¡Félix, espabila! Necesito que te pongas detrás de ella y la sostengas para que quede como rana con las piernas abiertas.- el rubio reaccionó y asintió levantando a Bridgette y colocándose detrás gracias a que algunos kwamis retiraron los almohadones antes colocados.  
-No vas a pujar, mujer. Ni siquiera te atrevas a hacerlo.  
-V-Vale... Lo capto.  
-Y usted viejo, va a tener que adentrarse a lo desconocido y buscar no solo uno sino los dos pies y traerlo con cuidado.  
-Menudo gato insolente.- murmuro a lo bajo pero nervioso hizo lo que se le pidió. La posición era incomoda pero al sentir un peso en su hombro vio a Nooroo que le daba apoyo. Tikki se puso también así junto a su portadora que comenzó a llorar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo.  
-Tu puedes Brid, no pujes.

-Es fácil decirlo... ¡Aaaah!- ahora si comenzó a gritar y llorar. Sentía que la estaban partiendo en dos y las ganas de pujar llegaron con urgencia.- Debo pujar...  
-¡Que no lo haga!- gritó Plagg a Félix que la sostuvo con fuerza contra su cuerpo, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza.  
-No lo hagas Brid. Eres fuerte, hemos pasado por cosas duras y podrás con esto.  
-¡Tú no eres al que le están metiendo dos manos como si rellenaran un pavo!  
-Vale, vale. Pero eres una mujer fuerte, eres decidida y determinada y no vas a pujar ahora porque de eso dependen nuestros hijos.- murmuró al oído palabras de amor y de aliento, y Bridgette ahogó un grito en su garganta aguantando todo lo posible sintiendo que se desmayaría. Necesitaba que se distrajera con lo que fuera.- Vale, Bridgette. ¿Recuerdas que siempre te equivocabas en la cuenta de madalenas en las ventas de la universidad?  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Lo recuerdas o no?  
-S-Si...  
-Nunca te equivocabas. Yo siempre tomaba un par y dejaba el dinero en la caja de dinero.  
-¿P-Por qué lo hacías?  
-Para que cuando comprara una no pensaras que era un glotón.- ella emitió una risa leve pero hizo una mueca de dolor y Félix la reconfortó, Tikki le insistió seguir mientras limpiaba la frente de su portadora con un pañuelo.- También ¿recuerdas cuando estabas deprimida porque Claudia convenció a su madre de criticar tu trabajo en la revista de modas? Yo fui quien las amenacé para que se retractara, ¿y sabes con qué?- ella negó con los labios apretados.- Con una foto de ellas comiendo una pizza como cerdos.  
-Mentira... Claudia moriría primero antes de... comer algo con grasa.  
-No si las tienes en una sala de juntas toda la mañana y tarde sin receso.- ella rio y gritó a la vez.- Ya casi mi amor. Ya casi. Lo estoy viendo.  
El llanto fuerte del primer bebé llegó a ellos. Los kwamis listos limpiaron con cuidado al bebé y lo envolvieron en una manta.

-¡Vamos por el otro!- exclamó Plagg pero Bridgette se quejó, apenas con fuerzas para pujar.  
-N-No puedo. Estoy muy débil...- pero escuchó la voz de Félix en su oído.  
-Tu puedes, solo un poco más.  
-/ ¡Si se puede! ¡Si se puede! ¡Si se puede! /- coreaban los kwamis y tomando su mano, Félix pudo sentir como ella hizo acopio del resto de sus fuerzas en un grito que no opacó el de su segundo hijo y ni notaron que el granizo al fin cedió.  
Miraron a sus bebés, y lágrimas de felicidad cayeron de sus ojos cuando los acercaron a los brazos de cada uno, acunándolos lo más cerca del otro y uno de ellos tomó de la mano a su hermano. Los kwamis y el ya abuelo miraron enternecidos la escena.  
-Felicidades.- dijo Gabriel admirando la escena antes de limpiar la placenta y otros fluidos. Félix tenía una sonrisa amplia y brillante, completamente enamorado de esos dos pequeños de cabellos rubios.  
-Hola. Soy su papá.- uno de ellos tomó su dedo y el otro tomó un mechón de cabello de su madre. Los nuevos padres se rieron, pero al mirarse a los ojos su sentir se volvió agridulce. Porque querían a sus bebés, querían estar juntos, pero al ver en sus ojos el arrepentimiento, el dolor y la traición, su corazón dolió a la verdad del entendimiento de que no podían estar juntos.

***Braxton Hicks: Contracciones que se dan en los últimos meses del embarazo y que ayudan al cuerpo a prepararse para el parto.**

***Epidural: Aguja puesta en la columna que adormece la mitad inferior del cuerpo en el momento del parto.**

…

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Falta uno solo para terminar esta historia! ¿Qué pasara? Eso lo sabrán dentro de 7 o 10 días MUAJAJAJA! Lo siento, así es este asunto. Pero bueno, si han llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias. Así que sin más qué decir que acepto imágenes de temporada… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


	12. Indestructible

**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo el final y epílogo de esta historia. Quisiera por favor agradecer a todos aquellos que han estado desde el principio y a quienes se han unido y gustado de esta, gracias por sus reviews, sus favoritos y follows. De todo corazón, muchas gracias TwT. Y me gustaría decir que el próximo proyecto será pronto pero este será hasta Febrero, una historia un poco más larga que esta y será un Lukanette. Pero bueno, no los dejo en más suspense para los que han esperado por este final del cual aunque es corto, me enorgullezco por este. Les dejo el final de esta historia que seguro sacó una que otra lágrima y sed de sangre, así que sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y COMENZAMOS!**

….

Capítulo 12.  
Indestructible.

Cuando salieron del hospital cada uno cargaba a un bebé cubriéndolo más del viento de ese engañoso día. Ambos estaban pegados al otro, pero las sonrisas que se dedicaron eran tristes y caminaron hacia el auto que ya los esperaba para regresar a Paris de acuerdo al arreglo que hicieron.

_Después de someterlos a los estudios pertinentes, Bridgette y los gemelos estaban en perfecto estado. Y en la soledad del cuarto, la presencia de sus hijos aligeraba la carga emocional que sentían.  
-Apenas me creo que el parto fuera así.- musitó Bridgette recostada mientras que Félix aun contemplaba a sus hijos que dormían en un cunero puesto en el cuarto.  
-Fue gracias a todos los kwamis que salió bien, y también a mi padre, ¿quién diría que lo están diagnosticando de los nervios justo ahora?- eso era gracioso y se rieron un poco de la situación. Tikki y Plagg volaron para ver a los dos nuevos seres que habían llegado a ocupar otro espacio más en la vida, ya que los kwamis se habían quedado en la casa de campo.  
-Awwww, son tan bonitos.  
-Para mí se parecen a cualquier otro humano.  
-¡Plagg!- le gritó Tikki.  
-¿Qué?- Félix suspiró evocando su paciencia.  
-Estamos exhausto Plagg. ¿Podrías ser más considerado?  
-Vale, vale. Después de todo ustedes prefirieron hacer el nacimiento en casa, en vez de invocar a Kaalki y que este abriera un portal al hospital donde seguro a ella la hubiesen operado con litros de morfina hasta dejarla inconsciente.- fue como si un rayo los hubiese alcanzado, la situación era tan lógica en su mundo mágico que no podían creer que no lo hubiesen pensado. Tikki lo agarró del cuello mirándolo casi desquiciada.  
-Hubieras dicho algo, calcetín apestoso.  
-Pensé que querían hacerlo de la forma tradicional. ¿Qué culpa tengo?- Félix lo fulminó con la mirada.  
-Voy a arrancarte todas las vidas.  
-Repentinamente tengo deseos de más morfina.- susurró Bridgette y Plagg se sacudió a Tikki.  
-Bueno ya, al menos ayude con el parto, así que al menos me merezco que uno de los niños se llame como yo.  
-Primero muerto.- gruñó Félix entre dientes y Tikki tomó de la cola a Plagg.  
-Vámonos Plagg, o terminaras de darles un ataque.- los kwamis desaparecieron dejando a la pareja sola con sus hijos y con sus sentimientos. El silencio se volvió denso, escuchaban sus respiraciones y hasta le sonido de afuera de la habitación. Ninguno sabía qué decir para poder evitar esa situación, porque sabían que no era una charla agradable._

_-Te amo...- musitó con claridad Félix pero no se atrevía a mirarla como ella a él.  
-Yo también te amo... pero no podemos iniciar una familia de esta forma.  
-Pero nos amamos.  
-Félix, ¿de verdad nos ves después de todo esto como una pareja feliz sin que lleguemos a reclamarnos estos años una sola vez?- quiso responder pero no pudo, su boca se cerró y negó con la cabeza.- Además... siento como si fuéramos dos extraños. Siento que no te conozco.- suspiró y miró hacia el cunero.- Y no sé qué haremos ahora con los bebés cuando nos separemos.- guardaron silencio un momento, no querían pensar en la separación, mucho menos separar a los niños, eso sería inconcebible para ellos, es decir, había llegado al mundo juntos y separarlos porque sus padres tenían un abismo en su relación no sería justo. Bridgette derramó algunas lágrimas silenciosas hasta que Félix rompió el silencio.  
-… Tengo una idea pero no sé si estarás de acuerdo.- ella le miró atenta y con esperanza a una solución.- Podemos seguir casados, al menos los primeros meses. Y luego divorciarnos.  
-No deseo seguir fingiendo.- dijo con pesar.  
-No lo haremos. No esta vez al menos. Seremos como colegas al cuidado de los niños. Sabes que no puedes estar sola estos meses y así no los separaremos.- ella se mordió el labio inferior.  
-¿Y luego que nos separemos?  
-Los medios se volverán locos pero será por poco tiempo. Y podemos arreglar las visitas.  
-Oh, Félix, no te impondré un horario.  
-Lo sé, pero ya veremos eso. Podrían unos días quedarse contigo y luego conmigo o veremos que hacer. ¿Qué opinas?  
-¿Lo estás planeando sobre la marcha?- él sonrió un poco.  
-Admite que la primera parte no es mala idea.  
-Sólo me has dicho la primera parte.  
-Lo sé, ¿no es genial?- ella sonrió débilmente pero su felicidad se evaporó y tuvo ganas de llorar.  
-No sé si podamos estar juntos más allá de simples compañeros.- Félix tragó duro.  
-Lo sé, Bridgette... Pero podemos vivir en paz con eso, ¿no?- ella asintió, no muy segura pero no quería ahondar más en el tema._

_-Creo que sí podremos._

_Y así ambos acordaron su mera convivencia en esos meses..._

Llegaron a la mansión siendo recibidos por los felices empleados que estaban ignorantes de la situación, y tras agradecer a todos sus atenciones, dejaron a sus hijos en la preciosa habitación de paredes color menta llena de juguetes. Bridgette quiso quedarse más tiempo para contemplar a sus hijos dormir tranquilos y Félix la miró unos instantes antes de hablar.  
-Despertaran y querrán comer en un rato más. ¿Quieres que te ayude cuando pase?  
-Por favor. Alex es quien no quiere dejar el pecho tan fácil.  
-¿Estas segura que Alexander es un buen nombre? Después de lo pasado...  
-Sí.- asintió con una sonrisa.- Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de ti como Alexander, y queda bien con su hermano Maximilian.- este asintió.

-Muy bien, volveré en un momento para ayudarte.  
Salió del cuarto y cerró la puerta. De camino a su habitación, Plagg salió de sus ropas mirándolo completamente incrédulo.  
-No me lo creo, después de tanto ¿te has resignado a estar así con ella?  
-¿Qué puedo hacer, Plagg? Ella así lo quiere.  
-Sí pero... No me lo creo de ti.- entraron al cuarto.- Chico, me has decepcionado. ¡No lo puedo creer! Tú, Chat Noir, el súper héroe que ha derrotado akumas hasta con una pata atada en la espalda ¡¿vas a dejar las cosas así?!- Félix lo miró inmutable.- Pensé que tenías más agallas, más determinación, más... más… ¡Agh! ¡Me doy cuenta que tienes bolas de estambre!- tras darle sus momentos de desahogo, Félix sonrió y se dirigió a su cómoda de dónde sacó una pequeña de terciopelo blanco con detalles dorados, y al abrir la caja los ojos del kwami se abrieron grande como dos ruedas de camembert y miraron a su portador.- Eres un maldito embaucador oportunista, lo sabes, ¿verdad?- el rubio rio de forma gutural.

-Parece como si no me conocieras.  
-¡Te lo tenías planeado!  
-Shhh, algo así.- fue a la ventana fijándose en la vista.- Pensé que tenía un límite de tiempo en el embarazo, pero me equivoqué en saber identificar el momento exacto para actuar. Ahora que nacieron los niños puedo hacer uso de todo el tiempo necesario para meterme en su piel sin mentirle y sin dobles intenciones de por medio, bueno, casi.- Plagg sonrió y entrecerró sus ojos.  
-Definitivamente eres un gato astuto y malvado.  
-¿Que puedo decir? Aprendí del mejor.  
-Oh~ me halagas.- por esta vez le dejó ser. Porque tenía mucho que planear y tenía que moverse con sutileza a alrededor de ella. Y cuando menos se lo esperara... El llanto de un bebé hizo que fuera rápidamente a la puerta. Bueno, ya lo pensaría con calma, y todo a su tiempo...

El sol primaveral se elevó sobre el cielo con una suave luz que buscaba todavía deshacer el paso del frío invierno. Se levantó un poco más tarde de lo habitual y al ver por su ventana comprobó que los botones de rosa del jardín estaban al fin mostrándose para abrirse pronto. Sonrió listo para alistarse en ese importante día, poniéndose su mejor traje gris marengo, su camisa negra y sus lustrosos zapatos negros, y tras unos momentos peinando sus cabellos hacia atrás, escuchó los ronquidos que venían de la cama. Sonrió y quitó la sabana para descubrir nuevamente a ese par de diablillos rubios de cuatro años y a Plagg dormidos en una posición imposible.  
-Arriba, es hora de levantarse.- los pequeños se quejaron en ronquidos quedos pero al fin se levantaron y Félix comenzó a alistarlos para ese día. Plagg bostezó posándose sobre su hombro.  
-De verdad no sé cómo duermes con ese par. Me estuvieron pateando toda la noche.  
-Eso lo heredaron de su madre. Cúlpala a ella.

Tras lavarse la cara y comenzar a arreglarse, los gemelos más despiertos miraron a su padre y a Plagg.  
-Papá, ¿hoy es el día?- preguntó Maximilian, su hijo menor, que estaba perfectamente vestido con una camisa bien fajada y tan bien peinado como su padre.  
-Por supuesto, hijo.- se hincó para arreglarle la manga de su camisa azul.  
-¿Mamá está en el tabajo?  
-Y vamos a darle una sorpresa.  
-¡Ya etoy listo!- salió corriendo Alexander del baño dejando a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos para luego sonreír. Su hijo mayor tenía su cabello revuelto, la camisa desfajada y los puños recogidos hasta el codo, sonriéndole con ese aire travieso de Chat Noir que había heredado de él. Gemelos tan similares y diferentes a la vez. No era difícil diferenciarlos, pero cuando se lo proponían podían volverlos locos adoptando la apariencia del otro. ¿Cómo olvidar que casi les dieron un susto de muerte a Bridgette cuando hicieron una representación de El Resplandor? Fue un momento digno de guardar para la posteridad, Plagg aún se ríe con el video.  
-Vamos a desayunar y luego iremos a con su madre. Ella tuvo que irse temprano a su tienda donde ya saben qué hacer.  
-/ ¡Sí!/- respondieron a la vez con entusiasmo y al salir corriendo se toparon con su abuelo y corrieron a con él haciéndolo reír a lo bajo.  
-Vaya, han despertado con mucha energía hoy.  
-Es que hoy es el día.  
-¡Al fin es hoy!- Gabriel se rio entre dientes y luego miro a su hijo.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Más me vale.- su padre puso su mano sobre su hombro.  
-Lo harás bien hijo. Ten un poco de fe.  
-Gracias padre.  
Mientras bajaban a desayunar cargando cada uno a un gemelo, Félix pensaba en todo lo que había vivido durante los últimos años...

Tal y como acordaron vivieron los primeros meses juntos en la mansión, la paternidad fue un completo reto para ambos y era la aventura más grande e interesante de todas. Nadie más que sus amigos sabían la verdad de su trato y sobre su identidad como Alexander en la casa de campo, y casi fue asesinado por Aly de no ser porque Bridgette y Allan intervinieron para detener la masacre, aprendiendo no hacer enojar a una mujer con una manicura mortal. Se trataron con cordialidad y tolerancia todo ese tiempo, apoyándose mutuamente con el cuidado de los niños y pasando dulces momentos juntos como lo haría una familia normal. Y cuando los niños al fin cumplieron los siete meses, solicitaron el divorcio. Los medios se volvieron locos. Incluso hubo revistas de chismes que aprovecharon para sacar provecho de la noticia por meses. Pero otros medios, más prudentes por las amenazas contra ellos, hicieron notar la actitud cordial entre la pareja, con el titular: 'Ahora sólo somos amigos' en los encabezados.  
Pero también se formó su extraña relación.  
Bridgette había alquilado un departamento después de renunciar a su trabajo y comprado una pequeña tienda que le costó casi todo su dinero, pero valió la pena, aunque seguía trabajando de forma indirecta para la compañía de su ex. El departamento era ideal para ella, sus hijos, y también para alguna visita… como el padre. Félix los visitó todos los días después de la oficina y se quedaba hasta muy tarde, terminando por completo exhausto y a punto de caer casi desmayado por el agotamiento, y por ello Bridgette le ofrecía quedarse en la habitación de invitados, cosa que aceptaba "apenado" y agradecido. Pronto fue habitual que se quedara a dormir en el sin necesidad de fingir. Y cuando le tocaba a los gemelos quedarse en la mansión, Bridgette tenía una habitación lista y adecuada para ella con sus gustos cada vez que los gemelos le rogaban porque no se fuera.  
Extraño tal vez, pero les funcionaba, y los gemelos no sentían ese vacío de sus padres separados.

Sin embargo, Félix se permitió acercarse con sutileza a ella y tener detalles sin ocultarlos. Cuando se quedaba dormida en algún mueble la cubría con una manta o la llevaba a su alcoba para arroparla; compraba comida o hacia algo sencillo especializándose en emparedados, café o huevos, siendo los benedictinos su especialidad. Y cuando salían en familia, se divertían a lo grande los cuatro tomando fotografías y luego descansando juntos con una película.  
Poco a poco su relación mejoró, encontrando la maravillosa forma de hasta hacerla reír. Por supuesto algunos obstáculos surgieron, como la reaparición de Claudia Bourgeois en su vida exigiendo su "legítimo" lugar como la señora Agreste y reinstalarse a la sociedad. No tardó en mandarla a volar como a la despreciable bruja que era con todo y escoba. Y también estuvo la atrofiada relación con Kagami que terminó por irse a Japón una temporada hasta que una mañana Félix recibió una llamada de Luka para que todos se reunieran, tal parecía que en su gira por Asia había concordado con la japonesa en un estado deplorable, ahogada en alcohol por la culpa y el corazón roto. Luka fue quien la sacó del profundo agujero en que estaba y también fue el intermediario entre ellos en la incómoda reunión. En un punto de vista optimista, su relación no volvería a ser la misma en mucho tiempo, siendo realistas quizás nunca, pero limaron muchas asperezas que bien podrían valerles una convivencia amena tal y como pasó al principio con ellos. Y para su sorpresa, Bridgette le informó de cómo Luka comenzó a cortejar a Kagami, Félix sólo le deseo suerte y le dio una advertencia de cuidarse de su espada recordándole el título de campeona de esgrima que tenía de su país; Luka apreció la advertencia más que nada cuando comprobó que había tantas espadas como Jagged tenía de guitarras. Increíblemente ya estaban esperando a su primer hijo.

Se detuvo en el camino y compró el más grande ramo de rosas rojas sin espinas. Al llegar a su auto y dejar el ramo a un lado, recibió una llamada y contestó con un manos libres.  
-¿Diga?  
-Viejo, ¿cómo te sientes? ¡Hoy es el gran día!  
-Por favor, no me lo recuerdes, Allan.  
-¿Nervioso?  
-Como nunca antes.  
-Hey, vas a ver que todo saldrá bien. Esta vez no hay nada de por medio en sus decisiones y todos les deseamos lo mejor. Claude te manda saludos desde América y hasta mi esposa también te desea suerte a su manera.  
-Gracias Allan, y mándale saludos a la fiera salvaje de tu esposa. Te veo después.- el auto se detuvo en un semáforo, mirando por el retrovisor a sus hijos, Maximilian leía un libro de cuentos y Alexander juagaba cartas con Plagg, sin darse cuenta que Maximilian le estaba chivando el juego ayudando a su hermano cuando la lectura no lo atrapaba, ignorando así el televisor de una tienda de electrónicos que mostraba la noticia más reciente anuncia por Nadja Chamack

_**En las noticias de hoy, la criminal Lila Rossi también conocida como Hawk Moth, cuyo juicio pasó a la historia y que meses después fue trasladada a una prisión de máxima seguridad en el extranjero por sus constantes intentos de escape, falleció en un nuevo intento de escape en el cual reportan amenazó a un guardia con su arma. Se reporta que el guardia se encuentra estable tras un disparo en la espalda, y los guardias ante la amenaza abrieron fuego a la criminal número uno de Paris que siempre será recordada por ser la mayor amenaza de Paris en mucho tiempo.**_

El auto avanzó y al fin se estacionó frente a una tienda de color melocotón, de grandes ventanales que mostraba los atuendos de temporada y que tenía en la puerta de cristal con letras doradas Boutique La Coccinelle. Entraron y en medio de la estancia, Bridgette acomodaba la falda a un maniquí. Ocultó el ramo tras su espalda y los niños corrieron a con su madre.  
-/ ¡Mami!/- ella se hincó recibiéndolos entre sus brazos con una amplia sonrisa.  
-Hola mis niños, ¿cómo amanecieron?  
-Muy bien. Pero Max de echa gases dormido.  
-¡No es cierto! ¡Ese es Plagg!- Bridgette se rio y Félix la contempló exhorto por su belleza. Su cabello a media espalda suelto que hacía que ese mechón de su cabeza se moviera libre, su vestido verde menta de chaleco negro y zapatillas a juego y ese ligero y sutil maquillaje que acentuaba sus rasgos. Ella entonces le miró y se levantó arreglándose la falda.  
-Hola, Félix. Pensé que estarías hoy en la oficina.  
-Me he tomado el día libre.  
-¿Tu? ¿El que sería capaz de arrastrarse hacia un computador con tal de no perder un día de trabajo?- preguntó con burla.  
-Tengo mis momentos. Y más si es con mis hijos y la bella madre de ellos.- percibió un leve sonrojo ante su halago y una sonrisa radiante. Podría verla todo el día así pero los gemelos hartos de esperar se miraron molestos y empujaron a su padre hacia su madre para que se acercara. Plagg cerró la puerta del lugar y se encontró con Tikki que le ofreció parte de su macarrón que negó y le ofreció a ella queso. Félix se aclaró la garganta.- Yo... Te traje esto.- le tendió el hermoso ramo.  
-Oh cielos. Son preciosas.  
-Y también. Bridgette, hay algo importante que debo decirte.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es algo malo?

-No, no, pero yo… espera.- exhaló aire y luego se hincó en una pierna y tomó su mano notando la sorpresa en esos brillantes ojos azules.- Bridgette, hemos pasado por mucho, nos hemos lastimado en esta historia de distintas formas y muchas de esas heridas cicatrizaron como un recordatorio de nuestra historia, pero no como estas no definen nuestro futuro. Cada herida me ha hecho más fuerte y determinado ante por lo que de verdad he luchado.- las mejillas de Bridgette comenzaron a encenderse.- Nunca me rendido, visualizando el momento en el que al fin nosotros podamos estar así sin barreras de por medio y...- sentía su mano sudorosa, ¿o era la de ella? Llevó su otra mano al bolsillo donde había puesto el anillo, entrando en pánico cuando no lo encontró pero recordando que lo puso en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y suspirando de alivio.- B-Bridgette, yo quisiera preguntarte si...- ella cubrió su boca con su mano ahogando una exclamación, y pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse.

«No. Espera. ¡Aborta la misión! ¡Échate para atrás! Esa no es una expresión de felicidad, ¿o sí? Su mechón tampoco muestra nada. ¡Seguro que me rechazara! ¡Menuda suerte negra tengo!»

Pensó como cuando era Chat Noir y la cajita blanca con toques dorados de terciopelo comenzó a temblar en su mano.  
-Q-Q-Quisieras... Tu...  
Los gemelos suspiraron y se acercaron, Maximilian sostuvo su mano firme y abrió la caja mostrando el hermoso anillo de oro blanco con diamantes que formaban una bella flor y Alex puso bajo la nariz de su padre un pedazo del queso que le quito a Plagg, eso lo hizo reaccionar al fin.  
-¿Casarte conmigo?- un sollozo se escuchó de parte de ella, y sin pensarlo dejo caer el ramo y sus brazos le envolvieron con fuerza.  
-¡Sí! Si quiero casarme contigo, Félix.  
Él tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo la aferro con fuerza, pensando en que si la soltara ella se desvanecería y despertaría en su cama. Sus corazones latían fuertes, en un ritmo que mandaba ondas concéntricas al cuerpo del otro.

-Mi amor, al fin… temía que me dijeras que no.

-Si te soy sincera esperaba que me lo dijeras hace un año.- rio ella entre lágrimas y este ahogó un quejido en la piel de su hombro ante esa revelación.- Te amo Félix Agreste, mon chaton.  
-Y yo te amo Bridgette Dupain-Cheng, mi lady.- los dos se besaron hincados en el suelo, saboreando la boca del otro como habían anhelado después de tanto tiempo. Los kwamis se llevaron a los niños a la parte de atrás, dejando que esos dos al fin se expresaran como quisieran hasta que recordaran que tenían hijos... 

La boda fue hermosa y privada, solo los amigos más cercanos estaban presentes. Bridgette se veía como toda una princesa con su vestido de novia sin mangas y encaje con brillantes, su cabello suelto tenía pequeños broches de diamantes falsos swarovzki que entrelazaban su cabellera como una red. Todos lloraron y sonrieron el día de la boda, después de todo, la tercera era la vencida y se besaron con amor cuando se dijeron el sí y todos tuvieron que arrojar el confeti y arroz antes de tiempo. En la recepción, grande fue la sorpresa de todos que no solo faltaba el piso superior del pastel de tres pisos, sino que parte del pastel de chocolate con cubierta de queso crema y mascarpone estaba deshecho, y los novios encontraron debajo de la mesa a sus hijos con los puños y la boca llenos de pastel. Los novios lejos de enojarse sonrieron y besaron las mejillas chocolatosas de sus hijos probando el pastel que ellos le ofrecieron de sus manos, mientras los kwamis de la caja habían terminado con su parte del pastel que les correspondía según Plagg, ¿o quizás fue Tikki?  
Y a diferencia de la primera boda, esta vez disfrutaron de su baile de bodas. No habían parado de bailar todas las canciones hasta el momento sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos.  
-Esta vez has conseguido tu boda de ensueño, mon cœur.  
-Y también tengo a mi marido de ensueño.- tocaron sus narices en un tierno beso esquimal.  
-Me ha costado, pero al fin pude recoger cada pedazo y juntarlo.- ella negó con la cabeza.  
-No es así.- este alzó las cejas listo para contradecirla, pero Bridgette acunó su mano en su rostro.- Al principio quisiste unir los pedazos, pero estos estaban incompletos y otros hechos trizas.- ella sonrió.- Lo que hicimos es crear algo nuevo, algo que ahora es perfecto para nosotros y más resistente que antes. Creo que podría definirlo como...  
-Indestructible.- completó por ella que asintió.- Entonces, mi bella esposa, ¿quisieras pasar el resto de tu vida en este compromiso eterno?  
-Creo que eso ya lo sabes desde que te di el sí hace rato.- este rio a lo bajo.- Y esta vez Monsieur Agreste no existirá anulación.

-No sabe en lo que se ha metido, madame Agreste.  
-Lo sé.- sus rostros se acercaron y ella susurro sobre sus labios.- Porque esta vez será para siempre.  
Sus labios sellaron sus palabras como un pacto de amor. Y en su luna de miel en su amada casa de campo, esa promesa traería al mundo a su pequeña hija, Felicia Agreste, asegurándose esta vez que fuera en un hospital, y pasarían años para agregar a otro integrante a esa familia que recibirían con todo su amor. Y siempre recordarían cómo es que intentaron volver a pegar los pedazos del amor pasado sin éxito, para al final abandonar los pedazos y poder crear algo nuevo y maravilloso, algo que esta vez era completamente indestructible.

**Fin.**


End file.
